I'm Yours
by Rosy.In.The.Sky
Summary: Je m'appelle Astoria, j'ai 18 ans, et je suis fiancée, comme c'était prévu. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que mon fiancé serait l'amant de ma soeur, et que ce serait Drago Malefoy. Evidemment, le courant ne passe pas. Mais impossible de faire marche arrière.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

**Alors voilà, le site sur lequel j'avais commencé à poster cette fic va fermer, et ça m'a décidé à poster sur celui là, ce que j'avais prévu de faire depuis un petit moment. Donc voilà, je n'ai rien de particulier à dire, mis à part que j'espère que vous aimerez cette fic ! Les six premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits, alors je les posterai rapidement. **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf quelques exceptions. **

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

« - Astoria, lève toi, flemmarde ! »

J'ouvris un œil, ensommeillée, tentant d'ignorer la voix suraiguë de ma sœur.

« - Laisse moi, Daphné, marmonnai-je. Je te rappelle que ça ne fait que deux jours que je ne suis sortie de Poudlard… Laisse moi profiter de mes vacances…

- Comme tu veux, mais quand ce sera mère qui arrivera, ne viens pas te plaindre. »

Cette réplique eut l'effet escompté, et je me précipitai hors de mon lit. Ma sœur émit un rire moqueur et sortit de la chambre, la démarche chaloupée. Je n'eus que le temps de voir sa longue chevelure blonde se balancer dans son dos.

Je me ruai vers la salle de bain et me préparai. Après avoir enfilé une robe d'été vert anis, je coiffai mes cheveux bruns et m'inspectai dans le miroir. Je ne me trouvais pas particulièrement jolie, mais la gent masculine semblait me trouver du charme, puisque durant ma scolarité à Poudlard, j'avais eu un certain succès. Pourtant, j'avais des yeux marrons en amande que je trouvais banals, un nez normal, peut-être un peu trop long, et un visage que je trouvais trop rond. Et ce que je détestais par-dessus tout, quelques tâches de rousseurs sur mes joues, que je trouvais hideuses sur ma peau pâle. Je n'étais pas spécialement mince, mais j'avais quelques formes.

Cependant, j'étais bien loin, du haut de mes dix huit ans, d'égaler ma sœur Daphné en matière de beauté. Elle, elle était sublime. Elle était plus âgée de seulement deux ans, mais se prenait déjà pour une dame. Elle, elle était mince, quasiment filiforme, avec toutefois une poitrine opulente – du moins pour sa corpulence, parce si l'on comparait vraiment, elle en avait moins que moi. Daphné avait des jambes interminables, un une taille fine, de longs cheveux blonds lisses, et un visage fin et gracieux. Elle, elle avait un nez parfait, des yeux gris et une bouche pulpeuse. Elle aurait pu faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel mannequin. Daphné était sublime, et je paraissais juste mignonne à côté. Mais en ce temps là, je m'en fichais.

Je m'en fichais parce que je n'avais jamais cherché à attirer l'attention. Je m'en fichais parce je ne voulais pas aguicher et séduire comme ma sœur. Je m'en fichais parce que je n'étais pas une fille facile, et que c'était ce que j'avais de plus que ma sœur. C'était ce qui nous différenciait. C'était ce qui faisait que je ne lisais pas de mépris dans le regard des filles que je croisais, ni de lubricité dans le regard des hommes. Et cela me suffisait, et comblait pour moi toutes les différences qui nous séparaient.

Oui, Daphné était une fille facile. Cela avait commencé quand elle avait eu quinze ans et qu'elle avait pris conscience de sa beauté. Je n'aimais pas cette attitude, et pour l'avouer, j'en avais parfois honte. J'avais honte, à Poudlard, de la voir embrasser un garçon différent à chaque fois que je la croisais, j'avais honte quand je surprenais les conversations des filles qui la critiquaient. Mais elle restait ma sœur. Envers et contre tout.

Je descendis dans le salon du manoir familial, où ma mère m'attendait. Nous devions aller sur le chemin de Traverse pour me trouver une robe pour une soirée, et elle détestait que je sois en retard. Hors, j'étais en retard. Ma mère était assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, et Daphné écrivait une lettre, assise au petit bureau.

« - Tu es en retard, nota ma mère.

- Désolée, mère, fis-je face à son regard sévère. »

Elle conserva néanmoins son regard noir. Nous partîmes bientôt pour le Chemin de Traverse par la Poudre de Cheminette, ma mère, ma sœur et moi. Je détestais essayer des robes, et je savais que maintenant que j'avais quitté Poudlard, j'y aurais souvent droit : étant jeune et à marier, ma mère tenait à me présenter à la société des sang pur.

Après la défaite de Lord Voldemort et la victoire de Harry Potter, tout laissait supposer que les mœurs changeraient, et que les mariages entre sang purs ne seraient plus de rigueurs. Mais la haute société des sorciers, c'est à dire les sang purs pro Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient pas encore prêts à se mélanger au commun des mortels. Et je n'allais pas y échapper.

Chez Madame Guipure, l'une des boutiques les plus huppées, ma mère s'attela au choix de ma robe, aidée par la patronne. Ma sœur flânait dans les rayons. Dès sa sortie de Poudlard, mes parents l'avaient fiancée à Théodore Nott, qu'elle n'avait de cesse de tromper ouvertement. Pourtant, le mariage approchait, et lui restait muet. J'aurais pourtant pensé qu'il protesterait, pour son honneur, mais rien. Peut-être restait-il indulgent jusqu'à la cérémonie…

« - Mrs Greengrass, j'ai trouvé la robe parfaite pour votre fille ! »

Je tournai la tête pour voir la robe que la couturière montrait à ma mère, et je fus contrainte de l'essayer. Lorsque je sortis de la cabine, je me regardai dans le miroir. Il était vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie, mais j'étais loin de partager l'enthousiasme de ma sœur et ma mère.

La robe était noire, avec un bustier brodé, et s'évasait sous la poitrine jusqu'aux pieds. Sobre mais chic. Ma mère semblait ravie. Apparemment, elle me mettait en valeur, et elle et ma sœur débattaient déjà de la coiffure que je porterais ce soir là.

Je dissimulai un soupir qui aurait froissé ma mère. Merlin que je détestais ces soirées…

**oOo**

« - Merlin, cette fille est impossible ! Maugréa mon père. »

Je l'approuvai mentalement. Nous attendions Daphné depuis un quart d'heure maintenant, et nous étions presque en retard. Ma sœur était toujours très longue pour se préparer, mais aujourd'hui, cela me paraissait plus long. Peut-être avait-elle une proie plus difficile ce soir… Je confirmai cette thèse lorsqu'elle descendit, portant une robe rouge seyante au décolleté assez profond. Mon père désapprouva et ma mère secoua la tête, mais ils la laissèrent, sachant pertinemment que leurs réprimandes ne changeraient pas le comportement de Daphné.

Après avoir transplané, nous arrivâmes au manoir Nott, chez qui se déroulait la petite sauterie. J'essayai tant bien que mal de cacher mon appréhension. La dernière soirée à laquelle j'avais assisté remontait à deux ans, et je n'avais pas bien été intégrée. En fait, j'étais restée avec les plus jeunes, mais j'avais eu le plaisir de revoir Caroline Rosier, une de mes amies d'enfance, aussi gênée et en retrait que moi.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Ce soir, je serais présentée comme un parti, une dot à saisir. Etrangement, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas mon rêve de me fiancer dès ma sortie de Poudlard, et bien sûr j'aurais aimé épouser quelqu'un que j'aimais. Mais je n'étais pas assez rebelle pour protester, et je m'étais assez accoutumée à l'idée. Avec un peu de chance, je tomberais sur quelqu'un de bien.

Lorsque l'on pénétra dans le salon, débarrassés de nos manteaux, je resserrai l'étole noire autour de mes épaules, gênée. Evelyn Nott nous accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. La future belle mère de Daphné était plutôt sympathique pour une sang pur, et ses soirées étaient très réputées. Depuis l'arrestation de son mari, elle avait repris avec succès les affaires familiales, aidée de son fils Théodore. Toutefois, elle laissa son sourire s'évaporer lorsque Daphné la salua, et je le compris parfaitement : vu l'attitude de ma sœur envers son fils, elle réagissait comme n'importe quelle mère.

« - Ravie de te revoir, Astoria, me dit Evelyn. »

Elle arborait un sourire avenant que je lui rendis. Apparemment, Evelyn Nott m'appréciait, et selon ma mère, elle avait beaucoup insisté pour que je vienne ce soir. Mes parents, eux, n'étaient pas emballés par les soirées mondaines, et elle se faisait un devoir de m'introduire à la bonne société.

Evelyn nous accompagna, Daphné et moi, vers un petit salon, nous présentant ma sœur et moi à quelques personnes au passage. Dans ce salon se trouvaient tous les jeunes sang pur d'environ mon âge. Je vis Théodore s'avancer vers nous. Il se planta devant nous, la silhouette filiforme, et nous fixa, ma sœur et moi, de ses grands yeux noirs. Il détailla la tenue de Daphné un instant, et parut mécontent.

« - Bonsoir, Daphné, fit-il froidement. »

Ma sœur lui adressa un rictus moqueur avant de s'éloigner sans plus de considération. Dire qu'ils allaient se marier dans quelques mois ! Il la suivit des yeux avant de se tourner vers moi, qui me tenais bêtement au même endroit.

« - Bonsoir, Astoria, me salua-t-il aimablement. Bienvenue. Viens, je vais te présenter. »

Il me sourit et plaça une main dans mon dos, me guidant vers un groupe de personnes, où ma sœur était plus que visible dans sa robe rouge. Dire que j'étais anxieuse était un euphémisme, et je me maudis d'être si timide.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, se moqua mon futur beau frère. Ils ne vont pas te manger ! »

Je lui fis un sourire forcé et il rit tandis que bous atteignions le groupe. Pour mon plus grand malheur, tous se tournèrent vers nous.

« - Je vous présente Astoria, la sœur de Daphné, fit Théodore. »

Les hommes me détaillèrent, et un noir aux yeux en amande émit un petit rire.

« - Et elle est aussi… Amicale que sa sœur ? Demanda-t-il. »

Je haussai les sourcils, et ma sœur prit un faux air outragé alors que Théodore se raclait la gorge.

« - Certainement pas, répliquai-je froidement. »

Pour qui me prenaient-ils ? Je n'étais pas une allumeuse, et je tenais à ce que ceci soit clair dès le départ. Il y eut un petit blanc, puis le jeune homme sourit.

« - Dommage, fit-il. Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini.»

J'hochai la tête par politesse, étalant sur mon visage un sourire de convenances. Puis Théodore me présenta. Je notai un grand nombre de fils, de neveux, de cousins de mangemorts arrêtés dont les noms étaient parus dans le journal, puis d'autres de familles assez connus. J'eus du mal à retenir les prénoms, en revanche, mais les noms de Crabbe, Goyle, Rosier, Avery, Yaxley, Selwyn et bien d'autres restèrent en ma mémoire.

« - Et voilà Drago Malefoy. »

Evidemment, son nom ne m'était pas inconnu. Je fis un signe de tête au blond platine à qui se collait ma sœur, puis détournai la tête, gênée par les regards langoureux que ma sœur lui lançait devant son fiancé. Puis, par politesse, Théodore me conduisit vers un petit buffet et me tendit un verre d'Hydromel.

« - Astoria ? »

Je me retournai. Une petite blonde un peu boulotte me fixait en souriant. Ses cheveux bouclés retombaient sur ses épaules, et sa robe violette lui donnait un air juvénile.

« - Caroline ! M'exclamai-je en souriant. Je suis contente de te revoir ! »

- Je vois que tu connais quelqu'un, remarqua Théodore. Je dois aller voir un ami, excuse moi. »

Il me laissa avec Caroline, ce qui ne me dérangea pas. Je l'avais rencontrée il y a deux ans, et nous étions restées en contact à Poudlard, malgré nos deux maisons différentes, et j'étais soulagée de voir un visage connu. De plus, elle semblait tout aussi perdue que moi.

« - Je suis contente de te trouver ici, tu es superbe, remarqua-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, avouai-je. Je me sens tellement mal, ici… Je ne connais quasiment personne et les gens que je ne connais pas me prennent pour une fille facile… »

Nous discutâmes de nos ASPIC que nous avions passé quelques semaines plus tôt, puis nous fûmes distraites par le rire strident de Daphné. Celle-ci se collait à un Malefoy à l'air blasé, appuyé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Visiblement, Théodore, juste à côté, ne semblait pas les préoccuper.

« - Merlin, elle me fait honte, murmurai-je.

- Il ne faut pas, me rassura Caroline. Tu n'es pas comme elle… A propos, tu connais déjà le nom de ton fiancé ?

- Non, répondis-je. Mes parents me présentent officiellement ce soir. Et toi ? Tu m'avais dit qu'ils étaient décidés…

- Oui, je le sais, et je n'aurais pas pu mal tomber…

- Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je.

- Blaise Zabini, m'apprit-elle d'un air triste. »

Je lui lançai un regard désolé. Zabini était le jeune homme qui m'avait demandé si j'étais aussi amicale que ma sœur. Quel crétin ! Il faudrait que j'en demande plus sur lui à ma sœur…

La soirée passa lentement, trop lentement, et je bénis Caroline pour sa présence. Ma mère me présenta à plusieurs personnes, et je me fis aborder par plusieurs jeunes hommes. Je dois avouer que j'étais déçue. Je n'avais rien contre l'idée du mariage arrangé, et je me rendis compte ce soir que j'avais vraiment quelque peu romancé l'affaire. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à être accostée en étant vue comme un produit ou un apport d'argent, et je trouvai ça humiliant.

Je fus invitée à danser plusieurs fois, et je détestai ça à chaque fois. Et ce manoir, Merlin qu'il était grand ! J'avais peur de quitter les deux pièces que je connaissais par peur de ne plus pouvoir y retourner… Je dus pourtant m'éloigner, pour aller aux toilettes. Après avoir déambulé dans de nombreux couloirs, je les trouvai enfin, mais j'eus plus de mal pour revenir. Je me maudis ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris garde aux couloirs que j'avais empruntés ?

Je commençai à paniquer, et me mis à ouvrir des portes au hasard, cherchant un escalier ou une quelconque sortie. J'ouvris une énième porte, et à ma grande stupeur, je restai figée sur place. Ma sœur était à moitié déshabillée sur un Drago Malefoy torse nu. Ils se retournèrent vers moi, qui restais bêtement plantée sans bouger.

« - Astoria ! Haleta ma sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai plusieurs fois, intimidée par le regard glacé de Malefoy.

« - Je… Je me suis perdue… Balbutiai-je. Mais je suis désolée… »

Je refermai la porte d'un coup sec et partit d'un pas rapide sans savoir vraiment où j'allais. Je savais que ma sœur n'était pas fidèle envers son fiancé, mais là, de la voir à l'acte, c'était comme si j'étais complice désormais. Je ne pouvais pas vendre ma sœur, et je faisais semblant de ne rien savoir, mais maintenant, je l'avais vue, de mes propres yeux, et j'avais la désagréable impression de cautionner ses actes, alors que j'en étais loin.

Je ne sus jamais comment, mais je parvins à retrouver mon chemin. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la salle de bal, ma mère, que je n'avais pas vue, m'accosta.

« - Astoria, où diable est passée ta sœur ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hem… Je ne sais pas, mentis-je. Je ne l'ai pas vue. »

Elle se satisfit de cette réponse et s'éloigna, et je pus rejoindre Caroline. Evidemment, pas de trace de ma sœur, ni de Malefoy. J'avais espéré m'être trompée, ou les avoir finalement empêchés de continuer, et ainsi je n'aurais pas été en quelque sorte leur complice.

Mon sentiment de culpabilité augmenta lorsque Théodore, accompagné de Zabini, vint nous rejoindre.

« - Où est Daphné ? Demanda-t-il. »

J'haussai les épaules, détournant le regard. Je remarquai que Zabini me fixait, alors que Caroline, sa future fiancée, était à côté de moi.

« - Pourquoi ne nous sommes nous jamais croisés à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il. Je t'aurais assurément remarquée…

- J'étais à Serdaigle, répondis-je d'un air indifférent. Et j'étais plutôt discrète… »

_Et je t'aurais assurément évité, espèce de pervers_, ajoutai-je mentalement.

Pourtant, même s'il m'était déplaisant, je ne pouvais nier que Blaise Zabini était beau garçon. Sa peau noire était claire, et ses yeux noirs étaient animés d'une passion qui le rendait captivant. De longs cils recourbés les surmontaient. Ses cheveux coupés à ras dégageaient un front grand, et son visage était assez mince. Il était grand, et je devais lever la tête pour le regarder. Mais il était beau, et je me pris à penser que se blottir dans ses bras devait être rassurant et agréable. Je chassai cette pensée coupable de mon esprit, plus par égard pour Caroline qu'autre chose.

« - Et donc, tu fais ton entrée dans la bonne société ce soir ? »

Il me jaugea d'un regard visiblement appréciateur, et je rougis, gênée. Caroline était à côté de moi !

« - En effet, dis-je.

- Et tu as déjà un fiancé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas encore.

- Intéressant… »

Intéressant ? Il osait me demander si j'avais un fiancé alors que sa future femme était à côté ? Il osait se déclarer intéressé ? Je regardai Caroline, qui baissait les yeux. Il y eut un énorme blanc, et je ne cessai de chercher à rencontrer le regard de Caroline, en vain. Zabini dut alors prendre conscience du fait que je savais, alors que Théodore décida de changer la conversation.

« - Et les ASPIC, ils se sont bien passés ? Demanda-t-il. »

J'hochai la tête et ajoutai quelques banalités, puis il demanda à Caroline, qui timide, répondit d'une voix faible.

« - Eh bien, Caroline, tu pourrais quand même être plus vive, c'est agaçant de te voir aussi coincée, fit froidement Zabini. »

Je restai choquée, alors que je voyais les lèvres de Caroline trembler.

« - C'est parfois bien d'avoir un peu de retenue, lançai-je. »

Je fixai d'un regard noir Blaise, qui me regardait, surpris, avec un petit rictus.

« - Eh bien, eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ambiance ? Interrompit la voix de ma sœur. »

Je tournai la tête, la bénissant de venir sauver l'ambiance et la maudissant pour ce qu'elle avait apparemment terminé. Malefoy nous regardait, un sourcil levé, et son regard passait de Zabini à moi.

« - Je crois que nous avons raté quelque chose, chantonna Daphné.

- Eh bien il ne fallait pas s'absenter, lançai-je d'une voix faussement légère. »

Ma sœur me jeta un regard noir et Malefoy un regard d'avertissement, et j'eus un peu peur. Puis je saisis Caroline par le bras, et nous nous éloignâmes.

« - Je suis désolée, murmurai-je.

- Il ne faut pas, ma rassura-t-elle. Merci, plutôt. J'aurais dû répondre, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Je suis stupide…

- Tu dois protester ! Tu dois demander à tes parents de trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

- J'ai déjà demandé à me trouver un autre fiancé, mais ma mère dit que nous avons besoin des Zabini, et que c'est impossible. »

Je la plaignais tellement ! J'étais persuadée que si j'insistais vraiment, mes parents, eux, accepteraient de revoir leur choix. Pauvre Caroline ! Elle serait tellement malheureuse !

« - N'empêche, j'ai du mal à croire que tous ces mangemorts soient ici à faire la fête comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu… Remarquai-je en balayant la salle du regard.

- Tous n'étaient pas des mangemorts, m'apprit Caroline. Sympathisants, certes, mais pas mangemorts. A part les Malefoy, mais eux…

- Mais eux ?

- Tu sais bien ce qu'on raconte non ?

- Pas vraiment… Juste qu'ils ont aidé Harry Potter, mais pas plus. Mes parents ne se sont jamais vraiment engagés, mais ils n'ont jamais cachés leurs opinions, il y a même eu des enquêtes… Mais mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé de rien…

- A ce que je vois, observa mon amie. Et ta sœur ?

- Daphné ? Ricanai-je. Elle et moi n'avons pas les mêmes opinions, sauf qu'elle clame les siennes haut et fort, alors que moi je préfère me taire. Elle a été plus au courant que moi, ça c'est sûr… Mais de toutes façons, ça m'est égal, et puis, plus je suis loin de tout ça, mieux je me porte. »

Caroline m'approuva vivement.

**oOo**

« - Astoria, change de robe voyons ! S'exaspéra ma sœur. »

Je haussai les épaules et observai mon reflet dans le miroir. Je portais une robe d'été blanche à bretelles cintrée à la taille puis ample jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Pour ma part, je la trouvais tout à fait respectable pour un déjeuner, et puis elle m'allait plutôt bien. Elle camouflait mes hanches que je trouvais un peu larges et mettait en valeur ma poitrine, sans pour autant qu'elle soit très décolletée.

_Je suis sûre qu'elle est jalouse_, maugréai-je intérieurement.

Je me trouvai aussitôt sotte à cette pensée, regardant ma sœur, vêtue d'une robe rose pâle plutôt seyante. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux blonds et portait un serre tête de la même couleur de la robe. Elle se donnait un air de petite fille sage qui était assez pervers et très vulgaire à mon goût.

Elle sortit, agacée par mon refus alors que j'attachais mes cheveux ondulés en demi queue. J'entendis ma sœur chantonner. Visiblement, elle semblait ravie de nos invités du jour. Quant à moi, je ne savais même pas qui c'était. De toutes façons, mes parents avaient la fâcheuse habitude de tout me dire au dernier moment.

Lorsque je descendis, ma mère et mon père étaient assis dans le petit salon, et du grand hall d'entrée je voyais que la table était dressée.

« - Astoria, tu es là, fit ma mère. Nous devons te parler, viens. »

J'avançai prudemment, tandis que mes parents me détaillaient.

« - Tu es tout à fait convenable, me dit mon père. Je suis ravi que toi, au moins, tu saches t'habiller. »

Je hochai la tête et remerciai mon père, puis m'assis face à eux.

« - Tu as toujours été une jeune fille sage, commença mon père. Et nous avons parlé à plusieurs reprises des fiançailles et du mariage. »

Merlin, nous y étions… Le mariage arrivait. En moi, tout était bizarre. Je savais que le mariage n'était pas aussi idyllique que ce que je m'étais imaginé, et que je serais sûrement malheureuse, mais je me trouvai à ressentir une sorte d'excitation pour savoir qui serait mon fiancé. Serait-il beau ? Merlin, faites que oui ! Serait-il gentil ? Attentionné ?

J'eus tout de suite honte, en pensant à Caroline qui était si malheureuse. Avais-je le droit de prendre tout ceci à la légère ? Pouvais-je vraiment prendre tout cela pour un jeu ?

« - Oui, dis-je.

- Eh bien, il se trouve que nous t'avons trouvé un fiancé, et lui et ses parents sont nos invités à déjeuner. »

Cette information ne me surprit guère vu la manière dont ils avaient abordé la chose.

« - Oh, fis-je. Et qui… »

Je fus interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte, et ma mère s'empressa de me faire remonter pour que je m'arrange un peu. Lorsque je redescendis, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Drago Malefoy dans le hall ! Se pouvait-il que ce soit lui ? J'étais tellement déçue ! Puis je repris espoir, après tout, mon fiancé devait venir avec ses parents, or lui était tout seul. Il s'avança vers moi, et monta les marches qui nous séparaient. Je m'aperçus alors que je m'étais arrêtée. Je le dévisageai, curieuse.

« - Tu es venu voir Daphné, je suppose, dis-je d'une voix plus condescendante que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Pas vraiment, me dit-il sur le même ton.

- Comment ça ? Demandai-je d'un ton plus curieux. »

Son rictus sembla indulgent. Quel crétin ! Voilà qu'il me prenait pour une abrutie !

Daphné descendit et me bouscula presque, allant se coller à Malefoy.

« - Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Minauda-t-elle. »

Le blond platine saisit ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur son torse, alors que, un sourcil levé, j'assistai à la scène d'un air moqueur. Mais Daphné, pour mon plus grand plaisir, se colla à Malefoy. C'est à cet instant que mes parents, accompagnés d'un couple bien connu, firent irruption dans le hall. Tous fixaient d'un air incrédule et surpris Daphné et Malefoy qui paraissaient enlacés et moi qui leur faisais face.

« - Eh bien… Fit celui que j'identifiai comme Lucius Malefoy. »

Drago repoussa immédiatement ma sœur, et je vis l'air gêné de mes parents. Le couple Malefoy, et spécialement Mrs Malefoy, avaient l'air choqués.

Une minute… Les Malefoy étaient là aussi ? Ce qui voulait dire que ce crétin qui couchait avec ma sœur était là aussi ? Horrifiée, je regardai Malefoy fils qui avait un regard glacial.

« - Eh bien, Astoria, fit mon père, je crois qu'il est temps de te présenter ton futur fiancé. Enfin, officiellement, parce que je vois que Drago et toi avez fait connaissance. »

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 2.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? Merciii =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saluut ! **

**Alors, voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je comptais le poster plus tôt, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec internet. Je posterai le prochain jeudi ou vendredi, étant donné qu'il est déjà écrit. J'espère que vous aimerez les amis d'Astoria ! Sinon, je n'ai rien de particulier à dire pour ce chapitre, je crois. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en favoris et en alerte ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Merlin, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Pas Drago Malefoy. Pas lui. Pas cette espèce de blond platine condescendant, qui de plus couchait avec ma sœur. Tous mais pas lui !

Certes, il était beau, et ses yeux gris, froids et perçants, étaient plutôt envoûtants. Certes il était grand, et s'il n'était pas très baraqué, sa carrure était rassurante. Certes il était beau, mais il n'avait que ça !

Ce type était froid, et avait l'air calculateur et manipulateur. Et puis il était un ancien mangemort, et il me faisait peur. Je comptais au moins sur mon droit de veto, mes parents m'avaient souvent assuré que j'aurais le dernier mot…

Durant tout le déjeuner, il n'avait cessé de faire des sourires polis à mes parents et même à moi, alors qu'il ignorait ma sœur qui semblait au bord des larmes. Franchement, sans vouloir être méchante, c'était d'un pathétique ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'à ce moment là, je n'étais pas en train de me dire que mon fiancé couchait avec ma sœur, non, comme une grosse gamine, je me disais juste que c'était bien fait pour elle et que peut-être, enfin, elle irait voir du côté de Théodore.

Enfin, après un temps qui me parut interminable, nous en arrivâmes au dessert. J'en profitai pour détailler les Malefoy. Lucius était vraiment très intimidant, presque effrayant. Il avait un air supérieur qui montrait bien qu'il croyait l'être. Après tout, les Malefoy étaient passés à travers les mailles du filet après al guerre, alors que tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient mangemorts. Mais d'après ce que j'avais entendu, ils avaient aidé Potter à un moment crucial. De ma source la plus sûre, Caroline, c'était Narcissa qui avait été à l'origine de tout.

Elle était vraiment belle. Elle aussi avait un air supérieur, mais elle dégageait une sérénité et une douceur qui contrastaient avec son allure pincé et arrogante. Mais au fond, j'étais persuadée qu'elle était gentille. J'avais entendu dire par Théodore qu'elle avait tout fait pour protéger son fils qui avait été enrôlé de force par les mangemorts. Si c'était le cas, alors elle devait être vraiment courageuse pour avoir osé braver Voldemort.

Cependant, elle semblait soumise à son mari. Les yeux perçants de celui-ci étaient les mêmes que ceux de son fils, peut-être même en pire. Ils avaient la même façon de se tenir, et la même expression impassible. C'en était presque effrayant. Plusieurs fois nos regards s'étaient croisés et plusieurs fois il m'avait fixée. J'étais terrorisée à chaque fois. Pourquoi fallait-il que j'aie une belle famille si intimidante ?

Je me repris aussitôt. Nous n'étions pas fiancés, et j'allais tout faire pour que nous ne le soyons pas. Puis le repas prit fin. Ni ma sœur ni moi n'avions parlé de tout le repas. Enfin moi, oui. Daphné avait tenté de placer quelques mots, mais elle s'était vite ravisée en voyant le profond agacement de Mr Malefoy, qui m'avait arraché un discret sourire.

« - Pourquoi ces jeunes gens ici présents n'iraient pas prendre l'air pendant que nous réglons quelques détails ? Proposa mon père. »

Malefoy, le fils, s'empressa de se lever et de venir vers moi en m'offrant son bras, sous le regard éploré de ma sœur qui s'était levée d'un air digne et sous mon regard franchement perplexe. Je pris toutefois son bras, et nous sortîmes. Merlin que j'étais mal à l'aise !

Une fois dehors, ma sœur se retourna, rageuse, alors que je m'empressais de me dégager de Malefoy, visiblement indifférent.

« - Daphné… Commençai-je.

- Tu le savais, hein ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu le savais qu'ils allaient vous fiancer, quand tu nous as surpris chez Théodore !

- Bien sûr que non ! Je l'ai appris en même temps que toi !

- Vraiment ? Railla Malefoy. »

Je lui jetai un regard peu amène, et je me demandai s'il n'était pas un peu étonné. Daphné sembla se calmer. Je regardai un peu le petit jardin dans lequel nous étions, avant de me laisser tomber sur un banc de pierre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Gémis-je.

- Eh bien, pour ma part, je n'ai rien contre la polygamie, à trois, fit Malefoy d'un air lubrique. Il faut dire que…

- Espèce de crétin ! M'exclamai-je. Il est hors de question que je t'épouse ! »

Je me mordis la lèvre en réalisant ce que je venais de dire. Apparemment, ça n'était pas une chose à dire à Drago Malefoy. Ma sœur avait plaqué sa main contre ses lèvres en un geste à la fois dramatique et aguicheur, tandis que lui s'avançait vers moi d'un air menaçant et le regard dur. Là, tout de suite, en cet instant, j'avais peur.

« - Ne me reparle plus sur ce ton, ordonna-t-il. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu m'épouseras.

- Quoi ? Glapit ma sœur.

- Daphné, cela ne te concerne pas, fit Drago calmement.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? S'offusqua celle-ci.

- Mais oui, _Drago_, fis-je ironiquement, pourquoi cela ne la concernerait pas alors que tu couches avec elle mais que tu vas te marier avec sa sœur ? »

Les deux concernés me jetèrent un regard noir alors que, ne tenant plus, je m'éloignai d'un pas rapide, tentant, pour faire bonne figure, de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Revenant seule dans le hall, je tombai sur mes parents et ceux de Malefoy qui sortaient du salon. Je tentai de me ressaisir, et adressai un sourire aux adultes.

« - Astoria, fit ma mère, où sont Drago et Daphné ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont dans le petit jardin, avouai-je avec un sourire angélique.

- Eh bien, allons les retrouver, proposa Narcissa. »

Aïe, ça se gâtait. Ils étaient seuls, et connaissant ma sœur et sa perversité, ils pouvaient vraiment être en train de faire des choses fort peu catholiques.

« - Vraiment, je ne vois pas pour…

- De quoi avez-vous donc peur, miss Greengrass ? Me demanda Mr Malefoy. »

Il se hâta de sortir, suivi de mon père, puis de moi qui tentait de les rattraper. Et ce que je craignais le plus arriva. Quand tout le monde arriva au petit jardin, Malefoy fils plaquait ma sœur contre une haie, et une des jambes de celle-ci était enroulée autour de la taille de Drago. Elle était vraiment souple ! Ils se figèrent tous les deux et Drago eut vite fait de s'éloigner de Daphné.

C'aurait été mentir que de dire qu'en cet instant, je ne jubilais pas. Parce ceci était ma chance d'abandonner ce mariage, et avec un peu de chance, mes parents refuseraient tout lien avec les Malefoy ! Ou alors ces derniers seraient choqués par le comportement de Daphné et ne voudraient plus entendre parler des Greengrass, et donc de moi.

« - Daphné ! Gronda mon père. Viens ici, espèce de… »

Daphné n'eut pas le temps de partir que mon père s'avança et la gifla, sans se soucier des invités. Les Malefoy ne dirent rien, mais Lucius jeta un regard sévère à son fils, et à voix basse, lui assura qu'ils reparleraient de tout ça.

Mon père gifla à nouveau ma sœur, qui poussa un cri terrible. Je fermai les yeux, comme si ça aurait empêché quoi que ce soit.

« - Astoria, je crois que tu devrais te retirer dans ta chambre, fit ma mère.

- Drago, tu devrais la raccompagner, proposa Lucius.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, ne vous dérangez pas, protestai-je. Je peux…

- J'insiste. »

Ce que moi, je ne fis pas, évidemment. Malefoy me regarda méchamment, et posa une main dans mon dos pour me guider. J'entendis vaguement ma sœur crier et Mr Malefoy tenter de calmer mon père, puis nous rentrâmes dans le manoir. Là, il me saisit durement le poignet.

« - Je suppose que tu es contente de toi, me dit-il. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais…

- Je n'ai pas voulu ça ! Protestai-je. J'ai essayé de les dissuader d'aller là bas ! »

Malefoy eut un rire moqueur, l'air de dire : c'est ça, je te crois ! Mais pourtant, au début, je n'avais pas voulu ça. Enfin, je m'étais dit que je voulais que tout le monde sache, mais comme ça. Finalement, j'avais de la pitié pour ma sœur.

« - De toutes façons, ça ne changera rien, me prévint-il. »

J'essayai de me libérer de son bras, en vain. En vérité, je culpabilisais un peu, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre devant lui !

« - Tu peux me croire que je ferai tout pour que ces fiançailles soient annulées… Je ne veux pas me marier avec quelqu'un comme toi !

- Quelqu'un comme moi ? Ricana-t-il. Mais à quoi tu t'attendais, petite Astoria ? Tu croyais vraiment que tu tomberais sur le prince charmant ? »

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à ravaler mes larmes. Je regardai à l'opposé de lui. Voilà qu'il me ridiculisait !

« - J'ai vu juste, c'est si pathétique…

- Tant que tout n'est pas officiel, je peux tout annuler, dis-je.

- Alors j'ai maintenant une bonne raison de hâter les choses. »

Il avait un sourire mesquin, qui m'écoeura. Je voulus le gifler de ma main libre, mais il arrêta mon geste d'un réflexe qui sembla pour lui naturel. Mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien faire, et il me lâcha. J'en profitai pour courir jusqu'à ma chambre, où je m'enfermai.

**oOo**

Je n'étais pas sortie de ma chambre de la journée, trop énervée et bouleversée pour ça. Je m'en voulais en plus du sort de Daphné lorsque je l'entendis crier puis atteindre sa chambre en pleurant. Je n'aurais jamais dû les amener jusque là bas, réflexion faite. D'accord, elle le méritait un peu, parce qu'elle aurait pu ne pas embrasser Malefoy après avoir su que les parents voulaient nous fiancer. Mais tout de même, je m'en voulais. Pourtant, je savais pertinemment que dans le cas contraire, elle ne s'en serait pas voulu le moins du monde.

Et puis, ça m'effrayait de me fiancer avec un type comme lui. Malefoy était fou, inhumain, insensible, bref tout ce que vous voulez. Il avait été capable de garder son sang froid et d'ignorer Daphné, et il m'avait parlé ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé avec elle et que ce n'était pas important. Et puis pire, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en vouloir.

Moi qui m'étais imaginée que le mariage serait fait de romantisme, je dois avouer que j'étais déçue. J'avais tout de même le mince espoir que mes parents refusent le mariage, après l'incident.

Lorsque je descendis, le lendemain matin, mes parents étaient installés dans le petit salon. Visiblement, ils m'attendaient. Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. J'aurais pu mieux plaider ma cause le ventre plein…

« - Astoria, viens, m'ordonna ma mère. »

J'obéis. Ils n'avaient pas l'air contents, ce qui m'inquiéta. Ils n'avaient rien contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Nous savons que tu as été bouleversée par hier, dit ma mère.

- Mais tu savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, n'est-ce pas ? Me fit mon père.

- Pas vraiment… Hésitai-je.

- Tu savais, donc. »

Il paraissait énervé. Mais c'était moi la plus à plaindre dans l'histoire ! Eux n'allaient pas se fiancer avec un pervers insensible et manipulateur.

« - Ca ne me concernait pas avant-hier, père, répondis-je. Je n'avais aucune raison de me préoccuper de leur liaison avant de savoir que vous m'aviez fiancée à lui. »

Mon père ne répondit pas, et ce parce j'avais raison. Il fallait que je leur dise que je ne voulais pas. Maintenant.

« - Père, mère… J'apprécie ce que vous faites pour moi, mais je ne crois pas que me fiancer avec Malefoy soit une bonne idée… »

Tous deux tournèrent instantanément leur tête vers moi.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda mon père.

- Lorsque nous avons parlé de mes futures fiançailles, vous m'avez toujours dit que j'aurais le dernier mot et que je pourrais refuser… Alors, je refuse. »

Ma mère plaqua une main contre sa bouche et me rappela étrangement Daphné, en moins vulgaire tout de même, c'était ma mère. Mon père eut un rire cynique qui me glaça.

« - Astoria, tu n'as pas le choix, dit-il. Drago est le meilleur parti de toute la société d'Angleterre, et son choix s'est porté sur toi. Tu ne peux pas refuser, parce que c'est un honneur, et parce que nous avons besoin des Malefoy.

- C'est un honneur que de se marier à un ancien mangemort et de rentrer dans une famille d'adepte de la magie noire ? Raillai-je. »

Je me mordis la langue aussitôt. Je n'avais pas osé dire ça, si ? Vu la tête de mes parents, si.

« - Dans ta chambre, ordonna mon père. »

J'obéis, soulagée de quitter la pièce sans recevoir ses foudres. En attendant, je n'avais toujours pas mangé.

**oOo**

Une semaine. Ca faisait une semaine que tout s'était passé. Mes parents ne m'avaient reparlé de rien, et ma sœur était toujours consignée. Quant à moi, j'avais eu la permission de sortir aujourd'hui. Je devais déjeuner avec mes amis de Poudlard.

Je ne m'étais pas fait beaucoup d'amis au collège, exceptées celles avec qui je déjeunais aujourd'hui. Pas que je n'étais pas sociable, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'être entourée de beaucoup de monde, j'aimais autant la solitude. Et tant que les amis que j'avais étaient des vrais, tout allait bien.

J'enfilai une jupe courte blanche et un débardeur noir, puis me maquillai légèrement. Avec eux, pas besoin de cérémonies, et je redevenais la jeune fille de 18 ans que j'étais censée être, bien loin de tous ces mariages arrangés.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur le chemin de Traverse, je repérai vite ma meilleure amie. Elle n'était pas très grande, moins que moi en tous cas, et sa peau noire contrastait avec son haut blanc. Elle avait un visage rond et de grands yeux rieurs et éveillés, et une bouche pulpeuse qui me faisait mourir de jalousie. Ses cheveux crépus étaient coupés au carré, et si habituellement ils étaient raides, elle les avait bouclés.

« - Nora ! Criai-je. »

Nora Parker se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres, et s'avança vers moi, puis me serra dans ses bras.

« - Que c'est bon de te revoir, 'Ria ! Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi, No' ! »

Puis, bras dessus bras dessous, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant ou les autres nous attendaient. J'étais tellement contente de la revoir ! Elle m'avait vraiment manquée. De toutes mes amies, à Poudlard, Nora était la meilleure. Nous étions inséparables, nous comprenant sur tout sans pour autant avoir besoin de s'expliquer. Nous pouvions partir dans des fous rires pour des choses stupides que nous seules comprenions ou trouvions amusantes. Et c'était ça qui était bien.

Nous arrivâmes à la terrasse bondée du restaurant, où les autres nous attendaient. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, très corpulent, se leva et se mit à crier !

« - Nora ! Astoria ! Allez, bande de garces, dépêchez vous ! »

Je souris, un peu gênée toutefois par le raffut qu'il causait. Je m'avançais vers lui et le serrai dans mes bras, contente de le revoir. De tous les gays que je connaissais, Benjamin Baker était de loin le plus exubérant de tous. Et pourtant, si nous n'avions rien en commun, nous nous entendions plus que bien. A Poudlard, il était plutôt connu et avait beaucoup d'amis à Poufsouffle, mais nous trouvions toujours le moyen de nous voir, et il délaissait volontiers ses copines superficielles pour rester avec nous. Au fil du temps, mes amies étaient même devenues les siennes.

Puis, je serrai dans mes bras le dernier membre de notre quatuor, Laurie Lang. Elle était petite, bien plus que moi, et asiatique. Elle était mince, et ses cheveux longs étaient parfaitement raides. De Nora, elle et moi, qui étions à Serdaigle, c'était elle qui représentait le plus es valeurs de notre maison. Elle était discrète et très sérieuse en cours, et travaillait beaucoup. De son temps libre, elle lisait ou dessinait, ce qu'elle faisait à la perfection.

Il était certain qu'elle était plus sérieuse que nous, et elle nous aidait souvent. Nous nous étions toujours demandé ce que Nora faisait à Serdaigle, étant donné qu'elle était paresseuse et n'ouvrait jamais ses cours. Elle ne travaillait pas, et ses notes n'étaient pas des meilleures. Elle était très flemmarde, je n'avais jamais vu ça avant, et si elle lisait, ce n'était que les romans à l'eau de rose. Quant à moi, je devais avouer que, bien que plus sérieuse, je me laissais souvent aller à sa négligence, et nous étions souvent taxées de bavardages en cours.

Puis nous nous installâmes, et commençâmes à bavarder. Personne ne s'était revu depuis le début de l'été, et ça nous manquait.

« - Tu sais Laurie, fit Nora, je trouve que tu as grandi en une semaine. T4as pris quoi, un centimètre ? »

Nous éclatâmes de rire, sauf Laurie, qui bien que s'autorisant un sourire, lui offrit un rire sarcastique.

« - Arrêtez ! Minauda Benjamin. Ma pauvre Laurie, elle est toute mimi… »

J'échangeai un regard avec Nora, puis nous rîmes, face au ton attendri et efféminé de Ben.

« - Et puis, ne te moque pas, No', renchéris-je, un centimètre, sur 1m20, c'est important ! »

Cette fois, même Ben rit, et Laurie n'était pas vexée. Après tout, elle était habituée, et n'était pas en reste.

« - Au fait 'Ria, cette histoire de fiançailles, ça avance ? Demanda Nora.

- Ouais, malheureusement, fis-je. Je suis tombée sur le seul gars que je ne voulais pas.

- Vraiment ? Fit Laurie. Mais tu ne peux rien faire ?

- Non, malheureusement. En plus, il couche avec ma sœur…

- Oui, mais tout le monde sait que ta sœur est une pute, fit Ben. »

Je le regardai, alors que Nora poussait une exclamation outragée et que Laurie étouffait un petit rire.

« - Excuse moi, chérie, continua Ben, mais ta sœur, on couche avec, et puis on en parle plus, et elle est bien d'accord avec ça en général.

- Oui, mais là, elle avait l'air sérieuse.

- Sérieuse ou pas, elle a un fiancé, fit Nora. Et elle doit être fidèle.

- Ouais, ben en tous cas, celui que mes parents m'ont trouvé ne le sera pas, ça c'est sûr.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Laurie.

- Oh attend voir… Il m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas contre le fait de faire un truc à trois avec ma sœur, non mais je te jure que ce type est un pervers.

- Et il est beau ? Demanda Ben.

- Plutôt, répondis-je. Mais je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux, c'est un mari fidèle, pas plus.

- Je crois que c'est trop en demander, soupira Nora. Au fait, qui c'est ? On le connaît ?

- Ouais, grognai-je. C'est Drago Malefoy. »

Nora écarquilla les yeux, et Laurie poussa un « Hein ?», peu certaine d'avoir bien compris. Quant à Ben, après avoir recraché un peu de sa bièraubeurre, eut un sourire.

« - Ce type est une bombe, 'Ria. Laisse moi te dire qu'un mec pareil, on ne le laisse pas. Moi, à ta place, je n'aurais pas dit non à un truc à trois…

- T'es horrible, Ben ! M'exclamai-je. Je m'en fiche que ce soit Drago Malefoy, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance d'être heureuse avec lui. Tu ne vis pas qu'avec le physique, je te rappelle, il faut un minimum de compatibilité. Et puis je ne veux pas l'épouser, c'est tout.

- Il n'empêche que ta sœur est une sacrée veinarde…

- Et t'es parents ? Demanda Laurie.

- Je leur ai dit que je refusais, mais ils ont dit que je n'avais pas le choix, et que c'était un honneur d'être choisie par les Malefoy. En plus, mes parents et ceux de Malefoy ont les ont surpris lui et ma sœur en train de se peloter dans le jardin, je te dis pas le scandale.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Nora. Et alors ?

- Alors Mr Malefoy n'a rien dit et son cher fils a fait comme si de rien n'était. Mais pour ma sœur, elle, elle est toujours enfermée dans sa chambre.

- Ca craint, commenta Ben. Drago Malefoy, je n'en reviens pas ! Franchement, t'aurais pu avoir pire…

- Change de disque, Ben, soupirai-je. Je m'en fous de qui il peut être…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, fit Laurie. La fidélité, c'est important.

- Tu n'as qu'à ne pas l'être toi non plus, suggéra Ben. Tu n'auras qu'à te taper plein de mecs, je peux t'en présenter si tu veux…

- Trop aimable, ricanai-je. Malefoy et moi n'avons pas le même potentiel de séduction tu sais…

- Arrête, 'Ria, me coupa Nora. Tu es très belle, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte, maintenant.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, protestai-je, gênée. Et puis de toutes façons, il faut que je trouve un moyen d'éviter ça. Bon, assez parlé de moi. Et vous ? »

Puis la conversation dévia ainsi sur d'autres sujets que mes fiançailles. Je me sentais vraiment bien, avec eux, et j'en oubliai mes soucis, riant aux anecdotes de Nora, ou aux récits des relations de Ben. Je me sentais tellement normale !

Parfois, je souhaitais vraiment ne pas être née dans ma famille. Souvent je m'étais reprise à penser que tout serait mieux ailleurs en pensant à la chance que j'avais de ne manquer de rien. Mais tout de même, c'était dur de se dire que j'allais sacrifier ma vie quand je voyais mes amis qui avaient des projets. J'aurais voulu étudier, comme eux prévoyaient de faire.

Nora voulait aller en école de guérisseur pour se trouver la première année un futur guérisseur plein aux as et ensuite tout abandonner, alors que Ben voulait étudier le stylisme et Laurie voulait faire des études d'art. J'aurais vraiment voulu étudier l'histoire, ou alors suivre un parcours pour travailler dans l'édition et les livres.

« - Et les études ? Demanda Nora. Tu ne vas pas continuer ?

- Je ne pense pas, ma mère dit que ce n'est pas convenable. Mais j'aimerais vraiment continuer, je sais que je regretterai toujours le contraire.

- Moi, à ta place, en étant sûre d'être entretenue, je crois que j'arrêterais tout, soupira Nora. J'ai vraiment la flemme de m'engager dans des études…

- Abandonne tout, fit Ben. Tu peux trouver un travail, tu sais…

- Ca ne va pas ! Et l'argent ? Je ne veux pas être payée une misère, je préfère être riche. »

Laurie eut l'air consternée et je laissai échapper un petit rire amusé face à l'air plus que sérieux de ma meilleure amie.

« - Tu n'avais pas commencé un stage dans une maison d'édition ? Demandai-je.

- Si, fit Nora. D'ailleurs, le patron est super canon, et j'ai l'air de lui plaire…

- Ah oui ? C'est bien, ça, non ? C'est riche un patron de maison d'édition…

- Tu vas te le faire ? Demanda Ben.

- On verra, fit Nora. »

Nous n'étions plus choquées par le vocabulaire de Ben, désormais. Nous étions habituées à ses expressions vulgaires, et nous en amusions beaucoup. Si jamais j'avais parlé à mes parents comme ça !

« - Tu nous raconteras comment ça évolue, dis-je. »

Nora m'assura que oui, toute contente de nous raconter ses exploits. Puis nous terminâmes de déjeuner, et lorsque je me levai, ma chaise heurta celle derrière moi. Je me retournai pour m'excuser, et me figeai en voyant mon interlocuteur.

« - Malefoy ? Articulai-je. »

Il me fixait de ses yeux gris, et je décelais dans son regard une once d'amusement.

« - Tu… Que… »

Nora tentait de maîtriser son rire, et Laurie semblait attentive. Quant à Ben, il avait un regard lubrique qui me faisait penser à celui de ma sœur.

« - Tu… Es là depuis longtemps ?

- J'étais là avant toi. »

Je me mordis les lèvres, et, paniquant, regardai mes amis qui haussaient les épaules.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu as écouté ce que l'on a dit…

- Entendu, serait plus exact. Et c'était très intéressant. D'ailleurs, j'aurais deux mots à te dire en privé… »

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 3 .**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? Merciii =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Alors voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le prochain arrivera mardi, ou mercredi. Je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose à dire de plus pour ce chapitre, à part que j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ah, si ! Je me suis aperçue que dans les deux derniers chapitres, j'avais séparé plusieurs scènes, mais ça nne m'a pas pris les caractères. Désolée, parce que la lecture a pas dû être agréable; mais c'est arrangé ! =D**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« - Maintenant ? Demandai-je. Parce que je suis avec mes amis et je…

- Moi aussi, figure toi. Mais ce ne sera pas long. »

Son regard me fit penser à celui de son père, aussi je m'excusai une seconde à mes amis puis le suivit un peu plus loin, au détour d'une rue. De là, nous n'étions pas visibles des autres, ce qui me soulagea. J'étais déjà gênée de lui parler et de le rencontrer devant eux, alors me faire passer un savon en public, non merci !

Je m'appuyai contre le mur d'une bâtisse, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, et tournai la tête pour ne pas le regarder. Lui par contre, me détailla.

« - Jolie tenue, railla-t-il en regardant ma jupe. Tu comptais aguicher qui ?

- Personne, répondis-je. Ce n'est qu'une jupe, j'ai dix huit ans je te signale, l'âge des sorties et tout ça…

- Et puis tu es fidèle… »

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à protester, me redressant, puis me ravisai étant donné que je n'avais rien à dire. Rien de très poli et de très constructif et argumenté, en tous cas. Et puis il avait ce sourire suffisant et moqueur qui m'énervait tant que j'aurais voulu le gifler. Je n'en fis rien cependant, sachant pertinemment qu'il m'arrêterait et que je l'énerverais, ce que je ne voulais pas vraiment.

« - Tu n'avais pas le droit d'écouter, fis-je. Ce sont des conversations privées qui ne regardent que mes amis et moi.

- Dans ce cas, soyez plus discrets, répondit-il.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Nous sommes dans un lieu public !

- Alors ne te plains pas si l'on entend vos conversations. »

Je le fusillai du regard, agacée par le fait qu'il avait raison. Je détournai à nouveau la tête, fulminant.

« - Peu importe. Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui. Déjà, je n'apprécie pas que tu parles de moi de la sorte. Et je me fiche que ce soit à tes amis ou pas. Tu ne parles pas de moi.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir… Tu as peur que tout le monde sache la vérité à propos de toi ?

- Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine, tu veux ? Ordonna-t-il froidement. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses passer pour un pervers qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu…

- Tais toi ! »

Il avait presque crié. Impressionnant, j'arrivais à lui faire perdre son sang froid, tout en étant encore debout. Peut-être que si je l'énervais et qu'il me détestait, alors il romprait les fiançailles.

« - Peu importe, éluda-t-il. Comment va ta sœur ? »

Je le regardai, sourcils levés. Il osait me demander ça à moi !

« - Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, fis-je. Va donc voir ça de plus près, ça n'a pas eu l'air de te gêner la dernière fois…

- Ca suffit, Astoria. Si je te demande, c'est que…

- Tu t'en veux ?

- Certainement pas ! C'est de sa faute, pas de la mienne, elle m'a sauté dessus….

- Evidemment, et quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons bien vu que tu étais en train de te débattre, pour sauvegarder ta vertu bien connue… »

Il se retourna, comme si ne plus me voir pouvait le calmer. Quant à moi, je jubilais, contente de provoquer cette réaction, et mon sourire en témoignait.

« - Ca te fait rire ? Demanda-t-il. »

Mon sourire s'effaça, et je me maudis de n'avoir pas vu qu'il s'était retourné.

« - Alors comme ça tu crois que je ne pourrais pas être fidèle ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, réussis-je à articuler.

- Tu te trompes lourdement, fit-il. Je peux, mais je ne veux pas.

- Evidemment…

- Donne moi une bonne raison de l'être, ordonna-t-il. Pas celle de rester fidèle par égard pour toi, elle ne prend pas et n'est pas assez valable.

- Tu es odieux, crachai-je. Mais si tu le prends comme ça, moi aussi je pourrai avoir des amants. »

Il ricana et se rapprocha de moi. Quel crétin ! Ne m'en croyait-il pas capable ?

« - Tu es une femme, rit-il. Si je couche avec plusieurs filles, je suis un séducteur, si tu couches avec des hommes, tu seras une putain, comme ta sœur.

- Ce qui n'a pas l'air de te déranger…

- Que ta sœur soit une putain ? Non, je m'en fiche, je passe du bon temps avec elle, c'est tout. En revanche, je ne veux pas que tu salisses ma réputation et mon nom, alors oui, ça me dérangera. Tu peux toujours interpréter ça comme de la jalousie, ça te consolera, après tout, tu as déjà cru au conte de fée avec le mariage.

- Je te déteste, sifflai-je. »

Au bord des larmes, je le poussai et retournai avec mes amis, qui avaient payé la note et m'attendaient face au restaurant. Evidemment, Malefoy ne me retint pas, et j'en fus soulagée. Nora, Ben et Laurie me regardaient, inquiets.

« - Ca va, 'Ria ? Me demanda Ben.

- Viens, fit Nora. »

Elle me prit par le bras, et tous les quatre nous nous dirigeâmes vers les boutiques, et peu à peu, j'oubliai Malefoy.

**oOo**

J'aimais la bibliothèque du manoir. Pas spécialement pour les livres, bien qu'il y en avait de très bons, mais c'était un endroit peu utilisé. Mon père passait son temps dehors ou dans son bureau, ma mère préférait la broderie ou le jardinage, et ma sœur…

Je n'y lisais pas forcément, mais j'aimer me pelotonner dans le grand fauteuil en cuir. C'était un endroit calme, et j'y connaissais presque chaque livre.

Ce matin là, deux jours après ma sortie au chemin de Traverse, j'étais emmitouflée dans une couverture, avec un livre que je n'avais jamais lu sur les Fondateurs. Un des elfes de maison m'avait apporté une tasse de chocolat chaud, et j'avais me sentiment que je pouvais passer ma vie comme ça.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et une silhouette se dessina dans l'embrasure.

« - Bonjour, Astoria.

- Théodore ? Salut ! Enfin… Bonjour. »

J'oubliais presque que la fiancée de ma sœur et moi n'étions pas vraiment proche, même pas du tout. J'étais toujours gênée face à lui, à cause du comportement de ma sœur, comme si je me sentais coupable à sa place. Il me sourit tandis que je refermais mon livre et me redressai. Puis je l'invitai à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du mien, ce qu'il fit.

« - Tu sais, j'ai appris pour tes fiançailles avec Drago, et pour…

- Oh, fis-je gênée. Je suis désolée…

- Moi aussi, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire triste. Mais toi comme moi n'y pouvons rien, malheureusement. Daphné est… Incontrôlable.

- Tu n'en veux donc pas à Malefoy ? M'étonnai-je.

- Non, pas vraiment, avoua Théodore. J'ai pour ainsi dire grandi avec lui, tu sais. Je sais que pour lui, ce n'est pas sérieux. Et à sa place, j'aurais cédé, je crois.

- Donc pour toi ce n'est que la faute de Daphné ? Demandai-je. »

Je n'étais pas énervée. Même pas étonnée. Ma voix était calme, et je la trouvais même douce. Je m'approchai de lui, taquine, comme pour lui confier un secret.

« - Tu sais, il faut être deux pour coucher ensemble. »

Il me regarda comme si j'étais débile, puis se mit à rire. Je ne pus que l'imiter, me trouvant stupide. Cependant, un toussotement éteignit notre amusement.

« - Eh bien, on dirait que finalement, je ne suis pas le seul… »

Je m'aperçus que Théodore et moi nous étions considérablement rapprochés, et nos têtes se touchaient presque. Je m'éloignai donc, gênée, et jetai un regard noir à Malefoy. Théodore, lui, s'était levé, et s'avançait vers Drago.

« - Allons, Drago, ne le prends pas mal, je ne faisais que discuter avec ta charmante fiancée....

- Contrairement à d'autres, marmonnai-je.

- Je t'ai entendue, siffla Malefoy. Et tu ferais bien de ne pas en rajouter.

- Peu importe, éludai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il me fusilla du regard, et je frissonnai.

« - Théodore est venu voir Daphné, expliqua-t-il, alors j'en ai profité pour…

- Venir aussi ? C'est sûr que c'est très correct de ta part, peut-être un autre plan à trois… Je laisse ma place.

- Tu deviens vulgaire, prévint-il. Ca ne te va pas du tout. »

Je baissai la tête, honteuse d'être rabrouée de la sorte devant Théodore. D'accord, il avait raison, mais quand même ! Théodore s'excusa et nous laissa, et pour mon plus grand malheur, referma la porte derrière lui. Maintenant que j'étais seule avec lui et que je le savais en colère, je devais avouer que je me sentais moins fière. Il s'approcha de moi, et, comme une idiote, je ne bougeai pas.

« - Tu sais, être exécrable ne me fera pas renoncer, alors ne perds pas ton temps et ton énergie pour rien. D'accord ?

- Pourquoi moi ? Gémis-je. Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, tu es l'une des rares qui soit convenable de nos jours dans notre société, tu es un bon parti, et de toutes les filles que j'ai retenues, je t'ai choisie.

- Et pourquoi moi ? De toutes les malheureuses filles de ta liste, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir le nom en dessous du mien ?

- Eh bien non, de celles que j'ai retenues, tu es la plus jolie. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, et détournai la tête pour ne pas qu'il le voir, et que cela devienne un sujet de moquerie. Je ne savais pas recevoir les compliments, de manière générale, et puis ceci n'en était pas un. Non, il me trouvait jolie comme il aurait choisi le plus joli de ses chevaux de courses, et le fait qu'il dise ça comme ça me répugnait.

« - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dis-je.

- Evidemment, j'aurais dû m'y attendre, venant de toi…

- A quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules, et son sourire glacé semblait indulgent. Je détestais ce type. Je le contournai pour sortir et ouvrit la porte. Lui restait impassible, et je me sentais stupide de ne pouvoir dissimuler moi aussi mes émotions.

« - Au fait, dit-il tandis que j'ouvrais la porte. Une date a été décidée pour nos fiançailles. Il semble que tu ne peux plus reculer, Astoria. »

Pour toute réponse, je sortis et claquai la porte derrière moi. Arrivée au salon, je vis Daphné et Théodore, elle assise sur un canapé, et lui accoudé à la cheminée. Apparemment, je les interrompais dans une dispute.

« - Tu es là, constata ma sœur. »

Elle avait un ton froid qui m'agaça. Depuis que sa punition avait été levée, et qu'elle était autorisée à circuler dans e manoir, elle me snobait et me tenait pour responsable. Moi ! Alors que c'était elle qui se tapait mon fiancé ! Apparemment, Drago avait mis un terme à leur « relation », sûrement sous la pression de son père. Et de toute évidence, pour Daphné, c'était de ma faute. Comme si j'avais choisi ça !

« - De toute évidence, répondis-je d'un ton indifférent. Mais je m'en vais, je crois que je vous ai interrompus…

- Non, reste, fit Théodore. De toutes façons, ça ne mènera à rien. Où est Drago ?

- Aucune idée, maugréai-je. Et je m'en fiche.

- Vraiment ? Fit Daphné. Pourtant tu es bien contente quand il te regarde.

- Quoi ?

- Tu fais tout pour qu'il te remarque, expliqua ma sœur d'un ton mauvais. Depuis que tu es là, il ne me regarde plus ! Depuis cette satanée soirée où…

- Ca suffit, Daphné, interrompit la voix de Drago. Ne dis pas de bêtises parce que tu es jalouse, tu savais depuis le départ qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, alors ne blâme pas ta sœur. »

Je le bénis intérieurement de m'avoir défendue, parce que Daphné, après ça, ne dit plus rien. J'eus un petit sourire satisfait, comme une gamine qui obtient ce qu'elle veut, et je croisai le regard d'acier de Malefoy. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, je ne me départis pas de mon sourire, qui se fit plus discret, et je hochai la tête en guise de remerciement. Pour toute réponse, il eut un rictus que j'interprétai comme de l'amusement et un « pas de quoi ».

« - D'ailleurs, continua-t-il. Tu as un fiancé, et il serait temps que tu t'en souviennes. Si ma mémoire est bonne, le mariage approche.

- Cela n'avait pas l'air de te déranger quand tu me faisais l'amour, fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Tu…

- Tais toi ! »

Ce n'était pas Drago qui avait crié, mais Théodore. Je ressentis de la peine, mais je l'encourageai intérieurement.

« - Ne me parle pas comme ça, siffla Daphné. Je te rappelle que… »

La gifle partit. Daphné plaqua une main sur sa joue comme moi, choquée, j'en plaquais une sur ma bouche. Théodore avait le regard fou, et il me fit peur. Ma sœur se mit à pleurer, mais lui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Et moi, comme une idiote, je restais plantée là sans bouger. Daphné se mit, entre deux pleurs, à insulter Théodore qui, perdant son sang froid, leva la main. Je sentis deux bras me saisir et me tirer en arrière.

« - Tu es vraiment bizarre, commenta Drago en m'éloignant. Que tu n'agisses pas quand il se passe quelque chose, d'accord, mais tu pourrais au moins prendre la fuite, non ? Plutôt que de rester plantée là… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Malefoy se dirigea vers Théodore et l'enserra pour le retenir. Daphné avait vraiment peur. On aurait dit que Théodore libérait toute la rancœur accumulée au fur et à mesure des agissements de ma sœur.

« - Daphné, éloigne toi ! Criai-je. Sors d'ici ! »

A mon grand étonnement, elle obéit, et s'enfuit en courant. Je tournai mon attention vers Malefoy, qui avait lâché Théodore. Celui-ci était essoufflé, et regardait sa main d'un perdu.

« - Je n'y crois pas… Ce n'est pas vrai… J'ai vraiment fait ça ?

- Calme toi, Théo, intima Drago. Ce n'est pas si grave, tu as eu un accès de colère, tu… »

Il ne continua pas, et puis de toutes façons, Théodore n'écoutait même pas.

« - Je pense que nous allons partir, décréta Drago. »

Il entraîna Théodore, choqué, et m'adressa un signe de tête. J'étais impressionnée par le calme et la maîtrise dont il faisait preuve.

« - Je suis désolé, Astoria, me fit mon futur beau frère. Je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais, assurai-je. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je lui adressai un sourire que je voulais rassurant, mais je ne sais pas si j'y parvins. Puis les deux hommes quittèrent le manoir, et je remerciai le ciel pour l'absence de mes parents.

Je ne savais pas de quel côté j'étais. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas bien d'user de la violence, certes non, mais je pouvais au moins comprendre les motifs de la colère de Théodore. Ma sœur aguichait Drago devant lui, et elle était allée vraiment loin. Et elle pouvait vraiment s'estimer heureuse de la réaction de Théodore face à son comportement avant aujourd'hui. Peu de gens auraient en effet accepté d'être traités comme ça.

« - Maîtresse. »

Je me retournai, et regardai l'elfe de maison, qui s'avançait, portant un petit plateau d'argent sur lequel était posée une lettre.

« - Merci, dis-je. »

Je pris la lettre et la décachetai, sachant d'après l'écriture de l'adresse qu'elle venait de Nora.

_Salut ma belle !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes problèmes avec Malefoy ne te préoccupent pas trop (te connaissant, je suis sûre que c'est le cas !). Il faut qu'on se voit, ou toutes les deux ou avec Ben et Laurie, ça me manque vraiment de ne plus vous voir ! _

_Enfin, Bref, je t'ai parlé de mon patron super beau, à mon stage ? Je t'avais dit qu'il semblait intéressé, eh bien, c'est fait ! Il m'a invitée à dîner. Et il a été très compréhensif face au petit problème de mon… inexpérience. Il a parfaitement compris que c'était important pour moi. Tu sais, il est vraiment adorable, et super beau. J'espère que ça va durer, pour que tu le rencontres. Il est aussi cynique que toi, vous devriez vous entendre ! _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Nora._

Je souris à la lecture de la lettre, contente pour elle. Nora était une fille assez traditionnelle, et était prête à attendre le mariage avant de faire quoi que ce soit, pour être sûre que c'est le bon.

Soulagée de m'être changée les idées, je montai dans ma chambre pour lui répondre.

« - Astoria ? »

La voix tremblante de ma sœur ma parvint aux oreilles, et j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre. Elle était allongée sur son lit, et pleurait.

« - Daphné, ça va ?

- Pas vraiment, gémit-elle. Théodore est un monstre, je ne veux pas l'épouser, je ne veux pas d'un mari qui bat sa femme.

- Il ne t'a pas battue, contredis-je. Pas vraiment… Enfin, tu… Tu l'avais poussé à bout et… »

Elle se releva d'un bond, et je pus voir que jusque là, elle n'avait pas pleuré.

« - Alors toi tu défend le bourreau au lieu de la victime ? S'offusqua-t-elle. De quel côté tu es exactement ? Tu t'en fiches de savoir que je souffre ?

- Et Théodore ? Tu t'en fiches de le tromper effrontément comme tu le fais ? Demandai-je en haussant la voix. »

Ma sœur me regarda, l'air désintéressé. Comme si elle n'avait pas cherché à attiser chaque jour un peu plus la colère de son fiancé. Bien sûr, je ne cautionnais pas la gifle, mais je comprenais l'origine de la colère.

« - Tu te maries dans peu de temps, Daphné, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu changes de comportement ?

- Tais toi ! Tu ne sais rien, rien du tout ! Tu te crois tout permis parce que c'est toi qui vas épouser Drago, mais…

- Mais qui te parle de lui ? Explosai-je. Ce n'est pas lui le problème, oublie le bon sang ! Tu agis toujours comme si tout t'étais dû, mais tu te rends compte que c'est horrible de coucher avec le fiancé de ta sœur ? Tu l'imagines, ça ? »

A bout de souffle, je quittai la pièce. Je ne voulais pas de sa réponse, parce que je savais qu'elle dirait une fois de plus que c'était ma faute. Et puis je m'en fichais, je ne voulais plus lui parler. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre pour ne plus y penser.

**oOo**

Une semaine avait passé, et les préparatifs du mariage de ma sœur avançaient. En fait, ils étaient apparemment bien entamés depuis longtemps, mais le mariage était maintenant dans moins d'un mois.

Je devais le lendemain essayer la robe de demoiselle d'honneur. J'avais tout d'abord refusé, puisque ma sœur et moi étions en froid depuis notre altercation, mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. La seconde demoiselle d'honneur serait Pansy Parkinson, et les témoins seraient Malefoy et Zabini. Tu parles d'un mariage !

Je finis de me préparer. Je déjeunais aujourd'hui avec Nora et son patron, plutôt son petit ami. J'avais beaucoup écrit à ma meilleure amie, qui m'avait parlé de sa relation idyllique, et apparemment, il voulait me rencontrer. Puis je lui avais confié que j'avais moins de mal avec Malefoy depuis l'incident avec Théodore. Enfin, disons que je le détestais moins.

En tous cas, son copain avait les moyens, puisqu'il nous amenait dîner dans un restaurant très chic. Aussi, je m'habillai en conséquence, passant une robe vert pastel portefeuille qui faisait plutôt habillée et qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux, et laissai mes cheveux ondulés libres. Je ne me maquillai pas, seulement un mince trait noir sous les yeux et du mascara. Rien de plus. C'était discret, mais ça rendait bien.

J'avais averti ma mère que je sortais, et débordée par les préparatifs du mariage, elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir où j'allais.

Je pris la poudre de cheminette, et atterris au Chaudron Baveur. De là, je remontai la rue, et ne tardai pas à trouver Nora. Elle portait une robe blanche très chic qui la mettait vraiment en valeur, au décolleté profond mais pourtant pas vulgaire.

« - Que t'es belle, No' ! »

Elle me sourit, et me prit le bras pour m'entraîner vers le restaurant.

« - Je suis tellement contente de te le présenter ! Me fit-elle. Au fait, il a amené l'un de ses amis…

- Et alors ?

- Je ne voulais pas, mais il a insisté, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue…

- No', de quoi tu me parles ? »

Elle eut un sourire malicieux avant de me faire entrer dans le restaurant. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ma réaction. Elle me dirigea vers une table, et un jeune homme noir se leva à notre approche. Je fus stupéfaite.

« - Blaise, je te présente Astoria, ma meilleure amie. 'Ria, je te présente Blaise Zabini.

- Dites moi que je rêve, murmurai-je.

- Quoi ? Fit Nora.

- Astoria ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je me retournai pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix, et écarquillai les yeux.

« - Malefoy ? M'étonnai-je. Zabini ?

- Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Nora. »

Je regardai tour à tour Zabini puis Malefoy, n'y comprenant rien. Eux semblaient me fixer avec appréhension. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi était-il là lui aussi ?

« - Est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Implorai-je. »

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 4.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? Merci beaucoup =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde !!! **

**Voilà le chapitre 4, avec plus de retard que ce que j'avais annoncé, désolée :s Alors voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

« - Eh bien, Blaise est mon patron, fit Nora. Et il a voulu amener Drago. Je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient, ni que tu le connaissais. »

Merlin, mais dans quoi était-elle tombée ? Zabini était fiancé à Caroline ! Et le pire, c'était que Malefoy était là, et qu'il semblait tout cautionner. Mais bon, venant de lui, ça ne m'étonnait pas. Mais que devais-je faire ? Il fallait que Nora soit au courant, il fallait qu'elle sache, mais comment le lui dire ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Malefoy tirait une chaise pour que je m'assoie, prenant place à mes côtés. La table était ronde, et Zabini était à m gauche, et Nora était à la droite de Malefoy, qui lui-même était à la mienne.

« - Alors, comment vous connaissez vous ? Demanda Nora. »

Il fallait que je le lui dise. A chaque seconde qui passait, j'avais l'impression de la trahir. Mais je ne trahissais pas seulement elle, mais aussi Caroline.

« - Eh, bien, il se trouve que Zabini est fi… »

Je croisai le regard peureux de Zabini, alors que Malefoy avait posé sa main sur mon avant bras, m'interrompant. Il me jeta un regard d'avertissement qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je me tus instantanément.

« - Blaise et Astoria se sont rencontrés à une soirée, expliqua Drago d'une voix égale. Le soir où elle a été introduite à la société des Sang-Purs.

- Oh, je vois, fit Nora. Le soir où… »

Elle me regardait, d'un regard significatif, et je hochai la tête, ne me souciant pas de la présence des deux traîtres.

Le soir où j'avais surpris ma sœur et Malefoy pour la première fois, oui.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, fit Zabini, j'ai été ravi pour vous d'apprendre vos fiançailles. Tu sais, dit-il en se tournant vers Nora, ton amie a fait une très grande impression à cette soirée, n'est-ce pas, Drago ?

- J'imagine, oui, répondit celui-ci. »

Je les regardai tour à tour, et interrogeai Malefoy du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il s'en fichait. Je détestais de plus en plus de ne pouvoir savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. La seule chose que je pouvais parfois voir, c'était qu'il était en colère. C'était déjà pas mal.

Je regardai Nora. Elle dévorait Zabini des yeux, et je devais dire que je ne retrouvais pas chez le jeune homme le même regard pervers que j'avais vu à cette soirée. Et s'il était sincère ? Je me repris aussitôt : s'il était vraiment sincère, il aurait parlé à Nora de Caroline, ou il n'aurait rien fait. Décidément, je détestais cette mentalité de ne pas tenir compte de sa fiancée. Nous n'étions pas des objets ! Je crois que ce qui m'énervait aussi, c'était que Malefoy cautionnait ça, et donc qu'il pouvait très bien le faire.

« - Et les préparatifs du mariage, ça avance ? Demanda Zabini.

- Oui, répondis-je simplement. »

Je ne voulais pas lui parler, et encore moins lui faire la conversation. Nora me jeta un regard triste, et je savais qu'elle était déçue que je n'apprécie pas son petit ami. Malefoy se racla la gorge pour rompre le froid que j'avais jeté, alors que le serveur apportait nos apéritifs.

« - Ca ne va pas, 'Ria ? S'inquiéta Nora.

- Non, tout va bien, assurai-je. Je… »

J'hésitai. Quelle excuse plausible trouver ? Je n'arrivais pas à être naturelle, m'en voulant trop.

« - Astoria est épuisée par les préparatifs du mariage de Daphné, fit Malefoy. Elle est demoiselle d'honneur, et puis, tu connais Evelyn, une vraie perfectionniste.

- C'est vrai, rit Blaise. Hier encore Pansy se plaignait d'avoir fait trop d'essayages. Mais au moins, tout sera enfin fini… Ce mariage tardait à venir, je trouve.

- C'est vrai qu'en principe, vous vous mariez jeunes, remarqua Nora. Et toi alors, tu n'es même pas fiancé ? »

Je m'étouffai avec ma boisson, et me levai, ne tenant plus.

« - Excusez moi, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air…

- Je t'accompagne ? Proposa Nora.

- Eh bien, si ça ne…

- Ne dérange pas ton amie, Astoria, interrompit Drago en jetant un regardant Zabini. Je viens avec toi. »

Je me mordis ma lèvre inférieure, ne cachant pas mon air déçu. J'aurais aimé tout dire à Nora, et au lieu de ça, c'était lui qui venait. Il posa une main dans mon dos et me dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il me lâcha et me fit face.

« - A quoi tu joues ? Me demanda-t-il.

- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? M'offusquai-je. Zabini est fiancé à Caroline, une de mes amies, et il séduit ma meilleure amie. C'est malhonnête que de me taire, je ne peux pas, j'ai l'impression de les trahir toutes les deux. Tu aurais dû me laisser tout dire !

- Non, répondit-il. Blaise est mon ami, et crois le ou non, il tient à ton amie. Je ne cautionne pas ça, mais je ne veux pas le trahir.

- Alors parce que toi tu ne veux pas le trahir tu me forces à trahir deux amies ? Mais où est ta logique ?

- Ca n'est pas ça, s'agaça-t-il. Je te demande juste de ne rien dire.

- Je suis désolée, mais c'est trop me demander. Je lui dirai. Tu n'as pas vu, toi, l'état de Caroline, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait que d'être fiancée à quelqu'un en sachant qu'on va gâcher sa vie sans rien pouvoir y faire !

- Détrompe toi, siffla-t-il. Je le sais parfaitement. »

Choquée, je m'arrêtai. Il osait me dire ça. Il me fixait de ses yeux gris, imperturbable, et ne semblait pas se soucier de s'il m'affecter ou non. La gifle partit toute seule, et je vis qu'il ne l'attendait pas. Il resta immobile, le regard dur. Je lui jetai un regard glacé et peiné avant de rentrer dans le restaurant, profitant de sa non réaction.

Je devais avoir l'air bouleversée, malgré tous mes efforts pour le cacher, puisque Nora s'inquiéta, et Zabini paraissait étonné. Quand Malefoy revint, j'eus très peur. Cependant, il ne m'adressa pas un regard de tout le repas, et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le repas prit fin, sans que je n'aie rouvert la bouche. Lorsque nous nous levâmes, Drago entraîna Nora devant, alors que mentalement, je me décidais à tout lui dire. Mais Zabini me prit le bras.

« - Ne lui dis pas, supplia-t-il. Je… Je tiens à elle et je ne veux…

- Moi aussi, et tôt ou tard, elle sera malheureuse. Et Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu fais d'elle ?

- Je… Je vais annuler mes fiançailles, s'il le faut.

- Il faut que tu le dises à Nora, ordonnai-je. Sinon, je le ferai.

- Donne moi une semaine, demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, capitulai-je. Dans une semaine, si tu ne l'as pas fait, je le ferai.

- Merci. »

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Est-ce que je pouvais le croire ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sincère ? Je crois que oui. J'en avais eu l'impression quand il m'avait dit qu'il tenait à elle. Mais est-ce que cela suffisait ? Et Caroline ?

Je sortis du restaurant avec Zabini, et Nora et Malefoy nous attendaient. Ce dernier ne m'adressa pas un regard, et même si j'en étais soulagée, une infime partie de moi était déçue.

Nora m'entraîna à l'écart, et me sera dans ses bras.

« - Je suis contente de t'avoir revue, 'Ria, me dit-il.

- Moi aussi, je suis désolée si je n'ai pas été d'une bonne compagnie…

- Ne t'en fais pas, m'assura-t-elle. On rediscutera de… Tu sais qui, ajouta-t-elle en glissant un regard à Malefoy. Ne te prend pas trop la tête, surtout. »

Je lui souris, puis nous retournâmes vers Zabini et Malefoy.

« - Tu rentres comment ? Demanda Nora.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Malefoy. Je vais la raccompagner. »

Zabini et Nora nous saluèrent et s'éloignèrent main dans la main. Je restai plantée un moment à les regarder s'éloigner, voulant retarder le moment où je devrais lui faire ça. Puis je me retournai vers lui, prenant mon courage à deux mains.

« - Bon, eh bien, au revoir, dis-je glaciale. »

Ce n'était finalement pas difficile de lui parler comme ça, puisque ma colère et ma rancœur refirent surface dès que je croisai ses yeux. Je m'éloignai donc d'un pas rapide.

« - Attend, m'ordonna-t-il en me prenant par le bras. Je vais te raccompagner.

- Pas la peine, dis-je. Je peux me débrouiller seule. »

Je ne savais pas transplaner, enfin, pas très bien, et je n'aimais pas le faire.

« - J'insiste, fit-il. Ce ne serait pas convenable de te laisser rentrer seule. Nous allons transplaner.

- Non merci, je n'aime pas ça, dis-je. Et puis, si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais rentrée seule de toutes manières.

- Mais je suis là, répliqua-t-il. Alors je te ramène, je saluerai tes parents. »

Il ne me laissa pas répondre et m'ordonna de tenir sa main, ce que je fis à contre cœur. Ce ne fut plus vraiment ça lorsque qu'il serra un peu ma main. Elle était grande, chaude et puissante, et j'eus un frisson qui me troubla. Je fus surprise par la sensation due au transplanage : je ne m'y étais pas attendue. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc devant la porte du manoir. Je m'empressai de retirer ma main de la sienne, bien trop gênée, et poussai la porte.

Dans le salon, ma mère était avec ma soeur et la mère de Théodore, Evelyn, et parlaient du mariage. L'elfe nous annonça, Malefoy et moi, le visage de ma sœur s'éclaira. Pourtant, lui l'ignora.

« - Drago ! S'exclama ma mère. Quelle charmante surprise ! Astoria ne nous avait pas dit que tu venais…

- Eh bien, nous avons déjeuné ensemble, et j'ai tenu à passer vous saluer.

- C'est très aimable de votre part, fit ma mère. Comme vous le voyez, nous sommes débordés par le mariage !

- Je suis si contente que vous soyez témoins et demoiselles d'honneur ! S'exclama Evelyn. Vous formez un très joli couple ! »

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Drago, qui ne me regardait pas et souriait aimablement à Mrs Nott, puis la remerciai faiblement. Ils discutèrent un moment, puis Drago annonça son départ.

« - Astoria, raccompagne le, ordonna ma mère. »

J'obéis, et suivit Malefoy qui sortait. Nous étions encore à la vue des occupantes du salon, aussi il jeta un bref coup d'œil, et constata qu'elles nous observaient. Aussi, il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue, et murmura à mon oreille.

« - Si jamais tu t'avises de me gifler une nouvelle fois, je ne répondrai plus de moi, et la scène entre Théodore et ta sœur pourrait bien se reproduire entre toi et moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix glaciale. »

Je restai muette, stupéfaite et effrayée. Il m'offrit un sourire cynique et sortit. Quant à moi, je m'empressai de monter dans ma chambre.

**oOo**

_Astoria, _

_Je dois te parler, c'est important. Rejoins moi mercredi chez Florian Fortarôme, à 15h.  
Nora._

Je relus la lettre avant de partir. Plus d'une semaine avait passé depuis le déjeuner. Zabini lui avait-il dit ? J'étais plus qu'inquiète par cette lettre. Elle n'avait rien de chaleureux, comme les autres. En lisant ces mots, j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'en voulait.

Ce fut donc avec appréhension que je me dirigeai vers le glacier, et je trouvai ma meilleure amie assise à une table. Je respirai un bon coup, et la rejoignis.

« - Nora ? »

Elle se retourna. Elle paraissait énervée.

« - Blaise a une fiancée, et tu ne me l'as pas dit, reprocha-t-elle. »

Au moins, elle commençait fort. Tant mieux, on entrait dans le vif du sujet directement.

« - Drago m'a défendue d'en parler, ce jour là, et Blaise m'a demandé une semaine avant de te le dire. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait rompre ses fiançailles…

- Et tu écoutes sagement ton fiancé ? Railla Nora. Quelle parfaite petite fille sage…

- Je suis désolée, si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulue… Je te jure qu'au bout de cette semaine, s'il ne t'avait rien dit, je te l'aurais dit, mais il avait l'air tellement sincère !

- Tu la connais, sa fiancée ?

- Oui, avouai-je. C'est Caroline Rosier.

- La petite blonde de Serpentard ?

- Oui… Et je m'en voulais par rapport à elle ! »

Nora soupira, et se radoucit, voyant que je me sentais vraiment mal. De toutes façons, elle était incapable de m'en vouloir longtemps, comme je l'étais aussi.

« - Et… Avec Zabini ? Demandai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, avoua-t-elle. Il n'aurait pas dû me mentir, et je ne veux pas d'un homme fiancé. Tu sais… Merci de l'avoir obligé à tout me dire. C'était dur, mais il le fallait… »

Elle me fit un sourire contraint, et je me sentis désolée pour elle.

« - Tu ne vas pas le revoir ? Demandai-je.

- Il a cherché me revoir plusieurs fois, mais je ne peux pas… Je sais que je vais céder, et je crains que ses promesses d'abandonner sa fiancée ne soient que du vent… Et tu m'avais parlé du fiancé de Caroline dans une de tes lettres, sans me dire son nom, et tu m'avais dit qu'il était méchant avec elle. Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit comme ça avec moi.

- Mais il n'avait pas le même comportement du tout avec toi, plaidai-je. Il doit tenir à toi, alors qu'il n'en a rien à faire de Caroline…

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Nora. Il vaut peut-être mieux que je l'oublie. »

Elle paraissait tellement triste, je m'en voulais tellement !

« - Je suis désolée, No', vraiment. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire et m'assura que ce n'était rien, mais j'avais la désagréable impression que tout était de ma faute.

**oOo**

« - Je trouve que mon décolleté n'est pas assez mis en valeur, fit ma sœur. »

Le sourire de Mrs Nott se figea et celui de ma mère s'évanouit. Mrs Guipure, son mètre et sa baguette à la main, regarda ma mère. Je soupirai. Assise sur un fauteuil cela faisait deux heures que je regardais ma sœur essayer robe de mariée sur robe de mariée. L'une était trop large, l'autre trop serrée, l'autre trop courte, et à chaque remarque je voyais que Mrs Nott regrettait ces fiançailles.

A côté de moi, Pansy Parkinson semblait en avoir marre. Au début, elle avait paru s'amuser à voir et commenter chaque robe, pour finalement s'agacer et soupirer à chaque commentaire. Je ne comprenais pas la relation qu'elle avait avec ma sœur. Elles agissaient comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde, mais tout paraissait faux et calculer. Cela se voyait rien qu'aux sourires qui s'évanouissaient instantanément dès que l'une ou l'autre se retournait.

« - Alors comme ça, tu es fiancée à Drago, me souffla Pansy.

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Petite veinarde, me fit-elle. Tu as de la chance, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ressortir avec lui ! »

_Eh bien vas-y, je te le laisse !_

« - Et comment est-ce ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire… Il est toujours aussi bon au lit ? »

Ma mine perplexe dut l'intriguer. Je n'avais aucune raison de coucher avec lui. Pas avant le mariage du moins.

« - Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'a pas touchée ? S'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas un couple…

- Et il n'a rien tenté ?

- Non… C'est si surprenant ?

- Eh bien, Drago saute sur tout ce qui bouge, et il compte déjà pratiquement toutes les filles de la bonne société à son tableau de chasse… Mais, j'imagine qu'il ne doit pas te trouver à son goût, il n'aime que les belles femmes après tout… »

Elle avait un sourire machiavélique qui m'écoeura, et paraissait contente du fait que je n'attirais pas Drago. Puis elle reporta son attention sur les essayages, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et me laissa seule à mes pensées.

Pourtant, une seule s'imposa à moi : étais-je capable d'attirer Malefoy ? Ou bien me trouvait-il si repoussante ? Selon Pansy, si j'avais été désirable, alors il m'aurait déjà sauté dessus, comme avec toutes les autres. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ? A ce moment là, ce qui comptait, c'était qu'apparemment, je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, et que je ne lui plaisais pas, et je ne me rendais pas compte du fait que j'étais en train de me préoccuper de si je plaisais ou non à Malefoy.

« - Je veux du rose ! »

Je sursautai au cri de ma sœur, et vis que Mrs Nott semblait passablement énervée et au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« - Daphné, fit ma mère. Tu ne peux pas choisir des robes roses pour tes demoiselles d'honneur, ce n'est pas…

- Je m'en fiche, je veux…

- Nous avons déjà accepté pour la décoration, fit Evelyn. Mais ce ne serait pas très… Esthétique d'avoir des robes roses, Daphné.

- Ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est ajouter une touche de rose sur la robe qui rappellerait celui des fleurs, proposa Mrs Guipure.

- Nous pouvons essayer, fit la mère. Astoria, viens ici et passe cette robe. »

Je me levai et pris la robe marron que Mrs Guipure me tendait. Elle était marron foncée, presque de la même couleur que mes cheveux. Elle était en satin et formait un bustier, et s'évasait jusqu'à mes pieds, ce qui me convenait pour cacher mes hanches que je détestais. Je n'étais pas grosse, mais je n'étais pas squelettique, disons qu'il y avait de quoi toucher.

Lorsque je sortis de la cabine, Mrs Guipure me fit venir au centre, et se saisit d'un ruban rose. Je grimaçai légèrement. Je n'étais pas pour le rose, mais bon, autant celle-ci que celle que Daphné avait choisie avant. La couturière parut inspirée, et commença à retoucher la robe. Elle passa le ruban assez large rose sous ma poitrine, et le noua derrière en un nœud discret mais visible et élégant. Elle fronça plus le bustier, et piqua le bas pour la rendre bouffante.

« - Cela met votre silhouette en valeur, fit Mrs Guipure. Le ruban souligne vos hanches, et votre allure est superbe. »

Puis elle retourna à la robe de ma sœur, qui s'impatientait. J'osai me tourner vers le miroir, et je dus avouer que j'aimais le résultat. Pansy se leva d'un bond et tapa dans ses mains.

« - Je veux la même ! Fit-elle.

- Il est vrai qu'elle est ravissante… Elle ira très bien dans le décor, apprécia ma mère.

- Je ne sais pas, fit ma sœur en se retournant, on ne va voir que mes demoiselles d'honneur, alors que je dois être la star de la soirée.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! S'exclama Evelyn. Cette robe est parfaite, et les demoiselles d'honneur seront très jolies, tout sera parfait. De plus, la mariée est toujours la personne au centre des attentions, alors cessez vos caprices, jeune fille, parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez ! »

Je dissimulai tant bien que mal mon sourire, tandis que ma mère remerciait silencieusement Mrs Nott. Quant à ma sœur, elle ne dit plus rien, et se concentra sur ses essayages, tandis que je me rhabillais. Maintenant que les robes étaient trouvées, il ne manquait plus que celle de ma sœur. Est-ce que Malefoy me trouverait belle dans cette robe ?

Je me ressaisis aussitôt : je n'avais pas besoin de le séduire. Et puis, selon Pansy, il ne séduisait que les belles femmes. Et apparemment, il avait longtemps couché avec elle. Et franchement, avec sa tête de bouledogue, Pansy Parkinson n'était pas jolie.

**oOo**

« - Aïe ! Gémis-je.

- Je suis désolée, mademoiselle. »

La coiffeuse m'adressa un sourire et continua de me coiffer. Aujourd'hui, ma sœur se mariait, et j'étais dans une chambre du manoir des Nott mise à ma disposition, en train de me préparer, aidée de cette femme. J'avais déjà revêtu ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur, et la coiffeuse mettait les dernières touches à ma coiffure. Cependant, je ne m'étais pas encore vue, et du coup, j'étais quelque peu excitée. Elle s'attela au maquillage, sans que je ne puisse me voir. Puis, elle m'annonça qu'elle avait fini.

Je me retournai donc et fus épatée ma mon reflet. La coiffure était magnifique. Elle avait raidit mes cheveux, et les avait attachés en un chignon lâche, et quelques mèches s'échappaient pour encadrer mon visage. C'était très réussi, ça faisait un effet coiffé décoiffé vraiment superbe, qui allait parfaitement avec la robe. Quant au maquillage, il était parfait. Mes yeux étaient fardés du même marron que ma robe, et mes cils étaient allongés par le mascara. J'avais une légère touche de blush sur ma peau pâle, et un rouge à lèvre rose pâles brillant qui rappelaient un peu le ruban de la robe. C'était magnifique, et pour une fois, je me sentais belle.

Dans le coin de la chambre, il y avait un miroir à pied, et j'y contemplai ma silhouette. Finalement, mes hanches ne ressortaient pas trop, et je ne me reconnaissais pratiquement pas. Je remerciai la coiffeuse/maquilleuse qui m'avait arrangée, et elle sortit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, j'entendis les bruits du couloir. Ma sœur était censée se préparer dans la pièce voisine. Au lieu de ça, j'entendais des coups frappés à une porte et je reconnus les voix de Malefoy et Zabini. Curieuse, je m'avançai dans le couloir.

« - Daphné, ouvre cette porte ! S'impatienta Zabini.

- Non ! Cria ma sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je. »

J'oubliais alors que je n'avais pas revu Malefoy et Zabini depuis le déjeuner, et que je n'étais pas repartie en bons termes ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient vêtus de smokings très classes, et je trouvai Drago très beau. Celui-ci me fixa, et ne me répondit pas. J'essayai de soutenir son regard pour qu'il cesse ça, mais il n'en fit rien, ce qui me gêna.

Ce fut Zabini qui me répondit, apparemment peu rancunier pour son histoire avec Nora.

« - Daphné ne veux pas sortir, expliqua-t-il. »

Je le regardai, intriguée, puis interrogeai Drago du regard. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, et me fixait toujours, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« - Où est Parkinson ? Demandai-je.

- En bas, elle distrait les autres, m'expliqua Zabini. Il faut la convaincre de sortir d'ici avant que tout le monde ne s'aperçoive qu'elle ne vient pas et que ça fasse un scandale. »

Je tambourinai à la porte.

« - Daphné, c'est Astoria, ouvre cette porte ! Tout le monde t'attend !

- Je ne veux pas ! Répondit la voix paniquée de ma sœur. Je ne veux plus me marier ! »

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 5.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? Merciii =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde ! Ca peut paraître étonnant, mais je poste tôt xD Alors voilà, je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui, et le 6 jeudi prochain, puis le 7 le lundi d'après, et j'attaquerai avec le 8 qui n'a été publié sur aucun site. A partir de là, je posterai tous les jeudis. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, ainsi que la fin ^^ Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Et désolée à Caroline, P et Aléssa, mais je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews, parce que vous n'êtes pas enregistrées. Mais merci beaucoup ! =D****Chapitre 5**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère ! **

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demandai-je. Allez Daphné, ouvre moi, nous allons parler… »

Je regardai Zabini et Malefoy qui semblaient vraiment agacés par le caprice de ma sœur, désormais. Je suppliai Daphné encore une fois, et par miracle, elle m'ouvrit. Je demandai aux garçons de ne pas entrer, puis refermai la porte derrière moi. Ma sœur était vêtue de sa robe, magnifique et brodée, digne d'une robe de princesse, qu'elle avait mis des heures choisir. Son chignon, sur lequel elle était sensée porter un voile, était défait, et elle me tournait le dos, regardant par la fenêtre. Je m'avançai à ses côtés. De là, je pouvais voir les inviter se diriger vers l'immense tente de jardin blanche, et l'on voyait les bancs du fond, où la cérémonie devait se dérouler. L'herbe était parfaitement verte, et le soleil était haut dans le ciel bleu.

« - Daphné, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demandai-je. »

Elle se retourna vers moi, et je vis que tout son maquillage avait coulé. Elle avait dû pleurer. Je me demandai l'espace d'un instant si elle ne simulait pas comme le jour où Théodore l'avait giflée, mais je décidai de la croire. Après tout, elle était ma sœur.

« - Je… Je ne veux plus… J'ai peur et je…

- Daphné, tu ne peux plus reculer, murmurai-je. Tu t'es engagée, tu sais. Et les parents ne te le pardonneraient jamais…

- Je sais mais… J'ai l'impression que je vais faire la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. »

Je soupirai. Elle avait raison. Mais si jamais elle refusait de se marier, sa vie deviendrait un enfer. Elle serait reniée, et elle était incapable de se débrouiller seule. Et elle avait accepté le mariage en acceptant les fiançailles, elle ne pouvait pas reculer.

« - Théodore est très gentil, plaidai-je. D'accord, l'autre jour il a eu un moment d'égarement, mais je suis sûre que si tu fais un petit effort pour le connaître et vivre avec lui, tout se passera bien. Tu verras, Daphné, tout se passera bien.

- Mais je…

- Et puis, tout le monde t'attend, Maman et Evelyn ont passé des heures et des heures à tout préparer, tu ne peux pas les décevoir et… »

Et je ne trouvai plus d'excuses. J'avais l'impression d'encourager ma sœur dans le mauvais sens, pourtant j'avais le sentiment que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire.

« - Tu as raison, fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Le mariage n'est pas la fin de tout et… Mais je suis hideuse ! »

A ce moment, on toqua à la porte. La même femme qui s'était occupée de moi entra, suivie de Malefoy. Elle pria ma sœur de s'asseoir sur la chaise face à la coiffeuse et commença à la démaquiller. Je rejoignis Malefoy, qui s'était appuyé contre la fenêtre et regardait le paysage. Lorsque je m'approchai de lui, il me détailla.

« - Où est Zabini ? Demandai-je à Drago.

- Descendu rassurer tout le monde, répondit ce dernier. Alors, ça s'est arrangé ?

- Oui, dis-je en regardant ma sœur se faire coiffer. Elle a repris ses esprits.

- Grâce à toi. Je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné, sur ce coup. »

J'haussai les épaules, modeste. Pour moi, je m'en voulais plus que ce que je me félicitais. Je fis mon possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de Malefoy, me concentrant sur la préparation de ma sœur. Maintenant, il ne manquait que le maquillage à ajuster.

« - Je vais rejoindre Théodore, annonça Drago. A tout à l'heure. »

Je lui suivis des yeux tandis qu'il quittait la pièce puis jetai un coup d'œil à mon propre maquillage dans le miroir. Avec soulagement, je constatai qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Puis l'on frappa à la porte, et ma mère, l'air contrariée, entra.

« - Daphné, tout le monde t'attend ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, parce que dans cinq minutes, c'est ton père qui monte. Tu imagines l'embarras dans lequel tu nous mets ? »

Je vis par le biais du miroir ma sœur me jeter un regard paniqué.

« - Nous avons trouvé un accroc sur la robe, et les broderies, même de manière magique, son très difficiles à arranger. Et Daphné s'est mise à paniquer, puisque tout n'était plus aussi parfait, alors elle a craqué, et le maquillage n'a pas tenu.

- Tout est arrangé ?

- Heureusement oui, mentis-je. D'ici moins d'une dizaine de minutes, tout sera prêt. »

Ma mère hocha la tête et sortit, et Daphné me remercia. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir réussi à si bien mentir. Puis ma sœur fut enfin prête, et elle était très belle, et lorsque la coiffeuse mit le voile, je la trouvai parfaite. Elle n'avait pas cette vulgarité qu'elle avait tous les jours. Non, là, elle était belle, tout simplement.

« - Allez, dépêche toi, m'ordonna-t-elle, je dois me marier, figure toi. »

Là, elle était vulgaire. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas dû ouvrir la bouche. Nous descendîmes dans le jardin, retrouvant Pansy, qui nous attendait, avec ma mère et Evelyn. Pansy aussi était jolie, mais sans vouloir être méchante, sa tête l'était beaucoup moins que son corps. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés au carré, et elle portait la même robe que moi, en un peu plus moulante.

« - Bien, tout est parfait ! Décréta Evelyn. Malgré ce retard… »

Puis ma mère et elle allèrent s'asseoir, et nous nous approchâmes de la tente, sous laquelle se déroulait la cérémonie. La musique fut lancée, et Pansy passa en premier, et l'on entendit les exclamations des convives. Puis ce fut mon tour.

Lorsque je pénétrai sous la tente, je fus impressionnée par le nombre d'invités, dispersés sur deux allées. Il y avait un tapis rose pâle par terre, et des fleurs à chaque banc de la même couleur. J'étais vraiment intimidée, et remonter cette allée ne m'était pas aussi facile que lors de la répétition. Théodore, en costume blanc, se tenait au centre. A sa droite se tenait Drago, premier témoin, puis à la droite de Drago se tenait Blaise. Pansy, face à moi, se trouvait le plus à gauche.

Lorsque j'avançai, je croisai le regard de Malefoy, qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Je me trouvai captivée par son regard d'acier. J'eus presque l'impression que c'était mon mariage et que c'était lui qui était à la place de Théodore. Je parvins à l'hôtel, où je me plaçai à la droite de Pansy, et adressai un sourire à Théodore, puis un regard à Malefoy, qui détourna la tête. Il n'avait pas semblé impressionné par moi, et cela me déçut. A quoi m'étais attendue ? A ce qu'il ait une grande révélation ? A ma grande honte, oui.

Puis les premières notes de la marche nuptiale retentirent, et Daphné, au bras de mon frère, fit son entrée. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel, où ma soeur se plaça entre son futur époux et moi, puis me tendit son bouquet, que je pris.

Puis ils échangèrent les vœux, sous la présence d'un mage. Je notai que les deux époux avaient été récalcitrants pour prononcer le oui fatidique. Pendant l'échange des vœux, j'avis eu l'impression que Drago ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, mais je n'avais pas osé vérifier cela, ayant toujours en tête ses dernières menaces.

Puis Daphné prit le bras de Théodore, et je les suivis, me retrouvant à prendre le bras de Malefoy, alors que Pansy prenait celui de Zabini. Une fois hors de la tente où s'était déroulée la cérémonie, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une située à proximité, et sous laquelle étaient disposées plusieurs tables rondes

Puis, dans le fond de la tente, une piste de danse. On nous fit passer à table directement, et je me retrouvai à une table avec Daphné, Théodore, Drago, Pansy, Adrian Pucey, son fiancé, Zabini et Caroline. J'étais pour ma part entourée de Caroline et Drago, qui avait Pansy à ses côtés.

« - Alors, Daphné, fit Pansy l'air de rien une fois que nous fûmes installés. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être enfin rangée ?

- Pardon ? Fit ma sœur.

- Eh bien ça y est, c'est officiel, tu auras beau faire quoi que ce soit, tu es une femme rangée. »

Elle eut un petit sourire, sous entendant que maintenant, ma sœur n'intéressait plus personne. Ma sœur se renfrogna et lui jeta un regard noir, alors que Zabini et Malefoy changeaient une œillade amusée. Quant moi, je regardai Caroline, qui haussa les épaules. Le fiancé de Pansy ne réagit pas et se servit à manger, sans prêter attention à quoi que ce soit.

Malgré mes craintes, le repas se passa plutôt bien, dans une ambiance formelle, et les conversations étaient le plus souvent menées et animées par ma sœur, qui semblait vouloir se rendre indispensable, et Pansy. Ma sœur et Théodore coupèrent le gâteau avec une parfaite imitation du bonheur et de l'amour, et tout se passa pour le mieux, et j'en fus soulagée, vu comment tout avait commencé. Ce qui me gêna, en revanche, ce furent les œillades peu discrètes que Pansy lançait à Drago. Non pas que j'étais jalouse, mais c'était vraiment incorrect, c'était MON fiancé !

Pour ma part, je parlais beaucoup avec Caroline, puisque les autres conversations ne m'intéressaient pas. De plus, personne ne semblait nous prêter attention.

« - Et pour tes fiançailles, ça avance ? Lui demandai-je mine de rien. »

Je voulais lui demander si Zabini avait pris une initiative et si il avait parlé de Nora, ou si elle allait bien par rapport à cette histoire.

« - Je peux te le dire, à toi, fit-elle avec un air grave. Il a voulu tout annuler…

- Vraiment ? Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu ne voulais pas te fiancer avec lui, non ?

- Peut-être, mais je refuse d'être mise à l'écart pour une allumeuse qui l'a séduit. »

Elle eut un air méprisant que je détestai, puisqu'elle parlait de Nora. De plus, cet air froid et calculateur n'allait pas du tout à la jeune fille douce et gentille que je connaissais. Elle afficha un air hautain sur son visage rond, et je réprimai un soupir de colère.

« - Peut-être qu'il l'aime, suggérai-je.

- J'en doute, répliqua-t-elle. Il est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Et le fait est que je me suis faite à l'idée de l'épouser, et de vivre dans tout ce luxe. Je me fiche bien qu'il m'aime ou pas, puisque finalement, j'aurai tout le reste. Honnêtement, Astoria, tu accepterais que Drago veuille rompre ses fiançailles ? »

Je ne répondis pas, parce qu'il n'était pas correct de dire non, et puis parce j'étais bouleversée de me rendre compte qu'une part de moi serait déçue. Je réprimai cette pensée : j'aurais bien le temps d'y songer plus tard qu'aujourd'hui.

« - Je pense que l'amour est important, répondis-je seulement. Et que s'y opposer…

- Je m'y opposerai, me répondit froidement Caroline. Et si je peux, je ferai tout pour briser cette fille. »

Choquée et soucieuse, je me détournai pour fixer mon assiette. Caroline paraissait mécontente que je ne sois pas de son avis. Si seulement elle savait qui était cette fille pour moi ! Devais-je lui dire pour éviter des malheurs à Nora ? Caroline m'en voudrait-elle lorsqu'elle apprendrait que je savais déjà tout ?

Puis j'eus un léger sursaut, puis un frisson. La cause fut la main de Drago qui venait de se poser sur la mienne. Evidemment, nous devions montrer que nous nous entendions bien, entourés de tant de Sang-Pur, mais poser sa main sur mon avant bras aurait suffit !

Je le regardai, et je vis qu'il me dévisageait, de ses yeux gris. Il paraissait presque soucieux. Je me repris, trouvant cette idée ridicule. Et puis, comment aurais-je pu savoir ce qu'il pensait exactement puisqu'il avait toujours cette expression impassible ?

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Tout va bien, mentis-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Continua-t-il. Dis moi…

- Plus tard, si tu veux, cédai-je. Mais ce n'est pas important…

- Ca doit tout de même l'être pour toi, puisque tu…

- Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait que nos chers amis se rapprochent déjà ! Observa Parkinson d'une voix stridente. »

Je détournai la tête, regardant Pansy, puis je vis qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur la main de Drago posée sur la mienne, comme toutes les autres personnes autour de la table. J'allais l'enlever, mais il raffermit sa prise, m'en empêchant.

« - Pourtant, continua Pansy, mutine, j'ai entendu dire que tu ne trouvais pas la petite Astoria très à ton goût, et toi-même nous tu l'avais dit, qu'elle n'avait rien de spécial, le soir de la fête chez Théodore, quand elle a fait son entrée dans la société. Daphné en était ravie, d'ailleurs. »

Vraiment ? Il avait dit ça ? Je l'avais à peine vu ce soir là ! Et il n'avait pas besoin de le leur dire, qu'il ne me trouvait pas jolie ! J'eus honte qu'il ait dit ça, et tous le savaient Merlin, que je me sentais mal ! Dégoûtée, je retirai ma main de la sienne sans le regarder, et cette fois ci, il ne chercha pas à m'en empêcher.

« - Peut-être que tu as besoin de quelqu'un de plus expérimenté, suggéra Pansy. Quelqu'un que tu connais déjà… »

Je fus gênée de cette proposition ouverte que Pansy adressait à Malefoy, en plus de ce qu'elle avait déjà dit. Lui, en tous cas, sembla ne pas être choqué, et eut un rictus.

« - Est-ce que tu es en train de penser à toi, Pansy ? Demanda-t-il. »

Quel culot ! Franchement, là, c'était indécent. Autour de la table, les autres ne disaient rien, étonnés. Caroline avait un air désolé, et Daphné paraissait outrée, comme si elle prenait les offenses pour elle, et que c'était elle la fiancée, pas moi. Parkinson, elle, se trémoussait sur sa chaise, tandis que Pucey, insensible, se resservait une part de gâteau.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas en supporter plus, mais la répartie me manquait. D'autant, que, plus offensant encore, Malefoy ne lâchait pas Parkinson des yeux, sans de plus se départir de son sourire ? Etait-il intéressé ? Qu'il fasse donc ce qu'il veut, mais qu'il ne m'humilie pas comme ça ! Je m'excusai d'une voix faible et me levai de table. Pour aller où ? Je me dirigeai instinctivement vers les toilettes, pensant que la marche du jardin au manoir me calmerait.

Je profitai ainsi de la petite brise, et pus calmer ma respiration, essayant d'oublier ma déception : il ne m'avait pas rattrapée. Il aurait pu le faire, au moins pour s'excuser, mais non. Finalement, la marche n'était pas une très bonne idée, puisque j'eus très vite mal aux pieds. Je portais des chaussures très inconfortables avec des talons, et Dieu seul sait combien je détestais ça.

J'atteignis finalement le manoir, et me repérai assez facilement, croisant quelques convives qui revenaient de l'intérieur. Une fois dans la salle de bains, je me regardai dans le miroir, me fixant de mes yeux marrons. Qu'est-ce que j'avais qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi diable ne pouvais-je pas le séduire ? J'avais un visage ovale plutôt gracieux, et un corps plutôt mince, du moins dans la norme. Ce n'était pas de la prétention, mais je savais que je pouvais plaire, je l'avais constaté de nombreuses fois à Poudlard. Mais alors pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas avec lui ?

Puis, horrifiée, je rencontrai mon propre regard dans le miroir. Etais-je vraiment en train de vouloir lui plaire ? Est-ce que j'étais vraiment en train de me demander ce qui clochait chez moi ? Je me fis honte, mais je ne me départais pas de ce sentiment pour autant. Je pris une longue inspiration, pour me calmer. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais sauver les apparences était primordial pour moi. Et je ne voulais pas laisser quoi que ce soit transparaître de mes émotions et de ma honte. Il ne fallait pas qu'on voie que les paroles de Parkinson m'avaient atteintes.

Avant de sortir, je m'inspectai dans le miroir. Mon maquillage n'avait pas bougé, et je suspectai la maquilleuse d'avoir utilisé un sort. Ma coiffure était aussi en état, et les mèches raides encadraient toujours mon visage dans un mouvement parfait et sophistiqué. Enfin, je sortis, m'étant une fois de plus assurée que rien ne semblait s'être passé.

Arrivée à l'entrée de la tente, je vis que plusieurs personnes s'étaient levées, et s'attroupaient vers la piste de danse. En m'y dirigeant, j'eus un sursaut d'effroi en voyant Lucius Malefoy se poster devant moi.

« - Où donc étiez vous, Miss Greengrass ? Me demanda-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

- Oh, j'étais allée me rafraîchir à la Salle de Bains, Mr Malefoy, répondis-je poliment.

- Je vous préviens, pas de scandale… »

J'haussai imperceptiblement un sourcil, tandis que le rythme de mon cœur s'accéléra. Comment savait-il ? Je me retins à grand peine de lui poser la question.

« - Telle n'était pas mon intention, dis-je. Je n'ai de plus aucune raison d'en faire un. »

Je terminai par un sourire angélique qui lui arracha un rictus, que je pensai amusé, voire satisfait. Puis il se détourna, et soulagée, je me rendis au bord de la piste, sur laquelle Théodore et Daphné s'apprêtaient à ouvrir le bal. Je rejoignis à contre cœur les garçons d'honneur et Pansy, me plaçant à côtés de Malefoy.

« - Où étais-tu passée ? Me murmura-t-il.

- Nulle part, répondis-je froidement. Rien qui ne te concerne, en tous cas. »

Je ne le regardai même pas, posant mon regard sur les jeunes mariés qui dansaient, enviant ma sœur qui se mouvait avec grâce. Puis je vis Zabini tendre son bras à Parkinson, et un coup de coude m'arracha à mes pensées, et surprise, je tournai la tête vers Malefoy, qui me tendait son bras. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste de danse. Il posa une main sur ma taille alors que je posai la main sur son épaule, et il me prit la main. Enfin, nous nous mîmes à danser. Même si je dus réprimer un frisson, j'évitai son regard, encore furieuse et honteuse.

Je devais reconnaître qu'il dansait très bien, et de par ma maladresse, nous devions former un piètre couple. En plus, j'avais horriblement mal aux pieds.

« - Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je devrais ? Demandai-je.

- Tu m'en veux, constata-t-il. Mais non, tu ne devrais pas.

- Alors je ne t'en veux pas, dis-je simplement. »

Je croisai malencontreusement son regard d'acier, et il paraissait énervé. De toutes façons, il était tout le temps énervé avec moi, pas étonnant que je ne lui plaise pas. Et nous continuions de danser.

« - Tu es vraiment agaçante, dit-il.

- Très charmant de ta part de me le faire remarquer, grinçai-je. »

Il soupira, et je me retins de rire, quoiqu'un peu vexée par sa remarque.

« - Ce n'est pas ça, mais tu m'en veux alors que tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit à Pansy. »

Autour de nous, plusieurs couples nous rejoignirent sur la piste. Franchement, j'avais hâte que cette danse se termine, pour éviter cette conversation, mais aussi parce que mes pieds me faisaient extrêmement mal.

« - Ca ne me regarde pas, éludai-je à contre cœur. Ce que vous faites Parkinson et toi ne me regarde pas. J'apprécierais juste que vous ne vous donniez pas en spectacle devant tout le monde, et devant moi surtout. C'est humiliant. »

Ma soeur dansait avec Théodore, et elle m'adressa un sourire, que je lui rendis avec facilité, de même qu'à quelques autres personnes, arrivant parfaitement à me contrôler. Il allait pour répondre, entamant même sa phrase, lorsque la musique cessa. Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis avant qu'une autre musique ne commence. Je voulais partir m'asseoir, mais Malefoy voulut m'entraîner dans une nouvelle danse, sûrement pour continuer notre discussion. Heureusement pour moi, Zabini vint me proposer de danser avec lui, ou plutôt, il demanda la permission à Drago, qui ne put dire non. Je suivis donc Blaise, mon sauveur, et nous nous mîmes à danser.

« - Je suis désolé si je te kidnappe, me fit le jeune homme. Mais je dois te parler, et c'est le moment le plus opportun que j'ai trouvé, autrement, tout se sait.

- Je sais, dis-je. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Eh bien c'est à propos de Nora… Elle ne veut plus me voir… »

Il avait un regard tellement triste que je m'en voulus instantanément, et j'eus pitié. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, mais s'il était prêt à tout quitter, c'était qu'il était sérieux, non ?

« - Caroline m'a dit que tu avais voulu annuler les fiançailles…

- Oui, m'avoua-t-il. Mais ma mère a stoppé les négociations. Mais je vais tout faire pour annuler, crois moi.

- Mais Caroline est d'accord ? Demandai-je innocemment.

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup, tu sais… Et je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas m'épouser. »

Soudain, j'hésitai à lui dire ce que Caroline m'avait dit. Mais en même temps, s'il le savait,, Blaise serait capable de protéger Nora, plus que moi, non ? En cet instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi, que Nora n'ait pas d'ennuis. Et j'étais sûre d'une chose, c'était qu'avec Blaise, elle ne risquait rien. Et puis, si Caroline avait des ennuis, honnêtement, je m'en fichais, parce que Nora primait. Je me décidai donc à le lui dire.

« - Caroline ne veut pas que tu annules, dis-je doucement.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il plus que surpris. Mais pourquoi ? Et comment tu sais ça ?

- Elle me l'a dit, à table, expliquai-je. Qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu annules, parce qu'elle s'est faite à l'idée de ce mariage, et qu'elle veut la vie confortable que tu peux lui donner. Elle dit que Nora est une allumeuse, et qu'elle et toi, ça ne durera pas. Et elle a dit que si elle le peut, elle brisera Nora…

- Quoi ? »

Il avait l'air profondément choqué, et à son exclamation, plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées. Parmi elles, je vis Drago nous observer curieusement, et j'allais machinalement lui faire un sourire, lorsque je vis qu'il dansait avec Parkinson. Dès que je vis ça, je détournai la tête, tentant de garder une expression neutre, qui sembla bien fonctionner avec Blaise.

« - Si je te dis ça, c'est que j'ai peur pour Nora, prévins-je. Pas pour que tu t'en prennes à Caroline. »

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Nous dansions toujours, et j'avais mal aux pieds.

« - Tu sais, il ne faut pas prêter attention à ce que dit Pansy, me fit Blaise.

- A propos de ? Demandai-je. Ce qu'il se passe entre elle et Drago ne me regarde pas.

- Justement, il ne se passe rien.

- Vraiment ? Raillai-je. Pourtant, vu les regards qu'elle lui lançait, et lui qui lui sourit en répondant presque à ses avances… Franchement, je m'en fiche. Mais qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien.

- Pourtant, je te jure qu'il n'y a rien, persista Blaise. Après que tu sois partie, il a remballé Pansy en lui disant qu'il n'était pas intéressé du tout, et qu'il n'était plus comme elle l'a connu à Poudlard. »

J'avais du mal à y croire. Il avait vraiment dit ça ? J'étais satisfaite, vraiment. Mais alors, pourquoi dansait-il avec elle maintenant ? Puis je me souvins qu'il m'avait dit que je n'avais pas à lui en vouloir. Et si c'était pour ça ? Dans ce cas, j'avais dû lui paraître bien puérile !

« - Quand bien même, continuai-je, ça m'est égal. »

Zabini eut un sourire amusé, puis la musique s'acheva. Cette fois ci, je fus invitée par Théodore, et je m'amusai beaucoup à bavarder avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux de se marier, mais semblait résigné. De toutes façons, il était trop tard. Je vis de loin ma sœur danser avec Drago, elle paraissait aux anges, et il était évident qu'elle aurait préféré se marier avec lui. J'admirais Théodore. Comment pouvait-il supporter de voir ma sœur se pavaner devant lui, le jour de leur mariage ? Moi-même j'avais du mal à l'accepter !

Je dansai encore quelquefois, puis parvins à sortir dans le jardon, un verre d'hydromel à la main. Je m'assis sur un banc, et fus tentée d'enlever mes chaussures pour marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe. Je fermai les yeux, écoutant la musique de loin.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Je sursautai, et rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, affrontant ceux de Drago.

« - Je me repose, répondis-je.

- Tu es calmée ? Demanda-t-il. Nous allons pouvoir continuer notre conversation…

- Je n'étais pas énervée, répliquai-je d'une voix calme. Et ce n'est pas la peine, merci, puisque je sais que tu as refusé les propositions de Pansy. Satisfait ? »

Il eut une moue amusée, comme s'il se moquait de moi, et que tout ceci n'était pas assez. Il s'approcha, et instinctivement, le cœur battant, je me levai et reculai. Il avait un regard carnassier, et je redoutais sa réaction.

« - Pas tout à fait, dit-il. J'attends des excuses…

- Des excuses ? M'insurgeai-je. Tu te fous de moi ? »

Il afficha une expression contrariée, et s'approcha encore. Je reculai, mais mon dos butta sur une haie taillée, qui me bloqua. J'eus un regard paniqué, et n'eus pas le temps de l'empêcher de s'approcher.

« - Très bien, soupira-t-il fatalement. »

Il s'avança encore, jusqu'à me frôler. Il planta son regard dans le mien mais gênée, je le détournai. Il posa une main sur ma taille et je le laissai faire, mes mains nouées derrière mon dos. Il attrapa mon menton pour m'obliger à lui faire face, et mon cœur rata un battement. Je frissonnais, captivée, et ne répondais plus de rien.

« - Pour ta peine, murmura-t-il. »

Et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'entraînant dans un baiser ardent.

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 6.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? une petite review ? Merci ! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Désolée, je poste vite fait, et j'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews, je m'en vais et j'aurai pas nternet jusqu'à samedi, mais dès que je rentre, je répondrai aux reviews du chapitre 5 ! En tous cas merci beaucoup ! J'suis super contente d'en avoir eu autant, j'étais super étonnée ! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Je publierai le prochain lundi =)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Guidée seulement par mes sens, je ne pus que répondre au baiser. J'étais à cet instant saisie d'une envie irrépressible de lui céder et de savourer cet échange. Puis, je me ressaisis. J'étais en train d'embrasser Drago Malefoy, certes, et quoi de plus normal pour deux jeunes fiancés. Mais justement, c'était Drago Malefoy, et j'étais en train d'apprécier ce baiser plus que de mesure, et il ne le fallait pas.

Subitement, tandis qu'il s'enhardissait et posait une main au bas de mes reins, s'apprêtant à la descendre plus bas, je le repoussai, désormais en colère. Mais contre qui étais-je en colère, au juste ? Lui, pour vouloir profiter de moi et m'ajouter à ses conquêtes, ou moi pour lui avoir cédé et m'être laissée prendre au jeu ?

Il eut un air blasé qui m'offusqua. Apparemment, il s'attendait à ma réaction…

« - Eh bien quoi ? Tu ne veux plus, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu, c'était une erreur.

- De toutes façons, cela arrivera, fit-il moqueur. Je te signale que nous serons mariés, et à ce moment là, tu devras accomplir ton devoir conjugal. »

Il eut un air lubrique et me détailla, s'attardant sur mon corps.

« - Et tout ça me reviendra de droit, ajouta-t-il. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, puis, ne trouvant rien à dire, je le repoussai plus fort. Il recula de quelques pas sous la surprise et j'eus le temps de partir, retournant sous la tente bondée où je me sentirais plus tranquille et plus apte à l'éviter.

Comment avais-je pu lui céder ? Il ne fallait pas que je tombe sous son charme, il en était hors de question, car alors je serais blessée à coup sûr. Drago Malefoy n'était certainement pas un mari fidèle, et me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Il m'épousait pour avoir un héritier, comme tous les Sang-Purs, mais je savais pertinemment que pour lui, le mariage n'était pas la fin de ses aventures.

C'était d'ailleurs précisément pour cela que je ne voulais pas avoir de sentiments pour lui. Je ne voulais pas être affectée par ses liaisons, ses incartades, les humiliations qu'il en découlait pour moi, dans ma vie publique, et il fallait que j'y reste indifférente.

Je me mis donc à observer les danseurs, et aperçus Malefoy qui revenait, apparemment nullement affecté par notre échange. Mais pourquoi diable l'étais-je autant, moi ? Finalement, le mariage se termina, et nous vîmes bientôt Daphné et Théodore partir pour leur voyage de noces, dans les îles, à ce que j'avais compris.

Nous les regardâmes partir donc, leur faisant des signes de la main, et je fus soulagée de voir que ma sœur avait l'air contente. Elle me serra dans ses bras, tandis que Théodore saluait ses amis.

« - Profite bien de ta nuit de noces ! Cria Blaise tandis que Théodore partait.

- Je crois que c'est bien le seul à ne pas avoir pu toucher Daphné, ricana Malefoy. »

Zabini l'imita, et outrée, je me retournai pour les fusiller du regard. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parurent s'en formaliser. D'accord, ils avaient raison, mais tout de même !

Puis les invités partirent les uns après les autres. Caroline vint me saluer, et me promit qu'à la prochaine fête, ce serait ses fiançailles que nous fêterions, que Blaise cesserait de repousser la date. Je n'eus pas le cœur de lui dire qu'il n'y était pas prêt, vu sa détermination. Les Malefoy partirent aussi, et je les saluai poliment, soulagée de n'avoir eu aucun autre tête à tête avec mon cher fiancé.

« - Quand je pense, s'extasia ma mère, que bientôt ce sera ton tour ! »

Je la regardai, dépitée par son air ravi. En tous cas, moi, je ne l'étais pas.

**oOo**

« - En tous cas, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau, celui là ! »

Je ris, écoutant l'histoire de Ben qui avait avalé une potion pour se rendre malade et aller voir le Médicomage dont il avait eu de bons échos concernant son physique. Nous étions attablés à la terrasse d'un petit café. Puis je lui racontai toute l'histoire avec Nora, sachant qu'elle le lui aurait raconté.

« - Et Nora ? Me demanda-t-il. Comment va-t-elle maintenant?

- Mieux, je crois. Quoique je suis sûre que ce n'est pas glorieux. J'ai vu Blaise, au mariage de ma sœur, et il m'a dit qu'il voulait annuler ses fiançailles pour elle, c'est plutôt bon signe…

- Plutôt, oui. Mais à ce que tu m'as dit, la fiancée n'a pas l'air de cet avis.

- C'est vrai, mais Caroline devra s'y résoudre, j'en suis sûre. Il ne faut pas la sous estimer, mais je la crois pas dangereuse.

- On ne sait jamais, soupira Ben. Les filles comme ça sont les pires : on leur donnerait

le bon Dieu sans confession, et au final, ce sont de vraies garces. Et avec Malefoy ? »

Je rougis, en baissant la tête. Loin d'être discret, Ben poussa une exclamation qui fit se retourner nos voisins de table et frappa dans ses mains d'un air impatient.

« - Il m'a embrassée, murmurai-je.

- Vraiment ? Quelle veinarde ! Gémit Ben.

- Je l'ai repoussé.

- Quelle imbécile !

- Je sais, mais il ne fait ça que pour coucher avec moi et passer du bon temps, pas parce qu'il a des sentiments. Et je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse de lui. J'en souffrirais trop après.

- Je crois que tu as raison, mais si tu n'es pas indifférente à ses charmes maintenant, alors il n'y a pas de raisons que tu ne le sois pas plus tard. Surtout pendant la nuit de noces ! »

Je le fusillai du regard. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas été discret, puis parce qu'il avait raison. Et que ça m'agaçait. Je lui intimai alors de parler d'autres choses, ce que nous fîmes.

« - Et pour les études ? Demanda Ben. Tu comptes continuer ? Non parce que les inscriptions se terminent bientôt.

- Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je. Mes parents s'en fichent, et d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ça dépendra de Malefoy, s'il accepte ou non.

- Alors tu as intérêt d'être aimable avec lui, 'Ria chérie. »

**oOo**

Sur les conseils de Ben, ce fut avec une bonne volonté évidente – et intéressée – que je m'apprêtais à recevoir Malefoy. Je l'avais contacté pour pouvoir le rencontrer et lui demander la permission de continuer mes études, chose humiliante pour moi, et il m'avait annoncé qu'il viendrait me voir.

Je l'entendis qui entrait et saluait ma mère. Je m'inspectai dans le miroir avant de descendre. Je m'étais habillée sobrement, un pantalon en lin blanc à la coupe évasée et un débardeur seyant noir. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en une queue lâche, et n'avais pas mis de maquillage.

J'appréhendais cette entrevue avec lui. De peur qu'il dise non, d'abord, puis parce nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis le mariage, et je lui en voulais toujours pour ce jour là, comme je m'en voulais toujours à moi-même. Mais pour aujourd'hui, il fallait que j'oublie tout ça.

Je descendis les escaliers, et vit qu'il était toujours avec ma mère, qui s'éclipsa lorsqu'elle me vit. J'arrivai jusque devant Drago et lui adressai un sourire aimable.

« - Bonjour, dis-je. »

Il paraissait étonné et me salua. Je lui proposai d'aller dans le jardin, n'ayant aucune envie d'être épiée par ma mère. Il m'approuva et nous sortîmes, faisant quelques pas.

« - Eh bien, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Me demanda finalement Drago. Tu ne l'as pas mentionné dans la lettre. »

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il parle de ça directement, et ne trouvai pas mes mots de suite.

« - Tu veux peut-être finir la conversation que nous avons eue la dernière fois, suggéra-t-il moqueur.

- Certainement pas, espèce de… »

Je me retins, me rappelant pourquoi je lui avais demandé de venir. De plus, je constatai qu'il s'était raidi et paraissait énervé. Quelle imbécile !

« - Je t'interdis de me traiter de quoi que ce soit, fit-il durement.

- Désolée, murmurai-je. C'est juste que…

- Peu importe, éluda-t-il. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?

- J'ai une faveur à te demander. »

Ces mots me coûtèrent un gros effort, et j'eus du mal à les prononcer. C'était si humiliant ! Quant à Malefoy, il éclata de rire.

« - Et c'est comme ça que tu t'y prends ? Railla-t-il. Je consens quand même à t'écouter.

- Voilà… Eh bien… Bientôt, nous serons mariés, et… Enfin, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer vraiment, mais je veux faire des études. »

Il ricana. Comment pouvait-il se moquer ? Je fus d'autant plus vexée qu'étudier me tenait à cœur.

« - Je ne vois pas bien à quoi cela va te servir plus tard, observa-t-il. Une femme au foyer n'a pas besoin d'avoir fait d'études. Et je ne veux pas d'une femme qui travaille. »

Je réprimai une exclamation. Quel macho ! C'en était offensant, à ce stade.

« - Je ne pourrai pas tourner en rond toute la journée, pas au début. Enfin, je ne te demande que les années d'études pour avoir un diplôme. S'il te plait, ça ne te coûtera rien, à toi…

- Je trouve ça dégradant.

- Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je. Je ne vois pas en quoi avoir une femme diplômée est dégradant, franchement. Et puis, le temps que je consacrerai à mes études, tu ne me verras pas, c'est une bonne compensation.

- En effet, c'est un argument, fit-il. »

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Bien sûr, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il me contredise et me réconforte, mais il aurait pu avoir le bon goût de ne rien dire !

« - Considère ça comme un cadeau de mariage, tentai-je. Je ne te demanderai rien d'autre.

- C'est si important pour toi ? Demanda-t-il. »

Il semblait étonné. Evidemment, que ça l'était ! Autrement, je ne me serais pas rabaissée à l'implorer ! J'hochai la tête, lui jetant un regard suppliant. Il eut un soupir agacé.

« - Très bien, fais les, tes maudites études, lâcha-t-il. Mais je te préviens, ne viens pas m'implorer pour travailler. Ce sera la seule chose que je t'accorde. »

Je poussai un soupir, soulagée et reconnaissante. J'étais à deux doigts de le prendre dans mes bras, et s'il n'y avait pas eu le baiser au mariage, je crois que je l'aurais fait.

« - Merci beaucoup, dis-je. J'ai ta parole, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Demanda-t-il froidement. »

Je ne répondis pas, lui faisant un sourire contrit. Il me fusilla du regard.

« - Tu l'as, dit-il. Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on reprenne notre conversation. »

Paniquée, je m'éloignais de lui.

« - Il n'y a rien à dire, répliquai-je. Je ne suis pas une fille facile comme celles que tu fréquentes et comme tu sembles croire que je suis.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que j'ai fait est mal, tu seras bientôt ma femme…

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi ! Protestai-je.

- Moi non plus, fit Drago durement. Mais si je peux en profiter, autant le faire.

- Certainement pas ! Fulminai-je. Va donc faire ça avec une autre, Parkinson, par exemple !

- Jalouse ? Railla-t-il, moqueur.

- Bien sûr que non, répondis-je simplement. »

Je tournai la tête. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas si ce que je disais était ou non la vérité. Etrangement, je trouvais déplaisant le fait de l'imaginer avec une autre, mais cette impression était très légère et facilement contournable. Aussi, ce n'était pas pour moi de la jalousie. En attendant, Malefoy semblait s'en ficher de ce que je pensais de lui, et ne niait rien.

« - Et puis, tu ne te priveras pas après le mariage, alors ne perds pas ton temps ni tes habitudes avec moi, ajoutai-je d'un air condescendant.»

Il me prit le poignet avec force et me secoua. Il était vraiment effrayant en cet instant.

« - Je t'interdis de me parler de la sorte, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune réplique. J'ai été patient avec toi jusqu'à maintenant, et j'ai toléré tes sautes d'humeur. Mais j'en ai assez, alors tu vas m'écouter. Oui, j'ai plusieurs liaisons, et oui, je compte bien continuer après le mariage. Ne crois pas que parce que tu es là je m'arrêterais, tu n'es pas assez important pour cela, et je vois des filles bien plus attirantes et expérimentées que toi. Si je me marie, ce n'est que pour avoir un héritier, et parce que mon père l'a exigé. Mais je t'interdis de me mépriser ou quoi que ce soit. Et crois moi, j'ai tout de même l'intention de consommer notre mariage, mais je me satisferai ailleurs, ne t'en fais pas. »

Choquée, vexée, honteuse, je le détournai le regard, me mordant la lèvre inférieure, ne voulant pas pleurer devant lui. Mon poignet me faisait mal, mais pas autant que ce qu'il venait de me dire. Tous les minces espoirs que j'avais eus s'étaient envolés d'un seul coup maintenant, et j'étais profondément malheureuse. Malefoy, lui, eut un rictus.

« - Ce n'est pas un compte de fées, Astoria. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imaginais, probablement que je tomberais amoureux de toi au premier regard ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ne te fais pas d'illusions. Tu n'es ma femme que par obligation, et c'est un mariage arrangé. Ce ne sera jamais un mariage d'amour, met toi ça dans le crâne. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il me lâcha et s'en alla. Je le regardai partir, et cette fois ci, les larmes coulèrent. Je rentrai et me précipitai dans ma chambre pour pleurer.

J'étais déçue, mais à quoi m'étais-je attendue ? J'avais vraiment cru, comme il le disait, à ce qu'il ait un minimum de considération à mon égard ? Comme je m'y étais attendue, il se fichait pas mal de moi. Mais cette fois ci, c'était clair.

Je me jetai sur mon lit, incapable de faire autre chose que pleurer, ressassant sans cesse ses paroles. Au moins, je ferais mes études. Ceci dit, cela ne m'empêcha pas de me sentir mal toute la soirée et la nuit durant.

**oOo**

Ce matin là, les plaisanteries de Ben m'aidèrent à me sentir mieux et oublier, et lorsque Nora s'y mit aussi, au détriment de Laurie, alors j'oubliai tous mes soucis.

A mon grand dam, j'avais passé deux jours à ressasser les paroles de Malefoy, et ce qui m'énervait, c'était justement que ça m'affectait autant. Bien sûr, il n'était pas agréable de s'entendre dire que l'on était épousée pour un titre et pour prolonger un nom. Et qu'on n'avait rien d'attirant et qu'on serait sans cesse trompée par son mari. Franchement, c'était déprimant. J'avais vraiment espéré mieux.

Mais pour l'instant, encouragée par la bonne humeur de mes amis, je me laissai entraîner. Nous devions nous inscrire à l'université. Nous étions contents, car les sections que nous avions choisies se trouvaient dans les même facs, ou celles voisines. Finalement, j'avais opté pour l'histoire, parce que ça me passionnait, et que je n'avais pas à me préoccuper des débouchés. Quant à Ben, il avait maintenu son choix sur le stylisme, désireux d'en faire sa carrière. Il en était de même pour Laurie, qui étudiait l'art et la littérature, avec une option peinture je crois, ce qui était évident puisqu'elle était très douée.

Quant à Nora, son choix avait été plus difficile. Elle n'avait jamais été désireuse de continuer les études, et avait finalement décidé de ne pas les poursuivre. Elle voulait travailler, et avait trouvé un travail chez Fleury&Bott, ce qui me ravit pour elle car je savais qu'elle aimait lire. Puis, elle avait suffisamment de BUSE pour espérer trouver un emploi mieux rémunéré, comme à Gringotts par exemple.

Toutefois, elle nous accompagna nous inscrire, et j'en fus contente. Je considérais que ce jour était important pour moi, et elle aussi. Les inscriptions étaient à 14h. Laurie et moi serions dans la même université. Quant à Ben, donc, il serait dans celle voisine.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment où Laurie et moi étudierions, nous fûmes surpris par le monde. Des centaines de jeunes gens se précipitaient dans la cour pavée, entrant ou sortant d'un bâtiment ancien de type victorien, situé dans le Londres sorcier.

« - J'aurais dû étudier ici, se lamenta Ben. Il y a tellement de beaux mecs !

- Peut-être mais là où tu seras, tous les mecs qui étudieront le graphisme seront gays, rétorquai-je.

- Elle a raison, m'approuva Nora.

- C'était d'ailleurs une de mes motivations, confia Ben. Enfin ce n'est pas tout, mais je vous signale que je dois moi aussi m'inscrire, alors on se dépêche, mes chéries. »

Il enroula son bras autour du mien, puis fit de même avec celui de Nora, et Laurie, peu démonstrative, se contenta de marcher à côté de moi.

« - On dirait un maquereau avec ses filles, pouffa Nora.

- Une maquerelle, plutôt ! Corrigeai-je.

- La ferme, protesta mollement Ben. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes en riant vers le bâtiment, et y entrâmes. C'était très grand, flanqué de grandes colonnes, et le plafond était très haut. Rien comparé à Poudlard, cependant, mais très impressionnant tout de même. Pourtant, même si c'était un intérieur très classe, en y entrant, on avait l'impression d'être dans un lieu chaleureux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étudiants qui choisissaient cette voie, peu rentable. Mais ça fourmillait de monde.

« - Bon, je vais avec 'Ria, fit Ben. J'ai vu des intellos canons du côté de l'histoire.

- Alors je me contenterais de Laurie, soupira théâtralement Nora. »

Je quittai mes deux amies sur un éclat de rire, et avec Ben, nous allâmes vers la partie destinée à l'histoire. Je repérai quelques têtes connues de Poudlard de mon année, et saluai des connaissances de Serdaigle. Cependant, je n'avais pas un réseau d'amis très étendu durant mes années de collège, aussi ne vis-je personne avec beaucoup d'entrain. J'étais loin de m'en plaindre, ceci dit.

Quelques personnes faisaient la queue pour prendre un formulaire, et une fois que j'eus saisi le mien, je m'éloignai avec Ben pour le remplir. Je me figeai sur une question, qui demandait si j'étais mariée ou non. Mon ami en rit, mais je ne pus le faire, et me forçai à sourire. Je ne leur avais pas raconté mon altercation avec Malefoy, et je pensais à la fin de la journée, pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance. De plus, je ne voulais pas y repenser. Je me dirigeai vers un bureau vétuste posé dans le hall, à l'occasion des inscriptions, derrière lequel était assise une femme à l'air sévère. En y allant, nous fûmes accosté par plusieurs étudiants qui nous proposaient des options facultatives.

Un jeune homme nous accosta. Il était, comme le fit remarquer Ben à voix basse, plutôt séduisant. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, apparemment jamais coiffés, et des yeux gris clair qui ressortaient. Il était grand, ni trop gros ni trop maigre, au teint pâle.

« - Bonjour, je suis Carter Hamilton, en troisième année. Ravie de voir que tu as choisi la section histoire, les étudiants s'y font rares. »

Lorsqu'il sourit, il en fut encore plus charmant, et je ne pus que lui rendre son sourire, timide.

« - Je suis ici pour parler du cours facultatif sur les jeux et sports magiques à travers les âges, qui, comme son nom l'indique, parlera des jeux et sports magiques, à travers les âges. »

Il eut un rire gêné et se passa une main dans les cheveux, tandis que j'avais un sourire amusé. Ben, lui, dévorait littéralement le jeune homme du regard, et je dus l'assener d'un coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui rappeler où nous étions.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu choisiras ce cours, fit-il. Et que j'aurai le plaisir de te voir à la fête de samedi soir.

- Quelle fête ? Demandai-je.

- La fête des étudiants, 'Ria ! S'exclama Benjamin, visiblement exaspéré par mon ignorance. Celle qui célèbre le début des cours, et qui a pour but de rassembler les élèves pour qu'ils fassent connaissance.

- Vous êtes invités, bien sûr, fit Carter en me regardant particulièrement. J'espère d'ailleurs vous y voir. »

Benjamin émit un gloussement aigu, alors que mon interlocuteur attendait visiblement ma réponse. Pourrais-je y aller, seulement ? J'espérais que oui, parce que à cet instant, face au regard doux de Hamilton, j'en avais très envie.

« - J'espère y être, répondis-je. Et que nous nous verrons.

- Dans ce cas, je te dis à Samedi… »

Il s'interrompit, et je compris qu'il voulait savoir mon nom. Je lui souris, timide mais aimable.

« - Astoria, dis-je.

- Très joli, commenta-t-il. Alors à samedi. »

Il s'éloigna. Je laissai un petit sourire flotter sur mon visage, flattée d'avoir été remarquée. Quant à Ben, une fois que Carter fut assez loin, il ne se priva pas pour pousser une exclamation, tandis que nous retrouvions Nora et Laurie.

« - Oh la la, 'Ria, ce type est plutôt mignon, et tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tempérai-je. Ce n'est pas exactement…

- Qui a succombé à notre 'Ria ? Demanda Laurie. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis que nous sortions du bâtiment et que Ben racontait notre petite conversation avec le troisième année.

« - Vous l'auriez vue, elle bavait ! Toute souriante devant lui !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Nous rîmes toutefois, et allâmes inscrire Ben. S'il était déçu de ne pas être dans la même université, je ne me faisais pas de soucis quant à son intégration. Il avait toujours eu des facilités d'adaptation.

« - Et cette fête, samedi ? Demanda Nora.

- Vous voulez y aller ? Demanda Laurie. »

Je réprimai un sourire. Bien sûr que j'avais envie d'y aller, et ce n'était pas pour revoir Carter, comme ne cessait de le répéter Ben. Nous nous regardâmes les uns les autres pour savoir que faire. Ce fut Ben qui exposa le premier son point de vue :

« - Moi, ça me tente bien, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été à une fête avec mes garces préférées ! »

**oOo**

Je n'avais pas lésiné sur les moyens. Ce serait la dernière fête de l'été, et comme une jeune fille normale de 18 ans, j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter. J'avais enfilé une robe noire dos nus. Elle était courte et m'arrivait à mi cuisses. Elle était évasée et lâche, mais la taille était soulignée par un élastique, si bien que le haut empiétait sur le bas en un bel ensemble. C'était Nora qui m'avait prêté cette robe. Nous nous étions préparées ensemble, chez elle, et j'avais malheureusement constaté que si elle allait mieux, elle n'avait toujours pas oublié Blaise. J'avais bien envie de lui dire de retourner le voir, mais j'avais peur des conséquences.

Nora acheva de boucler mes cheveux que j'avais détachés. J'avais maquillé mes yeux de noir, et ne mis qu'un collier en argent discret, et des escarpins à talons. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de plaire.

J'avais pu parler à Nora de mon altercation avec Drago, que je n'avais finalement pas mentionnée aux autres. Elle avait été profondément choquée par la conduite de mon fiancé. Mais nous ne nous étions pas attardées sur le sujet, car je ne voulais pas avoir des idées noires ce soir. Je voulais m'amuser avant l'annonce officielle, et j'étais certaine que Drago ne se montrerait pas à une fête d'étudiants.

Nora aussi était très belle. Ses cheveux courts coupés au carré étaient raides, et elle portait une jupe noire et un haut sophistiqué blanc. Ca lui allait à ravir. Ben et Laurie arrivèrent peu après, l'un vêtu d'un jean tout aussi moulant que son haut, et l'autre d'un short et de collants noirs, de bottes et d'un petit haut gris qui lui donnaient un air juvénile et innocent.

« - Vous êtes superbes ! Commenta Ben. On y va ? »

Nous partîmes donc de chez Nora, et nous rendirent à la soirée, située sur le campus de la faculté de Médicomagie. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, il y avait un monde fou. Des gens dansaient sur une musique au son plus que fort, et d'autres – beaucoup – avaient un verre à la main.

Nous nous avançâmes et nous servîmes à boire, regardant les gens. Je repérai quelques têtes connues de Poudlard.

« - Je ne sais pas si nous avons bien fait de venir, commenta Nora. »

Je ne pouvais que l'approuver. Nous étions pareilles, et l'idée d'une fête bondée avec de parfaits inconnus ne m'enchantait guère.

« - Astoria ! »

Je me retournai, et souris au jeune homme qui venait vers moi. Il portait un simple jean et un T-shirt noir seyant. Il était très beau. Nora nous observa avec intérêt, et Laurie sourit. Ben se fit, comme à l'accoutumée, moins discret, et ricana.

« - Je suis content que tu sois venue, me dit-il. Tu es très jolie.

- Merci, répondis-je flattée. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Et je suis contente d'être venue. Quoique je ne puisse pas dire que je connaisse beaucoup de monde. »

Il sourit, compréhensif, tandis que je balayai machinalement la salle du regard, plus particulièrement les danseurs, déjà ivres pour la plupart. Puis mon regard s'arrêta au milieu de la piste. Non, c'était impossible qu'il se trouve là. Horrifiée, j'en oubliai Carter. Je jetai un regard paniqué à Nora qui regarda de plus près.

En face de nous, au milieu de la piste, Drago Malefoy, mon supposé fiancé, en train d'embrasser une fille. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux. J'étais choquée, et ennuyée, pour mon plus grand malheur.

« - Dites moi que je rêve, murmura Ben. »

Comme s'il avait remarqué que quatre paires d'yeux le fixaient méchamment et avec dégoût, et une avec surprise, il se retourna, et son regard d'acier se posa sur moi. Je le vis avec effroi qui délaissait la jeune fille pour s'avancer vers moi.

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 7.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? Merciii =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voilà donc le chapitre 7, que vous avez bien failli ne pas avoir aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas répondre ce soir aux reviews du chapitre 5 (toujours pas...), parce que j'ai fait rien foutu pendant les vacances et faut qu eje m'y mette quoi. J'espère que votre reprise aura été moins assomante que la mienne... Mais je vais répondre à celle du chapitre 6, quand même. **

**Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre; le 8 arrivera jeudi =) Merci énormément pour vos reviews, ça m'étonne toujours autant xD Désolée pour Kate121, Ange Déchu et Mouarf parce que je peux pas répondre à vos reviews, puisque vous n'êtes pas inscrites. Mais merci beaucoup ! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

« - Astoria ? »

J'eus un léger sursaut et regardai Carter, que j'avais momentanément oublié, tandis que je voyais Malefoy se frayer un chemin pour venir jusqu'à moi.

« - Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il.

- Hum… Très bien, tu veux bien nous excuser un instant, on se verra plus tard ? »

Il acquiesça, et Nora et Laurie me prirent par le bras, alors que Ben était à quelques pas derrière nous.

« - Pourquoi doit-on l'éviter à ce point ? Demanda Ben. Hormis le fait que nous venons de le voir en train d'embrasser une superbe fille ? »

Je me retournai pour le fusiller du regard, mais ne me donnai pas la peine de lui répondre, en partie parce que je n'étais pas en état. J'étais bouleversée, et cela me bouleversait. Et ça m'énervait.

« - Elle a revu ce crétin, expliqua Nora. Et il lui a dit qu'il ne l'épousait que pour avoir un héritier et qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, et qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour la tromper. Ca te va ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est assez. Je déteste ce type, 'Ria, sache le. C'est une vraie bombe, mais je le hais.

- Trop aimable, notai-je. »

Laurie eut un sourire amusé, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Nous avancions, parce que Ben venait de nous hurler qu'il était derrière, mais Nora se figea, nous faisant tous arrêter, et Ben me heureta de plein fouet, si bien que je manquai de tomber. Contre un mur, en face de nous, Blaise était appuyé et avait un verre à la main. Il semblait s'ennuyer, mais ce n'était que mon avis. Il nous vit, puisqu'il se décolla du mur pour venir à notre rencontre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Laurie. »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse que déjà Nora, me tenant toujours, nous fit tous faire demi tour. Là encore, je heurtai Ben. J'allais demander pourquoi nous n'avancions pas, mais j'eus une réponse toute seule.

« - Astoria ? »

Lorsque Ben, qui me masquait la vue, s'écarta, je dus faire face au regard froid de Malefoy, qui avait l'air en colère. Mais qu'avait-il, c'était plutôt à moi d'être en colère non ?

« - Je peux te parler ? »

Le ton était certes interrogatif, mais la question ne tolérait pas de réponse négative. Toutefois, je pris le temps de regarder Nora, pour voir si elle allait bien. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait Blaise depuis leur rupture.

« - Nora ? Demandai-je.

- Tout va bien, Astoria, je maîtrise. Va voir ce crétin. »

Elle ne lâchait pas Blaise des yeux. Pourtant elle se retourna vers Malefoy avec un air mauvais.

« - Nous ne sommes pas loin, prévint-elle. »

Ben hocha la tête vigoureusement, mais Malefoy leur jeta un regard méprisant, puis me regarda de la même façon. Je tournai la tête vers mes amis, et vit Laurie et son sourire tranquille. Alors je le suivis, dans un couloir plus isolé où la musique s'entendaient moins, et où parler était plus facile.

Je m'appuyai contre un mur, les bras croisés, ne regardant pas dans sa direction, énervée. Mais je n'étais pas seulement énervée, j'étais très gênée, et aussi effrayée. Il avait un regard dur qui ne me laissait présager rien de bon. J'avais peur que notre discussion tourne aussi mal que la dernière fois.

« - Je vois que tu t'es inscrite, finalement, me dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Avec ton accord, rappelai-je en m'efforçant de rester calme et impassible.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. Toutefois, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- C'est une fête d'étudiants, qui a pour but de réunir les anciens et les nouveaux, et j'y ai été invitée.

- Vraiment ? Railla-t-il. »

Ce ton m'énerva. A croire que je n'étais pas digne d'être invitée à une fête et que je lui mentais ! Alors que lui n'était pas censé y être.

« - Quand bien même, ce n'est pas ta place. »

Je le fixai, incrédule. Il soupira.

« - Une jeune fille de bonne famille ne devrait pas fréquenter une fête d'étudiants débauchés.

- Mais un fils de bonne famille oui ? Demandai-je innocemment. Non parce que…

- Ce n'est pas ça la question ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu te balades dans des fêtes habillée de tenues indécentes. C'est exclu. Tu es ma fiancée, et tu ne dois pas me faire honte.

- Rien n'est officiel, rappelai-je. Et je te rappelle que je n'ai que dix-huit ans, et que j'ai peut-être envie de sortir. Et tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Pas avant l'annonce officielle.

- Qui est bientôt, fit-il. Et crois moi qu'à partir de ce moment, je ne permettrai pas que tu t'exhibes comme ça.

- Je ne m'exhibe pas ! Protestai-je. Et puis, une fois fiancés, tu ne pourras que donner ton avis, parce que nous serons surveillés, mais…

- Une fois mariée, si tu continues tes petits jeux, tu finiras cloîtrée. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Il avait l'air si sérieux, c'était révoltant.

« - Tu peux toujours rêver, crachai-je. Et je ne m'exhibe pas comme tu le dis, je ne… »

Je ne continuai pas ma phrase. De toutes façons, il ne m'écoutait pas, occupé à me détailler de son regard froid, l'air critique. Là, j'étais gênée, d'être regardée comme ça. Mais ce que je me demandais, c'était s'il me trouvait à son goût ou pas. Et franchement, j'avais honte de l'admettre.

Il s'approcha lentement. Je ne décroisai pas mes bras, et évitai son regard.

« - Tu as fini ? Lâchai-je.

- Oui, répondit-il. »

J'eus envie de l'insulter et de le frapper. Il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde gêné de me reluquer comme ça, et avait en plus un sourire plaqué au visage.

« - Très bien ? Je peux y aller ? Parce que j'ai mes amis qui m'attendent, et je crois que tu étais accompagné. »

J'amorçai un mouvement pour partir mais il me retint. Il avait l'air très énervé, et si je n'avais pas senti le mur derrière mon dos, j'aurais sans aucun doute reculé.

« - Ne sois pas insolente, Astoria, fit-il.

- Je ne suis pas insolente, dis-je en le repoussant. Je constatais les faits. »

Etonnamment, il me laissa partir, me regardant.

« - Et tâche d'être discret avec tes copines, au moins à partir de l'annonce officielle, dis-je glaciale. Je ne veux pas être déshonorée non plus. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais que ça ne se sache pas. Tu as voulu te marier, tu auras ton foutu héritier, mais fais des efforts de ton côté. »

Et je le plantai là, trop peureuse pour affronter sa réaction. Je pressai le pas de peur qu'il ne me rattrape, me laissant guider au son de la musique. Je retrouvai bientôt l'endroit où j'avais laissé mes amis. Ben était près des boissons, un verre à la main, regardant les gens, et Laurie avait l'air blasé. Je m'avançai vers eux.

« - Alors ? Demanda Laurie.

- Ca aurait pu être pire, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Où est Nora ?

- Avec Zabini. Ils sont partis en même temps que vous, mais elle avait l'air bien, répondit Ben.

- Elle maîtrise, assura Laurie. »

Je n'en doutais pas, Nora savait garder son calme.

« - Oh Oh beau gosse droit devant ! Chantonna Ben. »

Je regardai dans sa direction, et je vis Carter s'approcher, souriant. J'étais contente qu'il ne lâche pas l'affaire, je devais l'avouer. Je décidai d'oublier Drago et de ne pas me soucier de lui ni de ses conquêtes, et encore moins de les imaginer avec elles.

« - Tu danses ? Me demanda-t-il. »

J'eus un sourire, et pris la main qu'il me tendait, et bientôt, nous nous déhanchâmes, et il me fit tournoyer. Je riais en dansant, me perdant dans ses yeux gris, qui avaient une couleur magnifique sous l'éclairage. Ben vint nous rejoindre, traînant Laurie avec lui, puis se trémoussa, vraiment comme une fille. Laurie, à côté, le regardait, à la fois gênée et amusée. Quant à moi, j'éclatai de rire.

Lorsque je reposai mon regard sur Carter, je vis qu'il me dévorait littéralement des yeux. Je rougis, mais fort heureusement, il ne le vit pas.

Puis, pour Ben, Laurie et moi, la soirée continua. On but beaucoup, surtout Ben et moi. A vrai dire, je ne me souvins pas avoir vu Laurie boire une goutte. Elle était responsable, après tout. Ce fut donc étourdie par l'alcool que je rejoignis Carter pour danser, suivie de Ben, et de Laurie qui soupirait.

« - Merde ! S'exclama Ben. »

Je tournai la tête et vit qu'il fixait Nora qui revenait et se dirigeait en courrant vers la sortie. Je m'excusai rapidement auprès de Carter, et enhardie par l'alcool, je lui plantai un baiser sur la joue, avant de suivre Laurie et Ben qui tanguait dangereusement, tout autant que moi. Je me sentis vaguement coupable d'avoir oublié Nora après l'avoir vue pleurer.

Nous sortîmes, et Nora était là, pleurant. Je me dirigeai vers elle et entourai mes bras des siens.

« - Eh, No', ma belle ! Dis-je. Ne pleure pas… Dis moi ce qui s'est passé et…

- Nora ! »

Nous nous retournâmes, et vîmes Zabini, suivi par Malefoy. Nora se mit à marcher très vite dans la direction opposée, et je n'étais pas en état de la suivre. Blaise, lui, la suivit. Ben, se mit à courir comme un demeuré en hurlant et me percuta. Je manquai de tomber, mais ce fut Malefoy qui me rattrapa.

« - Fais attention, s'agaça-t-il. Tu aurais pu te pousser, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je le regardai, et me mit à rire. Ben nous imita, ne sachant probablement pas pourquoi. Laurie soupira.

« - Je vois, dit Drago. Tu as bu. »

Je ne lui répondis pas, mon meilleur ami se mit à rire. Ma tête me tournait, et j'avais du mal à me tenir debout. Pour tout dire, le fait qu'il me maintienne était utile.

« - On s'en fiche, éludai-je difficilement. Qu'est-ce que ton idiot de copain a fait à Nora ?

- Tu ne le comprendrais pas si je te l'expliquais, soupira-t-il méprisant.

- Je suis saoule, pas stupide, maugréai-je. »

Ben se mit à rire encore plus fort, et tomba par terre. Laurie se précipita pour le ramasser. Quant à moi, j'essayai de me dégager de l'étreinte de Malefoy, qui ne lâcha rien. Je vis Nora et Blaise qui avaient l'air de se disputer, ou plutôt Nora avait l'air de lui crier dessus. Sur le coup, je trouvai ça marrant.

« - 'Ria, espèce de garce… Gémit Ben. »

Je sentis Malefoy se raidir. A croire qu'il était choqué. Avec tout ce qu'il avait dû faire dans sa vie, il ne risquait pas de se choquer pour ça si ? Analysant sa réaction, je ne répondis pas à Ben.

« - 'Ria, ma chérie d'amour ! Gémit-il encore. »

Je ris, alors que Malefoy soupira. J'allais le lâcher, mais j'eus un vertige.

« - Quoi, mon cœur ? Minaudai-je.

- Je veux retourner dedans, se plaignit-il comme un enfant.

- Ben… Soupira Laurie.

- Je veux voir Carter ! Cria Ben.

- Hé ! Criai-je. Pas lui ! »

Laurie ferma les yeux, comme si elle s'apprêtait à recevoir la foudre. Quant à Ben, il rit comme un aliéné. Je sentis que Drago me tenait les poignets, désormais, et plus les bras. Et j'avais mal.

« - Qui est Carter ? Demanda-t-il. »

Nora et Blaise revenaient, et elle avait séché ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi malheureuse que tout à l'heure, et Blaise souriait légèrement.

« - 'Ria, me fit-elle d'un ton mécontent. Tu aurais pu m'attendre pour boire… »

Je lui fis un regard d'excuse et elle se dirigea vers moi. Elle regarda d'un œil mauvais les mains de Malefoy serrées autour de mes poignets, et celui-ci les lâcha. Elle enroula un bras autour de mes épaules, et demanda à Ben de se lever.

« - Je m'occupe d'elle, l'entendis-je dire à Drago. Allez, viens ma belle, je te ramène chez moi. Il est hors de question que tu retournes chez tes parents.

- On a vu Carter… Il a pas arrêté de la ma-

- La ferme Ben ! S'exclama Laurie. »

Je ne saluai pas les deux jeunes hommes, préférant ne pas regarder Malefoy. Je me laissai entraîner, et bientôt, je me retrouvai chez Nora. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, et heureusement, parce Ben fit un bruit incroyable et se mit à vomir partout. Trop épuisée et peu en état, je ne me souciai pas des plaintes de Nora et Laurie, et m'endormis où l'on m'avait posée, sur le canapé.

**oOo**

Trois jours après cette fameuse soirée, je n'avais revu ni Drago, ni Nora. Je me faisais beaucoup de souci pour cette dernière, et n'osais pas revoir le premier. De toutes façons, si je le revoyais, ce ne serait certainement pas de mon plein gré.

Ma sœur était rentrée la veille de sa lune de miel, et venait déjeuner avec Théodore, son mari. C'était assez bizarre de l'appeler comme ça, mais pourtant, c'était le cas. J'avais hâte de savoir comment ça c'était passé entre eux, et j'espérais sincèrement que leurs relations s'étaient améliorées.

Je finissais de me préparer lorsque quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. J'intimai d'entrer, et eut un sourire lorsque j'aperçus ma sœur. Sa chevelure blonde était éparpillée sur ses épaules et comme toujours, elle était magnifique. Elle me serra brièvement dans ses bras.

« - Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Demandai-je.

- Plutôt bien, répondit-elle. Disons que nous avons trouvé un compromis tous les deux, l'ambiance est… respirable !

- Un compromis ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, je lui suis fidèle, et en échange, j'ai tout ce que je veux. Je ne te cache pas que ça va être difficile, d'autant plus qu'au lit, ce n'est pas le plus doué. Et encore, je ne le compare pas à Drago !

- Je t'en serais très reconnaissante, dis-je froidement. Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu te vantes d'avoir couché avec mon fiancé.

- Il te plait ? S'exclama Daphné avec crainte.

- Non, c'est une question de dignité. »

Je me refusai d'avouer que ma réplique était un mensonge : je n'étais pas prête à accepter que j'étais jalouse de la liaison de ma sœur et Drago. Pourquoi diable l'étais-je, d'abord ?

On nous appela pour déjeuner. Je pénétrai dans la salle à manger, où la table était dressée. Ma sœur me murmura à l'oreille avant de rentrer :

« - Il y a une surprise pour toi. »

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils. Quelle surprise ? Ma sœur ne m'adressa rien de plus qu'un regard satisfait et impatient avant de me devancer dans la pièce.

Lorsque j'y entrai, je vis Théodore discuter avec animation avec mon père, Lucius Malefoy et Drago, tandis que ma mère nous regardait entrer, aux côtés de Narcissa. Que diable les Malefoy faisaient-ils ici ? Nous étions censés dîner en famille, or eux n'en faisaient pas partie. Pas encore, tout du moins.

Je cachai difficilement ma surprise, esquissant un sourire poli. Puis je saluai les invités. Drago me jeta un regard condescendant, puis se détourna. Etrangement, je ne m'en formalisais pas, et j'étais même soulagée de n'avoir que ça. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me foudroie du regard, ou qu'il me nargue. Je n'oubliais pas que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je n'étais pas dans le meilleur des états.

« - Nous avons également invité les Malefoy, expliqua ma mère d'un ton mélodieux. Nous voulions un dîner de famille… »

Je m'indignai intérieurement. Ils n'en faisaient pas partie ! Et si je me réjouissais de retrouver ma sœur et de partager un dîner de famille, j'allais devoir supporter les regards énamourés de Daphné pour mon fiancé, les regards las et indignés de Théodore, et les regards méprisants de Drago. Non, vraiment, je n'avais pas envie.

Je n'eus pourtant pas le choix, ce que je savais pertinemment depuis le départ. J'espérais tout du moins que l'attention ne se porterait pas sur moi, car si j'arrivais à gérer le regard de Drago, celui de son père me terrifiait.

Durant le repas, je me réjouis de ne pas avoir été le centre d'attention des discussions, et bénis ma sœur et son extravagance, car elle s'attirait comme toujours tous les regards. Elle avait un haut échancré qui laissait voir une grande partie de son décolleté, et je surpris plusieurs fois le regard de Drago s'y plonger. Cela m'indigna.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais une furieuse envie de me lever et de lui crier que moi aussi, j'étais là, et qu'il pouvait me regarder. Sans m'en rendre compte vraiment, je jetai un regard à mon propre décolleté. Ou plutôt mon absence de décolleté. Mon pull noir fin en col en V ne laissait en effet rien apparaître de mes formes. Je glissai un regard vers mon beau frère, qui ne semblait nullement offensé par l'attitude de Drago. Comment faisait-il ?

Je me ressaisis. Il n'éprouvait rien pour Daphné, certes, mais il pouvait au moins penser à son honneur. Et puis, je crois que je n'aurais pas accepté que Drago laisse quelqu'un me reluquer comme ça. Je retins un soupir. Personne ne me reluquait, moi. Aux soirées, les gens ne voyaient que Drago, et Daphné, qui éblouissait tout le monde, même avec la réputation qu'elle avait.

Je ne m'étais jamais préoccupée de ce que les gens pensaient de mon apparence. Bien sûr, je me rendais toujours présentable. Mais maintenant que j'étais fiancée à un homme très beau, ça m'ennuyait de me trouver fade. Je voulais être plus. Etre digne de lui. Merlin, mais qu'allais-je penser là ? Je n'avais pas à changer pour lui, j'étais son égale, et la beauté n'était pas le plus important.

Il ne fallait pas que je commence à penser ça. Il ne fallait pas que je commence à le séduire, ni même à penser à le séduire. Je devais me concentrer sur le dîner, et ne pas trahir la moindre émotion qui laisserait supposer quoique ce soit. Et surtout, il ne fallait pas que je me sente complexée à cause de lui. J'aurais tellement aimé en parler à Nora !

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? Souffla Théodore à mes côtés.

- Non, tout va bien… »

Je m'efforçai de lui sourire, et il sembla se détourner. Sembla, puisqu'il surprit le regard que je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter à Drago et Daphné.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il rassurant. Ce n'est pas sérieux…

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondis-je à voix basse toujours. C'est juste que je me demande comment tu peux supporter ça. Pas par rapport à des sentiments, mais je veux dire… C'est humiliant, terminai-je dans un souffle. »

Il me regarda avec un sourire résigné. Il avait l'air triste, et j'eus presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter.

« - Quand tu sais que tu es fiancé à une fille à la réputation légère plus que justifiée, il faut savoir affronter ce genre de situation. Disons que je m'y étais préparé, et je n'y fais plus attention. Et puis, nous avons passé cet accord. »

Je le regardai, choquée par ces propos.

« - Alors je devrais moi aussi ne rien dire, et subir ? M'indignai-je. Je devrais le laisser faire et passer pour la gentille petite épouse qui n'a pas assez de charme pour garder son mari ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de charme, Astoria, expliqua Théodore. Au contraire, tu es très jolie. »

Je rougis, confuse. Lui avait l'air gêné de cet aveu, mais continua. Aussi, je ne m'attardai pas sur ça.

« - Tu n'es juste pas le genre de fille qu'il fréquente, et il ne veut pas changer. Dans ce cas, tu ne pourras pas le forcer.

- Mais je ne veux pas subir ! Tu n'as jamais eu envie de lui rendre la pareille ?

- Je l'ai fait, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne m'en suis pas vanté. »

J'en fus étonnée, mais je cachai ma surprise. Après tout, ce n'était que justice. Lui, au moins, avait le mérite de rester discret. Et si sa fiancée ne lui accordait aucune faveur alors qu'elle en accordait à tous les autres hommes, c'était presque normal.

« - Pourquoi donc ? Je crois que je l'aurais fait à ta place, avouai-je à voix basse toujours.

- Je ne trouve pas ça digne, expliqua-t-il. Pour moi, une fois engagé, il faut montrer de la retenue. Au moins cacher ses agissements. Si je ne m'étais pas caché, Daphné et moi serions passés pour deux adolescents puérils qui ne sont pas capables d'assumer leur sort. Au moins, j'ai le beau rôle. »

Il eut un rire silencieux, mais lugubre, ironique. Je m'autorisai un sourire face à son hilarité, amusée. Je devais avouer que je le comprenais. Je préférais passer pour une fiancée sérieuse et fidèle plutôt que pour une catin débauchée.

Seulement, j'étais persuadée que jamais je ne pourrai être infidèle. Pourtant, je n'étais même pas Drago. Mais c'était immoral. Inconcevable. A moins d'être amoureuse de son amant. Et encore… Franchement, je ne me pensais pas capable d'avoir une relation, cacher des choses, ça n'était pas pour moi. Mais la vie malheureuse d'une femme mariée et trompée valait-elle mieux ?

Bah, on pouvait très bien être heureuse sans amour, non ? Je l'espérais. Le sourire que j'adressais à Théodore s'évanouit lorsque je croisai le regard de Drago, qui me fixait. Son regard était dur et intense, et je n'arrivais vraiment pas à le déchiffrer. Etait-il en colère ? Moqueur ? Jaloux ? Je ris à cette idée. Jamais Drago Malefoy ne serait jaloux. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il le serait s'il me surprenait à embrasser un autre homme, alors me voir sourire à mon beau frère ne serait certainement pas un motif pour lui.

Des fois, je devais avouer qu'il avait raison – mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer – et que je me laissai quelquefois trop envahir par les romans d'amour que je lisais et mon imagination romantique.

Je détournai le regard, gênée et troublée, tandis qu'un frisson me parcourait l'échine. Je rencontrai le regard froid de Lucius Malefoy, et ne le soutint pas, trop effrayée. Comment pourrais-je supporter deux regards aussi froids coup sur coup ? Et comment faisaient-ils pour être aussi impressionnants ?

« - Astoria, tu es radieuse, nota Narcissa. »

Je posai mes yeux sur elle, et elle me sourit. Finalement, si elle n'avait pas l'air aimable au premier abord, elle était plutôt douce et charmante. Je lui rendis son sourire, et rougis. Voilà que je me retrouvai au centre de l'attention. Tous les regards étaient en effet centrés sur moi.

« - Merci, répondis-je poliment.

- Je suis sincèrement contente que tu entres dans la famille ! Pourquoi ne pas lui annoncer ? »

Je la remerciai encore une fois. Puis je vis Narcissa adresser un regard à son époux, qui hocha la tête. Je me retins de demander de quoi il s'agissait, attendant la réponse. Je regardai tour à tour mes parents et mes futurs beaux parents, qui ne dirent rien. Daphné haussa les épaules. Ce fut Drago, qui, de sa voix traînante, m'expliqua.

« - Une date officielle a été décidée pour nos fiançailles. La soirée aura lieu dans une semaine. »

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 8.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? Merciii xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Désolée pour ce petit jour de retard, mais il se trouve que j'ai pas été chez moi de toute l'après midi hier, et que j'ai pas pu poster le soir ! Désolée ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, j'hallucine toujours autant !! **

**Bonne lecture j'espère, à jeudi prochain pour la suite ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

J'avais passé une semaine horrible. Vraiment horrible. Non seulement j'avais été d'une humeur exécrable, parce que j'en voulais à mes parents de m'avoir caché la date des fiançailles, mais aussi de l'avoir avancée, mais j'avais dû supporter des séances d'essayage insupportable.

En attendant, cette fichu soirée aurait lieu le lendemain, chez les Malefoy. La seule chose qui me donnait envie d'y aller, c'était de voir à quoi ressemblait leur manoir. Autrement, j'aurais préféré aller me pendre. Vraiment.

J'avais réussi à avoir quelques heures pour moi, aujourd'hui, et j'avais décidé d'en profiter pour aller voir Nora. Je n'avais pas pu avoir de ses nouvelles depuis la soirée et ça m'inquiétait. De plus, j'avais besoin d'elle, de lui parler, et qu'elle me réconforte.

Je n'avais pas imaginé que la nouvelle de l'annonce des fiançailles me fasse un tel effet. J'aurais plus pensé que j'aurais pris ça comme une formalité, une simple étape à passer avant le mariage. Mais en fait, je crois que je ne réalisais pas vraiment que ce mariage aurait bien lieu. Comme si j'avais toujours eu l'espoir que j'allais m'en sortir, et que quelque chose aurait finalement empêché ce mariage. Pourtant, je savais que c'était impossible. Et encore plus maintenant que ça allait être officiel.

Je rejoignis Nora dans un pub sur le chemin de Traverse. Je ne lui avais pas dit pour les fiançailles. Je lui avais juste dit que je voulais la voir, et qu'elle avait certainement des choses à me raconter. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Blaise à la soirée. L'avoir vue pleurer comme ça m'avait intriguée, mais je n'avais pas pu en discuter avec elle le lendemain.

Je la saluai chaleureusement, puis nous prîmes place à une table.

« - Comment tu vas ? M'enquis-je de but en blanc.

- Bien, m'assura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zabini à la soirée ? Je veux dire, rien de grave, hein ?

- Non, tout va bien. »

Un serveur arriva pour prendre les commandes. Puis, après son intervention, Nora reposa son regard sur moi.

« - Nous nous sommes en quelque sorte remis ensemble.

- En quelque sorte ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

- Je l'aime, avoua Nora. Et je ne peux pas le quitter, enfin, je ne le veux pas. Il m'a assuré qu'il ne se fiancerait pas. Je le crois. Et il n'y a aucune objection à ce qu'il m'épouse puisque j'ai le sang pur. Je n'ai pas ta fortune ou la sienne, ni une famille riche, et a pureté n'est pas toujours prouvée, mais c'est un bon début.

- Je comprends, répondis-je. »

Le serveur nous apporta nos boissons. Je regardai Nora qui le remerciait d'un sourire, puis l'imitai. Je fus rassurée de voir qu'elle n'avait pas l'air malheureuse. Elle avait l'air certaine que Zabini romprait ses fiançailles, et j'aurais aimé l'être autant qu'elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance, pas après qu'il ait menti à Nora. Mais je m'abstins de tout commentaire, c'était à Nora de prendre ses décisions, et je savais qu'elle connaissait mon avis. Alors autant ne pas le répéter, ça l'aurait rendu triste.

« - Donc, tu le revois quand même en attendant qu'il soit… libre ? Demandai-je.

- Non, j'attends. Ca ne sera plus très long, et puis tant que je sais que nous serons ensemble après, ça me va. »

J'hochai la tête. Ma meilleure amie restait fidèle à elle-même. Elle était une incorrigible romantique, certes, mais gardait son intégrité. J'enviais son self control et ses qualités. Je pouvais me contrôler, évidemment, mais je n'avais pas la même façon de réagir. Pour elle, une vie sans amour était inconcevable, et elle était prête à tout sacrifier pour ça. Elle avait déjà été amoureuse avant, mais avec lui, c'était différent. Et ça, je l'avais remarqué de suite.

« - Et pour toi, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, répondis-je maussade. Les fiançailles ont lieu demain.

- Oh. »

Elle avait l'air surprise, et étonnée. Evidemment, tout était allé tellement vite… J'aurais espéré que tout se fasse beaucoup plus tard.

« - Je voulais t'en parler plus tôt, bien sûr, dis-je. Mais j'ai eu une semaine surchargée, à essayer robe sur robe, coiffure sur coiffure, et j'ai dû revoir toutes les règles des bonnes manières. Il faut que je sois impeccable, et digne du grand Drago Malefoy. »

J'eus un rire ironique, et Nora s'esclaffa. Son seul rire me redonna du baume au cœur. C'était précisément pour ça que je voulais la voir.

« -Tout va bien se passer, m'assura-t-elle. Je suis persuadée que tu sauras gérer cette situation. Cette soirée comme ton mariage, d'ailleurs.

- Je l'espère, soupirai-je. Mais je me sentirai terriblement mal à l'aise, tu sais. Je serai terriblement gênée par tout ça. Tout le monde va nous regarder, nous juger, se demander pourquoi ils m'ont choisie moi, ou plutôt jaser sur la raison de son choix.

- Parce que tu la connais ? Demanda Nora.

- Evidemment, répondis-je. L'argent, parce que mes parents n'en manquent pas, et même si eux non plus, c'est toujours ça de pris. Et la réhabilitation. Ma famille est l'une des rares à ne pas s'être engagée dans la guerre, et même s'il y a eu des enquêtes, le nom des Greengrass n'a jamais été prononcé dans aucun procès.

- Ca fait en effet deux bonnes raisons, observa Nora. Et c'est certain qu'il y aura des commentaires. Il ne faut pas que tu y prêtes attention, 'Ria, surtout ne t'en soucie pas. »

Elle me fit un sourire rassurant et je hochai la tête, pour la remercier. Elle me comprenait, je le savais. Et ça me suffisait.

**oOo**

« - Astoria, va t'habiller, ordonna ma mère. »

Je lui obéis, le ventre noué. L'appréhension avait fait surface depuis le matin déjà, lorsque je m'étais réveillée. Maintenant, je n'avais d'autre choix que de faire ce que me dirait ma mère.

Ma sœur me suivit dans ma chambre, ce dont je me serais passée. Elle ne cessa en effet de parler, de me raconter plein d'histoires sur tous les convives qui seraient présents. Apparemment, elle se faisait un devoir de m'informer des derniers potins et des rumeurs qui circulaient dans la société. J'aurais vraiment aimé lui dire que je m'en fichais éperdument. Mais pour une fois qu'elle prenait son rôle de grande sœur à cœur, je pouvais bien la laisser faire et l'écouter à moitié.

J'enfilai la robe que ma mère avait choisie : je n'avais apparemment pas assez de goût pour choisir moi-même mes tenues de soirée. Elle était d'un vert émeraude. Au moins, avec celle-ci, on voyait mon décolleté. A la poitrine, un losange en strass semblait retenir une couche de tissu, dont les côtés retombaient en s'évasant. C'était très chic, vraiment, et je ne pouvais pas contester le choix de ma mère. Elle mettait ma silhouette en valeur.

Ma sœur s'attela à me coiffer, visiblement très douée, tout en continuant ses babillages. Mes cheveux avaient des boucles parfaites, et les mèches de ma franche étaient tirées en arrière. C'était très joli. Puis elle maquilla mes yeux noisette en rapport à la robe, c'était très beau. Quant à mon teint pâle, il s'accordait au tout.

Tandis qu'elle m'appliquait du gloss, une des ses histoires retint mon attention.

« - Au fait, tiens toi bien, j'ai entendu parler d'un truc ! Tu ne vas pas t'en remettre. Bien sûr, je n'en suis pas encore certaine, alors garde ça pour toi. Figure toi que Zabini veut rompre ses fiançailles. »

Je poussai un cri paniqué et ouvrit la bouche, si bien que ma sœur rata ma bouche et le gloss dérapa sur mon menton. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle en sache plus, elle remonterait sans difficultés jusqu'à Nora !

« - Eh bien, ça te choque tant que ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

- Non, enfin… Pas vraiment, balbutiai-je. Mais il est fiancé à Caroline, et c'est un peu ma seule amie, ici.

- Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais de cette fille, conseilla Daphné en m'essuyant le gloss. Pansy et moi somme peut-être que des putes à tes yeux, mais elle, elle pourrait être pire que nous ! Crois moi, les filles comme elles sont les pires, de vrais anges en apparence, mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'elles cachent ! Au moins, avec nous, on sait tout de suite à quoi s'attendre. »

Je ne répondis pas, mais pensai qu'elle avait certainement raison. Ben m'avait fait la même remarque, et puis, avec ce qu'elle m'avait dit au mariage, j'étais bien volontiers disposée à la croire.

« - Tu crois que c'est possible d'annuler ses fiançailles ? Demandai-je. »

Je posai la question pour Nora, et, vu l'expression de ma sœur, je vis qu'elle croyait que je la posais pour moi. Elle avait l'air contente, satisfaite que je ne veuille pas de Malefoy.

« - Dans le cas de Blaise, je pense que c'est possible, m'expliqua-t-elle. Il est très riche et n'a que l'embarras du choix. Et la famille de ta copine n'est pas des plus respectables. Alors je pense que s'il le veut, ça se fera. Même si le petit ange ne le veut pas. Mais pour toi, comme ça l'a été pour moi, j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible. »

Elle avait l'air désolée pour moi, mais je ne sus pas si c'était par rapport à elle. Et si elle était vraiment amoureuse de Malefoy ? Que devait-elle ressentir de savoir qu'il allait se marier avec sa sœur ? Je me repris, sans vouloir être trop égoïste, j'avais bien assez de problèmes comme ça pour m'occuper des siens. Et paraissait bien le prendre. Et puis, elle savait que Drago se fichait pas mal de moi. Alors elle devrait être rassurée. Avec un petit pincement au cœur que je n'aurais su expliquer, je me concentrai sur la séance de maquillage apparemment terminée.

Daphné me dirigea vers le miroir, et je fus satisfaite du résultat, quoique pas très à l'aise sans ma frange qui me cachait d'ordinaire le visage.

« - Tu es super jolie, commenta ma sœur.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, pour la coiffure, dis-je. Enfin, je suis mal à l'aise sans ma frange.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, rétorqua Daphné. Ca te va super bien. Fais moi confiance. »

Ce que je fis, sans hésiter. Elle me dit de la suivre, pour que nous descendions rejoindre les invités. Je me sentais vraiment mal. J'espérais vraiment que personne ne me regarderait. Ce que je savais impossible, puisque c'était la soirée de mes fiançailles.

Le manoir Malefoy était vraiment grand. La soirée se déroulait dans le grand salon au rez-de-chaussée, et il portait bien son nom, puisqu'il était immense. Et plein de monde. J'aurais voulu prendre la main de ma sœur pour qu'elle puisse me rassurer, parce que j'étais effrayée. Mais elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise, et souriante, elle entra sans hésitation dans la salle.

Je vis Malefoy s'avancer vers moi, et curieusement, j'en fus soulagée. Au moins, je voyais un visage connu. Sauf qu'il avait l'air mécontent. Il me fixait intensément, tout en avançant vers moi. Il portait un costume noir, très chic, qui contrastait avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux blonds. Pour être honnête, il était très beau.

« - Tu es en retard, dit-il sèchement en me détaillant. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est Daphné qui t'aidait à te préparer.

- Désolée, soufflai-je. »

J'étais incapable de parler, trop terrorisée. Et mon cher fiancé ne m'aidait pas tant que ça, avec son air contrarié. Merlin, mais comment j'allais m'en sortir ? Pourtant, il sembla se radoucir, je devais avoir l'air sacrément mal !

« - Bon, ce n'est pas si grave, fit-il. Tu as même de la chance, mes parents ne sont pas encore descendus. Tu es très jolie. »

Je le regardai, intriguée par son ton calme, et gênée par son compliment. En fait, à ma grande surprise, mon estomac s'était contracté. Ce qui me troubla d'autant plus : comment un compliment de la part de ce crétin pouvait m'affecter ?

« - Merci, dis-je doucement.

- Ce n'est qu'un compliment, tu sais ? Railla-t-il. Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état.

- Quel état ? Demandai-je. »

Il n'allait tout de même pas croire que j'étais flattée et que je croyais qu'il était séduit !

« - Tu as l'air troublée.

- Non, répondis-je. Pas par ton compliment, en tous cas, plutôt par tout ça.

- Tout ça ? Demanda-t-il sans apparemment comprendre.

- Laisse tomber, répliquai-je. Je ne sais pas si tu comprendrais, et puis ça ne t'intéressera pas.

- Je crois que c'est à moi d'en juger, répliqua-t-il vexé.

- Sur ce coup là, je ne pense pas, dis-je. »

Il allait répliquer, mais Théodore s'avançait vers nous, un sourire aux lèvres. Je le lui rendis, ignorant le regard de Drago. Comment lui dire que je n'étais pas prête pour tout ça, et que je ne le serais probablement jamais ? De toutes façons, il s'en fichait. Tant qu'il avait sa fichue fiancée, tout allait bien pour lui.

« - Bonsoir, Astoria, salua Théodore. Tu es très jolie.

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant. Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! »

Il eut un petit rire. Et c'était vrai. Mon beau-frère n'était pas dépourvu de charme, ce soir, dans un costume gris. Des fois, je me demandais pourquoi Daphné ne se comportait pas mieux. Il était gentil, et plutôt mignon. Pour ma part, j'aurais préféré quelqu'un comme lui que Malefoy, presque trop beau, et surtout insensible et intimidant. Je vis justement Drago me fixer, et quand je me tournai vers lui, il détourna la tête. J'aurais juré qu'il était en colère !

Il me tendit son bras, que je saisis, et il me dirigea vers plusieurs invités. Il me présenta, et je fis la conversation à quelques invités poliment. Ils me dévisageaient tous, ce qui me gênait. Ils devaient tous se demander à quoi ressemblait la fiancée du grand Drago Malefoy, et satisfaisaient désormais leur curiosité. Honteuse, je me pris à penser qu'ils devaient être bien déçus. Puis le crétin qui me servait de fiancé m'abandonna à un groupe de personnes que je rencontrais pour la première fois, et parmi lesquels se trouvait la mère de Pansy, pour aller soit disant saluer un collaborateur important, mais en tournant la tête, je le vis avec Blaise et Théodore. Quel crétin ! Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ?

« - Eh bien, Miss Greengrass, commença la mère de Pansy. »

Elle était vraiment comme sa fille, physiquement, sauf qu'elle était beaucoup plus ridée. Comme l'aurait dit Ben, il était évident qu'elle avait servi. Telle mère, telle fille. En attendant, elle me fixait d'un regard condescendant, et elle était entourée de femmes visiblement avides de ragots.

« - Je me demande comment vous vous y êtes prise… Pas en utilisant vos charmes en tous cas, ils sont tellement bien cachés ! Vous devez être fière d'avoir ferré un aussi gros poisson que le fils Malefoy, me fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

- Eh bien… »

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment répondre. De manière polie, tout du moins. Je maudis encore Drago de m'avoir laissée seule pour aller retrouver ses amis. Je le détestais !

« - Je crois que de toutes façons, maintenant, il est temps de déclarer la pêche interdite ! Interrompit une voix. »

Je me retournai et vis avec soulagement Narcissa Malefoy qui se plaçait à côté de moi, un sourire aimable aux lèvres. Elle savait s'y prendre, elle. Je réprimai un sourire en voyant Mrs Parkinson et ses compagnes avaient l'air décomposé, gênées d'être prises sur le fait. Elle me jeta un regard rassurant, avant d'enchaîner d'une voix mélodieuse et pleine d'entrain.

« - Tout de même, très chère, continua Mrs Malefoy, mon fils n'est pas un poisson ! Et puis, je suis très contente qu'Astoria entre dans la famille, elle est si charmante ! »

Elle me prit part le bras, s'excusa auprès des femmes, et m'entraîna je ne savais où.

« - Je suis désolée, fit-elle. Drago n'aurait pas dû te laisser seule ce soir. »

A ces mots, justement, celui-ci s'avança vers nous, apparemment surpris de me voir avec sa mère. Je ne lui adressai pas un regard, rancunière.

« - Drago, fit Narcissa d'un ton mécontent, tu es irresponsable. Tu as laissé Astoria toute seule face à Mrs Parkinson, et tu sais qu'elle n'a pas assez d'expérience pour faire face à ce genre de situation. Et c'est votre soirée de fiançailles.

- Désolée, mère, fit-il. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. »

Comme si j'étais une malade incapable ! Je n'étais qu'intimidée par tout ça, voilà tout. Narcissa hocha la tête et s'éloigna, me laissant seule avec Drago. Je ne le regardai pas.

« - Allez viens, me dit-il. On va retrouver les autres.

- Qui ça ? Tes collaborateurs ? Demandai-je, acerbe.

- Désolé, dit-il en soupirant. C'est l'excuse que je donne d'habitude, et je n'ai pas pensé que tu te retrouverais seule avec elles. Ca te va ?

- C'est tellement sincère ! »

Je lui offris un sourire hypocrite auquel il répondit par un regard noir. Nous arrivâmes près de Daphné, Blaise, Pansy, Théodore et Caroline. Ils formaient un petit groupe, où Caroline, sur une des chaises, semblait franchement à l'écart. Au moins, je la rejoindrais, maintenant, et nous serions deux.

Mais je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à discuter avec Caroline. Parce franchement, ses propos lors du mariage m'avaient légèrement refroidie.

« - Ah, Astoria, où étais-tu ? Demanda Pansy.

- Elle est tombée sur ta mère, expliqua Drago.

- Oh, je suis désolée, fit Pansy à mon attention. Elle regrette toujours que je ne sois pas fiancée à Drago. Ne fais pas attention à elle. »

J'hochai la tête, timide. Après tout, je ne les connaissais pas, et je n'avais pas d'affinités avec eux. Sauf Caroline, mais maintenant, c'était différent. Elle n'essayait pas de parler avec les autres, mais se contentait de sourire ou d'hocher la tête. Elle me faisait penser aux personnes qui courraient après la popularité et faisaient semblant de faire partie d'un groupe. Et le pire, c'était que tout le monde l'ignorait.

Au lieu de me faire pitié, l'attitude de Caroline m'écoeura. Je n'aurais pas trop pu dire pourquoi, peut-être parce que je m'imaginais qu'elle agissait comme ça par intérêt, pour ne pas laisser Zabini rompre ses fiançailles. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser ? Je lui laissais volontiers ma place.

A ma grande horreur, je réalisai que non, je ne lui laisserais jamais ma place de mon plein gré. Et ça me troubla. Pourquoi n'étais-je plus si fermement opposée à ce mariage ? Pourquoi l'idée d'une rupture de ces fiançailles me dérangeait-elle à ce point ? C'était… Déroutant.

Je vis Daphné jeter un regard langoureux à Drago, et tournai la tête. Je surpris le regard triste de Théodore, et eus pitié. Et si il éprouvait des sentiments pour Daphné ? Peut-être était-il en train de tomber amoureux d'elle…

Je me désintéressai totalement de la conversation insipide du groupe, et, pour éviter de croiser le regard de Caroline et donc d'entamer une conversation qui nous mènerait droit au sujet de Nora, je posai mon regard sur les invités. J'avais toujours trouvé ça intéressant d'observer les gens. Bon, je n'y passais pas beaucoup de temps, d'habitude, mais c'était un divertissement comme un autre. Et l'un des plus appropriés dans ce genre de soirée.

Tout en sirotant une coupe d'un cocktail dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, j'embrassai la pièce du regard. Je vis mon père discuter avec un homme aussi ventripotent que lui, Mrs Parkinson me jeter un regard en biais, puis se pencher vers les mêmes femmes que j'avais vues précédemment, Pucey, le futur mari de Pansy, engloutir une poignée de petits fours, je croisai le regard de beaucoup de personnes qui nous observaient, Drago et moi, puis mon attention se porta sur les époux Malefoy.

Leur relation m'intriguait. Ils avaient l'air complices, et semblaient se porter beaucoup d'affection et d'estime. Je ne pensais pas que c'était plus que ça, du moins pour Lucius Malefoy. Comment un homme aussi froid aurait-il pu être amoureux ? Il chuchotait quelque chose à Narcissa, mais comme son fils, son expression restait imperturbable. Je ne pouvais pas voir vraiment l'expression de sa femme, et je me demandai si elle rougissait, ou si c'étaient des paroles désagréables. Mais peut-être accordais-je trop de ressemblances entre le père et le fils, mais ils avaient la même attitude. Lucius Malefoy était-il aussi volage que son fils ?

Tandis que je continuais à observer les convives, je sentis un souffle derrière moi.

« - C'est intéressant ? Me demanda Drago. »

Il me sembla que ma bouche se desséchait. Aussi, je bus une gorgée de mon cocktail avant de répondre.

« - Plutôt, répondis-je. D'ailleurs, nous sommes l'objet de beaucoup d'attention.

- Logique, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cynique. Je te signale que c'est notre soirée de fiançailles.

- Ne le prend pas comme ça, dis-je d'un ton las. Je faisais juste la conversation. »

Je bus une gorgée, puis me détournai de lui, ne voulant pas engager une confrontation. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur. Je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle, et puis j'étais troublée par les réactions nouvelles que j'avais en sa présence. Je me dirigeai donc vers Caroline, plus pour éviter mon fiancé que pour voir mon amie. Je me trouvais vraiment méchante, des fois.

« - Comment tu vas ? M'enquis-je avec un sourire.

- On fait aller, répondit-elle. Tu as entendu les rumeurs ?

- Quelles rumeurs ? Demandai-je en feignant l'innocence.

- Comme quoi Blaise veut rompre ses fiançailles, expliqua Caroline.

- Tu t'y attendais un peu, non ? Demandai-je. Je veux dire, tu m'en avais déjà parlé. Tu ne t'es donc pas faite à cette idée ?

- Et je ne m'y ferai jamais, répondit-elle avec véhémence. Crois moi, Astoria, je ne me laisserai pas faire, et j'épouserai Zabini.

- C'est ce que nous verrons ! Lança une voix forte. »

Je me retournai en sursautant, et vis Blaise, entouré des autres, qui nous regardaient, ou plus précisément qui fixaient Caroline. Celle-ci avait rougi, et cette fois, elle me fit pitié. Ma sœur et Pansy la regardaient d'un air à la fois méprisant et curieux, et Drago et Théodore avec un regard glacial.

« - Il faut être deux, dans un mariage, ma chère, fit Blaise d'un ton moqueur. Et pour le moment, tu es toute seule. Rien n'est officiel, aussi ne te monte pas la tête pour rien.

- Mais c'est toi qui voulais ces fiançailles, protesta Caroline d'une voix faible.

- C'était avant, répondit Blaise. Ce n'est plus le cas. »

Il croisa mon regard en une fraction de seconde, avant de le reposer sur Caroline. Celle-ci avait l'air passablement en colère, maintenant.

« - Peu importe, dit-elle. Tu as voulu ce mariage, tu l'auras ! »

Je vis Blaise amorcer un mouvement, mais Drago le retint par le bras. Quant à Caroline, elle se leva et s'éloigna.

« - Sale petite garce, pesta Blaise. Je la déteste.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu veux vraiment annuler ces fiançailles ? Demanda Pansy.

- Autant que ce que tu veux épouser Pucey.

- Oh. Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies, fit Pansy à Daphné. »

**oOo**

La soirée était presque finie. Dieu merci. Elle avait été longue. J'avais détesté le moment du toast, quand Drago avait levé son verre pour prononcer un bref discours. J'avais détesté quand nous avions dansé ensemble. Enfin, j'avais adoré, en réalité. Ce que j'avais détesté, comme je le craignais, c'était tous ces regards braqués sur nous. Ca n'avait pas l'air de déranger mon fiancé, mais moi, ça me tétanisait. Surtout après les remarques de Mrs Parkinson…

Je n'avais pas pu reparler à Caroline, qui était restée près de ses parents, sûrement par peur de Blaise. Je ne savais pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter face à cette histoire. D'un côté, je plaignais Caroline, et j'avais envie de la réconforter, mais de l'autre, je ne supportais pas son acharnement inutile, et les menaces envers Nora restaient vives dans ma mémoire. Mais je savais parfaitement que s'il n'y avait pas eu Nora, alors j'aurais pris son parti.

Je cherchais Daphné, en ce moment même. Le manoir était immense, et ça laissait place à de nombreuses opportunités. Je la soupçonnais fortement d'avoir brisé son pacte avec Théodore et d'être parti avec un amant, et comme je savais que son mari la cherchait, je me faisais un devoir de la trouver avant lui. Et, ne trouvant pas Malefoy, j'avais peur que cet amant, ce soit lui.

Je n'avais pas passé deux portes que j'entendis malgré moi deux voix familières. Drago et son père. Terrorisée quant aux conséquences, si j'étais surprise à écouter leur conversation, passer mon chemin m'était impossible. Surtout qu'il s'avéra qu'ils parlaient de moi.

« - Comment vont les choses, avec Astoria ? Demanda Mr Malefoy.

- On progresse, répondit Drago d'un ton neutre.

- J'ai appris que tu lui laisses faire des études.

- Oui, est-ce un problème ?

- Pas du tout, fit Lucius. C'est inhabituel, mais tu es un Malefoy, et tout t'es pardonné. De plus, si cela vous permet de mieux vous entendre, alors c'est encore mieux. Quelles sont tes impressions ? »

J'attendais avec appréhension la réponse de Drago. J'étais aussi grandement soulagée que Mr Malefoy ne voie aucun inconvénient à ce que j'étudie.

« - Elle n'est pas prête, fit Drago. Et je crains qu'elle ne le soit jamais. Je ne reviendrai certainement pas sur mon choix : son nom et son argent son bien trop conséquents pour nous, mais plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que ces fiançailles sont une erreur. »

* * *

** A suivre dans le chapitre 9.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? Merciii =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Alors voilà comme prévu le chapitre 9. Je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite de la fin, et je pense que certaines ne seront pas d'accord avec la décision d'Astoria à la fin... Enfin bref, rien de particulier de plus à dire. A part merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis super contente ! J'hallucine vraiment quand je vois le nombre que j'ai. continuez surtout ! xD J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je posterai la suite jeudi prochain.**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 9**

Je ne pus en entendre davantage. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux tandis que je m'éloignais sans faire de bruit. Pourquoi pleurais-je au juste ? Après tout, je me doutais bien qu'il pensait ça depuis le début ! Mais de là à l'avouer à son père, il devait être sacrément déçu ! Pourtant, j'avais tout fait pour lui plaire, pour être convenable, plutôt. Et là, en quelques mots, ce sale type venait de balayer tous mes efforts et mes bonnes résolutions !

Il ne fallait pas que je cède et que je me mette à pleurer, pas maintenant. Je rejoignis le salon, où ma mère conversait avec Narcissa. Daphné était avec Théodore près de la cheminée, silencieuse, et Blaise était assis, l'air sombre. Je les rejoignis, tentant de sourire.

« - Bon dieu, Astoria, tu es pâle comme la mort ! S'exclama Théodore.

- Oh, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, m'excusai-je.

- La soirée a été longue, approuva-t-il. D'ailleurs, Daphné, nous allons rentrer. »

Ma sœur acquiesça, visiblement pas mécontente, et se leva, puis nous salua.

« - Tu as été parfaite, ce soir, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Je lui souris, et j'aurais été plus chaleureuse si je n'avais pas été si bouleversée – sans raison, qui plus est ! – par les paroles de Drago. Celui-ci fit son entrée dans le salon, tandis que Théodore et Daphné, ainsi que quelques autres invités, prenaient congé. Je n'adressai pas un regard à mon fiancé, tentant d'arborer un masque impassible. Une fois que je fus sûre d'y être parvenue, je le regardai. Et vis qu'il me fixait. Je détournai mon regard, gênée, parce qu'il avait l'air furieux. C'était moi qui devait l'être !

Je me figeai. Et si jamais il savait que j'avais entendu ? Non, c'était impossible. J'avais vraiment fait attention. Il s'approcha de moi, et j'eus peur. Blaise venait de se lever et nous étions seuls, isolés.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandai-je doucement.

- Non, répondit-il froidement. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as l'air furieux, observai-je. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, ce soir ? »

Peut-être allait-il tout m'avouer, à moi aussi. J'espérais bien que non, parce que je venais de récupérer mon sang froid, et je ne voulais pas le perdre maintenant. Je le regardai. Il semblait contrarié, et il avait les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, j'avais vraiment fait quelque chose de mal.

« - Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais…

- Tu n'as rien fait, coupa-t-il. Au contraire, tu as eu une tenue impeccable.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demandai-je. »

Peut-être voudrait-il se confier à moi ? Après tout, j'étais sa fiancée et ça nous aurait rapprochés. Si j'avais été seule, j'aurais éclaté de rire à cette idée stupide. Drago Malefoy ne se confiait pas, et s'il le faisait, ce ne serait certainement pas à sa décevante fiancée !

« - Ce serait à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question, éluda-t-il en reprenant son allure impassible. Tu es pâle à faire peur, et tu as l'air préoccupée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je étonné qu'il l'ait remarqué. Je suis juste fatiguée, je pense que de toutes façons, nous n'allons pas tarder à partir.

- Très bien. »

Il reporta son attention sur le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, et je tournai la tête. Ma mère s'avançait vers nous.

« - Nous partons, dis au revoir à Drago, et rejoins nous. »

Elle salua Drago, et s'éloigna. Je me tournai vers mon fiancé. Que voulait-elle que je lui dise de plus ? J'étais furieuse contre lui, et elle me demandait de lui dire au revoir. S'attendait-elle à des effusions ? Elle savait pourtant comme tout le monde que nous ne nous aimions pas !

« - Bon, eh bien au revoir, dis-je en voyant qu'il regardait toujours le feu. »

Je m'éloignai mais il me retint en posant une main sur ma taille. Je frissonnai. Je me détestai de cette réaction. Pourtant, il ne parut pas la remarquer. Heureusement ! Son regard s'attarda sur mon visage, et je m'empourprai, priant pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

« - Ils attendent des effusions, tu sais, dit-il.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demandai-je, troublée par son regard. Ils savent tous que…

- Ils veulent voir une bonne entente, expliqua-t-il.

- Ils savent tous que l'entente n'est pas des plus mauvaises, dis-je. J'admets qu'elle pourrait être meilleure, mais…

- Elle le serait si tu perdais ta manie de contester tout ce que je dis, soupira-t-il, agacé.

- Je ne fais qu'exprimer mon avis, dis-je. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je dise amen à toutes tes actions. Et puis je ne contestais pas, j'essayais juste de comprendre.

- Personne ne te le demande, maugréa-t-il. Au contraire, tu peux juste faire ce qu'on te dit. »

Là, j'avais vraiment envie de pleurer, et je perdais vraiment mon sang froid. Pas étonnant qu'il me trouve décevante, il n'aimait pas ma personnalité ! Evidemment, je fus atterrée de constater que j'étais bouleversée de ne pas lui plaire. Et que je voulais lui plaire.

« - Désolée, fis-je en baissant la tête. »

Il soupira, jeta un regard derrière moi, s'assurant sûrement que nous étions bien observés. Merlin, qu'allait-il faire ? Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il m'embrasse ou quoi que ce soit ! Pas devant eux, en tous cas !

Il s'approcha encore de moi et se pencha à mon oreille.

« - Ca te dégoûte tant que ça de me montrer un peu d'affection ? Demanda-t-il.

- Même si cette fois tu me le demandes, je crois que ce n'est pas convenable que j'exprime mon avis. »

Je lui offris un sourire hypocrite, et le sien fut ironique. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue, et mon estomac se contracta. Pourquoi me faisait-il cet effet ! J'avais soudain envie de plus. Il m'ignora, et me dirigea vers mes parents. J'eus tout juste le temps de me reprendre, avant qu'il ne me lâche. Lorsqu'il le fit, un grand sentiment de vide s'insinua en moi. Comme si sans son soutien, je ne pouvais pas me tenir droite. J'y parvins néanmoins et saluai les Malefoy, et me dirigeai vers la cheminée, suivie de mes parents. Narcissa et ma mère souriaient, satisfaites de cet échange entre Drago et moi.

Quant à moi, j'étais anéantie.

**oOo**

Lorsque je me levai, ce matin là, je ne me doutais pas que ma vie changerait et deviendrait un enfer. Pourtant, je m'étais levée de bonne humeur. Dans deux jours, j'allais commencer les cours, et j'étais plus qu'impatiente !

Je m'étais efforcée de ne pas penser à Drago depuis la soirée, plus de trois semaines auparavant. Sans grand succès. J'avais été troublée par son attitude. Enfin, par la mienne plutôt. Parce les effusions dans le salon sous le regard de nos parents m'avaient bouleversée, alors que lui faisait semblant, évidemment.

Je n'arrivais pas à accepter le fait que j'avais ressenti quelque chose. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'enlever de l'esprit ce que je l'avais entendu dire à son père. Il regrettait son choix. Je lui faisais regretter son choix. Depuis, je n'avais cessé d'y repenser, et j'entendais ça sans cesse dans ma tête. Je le détestais, mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à nier qu'il m'attirait. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi beau !

Heureusement, il y avait la rentrée. J'allais commencer les cours. J'avais tellement hâte qu'en y pensant, j'en oubliais mes pensées à propos de Drago. Surtout que ne pas l'avoir revu depuis la soirée m'avait aidée. Ce matin, en me levant, je n'y pensais presque pas.

Quand je pénétrai dans la salle à manger, où les elfes servaient le petit déjeuner à ma mère.

« - Bonjour, dis-je en prenant place.

- Bien dormi ? S'enquit ma mère. »

J'hochai la tête en prenant une tartine, encore inconsciente d'un terrible drame. Je m'apprêtais à mordre dedans à pleines dents tandis que l'elfe me servait du thé, lorsque ma mère m'en empêcha en me parlant.

« - J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Narcissa, fit-elle. Nous avons parlé de la robe de mariée, entre autres.

- Mais rien ne presse ! M'exclamai-je. Je veux dire, le mariage ne se fera pas avant longtemps et…

- Evidemment, et c'est pour ça que nous devons nous y prendre maintenant.

- Maintenant ? Demandai-je. Nous y prendre pour quoi ?

- Ne te méprend pas, Astoria, fit ma mère, tu es une jeune fille charmante, très séduisante. Mais nous avons pensé, avec Narcissa, que… »

Ma mère avait l'air gênée. Quant à moi, je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée. Et elle prononça les mots fatidiques qui allaient faire de ma vie un enfer et me donner une autre bonne raison de détester Drago.

« - Il serait temps que tu te mettes au régime. »

**oOo**

Je n'étais pourtant pas si grosse. Bien en chair, sans doute. Nora aurait dit pulpeuse. Mais je me sentais bien comme j'étais, et je ne voulais pas me mettre au régime !

« - Oh, 'Ria, je suis si impatient ! »

Je sursautai et regardai Ben, qui semblait tout fou. Il portait un pull rayé dans les tons de jaune, criard et moulant, et ses cheveux blonds savamment dressés sur sa tête, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Pourtant, personne ne semblait vraiment le regarder. C'était ça qui était différent de Poudlard et que j'aimais. Déjà, il n'y avait pas d'uniforme, et puis personne ne jugeait personne. Et il y en avait des pires que Ben !

Laurie, elle, semblait indifférente, mais j'avais surpris à plusieurs reprises son regard impatient et curieux. Puis Ben nous quitta, et Laurie et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de l'établissement. Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver pour déjeuner, et Nora nous rejoindrait.

En quittant Laurie, pourtant, je ne pensais plus aux cours, mais à ce foutu régime. Je n'étais pourtant pas aussi grosse ! Je n'en avais pas besoin ! En plus, j'avais terriblement faim. J'attendais déjà le repas avec impatience. Le petit déjeuner avait été tellement léger ! A l'annonce du régime, hier matin, mon premier réflexe avait été d'engloutir ma tartine bien beurrée sous l'œil désespéré de ma mère. Mais ce matin, je n'avais pas eu cette chance. Autant dire que ma mère avait été prévoyante, je n'avais eu droit qu'à deux malheureuses biscottes ! Pourtant, c'était le matin que je mangeais le plus !

Le premier cours fut instructif. Le professeur nous détailla les cours et le programme, et je pus voir que les cours étaient intéressants. Il y avait un cours sur la magie et la mythologie, sur le conflit entre les moldus et les sorciers au Moyen-âge, et bien d'autres époques encore. Tout ça promettait d'être passionnant ! Toute la matinée, je fus en cours. Pourtant, ensuite, l'emploi du temps serait beaucoup plus léger, après aujourd'hui. Seulement une vingtaine d'heures par semaine. Je sortis et traversai la cour, pour rejoindre Nora, Ben et Laurie, qui devaient m'attendre, étant donné que j'avais un quart d'heure de retard.

« - Astoria ! »

Je me retournai, curieuse de savoir qui me connaissait. J'eus un sourire en apercevant Carter. Il avait délaissé un groupe de garçons pour me rejoindre, et tous me regardaient. Je me sentis coupable en pensant que je l'avais complètement oublié, mais ne m'attardai pas sur ça : j'étais très contente de le voir aujourd'hui.

« - Salut ! Dis-je avec un sourire. Comment tu vas ?

- Plutôt bien, pour un premier jour de cours, répondit-il. Et toi ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, fis-je. Ca à l'air intéressant, je pense que je vais m'y plaire.

- Tant mieux ! S'exclama-t-il. On manque de jolies filles, en histoire ! »

Il avait un sourire vraiment craquant, et je me sentis m'empourprer. J'eus un sourire gêné et perplexe. Des jolies filles que l'on mettait au régime !

« - Tu allais où ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ?

- Oh, j'adorerais, vraiment, mais j'ai promis à mes amis de les retrouver. Mais je ne te dis pas non pour une autre fois ! »

Il eut un sourire ravi, et je le quittai d'un air joyeux. Je rejoignis Nora, Ben et Laurie qui m'attendaient. Je m'excusai de mon retard et serrai Nora dans mes bras. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue ! Je lui avais raconté, par lettre, le petit scandale de Caroline, et elle m'avait répondu qu'elle le savait, et qu'elle et Blaise devaient se faire discrets, parce que la jeune fille le suivait et l'espionnait. Et je lui avais raconté ce que j'avais ressenti avec Drago. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle était désolée. Et avait mis cela sur le manque affectif, après avoir traité mon fiancé de tous les noms pour ce qu'il avait dit.

Nous nous installâmes dans un pub, et, pour manger, je commandai une salade composée, ce qui étonna mes amis.

« - Je suis au régime, expliquai-je. J'aurais été chez moi, j'aurais pris des légumes, mais ma mère a dit qu'ils ne seraient pas cuisinés sainement dans un restaurant.

- Tu es au régime ? S'étonna Nora. Mais tu n'en as pas besoin ! Tu es très bien comme tu es !

- Ma mère a décidé que je devais être mince dans ma robe de mariée. En fait, elles ont trouvé avec la mère de Drago que j'étais trop forte. Et comme je suis fiancée à Malefoy, je serai l'objet de critiques, et mon poids ne doit pas en être un quand je peux y remédier.

- C'est injuste, fit remarquer Laurie. Sous prétexte que tu ne corresponds pas à leurs critères, tu dois t'y plier ? Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'un régime !

- Non seulement il te force à te fiancer, mais en plus il te met au régime ! Pesta Nora. Je déteste vraiment ce type !

- Je peux le faire avec toi, 'Ria chérie, proposa Ben. Pour te donner du courage, et après ça, je serai mince !

- Tu n'as jamais su tenir un régime, Ben, fis-je remarquer.

- C'est vrai, concéda ce dernier. Mais c'était pour t'aider. Mes rondeurs sont mon charme. On me prend avec, et puis c'est tout. Et ce devrait être pareil pour Malefoy, 'Ria. Il doit t'accepter comme tu es.

- Mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'a mise au régime, observa Laurie.

- Mais j'imagine que la requête vient de lui, soupirai-je. J'imagine que je suis décevante sur ce plan là aussi…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, fit Nora. Ce type ne te mérite pas. Parle moi plutôt de tes cours ! »

J'enchaînai sur ce sujet, bien trop contente de ne plus évoquer Malefoy. Nous parlâmes donc de tout et de rien, des cours, des garçons, comme de coutume lors d'un repas de ce genre.

« - Au fait, 'Ria, pourquoi tu étais en retard ? Demanda Nora.

- J'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver le chemin, expliquai-je. Et je suis tombée sur Carter !

- Oh oh ! Chatonna Ben. Notre bel étudiant d'histoire. Tu vas te le faire ?

- Non… Je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien… Mais il m'a proposé de déjeuner avec lui à midi.

- Tu aurais pu y aller, fit Laurie.

- Je sais, mais je vous avais dit que je mangerais avec vous, et je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête. Qu'est-ce que je lui dirai ?

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de parler, observa Ben.

- Oui, mais je vais me marier, je ne peux pas m'engager dans une relation. D'autant que les fiançailles sont officielles. Alors maintenant, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas m'engager.

- Tu peux prendre du bon temps ! S'exclama mon ami.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne pourrai pas…

- Et s'il est au courant ? Demanda Nora. Si il est au courant, que tu lui expliques, et qu'il accepte ?

- Personne n'accepterait une telle chose ! Protestai-je. Moi la première je ne le ferais pas ! Non mais vous me voyais arriver, et dire à Carter : tu me plais beaucoup, mais je suis fiancée, alors on peut se voir, mais en cachette, mais surtout n'espère rien de moi !

- 'Ria…

- Non, c'est ça que ça veut dire, et si jamais je tombe amoureuse de lui, alors je serai malheureuse. Et lui aussi.

- Personne ne te demande de l'aimer, fit Ben. Juste de t'amuser.

- Je croyais que tu me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que je n'étais pas comme ça. Je suis certaine que je tomberais amoureuse de lui. Et je ne le peux pas. »

Je ne pus pas continuer, parce qu'une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge, et que j'avais envie de pleurer. Seulement maintenant, je prenais conscience que j'étais en train de gâcher ma vie en épousant Malefoy, et que je n'aurais droit à rien. Je ne pouvais pas.

Nora dut voir mon trouble, car elle détourna la conversation, jusqu'à ce que je récupère mon calme.

**oOo**

Une chose était sûre, c'était que je me traînais. Depuis une bonne semaine. Comme si j'avais reçu un coup de massue et que j'avançais en titubant, tentant de me relever, sans le pouvoir. Comme si je venais d'apprendre mon mariage. A côté de ça, l'annonce des fiançailles était une rigolade.

J'allais en cours, bien sûr : après avoir bataillé pour étudier, il était hors de question que j'abandonne. Mais j'étais vidée. Nora l'avait bien compris, elle l'avait vu le jour où nous avions déjeuné ensemble. Mais là, c'était horrible. Je me détestais de ne pas être capable de m'opposer à ce mariage, je détestais Drago qui avait voulu m'épouser, je le détestais d'avoir dit que je l'avais déçue, parce qu'à cause de ça ma confiance en moi était au plus bas, et je détestais ma mère et son fichu régime.

Apparemment, ça marchait, puisque j'avais perdu deux kilos. Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé, et j'étais tellement tendue et j'avais l'estomac si noué que je n'avais pas faim. Au moins, une personne était satisfaite. En attendant, j'en avais marre. Je me trouvais hideuse, et grosse, maintenant. Affreuse.

On frappa à ma porte. Qui donc voulait venir me voir un dimanche après midi ? Tous ceux qui en étaient susceptibles savaient que je ne voulais voir personne. Ma mère entra, et alla ouvrir les volets, que j'avais fermés. Je m'étais recroquevillée dans mon lit avec un bouquin, en pyjama.

« - Drago est dans le salon, Astoria, dépêche toi de t'habiller. »

Elle m'envoya prestement à la douche, et lorsque j'en sortis, elle me présenta une robe portefeuille bleue. Je ne disais rien, trop bouleversée pour parler. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je n'étais pas en état. J'allais me braquer à chaque parole et être bouleversée pour la moindre réflexion. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas le moment.

« - Une robe ? Demandai-je en enfilant le vêtement. Ne suis-je pas trop grosse pour une robe ? Je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre encore quelques semaines.

- Ne sois pas impertinente, ordonna ma mère d'un ton sec. »

Elle m'obligea à m'asseoir à ma coiffeuse, et entreprit d'attacher mes cheveux bouclés en une queue de cheval, ne laissant que ma frange en biais et quelques mèches. Puis elle passa une légère ombre à paupières de la couleur de la robe sur mes yeux, un peu de mascara et de fond de teint. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été ravie de faire ça avec ma mère, qu'au fond, je connaissais peu. Mais là, j'étais agacée d'être forcée.

« - Tâche d'être plus agréable que ce que tu ne l'as été cette semaine, me fit-elle. »

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'au salon, comme si j'avais pu partir en courant. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, bien sûr, mais le courage. Et ça me mit encore plus hors de moi.

Il était debout, près de la fenêtre par laquelle il regardait le jardin. Ses cheveux blonds avaient des reflets argentés avec le soleil. Et il était beau. Je me rembrunis encore à cette idée. Evidemment qu'il était déçu, à côté de lui, j'étais horrible. Ma mère s'excusa pour la demi heure d'attente, et il assura que ce n'était rien. Et elle nous laissa seuls. Je restai près de la porte, tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Il n'avait pas l'air furieux. C'était déjà ça.

« - Tu es malade ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, dis-je en le contournant pour aller à la fenêtre. Juste fatiguée.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me sers cette excuse, déjà l'autre soir, c'était pareil. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il se rapprochait, mais je restais figée face à la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Et puis, j'étais lasse. Vraiment lasse. Je n'avais même pas envie de parler.

« - Je n'ai rien, assurai-je doucement. Au fait, pourquoi tu es là ?

- Tu n'es donc pas contente de me voir ? Railla-t-il. Je ne t'ai donc pas manqué ? »

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Je me dégoûtai moi-même de ne pas répondre. Quoique je me serais sûrement dominée, puisque apparemment il n'aimait pas que je donne mon avis.

« - Je suis obligée de répondre ? Demandai-je. »

Il parut surpris, et fronça les sourcils, puis me dévisagea. Je ne m'en formalisai pas, puisque, défaitiste, je savais parfaitement ce qu'il se disait. Qu'il regrettait son choix, évidemment.

« - Tu es bizarre, Astoria, fit-il. Tu m'aurais répondu si tu avais été dans ton état normal. Ou tu te serais énervée.

- Il faut croire que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça, dis-je. »

Je n'avais pas parlé fort, mais mon ton était cassant. En lui jetant un regard en biais, je vis qu'il avait la même tête que le jour où je l'avais giflé. Mais je ne culpabilisai pas. A cause de ce type, j'étais victime d'une véritable famine, je ne pouvais pas être moi-même, et je ne serais jamais heureuse. Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule.

« - Tu m'inquiètes, Astoria, fit-il. »

Je ne pus que rire. Drago Malefoy s'inquiétait pour autre chose que son argent ou lui-même. Il me prit par les épaules et me força à lui faire face.

« - Je suis sérieux, fit-il. »

Je compris qu'il l'était. Etrangement, ça me toucha.

« - Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une bêtise ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferais rien de tel, assurai-je. J'aurais simplement aimé en avoir le courage. »

Il desserra sa prise. Je me tournai à nouveau vers la fenêtre. J'avais envie de pleurer. Merlin ! Il fallait que je me sorte de cet état !

« - Alors c'est bien, fit Drago.

- Si tu le dis… Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'amenait ici.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je vais partir quelque temps, je venais te dire au revoir.

- Partir ? Demandai-je. Où ?

- En Europe, puis aux Etats-Unis, expliqua-t-il. Je pars avec mon père, pour les affaires. Je serai absent deux mois, je pense, peut-être trois. Je tenais à ce que tu l'apprennes de ma bouche.

- C'est gentil de ta part, concédai-je. J'espère pour toi que tout se passera bien.

- Merci, fit Drago. Je compte sur toi pour bien te tenir, évidemment.

- Bien sûr, dis-je. Ce n'est pas parce que tu auras le dos tourné que je pourrai faire ce que je veux, j'en suis consciente. »

Il eut encore l'air étonné. Pour ma plus grande honte, ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était qu'il allait enchaîner les conquêtes en toute impunité.

« - Ce changement de comportement est étonnant, observa-t-il.

- C'est pourtant toi qui me l'as demandé, remarquai-je.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. J'espère juste que ça va durer. Je vais y aller, à présent. »

Il allait partir, je n'allais pas le voir de deux mois. Il allait travailler, certes, mais je savais que tous les soirs il aurait rendez-vous avec des créatures de rêve qui ne le décevraient pas.

« - Au revoir, soufflai-je. »

Je lui fis un sourire hésitant. Il caressa ma joue du dos de sa main. Ce geste me bouleversa et m'arracha un frisson. Puis il se tourna et partit, sans un regard. Figée, je le regardai sortir. Evidemment, il ne se retourna pas.

A cet instant, inconsciemment, mais consciemment à la fois, je me fis un promesse. A son retour, il me verrait métamorphosée. Je ne savais pas comment j'y parviendrais, et si j'y parviendrais vraiment. Mais je voulais être exactement ce qu'il attendait de moi.

Ainsi, à son retour, Drago Malefoy serait surpris. Mais il ne serait pas déçu.

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 10.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? une petite review ? Merci ! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 10, à la date prévue (ça a été juste xD). Par contre, je passe en coup de vent pour poster le chapitre, et je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews, je suis pas là du week-end. Je suis vraiment désolée, surtout que vous avez été nombreuses à reviewer, et que j'aime pas ne pas répondre ! Mais bon, ça sera exceptionnel, je l'espère ! **

**L'idée du changement d'Astoria ne plait pas à tout le monde, mais je m'en étais doutée. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues quand même. Si c'est le cas, désolée, mais je veux que l'histoire me plaise en premier lieu à moi, parce que je ne peux pas poster un truc dont je ne suis pas satisfaite,j'espère que vous me comprenez =D. Et pas de soucis, je sais où je vais ! xD **

**Donc voilà, merci énormément pour vos reviews, parce c'est dingue, j'en ai jamais eu autant ! Je suis super contente ! =D Donc bonne lecture j'espère, la suite jeudi prochain. D'ailleurs profitez-en, parce qu'en juin, les posts risquent d'être plus espacés, avec le bac et tout, et vu mes notes en philo, il parait qu'il faut que je m'y mette... xD **

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

J'ajoutai le point final à mon devoir, avant de reposer ma plume en soupirant de satisfaction. J'avais vraiment eu une bonne idée en faisant ce devoir à l'avance. Maintenant, je me sentais libre, et j'allais pouvoir faire du shopping avec Nora sans avoir l'impression que j'avais quelque chose à faire après.

J'enfilai un jean et un pull noir, puis un trench coat de la même couleur. L'été était bel et bien terminé, et l'automne était froid. Une fois prête, je pus retrouver Nora au chemin de Traverse. Evidemment, celle-ci était en retard. Je l'attendis devant Fleury&Bott, regardant les gens passer. J'aimais bien le chemin de Traverse, et ça me faisait toujours bizarre de le voir à cette époque de l'année, alors que d'habitude, j'étais à Poudlard.

Un jeune homme passa en me regardant. Je le détaillai. Brun, les cheveux longs, il était plutôt mignon. Et il m'avait souri ! Je lui rendis un petit sourire timide, flattée. C'était agréable de se dire qu'on pouvait plaire.

Depuis le départ de Drago, un mois auparavant, bien des choses avaient changé. Tout d'abord, au niveau de ma promesse. Elle n'était plus pour ce crétin, mais pour moi. Parce que je me sentais mieux dans ma peau, et c'était tellement bien ! Je pense que c'était dû à un état d'esprit plus qu'à un réel changement, mais je mettais ça surtout sur le compte du régime qui marchait, et du fait que je plaisais plus aux hommes.

Nora me disait que je me sentais bien dans ma peau et que je souriais beaucoup plus, et que ça me changeait considérablement. Alors je l'avais crue. Et puis, avec six kilos en moins, j'avais un argument conséquent.

Ma meilleure amie arriva, emmitouflée dans son manteau, et me sourit. Ca faisait une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vue. Nous nous mîmes en route pour une boutique d'habits. Depuis que j'avais minci et que j'avais d'ores et déjà perdu une taille de pantalon, c'était très agréable de faire les boutiques. Et je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là !

« - Et avec Blaise ? Demandai-je en fouillant parmi les habits. Ca va toujours aussi bien ?

- Oui, répondit Nora en plaçant un pull devant elle. Enfin, entre nous deux, c'est super, franchement, il est génial, et je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui.

- Mais ?

- Mais il y a toujours cette fille, continua-t-elle tristement. Elle ne le lâche pas, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi déterminé…

- Et vous vous cachez encore, du coup ? Demandai-je en passant un jean sur mon bras pour l'essayer plus tard.

- Oui, elle l'espionne, maintenant. C'est une véritable catastrophe de ce côté-là. J'ai dis à Blaise que ça ne me dérangeait pas d'essuyer les critiques, mais il a refusé.

- Evidemment, dis-je. Si elle continue de résister depuis autant de temps, ça veut dire qu'elle a l'appui de sa famille et qu'ils ne veulent pas lâcher un aussi beau parti que lui. Enfin, sa mère doit être derrière tout ça, puisque son père est à Azkaban. Ce n'est pourtant pas la meilleure attitude à avoir, pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, si jamais Zabini arrive à rompre ses fiançailles, Caroline ne sera plus un beau parti, puisqu'on ne l'aura pas vue sous un jour avantageux, personne ne voudra d'elle, parce que la fortune des Rosier n'est plus très grande.

- Eh ben ! Tu parles comme une vraie petite sang pur ! S'esclaffa Nora.

- J'imagine que partager tous mes repas avec ma mère aura contribué à ça ! Répondis-je.

- Sûrement ! »

Puis, en riant, nous continuâmes à faire du shopping. L'après midi défila et, les bras chargés de sacs, nous nous arrêtâmes dans un café, où je commandai un chocolat.

« - Et Carter ? Me demanda Nora. Tu l'as revu ?

- Pas vraiment, dis-je. Je le croise, mais il m'a dit qu'il était débordé à cause d'un club de je ne sais pas quoi, et qu'il avait des tonnes de devoirs. Alors bon, c'est en suspens pour le moment. Mais on se voir, et je bavarde souvent avec lui.

- Il te plait ?

- Evidemment, mais c'est exclu, tu le sais bien. »

Nora m'offrit un sourire contrit et je m'efforçai de ne pas repenser à Carter. En fait, l'ayant beaucoup croisé, je n'avais pu qu'y penser. Il était charmant, vraiment adorable. Le seul problème, c'était qu'en pensant à lui, je me sentais coupable envers Drago. Je n'avais bien sûr aucune raison de penser ça, je le savais bien, puisque lui ne s'était sûrement pas posé la question. Et puis, je n'étais pas vraiment en couple avec lui, enfin pas sentimentalement en tous cas. Donc je ne pouvais pas ressentir ça.

J'avais beaucoup moins pensé à mon fiancé que ce que je n'aurais cru. J'en avais été soulagée. Mais j'y pensais immédiatement après avoir pensé à Carter. Et ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout.

« - Tu vas mieux, ces derniers temps, constata Nora. Enfin, depuis la rentrée, où on a parlé de tout ça. J'ai bien vu que tu étais mal, ce jour là.

- Je vais mieux, dis-en souriant. Mais j'ai besoin de plus de changement. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, fit Nora. J'ai bien une petite idée, mais je ne sais pas si tu accepterais.

- Dis toujours, proposai-je. »

**oOo**

« - Merlin, Astoria ! Tes cheveux ! »

Je souris à ma mère qui me regardait, étonnée. Elle n'avait pas l'air mécontente, c'était déjà ça.

L'idée de Nora avait été géniale. Je m'étais étonnée de ne pas y avoir pensé. Quoi de mieux pour un changement visible que celui d'une nouvelle coiffure ? J'avais coupé mes cheveux. Mes cheveux bruns, d'ordinaire longs et ondulés. Je n'avais jamais osé les toucher, puisque tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Mais là, c'était mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Je me sentais… Nouvelle.

J'avais un carré, maintenant. Un carré dégradé qui s'arrêtait au dessus de mes épaules, et si ma frange était habituellement en biais, je la portais désormais droite. La coiffeuse avait passé une lotion raidissante sur mes cheveux parfaitement lisses à présent.

« - J'avais besoin de changement, expliquai-je avec un air coupable à ma mère.

- C'est ravissant, fit-elle. Tu as bien fait. Tu devrais te préparer, tu es invitée chez ta sœur, ce soir.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais. »

Je lui souris puis montai dans ma chambre. Ce soir, ma sœur m'invitait chez elle pour la première fois. J'étais plutôt contente, la maison semblait vide sans elle. De ce que je savais, elle se plaisait bien chez Théodore, même si l'entente avec sa belle mère n'était pas des plus cordiales.

Je montai enfiler une petite robe noire qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genou que j'avais achetée avec Nora. Je me maquillai légèrement, assez pour donner une jolie allure, mais pas trop pour me transformer totalement. Je ne savais pas qui serait à ce repas, si je serais avec Daphné et Théodore seulement, ou juste Daphné, ou avec d'autres invités. Je mis des créoles en argent, puis une chaîne avec un A.

J'enfilai mon manteau par-dessus, il faisait froid dans les conduits de cheminée. Je descendis, et mon père, que je n'avais pas encore vu, me complimenta sur ma coiffure.

« - Je suis très contente de toi, me fit ma mère. Tu t'es pliée à ce que l'on attendait de toi sans protester, alors que je sais que tout n'a pas dû être facile.

- Merci. »

Evidemment que tout n'avait pas été facile. Finalement, ce régime était plus un mode de vie alimentaire qu'un régime, et une fois les habitudes prises, rien n'était plus simple. J'avais juste eu des habitudes très différentes de celles que j'avais aujourd'hui. Sinon, je me doutais bien qu'elle faisait référence aux cours de maintien que j'avais dû subir, vraiment subir. Là encire, je savais que c'était à cause de Drago. Je savais que Lucius Malefoy avait rapporté les paroles de son fils à sa femme, qui s'était empressée de trouver ma mère. Résultat, j'avais dû, en plus des cours, étudier le maintien, les bonnes manières et tout ça. C'était épuisant. Mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, c'était moi qui voulais étudier.

Je pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette, ignorant la remarque de mon père sur le temps que je mettais à passer mon permis de transplanage. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la cheminée de ma sœur, celle-ci poussa un cri. Je n'eus que le temps de sortir avant qu'elle ne se précipite sur moi.

« - Merlin ! Astoria ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es une bombe !

- Salut, Daphné, dis-je en souriant. Comment tu vas ?

- J'en reviens pas ! S'exclama-t-elle encore. Tu es belle ! »

Je souris, gênée par la spontanéité de ma sœur, qui avait l'air sincère. Elle n'était pourtant pas jalouse, comme j'aurais pu le penser, mais elle avait l'air contente. Et fière. C'était très touchant. Quant à elle, elle était très belle, comme toujours. Elle avait une robe verte, de la couleur de ses yeux. Elle était belle, avec ses cheveux longs qu'elle avait bouclés.

« - Astoria ? Fit la voix de mon beau frère. C'est bien toi ? »

Je me tournai vers ce dernier, qui, visiblement étonné, souriait. Je le saluai chaleureusement, et vis avec surprise la silhouette de Blaise qui se dessinait derrière lui. Je fus soudain inquiète : Caroline était-elle avec lui ?

« - Eh ben, si j'avais su ! S'esclaffa celui-ci. »

Je lui jetai un regard consterné, et Théodore éclata de rire. Je m'autorisai un sourire, alors que ma sœur nous faisait asseoir et qu'un elfe nous portait l'apéritif. Je demandai à ma sœur si celle-ci attendait d'autres invités.

« - Non, m'expliqua-t-elle. J'avais envie de quelque chose d'intime, j'avais invité Pansy mais elle n'était pas disponible. Et comme tu serais seule, j'ai demandé à Blaise s'il pouvait venir seul. Je ne crois pas que ça l'ait dérangé, ceci dit.

- Pas vraiment, concéda ce dernier.

- Tu ne nous diras pas pourquoi tu ne veux plus d'elle hein ? Demanda ma sœur d'un ton mécontent. »

Blaise croisa mon regard. J'eus l'impression qu'il cherchait à me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, ou qu'il voulait me prouver qu'il ne trahirait pas Nora.

« - Désolé, fit-il. Mais tu le sauras tôt ou tard. »

Elle eut l'air contente. Mais manifesta sa frustration de ne pas savoir.

« - Voyons, Daphné chérie tu sais bien que je ne te dis rien pour que tu puisses continuer d'en parler avec Pansy. Je ne voudrais pas que tu n'aies plus de sujet de conversation à cause de moi. »

Elle lui décocha un regard noir qui nous fit tous rire. Finalement, je me sentais à l'aise avec eux. Je pense que l'absence de Pansy et Drago y était pour beaucoup. L'apéritif se déroula sans grand incident, puisque nous écoutâmes Daphné déblatérer sur telle ou telle personne. Pansy devait lui manquer pour ce genre de choses, puisque j'étais aussi passionnée par ça que l'étaient Blaise et Théodore.

« - N'empêche, fit ma sœur tandis que nous passions à table. Je n'en reviens pas comme tu as changé. C'est vraiment impressionnant.

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant. Tu t'y feras, j'espère.

- Ca te change vraiment, nota Blaise. »

En parfait gentleman, il tira ma chaise et m'aida à m'asseoir, tandis que Théodore faisait de même avec ma sœur. Ces deux là paraissaient mieux s'entendre. Enfin, j'en avais l'impression. Au moins, Daphné n'avait pas l'air malheureuse.

« - Mère a dit que tu suivais les cours de maintien, fit Daphné. J'y ai eu droit, moi aussi, je te plains !

- Merci, dis-je. C'est tout bonnement horrible !

- Je ne me rappelle pas que mes cours de maintien aient été si désagréables, observa Théodore.

- Parce que nous sommes des femmes, fit Daphné. L'enseignement n'est pas du tout le même.

- Exact, renchéris-je. Nous devons apprendre à tenir un dîner, l'organiser, la façon de se comporter avec ses elfes de maison, gérer l'entretien de la propriété, et puis toutes les règles de bienséance. C'est éreintant.

- Je veux bien le croire, approuva Blaise.

- Mais ma mère persiste à me faire travailler mon comportement en société. Apparemment, je ne suis pas prête.

- Je t'ai pourtant trouvée très bien, aux soirées, rassura Théodore. Et à moins qu'on se soit plaint de ta conduite, cet acharnement est inutile… »

Je ne répondis pas. Evidemment, Drago s'était plaint. Mais je ne pourrais pas leur dire, parce qu'ils étaient ses amis à lui, pas les miens.

« - Drago s'est plaint, hein ? Demanda Blaise.

- Non, ce n'est pas…

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, poursuivit-il. Mais il est vraiment de mauvaise foi. Tu te conduis très bien, crois moi. N'écoute pas ses reproches.

- Moi, je trouve que vous vous entendez plutôt bien, fit Théodore. Franchement, vos disputes m'étonnent. D'habitude, il perd son sang froid bien avant, et il ne laisse personne aller aussi loin.

- Mais je ne vais pas si loin que ça ! Protestai-je. Je ne lui manque pas de respect, je n'y peux rien s'il n'aime pas être contredit.

- Personne ne contredit jamais Drago Malefoy bien longtemps, expliqua Blaise. J'en sais quelque chose ! Mais ce qui est étonnant, c'est que toi, il te laisse t'exprimer. Bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. A part ses parents, évidemment. Je pense que tu devrais considérer ça comme un privilège.

- Je vais mettre ça sur le fait que je n'ai pas été à Serpentard et que de ce fait je ne fonctionne pas comme vous, mais ce n'est définitivement pas un privilège si je me fais rabaisser dès que j'ouvre la bouche. »

Ils eurent tous un sourire entendu qui me révolta.

« - Elle est mignonne, commenta Blaise en rigolant.

- Hé ! Protestai-je.

- Tu es tellement innocente, railla-t-il encore. Vraiment, les Serdaigle sont si naïfs

- La ferme, Blaise, dis-je. Je crois me souvenir que tu es bien placé pour juger de la naïveté des Serdaigle. »

C'était bas, je le savais, de lui rappeler son attitude avec Nora. Je lui fis un sourire hypocrite, et lui en eut un ironique. Il leva son verre, avec un regard dans ma direction.

« - Touché, sourit-il.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer ? Bouda Daphné. Pourquoi êtes-vous en train de partager une plaisanterie que je ne saisis pas ?

- Ce n'est rien, fit Blaise d'un ton amusé. Il semblerait juste que les leçons de ta mère sur le comportement en société soient en train de faire leur effet. »

Je m'esclaffai, et il m'imita, sous l'œil perplexe de nos hôtes.

**oOo**

« - Tu finis à quelle heure ? Demandai-je à Laurie.

- J'ai un cours de dessin jusqu'à 18h. Et toi ?

- Je finis à 16h. Je te dis au revoir maintenant, alors ! »

Elle me sourit et s'éloigna tandis que je me dirigeais vers mon cour.

« - Astoria, c'est bien toi ? »

Je souris à Carter qui venait à ma rencontre. Il paraissait étonné, et je m'inquiétai de savoir s'il était déçu.

« - Oui, c'est moi, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Tu es très jolie, complimenta-t-il. Tu étais très belle avant, cela dit.

- C'est très gentil, remerciai-je. Je suis contente si tu n'es pas déçu.

- Je serais fou si je l'étais, fit-il. Au fait, nous devons toujours déjeuner ensemble, tu te souviens ?

- Evidemment, dis-je. Tu en mets, du temps, d'ailleurs.

- Eh bien je me rattrape ! Que dis-tu de demain ?

- J'en serai ravie. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, je rejoignis mon cours. Je n'avais pas hésité, malgré tout ce que j'avais pensé jusque là. Malgré tous les risques que comptait une relation, j'avais dit oui. Mais je n'avais pas hésité. J'étais même satisfaite, et j'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur le cours. J'allais enfin déjeuner avec Carter.

**oOo**

Nous avions déjeuné ensemble toute la semaine. Et toute la semaine d'après. C'était purement platonique. Mais j'apprenais à le connaître. Et il était absolument charmant. Nous avions brisé la glace, et j'étais totalement à l'aise avec lui. Il m'aidait pour mes devoirs, me faisait rire. Il était très gentil. Mais il n'avait pas eu un seul geste ou une seule parole ambiguë. Si bien qu'au bout de deux semaines, j'en vins à me demander si je lui plaisais.

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que j'avais changé, et que j'étais beaucoup plus jolie. J'avais encore perdu du poids, et j'en étais à deux tailles de pantalon. Personnellement, je pensais à m'arrêter là, mais ma mère voulait continuer. Etant donné que ce n'était pas un régime contraignant et que les pertes de poids s'espaçaient, j'avais accepté.

Mais alors, si j'étais beaucoup mieux, pourquoi ne changeait-il pas de comportement ? Pourquoi était-il si distant ? Il n'était pas distant à proprement parler, mais il n'était pas entreprenant non plus.

« - Tu m'écoutes, Astoria ? »

Je sursautai et jetai un regard d'excuse à Carter, qui but une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« - Désolée, j'étais ailleurs, dis-je. Tu disais ?

- Que Samedi soir, il y avait une fête, et je te demandais si tu en avais entendu parler, et si oui, si tu allais venir.

- Ben m'en a parlé, admis-je. Mais je ne sais pas si j'y vais. »

Je me rappelais sans difficultés de la dernière soirée. J'avais surpris Drago en train d'embrasser une allumeuse au physique de rêve. Et puis Nora et Blaise s'étaient disputés. Et j'avais eu une belle gueule de bois le lendemain.

« - En tous cas j'y vais, j'espère bien t'y voir.

- Oh, tu espères que ta seule présence me fera changer d'avis ? Demandai-je en souriant.

- Eh bien oui, c'est plus ou moins ça. »

Il avait un sourire amusé, et il était vraiment mignon. J'eus honte de moi, mais j'avais envie de l'embrasser.

« - Eh bien je ne voudrais pas que tu aies de faux espoirs, alors… Je crois que j'y ferai un tour.

- J'espérais que tu dirais ça ! »

Je lui souris, et l'instant d'après, il reprit l'explication qu'il avait commencé un peu plus tôt.

**oOo**

« - Nora ! Tu es superbe ! M'exclamai-je. »

Celle-ci m'adressa un sourire ravi, et se serra encore plus à Blaise, qui nous accompagnait. Ils étaient tous les deux très beaux. Elle portait un pantalon blanc, un haut noir classe et des escarpins, et avait bouclé ses cheveux. Quant à lui, une simple chemise et un jean avaient sur lui un bon effet.

Ben apparut derrière eux, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull noir. Je regrettai l'absence de Laurie, qui était chez sa sœur.

« - Vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire repérer, ici ? Demandai-je au couple.

- Non, j'ai pris mes précautions, répondit Blaise. Je me suis assuré qu'elle soit invité quelque part. Il faudra remercier ta sœur…

- Oh, la fameuse soirée féminine, c'était pour ça ?

- Plus ou moins, disons que ta sœur me devait un service. Bien sûr, Pansy et elles prévoient de la cuisiner.

- Je n'en doute pas, dis-je. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas aussi naïve que les Serdaigle.

- C'est normal que je ne comprenne pas ? Demanda Nora. »

Zabini, lui, s'esclaffa, et nous fîmes notre entre à la fête, bondée. Heureusement que je n'avais pas fait de gros efforts de toilettes – juste un pantalon noir et un haut en soie vert – parce qu'avec tout ce monde, à moins de danser sur les tables, on ne pouvait pas vraiment se faire remarquer. De toutes façons, ça n'était pas ce que je voulais, et puis Carter ne semblait pas intéressé.

Cela ne m'empêcha pas de scruter la foule à sa recherche. Sans grand succès.

« - Tu le vois ? Demanda Nora.

- Non, mais je doute que ça change quoi que ce soit.

- Ne soit pas défaitiste, m'ordonna-t-elle. Tu es très belle, ce soir, et s'il ne le voit pas, c'est un crétin.

- Vous parlez de qui ? Demanda Blaise.

- Oh, de personne. »

Je jetai un regard significatif à Nora, qui comprit et se tut. Evidemment, Zabini était un des plus proches amis de Drago, et je n'allais pas détailler ma relation – ou plutôt mon absence de relation – avec Carter devant lui. Non, c'était hors de question.

Drago. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui depuis un bon moment. Et depuis que je déjeunais avec Carter, mon sentiment de culpabilité envers lui avait totalement disparu. Ce qui me rassura. Moi qui avait eu peur de ressentir quelque chose pour lui !

« - Astoria ! »

Il était là, et venait de ma gauche. Il salua d'un sourire mes amis avant de reposer son regard sur moi. Nora avait l'air ravi, Ben amusé, et Zabini intrigué.

« - Viens, je t'offre à boire, et ensuite je te fais danser, fit-il.

- Je ne te savais pas si prévenant ! Fis-je en riant.

- Tu me vexes, répondit-il d'un faux air contrarié. C'est pourtant l'une de mes nombreuses qualités !

- Il faut que je me fasse pardonner, alors. Et puis que je découvre tes nombreuses qualités. »

Avec un sourire, je pris la main qu'il me tendait, et adressai un signe à mes amis. Nora semblait stupéfaite, Ben aussi, et Zabini fronçait les sourcils. Carter m'entraîna vers le bar, et me tendit un verre. Je le remerciai, et en but une gorgée. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais c'était délicieux.

Carter se rapprocha de moi. Sûrement qu'il voulait me parler, et c'était plutôt difficile avec la musique. Il s'approcha plus près, pour me parler à l'oreille.

« - Tu sais, je suis content que tu sois venue.

- Je suis plutôt contente aussi. Et puis, réjouis-toi, je suis là grâce à ta seule présence ! »

Merlin ! Comment j'avais pu dire ça ? Je n'avais vraiment honte de rien ! Il sourit.

« - Je suis content que ça soit le cas, fit-il. Tu sais, il y a un moment que j'aimerais te dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas m'y prendre…

- Montre moi, soufflai-je. »

Je ne savais pas s'il l'avait entendu. Sûrement, puisqu'il se redressa et me dévisagea. Il m'enlaça d'une main, et posa l'autre sur ma nuque. Mon verre à la main, je ne pus que poser une main sur son torse. Il approcha lentement son visage du mien.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et sans hésiter une seule seconde, j'approfondis le baiser.

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 11.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? Merciii =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou ! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard, mais j'ai des excuses ! D'abord le bac (que j'ai eu xD) et ses révisions, puis je suis partie le 30 juste après ma dernière épreuve. Après je l'ai fêté, j'ai dû m'inscrire à la fac et tout ça, j'ai profité de mes vacances et j'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer ! Je poste aujourd'hui, mais je repars demain, pour une semaine, ce qui fait que je ne posterai pas avant quinze jours, peut-être moins. Mais en fait, c'est moins facile pour moi de poster l'été, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Ben oui, pour les sudistes ou ceux qui savent, l'été vers chez moi, c'est la période des fêtes de village, alors je suis pas souvent chez moi xD Je pense que j'aurai du temps début août, et en septembre, puisque je serai toujours en vacances ^^ **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et je dois vous dire une énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et je suis toujours aussi choquée d'en avoir tant ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre et j'avais un gros manque d'inspiration après tout ce temps. J'espère que vous serez pas déçues ! **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

**PS: En répondant aux reviews, je me suis dit que ca serait bien que je fasse une explication rapide sur le changement d'Astoria, qui a été quand même contesté. Astoria avait besoin de changer, un changement assez radical. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment d'emprise sur son mode de vie ou quoi: elle n'a pas eu son mot à dire quant à ses fiançailles, et tout est dirigé. Alors ce changement ne pouvait passer que par le physique, et c'était le seul moyen qu'elle puisse se sentir différente. Rassurez-vous, elle n'est pas anorexique et ne le sera jamais, et je ne fais pas ça pour prôner la minceur ou quoi que ce soit (loin de là). J'espère que ce sera un peu plus clair maintenant ^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Carter m'embrassait. Et j'adorais ça. Ce fut à regret que, à bout de souffle, je rompis le baiser.

« - Il était temps, commentai-je. »

Il eut un sourire amusé, et m'embrassa à nouveau.

« - Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais, expliqua-t-il. Tu aurais pu me repousser…

- Quelle drôle d'idée! M'étonnai-je. Et si nous allions faire un tour ? »

Il m'approuva et me prit par la main. Il nous dirigea vers la sortie, mais il se stoppa. Devant nous, Blaise nous barrait le chemin, me fixant d'un air furieux. Nora arriva et le secoua pour lui intimer de bouger, mais il n'en fit rien.

Une peur panique s'insinua en moi. Evidemment, je fus incapable de bouger et de réagir. Il avait dû nous surprendre, tout à l'heure. Merlin ! C'était bien ma veine.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Carter. Astoria, tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Ca ne sert à rien que tu continues à voir Astoria, fit Zabini en me prenant par le poignet.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? S'étonna Carter en prenant mon autre poignet.

- Elle est fiancée à mon meilleur ami, expliqua-t-il.

- Blaise ! S'exclama Nora. »

Carter, sous le choc, lâcha mon poignet. Je le regardai, paniquée, mais il baissa les yeux.

« - Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu crois, implorai-je. Je…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, je la ramène. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Blaise me tira hors de la fête. Je regardai Nora, qui, choquée, n'avait pas tenté de nous rattraper. Ben me cria qu'ils s'occupaient de Carter. Comment tout cela avait-il pu dégénérer à ce point ? Dire que j'étais en train d'embrasser Carter quelques minutes plus tôt !

Une fois éloignés, sur le trottoir, il m'obligea à lui faire face.

« - Bon sang, Astoria, mais à quoi tu pensais ! S'exclama-t-il furieusement.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de le lui dire, fis-je la voix tremblante. Tu n'avais pas le droit !

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je te surprends en train d'embrasser un type alors que tu es fiancée à un de mes meilleurs amis !

- Je n'ai rien dit pour Nora. Nora est ma meilleure amie, depuis toujours, et je ne lui ai pas avoué que tu étais fiancé à Caroline le jour du dîner. C'est pareil !

- Non, ce n'est pas pareil ! Ce n'était pas un flirt avec Nora, c'est sérieux !

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas sérieux avec lui ? Demandai-je. Je te signale que tu veux rompre tes fiançailles ! Tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon. Bon sang, tu ne pouvais pas ! »

Je ne pus continuer sans me mettre à pleurer. Je me sentais coupable envers Carter. J'avais passé presque tout mon temps avec lui, je l'avais embrassé en lui disant que j'avais attendu ça depuis longtemps, et maintenant il savait que j'étais fiancée. Je me sentais tellement minable !

« - J'ose espérer que tu ne vas pas rompre ces fiançailles ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Explosai-je. Pourquoi pas ? Ca soulagerait tout le monde ! Drago me hait, il pense que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je ne lui plais même pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie avec un mari qui me trompe en toute impunité et qui me méprise. Je n'ai que dix huit ans, et je ne veux pas gâcher ma vie pour quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas. Je pensais que toi, au moins, tu comprendrais ça.

- Je suis désolé, Astoria, je te ramène chez toi maintenant, fit Zabini. »

Il me prit par le bras et, toujours en pleurs, je me laissai faire. J'aurais espéré de sa part qu'il ne prenne pas le parti de Drago. Je lui en voulais terriblement d'avoir tout dit à Carter. On transplana jusque devant chez moi.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Demandai-je en essuyant mes larmes.

- Je vais écrire à Drago.

- Je te déteste, sifflai-je. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de ça.

- Tu as fini par tout dire à Nora. Je lui dis tout à lui. Je suis désolé.

- Si seulement c'était vrai. »

**oOo**

Je n'avais fait que pleurer. Toute la nuit. Puis tout mon dimanche. Il ne fallait pas que je craque et que je retombe dans le même état que ce que j'avais été. Tout d'abord, il fallait que je retourne en cours, parce que j'étais persuadée qu'à son retour, Drago m'interdirait d'y retourner.

C'était logique, quelque part. Il m'autorisait à étudier alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, bien au contraire, et j'envisageais de sortir avec un des étudiants. Alors il fallait que j'en profite. Mais je risquais d'y croiser Carter. C'est ce qui se passa le mardi. Je tombai nez à nez avec lui. Il resta planté à me regarder. Incertaine, je m'avançai vers lui.

« - Il faut qu'on parle, dis-je. Je suis vraiment désolée, crois moi, mais je…

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, je crois. Tu n'es qu'une menteuse, hypocrite et manipulatrice. Tu savais depuis le début que ce ne serait pas possible. Tu cherchais juste à t'amuser puisque ton mariage ne sera pas heureux.

- Non, c'est…

- Tu me dégoûtes, Astoria, cracha-t-il. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. »

Ce fut abattue et au bord des larmes que je me rendis à mon cours.

**oOo**

« - Je suis tellement désolée, 'Ria ! Me fit Nora. »

Je lui fis un sourire forcé, pour la rassurer. Je jouai avec la nourriture de mon assiette, bien indifférente à l'agitation environnante du restaurant où nous dînions. Evidemment, elle s'en voulait de l'attitude de son petit ami une semaine auparavant.

« - Ce n'est pas ta faute, protestai-je mollement. Mais tu comprendras que je déteste sincèrement ton copain, maintenant.

- Evidemment, approuva Nora. Quand je pense que lui le regardait sans rien dire à la première fête, quand il flirtait avec ces putes ! Et maintenant il ose prendre son parti !

- C'est vrai. En attendant, je vais passer un sale quartd 'heure quand Drago l'apprendra, et je vais probablement devoir arrêter mes études…

- Je suis vraiment désolée, 'Ria, je sais à quel point c'était important pour toi. Vraiment, j'en veux beaucoup à Blaise.

- Ne te brouille pas avec lui par ma faute, surtout.

- Mais tu es ma meilleure amie ! Protesta-t-elle. Et il est vraiment mal placé pour intervenir. Il aurait pu le faire pour moi… »

Je la regardai, navrée. Si j'avais été vraiment méchante, j'aurais pu enfoncer Zabini, et le brouiller avec Nora. Mais je voyais bien que cette dernière était vraiment mal, et blessée par l'attitude de cet idiot.

« - En attendant, Carter ne me le pardonnera jamais, fis-je tristement. Je l'ai croisée l'autre jour. Il a dit que je le dégoûtais, et que j'étais une manipulatrice. Entre autre.

- Pourtant, Ben et moi lui avons tout expliqué. On lui a dit que tu étais obligée de l'épouser, et que tu ne l'aimais pas, qu'il ne t'aimait pas et que tu n'étais pas heureuse.

- Tu en as un peu rajouté, quand même. »

Nora haussa les épaules.

« - Il n'a rien dit, il est resté immobile, et il nous a dit de le laisser tranquille, et que de toutes façons, il s'en fichait.

- Alors j'imagine que c'est fichu, dis-je tristement. Il me plaisait vraiment…

- Je sais. »

J'étais vraiment mal, maintenant. Comme si quelque chose était cassé. J'allais devoir arrêter les études, à n'en pas douter, ce qui m'effondrait. Les études, c'était un but, pour moi, pour avancer. Et maintenant, je n'aurais plus rien.

Le retour de Drago aurait dû me réjouir, ou j'aurais dû être impatiente de connaître son avis sur mon apparence, puisque c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Mais maintenant, j'étais terrifiée. Je ne savais pas s'il serait en colère. Probablement, puisque j'aurais pu ternir sa réputation. Oh, ça ne serait pas de la jalousie, évidemment, il ne m'aimait pas. Cette pensée m'emplit d'amertume, et je ne sus pourquoi. Je savais bien qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais. Alors pourquoi me mettais-je à le regretter ?

« - En tous cas, si tu veux te consoler, fit Nora. Sache qu'il y a un super beau mec qui n'arrête pas de te dévorer des yeux, à ta droite. »

Je tournai la tête, intriguée, et vis qu'en effet, un jeune homme me regardait. Quand je croisai son regard, il me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire, flattée, et détournai la tête. La pensée que mon potentiel de séduction avait largement augmenté me remit un peu de baume au cœur.

**oOo**

Une autre semaine passa. J'assistai aux cours, évidemment, en profitant bien puisque ce seraient les derniers. Finalement, j'arrivais plutôt bien à me faire à cette idée. Peut-être parce que j'étais obsédée par la colère de Drago quand je le reverrais. Mais je savais que ça me manquerait, une fois que j'en serais privée. Et je savais que j'allais mal le vivre.

En me levant, ce dimanche matin, je vis avec déception que le ciel était gris, et en regardant le jardin par la fenêtre, constatai qu'il avait plu. Etrangement, je n'avais pas envie de traîner au lit, ce matin, et je ne me trouvais pas d'aussi mauvaise humeur que les jours précédents.

Après une bonne douche, j'enfilai des collants noirs, une jupe grise plissée, et assez courte, et un pull noir au col en V. Je mis une paire de botte, histoire de ne pas me balader pieds nus, et, après m'être maquillée et coiffée, je descendis. Ma mère me salua, avant de s'éclipser, me laissant seule dans la salle à manger pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je passai la matinée à lire dans la bibliothèque, et ne sortis de ma tanière que pour déjeuner.

« - Samedi, les Rosier organisent ne soirée, fit ma mère. Evidemment, ils font ça pour taire les rumeurs à propos du désistement de Zabini pour les fiançailles. Tout le monde sait pertinemment qu'il ne veut plus de leur fille. C'est très inconvenant de leur part de s'entêter. »

Mon père ne répondit pas, comme toujours. J'étais persuadée qu'il s'en fichait royalement et qu'il n'écoutait pas, mais il hochait souvent la tête, et commentait quelquefois les potins de ma mère.

« - Evidemment, nous y assisteront, continua ma mère. Cette chère Euphémia Rosier sera bien obligée d'admettre que certaines fiançailles sont plus heureuses que d'autres ! »

Elle avait l'air tellement contente ! Evidemment, marier sa fille à un Malefoy était le meilleur des privilèges. Je me gardai bien de lui dire que le fiancé n'était pas du même avis me concernant, elle aurait été capable de m'égorger.

L'après midi, ma mère vint me trouver dans la bibliothèque et m'annonça qu'elle et mon père sortaient, et que j'avais un visiteur dans le salon. J'hochai la tête, craintive. Evidemment, je me demandais qui serait dans ce maudit salon. Ni Ben, ni Nora, ni Laurie, ils n'étaient pas autorisés à venir. Peut-être ma sœur. Un instant, j'eus peur que ce soit Zabini. Ou même Drago. Je tentai de me rassurer à cette idée, mon fiancé était en voyage et il ne reviendrait pas encore. Même s'il savait. Ce ne serait pas pour moi qu'il écourterait son voyage.

Le livre encore à la main, je me dirigeai vers le salon, le cœur battant. Je refermai la porte de celui-ci derrière moi, et sursautai, laissant tomber mon livre. Je plaquai une main contre ma bouche et reculai instinctivement, heurtant la porte qui m'arrêta.

Devant moi, près de la fenêtre, Drago Malefoy se tenait debout, bien droit, et tourna la tête dans ma direction. Exactement comme le jour où il m'avait annoncé son départ. A la différence près que son regard était meurtrier, et que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Il prit le temps de me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Evidemment, j'avais changé depuis qu'il ne m'avait pas vue. J'aurais été contente de voir sa réaction, en d'autres circonstances.

Je me maudis de ne pas partir en courant, et de rester immobile, comme à chaque fois que j'avais peur. Il me fixait intensément, et, pour me soustraire à son regard, pour me donner contenance, je me baisser pour rattraper le livre, que je serrai contre moi.

« - Je…

- Tais toi, m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

J'allais m'approcher, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, mais il leva la main pour m'arrêter.

« - Je suis vraiment furieux contre toi, à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Alors ne t'approche pas de moi, parce que je pourrais ne pas répondre de mes actes. »

Effrayée, je me plaquai à nouveau contre la porte.

« - Tu n'imagines pas la surprise que j'ai eue, fit-il d'un ton froid qui laissait supposer sa colère et qui le rendait encore plus impressionnant, quand j'ai reçu une lettre de Blaise, qui me disait qu'il t'avait surpris en train d'embrasser un étudiant à une fête. J'ai été d'autant plus surpris que tu m'avais assuré que tu ne ferais rien qui puisse entacher mon image. Et que tu connais mon opinion sur ce genre de fêtes.

- Je…

- Je t'ai laissée étudier, me coupa-t-il. Rien ne m'y obligeait, et je ne suis pas du genre à céder quoi que ce soit. Tu savais que c'était considérable, ce que je te permettais là. Et pour me remercier, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sors avec un étudiant. Evidemment, ce n'était pas la preuve de gratitude que j'attendais.

- Je suis désolée, bredouillai-je. Je ne voulais pas…

- Et si Zabini n'avait pas été là ? Jusqu'où tu serais allée avec lui, hein ? »

Il paraissait perdre son calme, mais il me regardait avec mépris. Cette simple constatation me mettait les larmes aux yeux. Quand je croisai son regard noir et hautain, je ne pus les empêcher de couler.

« - Tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement étonné. Mais c'est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

Evidemment, mes pleurs redoublèrent, et je fus incapable de répondre. Il avait l'air totalement indifférent. J'essuyai mes joues d'un geste nerveux.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée, dis-je. Je… Ce n'était rien, juste… Je veux dire… Ca t'est déjà arrivé ! »

Il partit d'un grand rire. Comme un rire nerveux. Mais ça n'était pas possible avec lui !

« - Tu espères ne pas m'énerver avec ça ? Ricana-t-il. On parle de ta faute à toi ! Pas de la mienne !

- Evidemment ! Pourtant, tu as fait exactement pareil, toi, et devant moi ! Et je sais pertinemment que ce n'était pas la première fois ! Ni la dernière.

- Et alors ? Il n'y a aucun sentiment avec ce genre de filles ! Explosa-t-il. C'est juste un amusement !

- Il n'y en avait pas non plus ! Mentis-je.

- C'est faux, et tu le sais, dit-il d'un ton cassant. Tu n'es pas le genre de filles qui se laisse embrasser par le premier venu. C'est évident, pour que tu te laisses embrasser, il faut qu'il y ait des sentiments. »

Il eut l'air furieux, puis pensif, et il releva la tête d'un coup dans ma direction. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son beau visage, et mon cœur battit plus vite.

« - Ce… Je te jure que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, dis-je d'un coup. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Mais je l'avais dit. Et étonnamment, je savais que c'était vrai. J'étais très attirée par lui, vraiment très attirée, mais pas amoureuse. Pas encore, ajoutai-je toutefois mentalement.

« - Tant mieux, ça me facilite la tâche, fit-il. Je me suis assuré qu'à part Zabini, personne n'avait eu vent de cette histoire. Tu peux t'estimer heureuse, personne d'autre ne le sait. »

Il paraissait calmé, maintenant. C'était un début. En tous cas, j'avais pris un peu d'assurance, même si mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

« - Tu ne le reverras plus, ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur.

- Non, évidemment, dis-je d'un ton égal.

- Et tu arrête tes études, continua-t-il. »

Mes pleurs s'étaient calmés. Pourtant, une larme roula sur ma joue, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer davantage. Drago soupira.

« - Très bien, dis-je.

- Et je ne veux plus que ce genre d'incident se reproduise, continua-t-il. Pour cette fois, donc, je passerai l'éponge.

- Merci, articulai-je pour la forme en m'essuyant les joues. Encore une fois, je suis désolée. »

Je baissai les yeux, incapable de dire autre chose. Je voulais qu'il s'en aille. Maintenant. Parce que j'avais envie de pleurer, et que je me sentais honteuse de devoir le remercier, alors qu'il me privait d'études. Et je devais regretter la même conduite qu'il avait eue à plusieurs reprises.

Il s'approcha de moi. Je restai immobile, ce qui n'aurait rien changé, puisque la porte me bloquait.

« - Tu as changé, fit-il enfin. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi belle. »

Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le prendre. Evidemment, j'étais flattée, mais vexée aussi puisqu'il exprimait maintenant clairement son avis sur mon ancienne apparence.

« - Pourquoi ce changement ? Demanda-t-il. »

J'eus une exclamation indignée. Comment pouvait-il demander ça alors que c'était lui qui s'était plaint à sa mère ?

« - Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas, tu veux ? Maugréai-je.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais tu sembles me tenir pour responsable. Mais passons, puisque c'est mieux ainsi. »

Il s'approcha encore, et posa ses mains sur ma taille. Je frémis. Mon cœur battait trop vite.

« - Tu es vraiment très désirable, souffla-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur mon cou. Tu es… »

Mon Dieu ! J'avais envie qu'il continue ! Il était en train de me dire qu'il était séduit, et moi je voulais qu'il continue. Il ne me préférait que pour mon apparence ! Il changeait de comportement parce que j'avais changé physiquement. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en formaliser, mais cette constatation me fit mal. Pourtant, lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, je ne pus résister. Je laissai échapper le livre que je tenais fermement contre moi, et nouai mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser.

Merlin ! C'était si bon de le sentir contre moi ! J'eus pourtant, au bout de longues secondes, un éclair de lucidité. Il ne voulait que jouer avec moi. Profiter de moi, et m'abandonner ensuite, comme toutes les autres. Alors, violemment, je le repoussai. Il me regarda, surpris.

« - Va-t-en, soufflai-je. S'il te plait, pars. »

Il me regarda étrangement, puis il disparut par la cheminée, me laissant avec une sensation de vide intense. Merlin, qu'avais-je fait ?

**oOo**

Un accident. Oui, un simple accident, un moment d'égarement. J'étais triste, et j'avais besoin de réconfort. Et cet imbécile avait décidé de m'embrasser à ce moment là. Et moi, bien sûr, idiote comme j'étais, j'avais répondu. Mais c'était un accident, oui. Un simple accident. Il voulait me séduire comme les autres, et j'avais failli céder. Mais c'était fini.

Cette soirée était interminable. Voilà plus d'une heure que j'étais là, à observer tout le monde. Ma robe bleue était inconfortable, le décolleté trop grand, et je devais constamment le surveiller. En cet instant, je maudissais ma mère d'avoir choisi cette robe. J'étais assise dans un fauteuil, dans un coin de la salle, et ma sœur était assise en face. Je ne voulais pas particulièrement me trouver là, avec Drago appuyé au dossier de mon siège, ma sœur nous regardant jalousement, pendant qu'il bavardait avec Blaise et Théodore.

Ce soir, je m'étais rendu compte que c'était extrêmement épuisant d'ignorer deux personnes à la fois. Surtout quand ces deux personnes cherchaient constamment mon regard. Mais je me concentrais sur les invités, plaignant momentanément la pauvre Caroline, qui s'efforçait d'être une bonne hôtesse. En attendant, je devais reconnaître que ce soir, elle était très jolie. Elle portait une robe vert pâle, au décolleté tout de même un peu trop profond à mon goût, qui s'évasait au niveau de la taille. Elle mettait sa silhouette pulpeuse et sa peau laiteuse en valeur, et elle avait beaucoup de charme. Un instant, je me dis qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'accepter le départ de Zabini pour trouver ce soir un autre fiancé, elle aurait eu toutes ses chances.

Sans le vouloir, je croisai le regard de Blaise. Il avait l'air désolé, et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose en voyant que je lui accordais enfin un peu d'attention, mais je me détournai. Je pus ainsi voir le regard de convoitise de ma sœur, qui, lorsqu'elle vit que je l'avais vu, me jeta un regard amer et détourna la tête.

Je vis quelqu'un me tendre une coupe d'hydromel. Je me retournai pour remercier la personne qui me la tendait, découvrant avec stupeur que c'était Drago, qui me regardait avec son sourire ironique. Je me retins de lui jeter une réplique acerbe, et après réflexion, je m'étais rendue compte que je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire. Je lui adressai un sourire, contredit par mon regard noir. Je le remerciai, tandis que, du coin de l'œil, je vis Blaise se raidir.

J'en compris la raison, quand je vis Caroline se rapprocher de nous. J'entendis ma sœur se lamenter de l'absence de Pansy, avec qui elle se serait « fait un plaisir de démolir le petit ange ».

« - Bonsoir tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-elle en ne recevant aucune réponse ni même un regard. Bonsoir Astoria, me fit-elle. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue. Comment tu vas ? »

Elle paraissait tellement mal, derrière son sourire de façade, que, même avec mon amitié pour Nora, je ne pus me résoudre à être hostile. Comment aurais-je réagi, si partout où j'essayais de faire la conversation, je ne rencontrais que des regards hostiles ? Après un léger coup d'œil, je vis que Théodore, Daphné, Drago et Blaise la regardaient méchamment. C'était tellement flagrant que je trouvai ça impoli, nous étions chez elle après tout.

« - Plutôt bien, fis-je en souriant légèrement. Et… »

Je fus coupée par Drago, qui m'avait asséné une légère tape sur l'épaule. Quand je croisai son regard menaçant, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Evidemment, je n'avais pas non plus le droit de lui parler. Je jetai un regard d'excuse à Caroline avant de détourner la tête pour ne pas qu'elle continue la conversation. Merlin ! J'étais vraiment pitoyable !

« - Je vois, fit-elle d'un ton cassant. »

Je détournai la tête, malgré moi, pour la voir, son visage déformé par la colère. Daphné souriait, Théodore paraissait indifférent, tandis que Caroline s'avançait vers Blaise. Je me tournai vers Drago, pour qu'il intervienne ou dise quelque chose, oubliant l'espace d'un instant que je l'évitais. Celui-ci me regarda, et haussa les épaules. Je me retournai pour regarder Blaise et Caroline.

« - Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, siffla-t-elle. Toi et tes petits amis, vous ferez moins les fiers quand nous serons mariés ! Vous serez bien obligés de me respecter ! »

Daphné éclata d'un rire cristallin, et j'entendis Drago ricaner. Théodore eut un rire silencieux, et Zabini un sourire victorieux. Elle se tourna vers moi, et me lança un regard dédaigneux.

« - J'aurais pensé que toi, au moins, tu serais de mon côté, fit-elle. Mais tu es comme les autres… »

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle s'était éloignée, et moi, trop choquée pour la suivre ou dire quoi que ce soit, je me contentai de la regarder partir. Elle avait pourtant bien vu que j'avais été obligée de me taire !

« - Prend ça comme un compliment, me conseilla Daphné. Ne te mine pas pour elle, cette fille est une garce. »

Je fis un petit sourire à ma sœur, puis croisai le regard de Blaise. Je le détournai instantanément, mais celui-ci parut perdre patience, et soupira.

« - Drago, je peux m'entretenir avec ta fiancé deux minutes, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il. »

Je me tournai vers Drago, le suppliant du regard de ne pas accepter. Celui-ci fit longtemps passer son regard de Blaise à moi, avant de répondre.

« - Bien sûr, fit-il.

- Je ne crois pas que…

- Fais ce que je te dis, ordonna-t-il. »

Je me levai à contrecoeur et pris le bras que Zabini me tendait, et il me conduisit hors de la salle de bal. Il nous arrêta dans un couloir désert, et je m'adossai au mur, croisant les bras.

« - Astoria, commença-t-il. Crois moi, je suis désolé…

- Désolé ? Répétai-je. Tu te fous de moi ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

- Je suis désolé, fit-il en haussant légèrement le ton. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser embrasser ce type sans rien dire !

- Oh, je t'en prie, ne me dis pas n'importe quoi ! Contrai-je. Tu ne te gênes pas, toi, et tu es toujours fiancé, toi aussi.

- Ca fait un moment que je te le répète, Astoria, je vais rompre ses fiançailles, et tu le sais ! S'emporta-t-il. Ne prend pas cette excuse, elle n'est pas valable ! Tu n'avais pas à embrasser ce type. Toi aussi tu es fiancée.

- Tout le monde sait que Drago ne m'aime pas, ricanai-je. Et tu sais parfaitement toi aussi que je ne l'aime pas !

- Astoria, soupira-t-il. Je te jure que je suis désolé. Et pour le reste, je te promets que je ne serai plus long à annuler ces fiançailles. Et ensuite… »

Un petit cri nous interrompit. Je vis alors Caroline qui partait en courant. Merlin, qu'avait-elle comprit ? Savait-elle pour Nora ? Je jetai un regard paniqué à Blaise, qui m'intima de le suivre. Quand nous rentrâmes dans la salle, nous vîmes Caroline qui parlait à Drago avec animation. Quand celui-ci nous vit arriver, il me jeta un regard noir. Et pas à Zabini. C'était décidément très injuste.

« - Caroline, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, commençai-je. Mais…

- Tais toi, m'ordonna Drago. Nous allons discuter de ça dehors, d'accord ? »

Il jeta un regard significatif à Zabini qui prit doucement le bras de Caroline, qui étrangement, resta silencieuse. Avide, ma sœur nous suivit, entraînant Théodore avec elle. Drago me prit par le bras, sans m'accorder un regard.

« - Drago, murmurai-je. Je te jure que…

- Je sais, coupa-t-il. Maintenant suis moi en silence. »

Je le suivis, et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les six dehors. Au moins, l'esclandre ne serait pas public.

« - Caroline… Dis-je.

- Tais toi ! Cria-t-elle. Je te déteste ! Quand je pense que tu te disais mon amie, que tu compatissais quand je t'ai dit qui serais mon fiancé ! »

Blaise eut une exclamation indignée et me regarda. Je lui jetai un regard noir, avant de me tourner vers Caroline, qui s'était mise à pleurer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache pour Nora. Elle allait se venger sur elle, et elle ne le devit pas. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait de lui avoir caché que je savais, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en prenne à Nora.

« - Tu m'écoutais patiemment, quand je te disais que je garderais mon fiancé ! Continua-t-elle. Ah, tu devais bien rire ! Quand je pense que c'est parce qu'il couche avec toi qu'il veut rompre ses fiançailles ! »

Quoi ? Avec moi ? Merlin, dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarquée ?

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 12.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? Merciii ! =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Tout d'abord, désolée pour cette plus que longue absence, mais comme je l'ai expliqué dans certains réponses aux reviews, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'écrire ces deux denriers mois, j'ai pas été souvent chez moi, il faut dire. Mais j'ai profité de mes vacances, alors c'est l'essentiel. Finalement, moi qui pensais que je posterais plus souvent en étant en vacances, je me suis rendue compte que ca a été tout le contraire ! Maintenant que c'est la rentrée, je vais retrouver un rythme, je pense, même si je sais pas comment ça va s'organiser avec les cours et tout ça, je verrai bien pendant cette première semaine. Et puis, poster prend du temps quand même, dans le sens où je tiens à répondre à toutes les reviews avant de poster. **

**Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je suis de retour, et je doute que mon prochain chapitre mette aussi longtemps à arriver que celui-ci, ça c'est sûr. Merci énormément pour vos reviews (j'en suis à 200 maintenant, c'est génial !!!), j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture j'espère ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

« - C'est faux ! Protestai-je. Caroline, tu ne vas pas croire que…

- Je vous ai entendus ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Alors c'était donc ça ? Murmura Daphné, abasourdie. Quand je pense que…

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Criai-je. Je n'ai jamais…

- Calme toi, m'ordonna Drago en me saisissant le bras. Qu'as-tu entendu, Rosier ? »

Sa voix avait changé du tout au tout, et je m'étonnai de ne pas l'avoir trouvé rassurant quand il s'était adressé à moi. Je m'étonnai aussi du silence de Zabini, le trouvant lâche de laisser faire Drago. Quoiqu'à la réflexion, je comprenais : ce dernier était très intimidant.

Daphné semblait choquée, je ne lui avais jamais vue une telle expression. Théodore, à ses côtés, semblait être au courant de quelque chose. Je le soupçonnais de tout savoir. Depuis quand, je ne savais pas, par contre. En revanche, Caroline se mit à pleurer. Elle s'approcha de moi, et j'eus peur en voyant son air furieux. Evidemment, j'eus l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans mes chaussures, et je restai immobile. Je sentis alors Drago m'enlacer et me reculer, me tenant contre lui. Avoir un frisson et apprécier ça était vraiment déplacé en ce moment, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher.

« - Calme toi, répéta Drago de sa voix glacée. Et dis moi ce que tu as entendu.

- J'ai entendu Blaise dire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Astoria embrasser un homme sans rien faire, parce qu'elle était fiancée. Et que lui ne s'était pas gêné alors qu'il l'était. Et il lui a juré d'annuler nos fiançailles. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Astoria !

- Qui as-tu embrassé ? Demanda ma sœur. Ma parole, Astoria, tu… »

Théodore la fit taire alors que Drago me fusillait du regard. Caroline pleurait, et Blaise s'avança. Quant à moi, paniquée, j'eus les larmes aux yeux.

« - Ecoute, ça peut prêter à confusion, fit Zabini. Mais Caroline, je t'assure que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Je suis sûre du contraire, rétorqua Caroline en pleurant. Désolée d'avoir contrarié tes plans, Astoria, mais j'ai préféré mettre ton fiancé au courant. On se doit d'être irréprochable quand on épouse un Malefoy. »

Merlin ! Vu comme ça, notre conversation paraissait vraiment ambiguë !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêles, fit Drago d'une voix égale. Je sais très bien que tes accusations ne sont pas justifiées. Tu ne peux pas te baser sur une conversation. Et en ce qui concerne l'irréprochabilité pour épouser un Malefoy, je pense être le plus à même de juger. Et tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour juger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Voyons, Rosier, ricana Malefoy. Tout le monde sait que tu devrais abandonner, tout le monde s'accorde à te trouver pathétique. Ma pauvre petite Caroline, tu es en train de ruiner ta réputation, et j'ai bien peur que tu finisses vieille fille. »

Daphné laissa échapper un petit rire, et Zabini et Théodore souriait. Quant à moi, je levai les yeux vers Drago, touchée qu'il ait pris ma défense. Bien entendu, je savais que c'était aussi pour lui, et pour conserver les apparences. Il resserra son étreinte mais ne me regarda pas, les yeux rivés sur une Caroline muette et en pleurs. Je fus parcourue d'un frisson, mais cette fois, je savais que c'était le froid. Après tout, j'étais simplement en robe, et nous étions en hiver.

« - Comment peux-tu être si sûr de ta fiancée ? Persifla Caroline. Il est évident qu'elle a quand même embrassé un autre homme, et c'est de toute évidence une excellente menteuse. »

Je la regardai, outrée, et ouvris la bouche pour répondre. Mais Drago me secoua légèrement, et d'un regard, m'ordonna de me taire. Evidemment, j'obéis, puisque rien de très poli ne serait sorti de ma bouche. Ce n'était pas ma faute si elle ne pouvait pas garder son fiancé ! Maintenant, elle venait se mêler de mes problèmes avec Drago. Et je n'avais définitivement pas besoin de ça ! Quant à Daphné, elle me dévisageait, bouche bée.

« - Je suis le seul à juger du comportement d'Astoria, répondit Drago. Et tu ne connais pas toutes les circonstances. De plus, si elle semblait si au courant de tes histoires avec Blaise, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle en est la cause. Il se trouve qu'elle connaît la personne pour qui Blaise fait tout ça. »

Je tournai mon regard vers lui, le suppliant de ne pas en dire plus. Elle allait forcément remonter jusqu'à Nora avec ça !

« - Et tu la connais aussi ? Demanda Caroline. »

Au moins, elle le croyait. Quant à Daphné, elle était toujours aussi choquée, mais ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. La mine de Théodore m'apprit qu'il était au courant de tout. N'empêche que je m'énervais de l'attitude de Zabini ! Il ne disait rien !

« - Oui, approuva Drago. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire qui c'est. »

J'eus un soupir de soulagement, et me détendis. Drago dut le sentir puisqu'il me regarda. Je m'étonnai, car je ne lisais ni colère ni rancune dans son regard. Bien au contraire, je me sentis rassurée. Comme s'il me disait de lui faire confiance. Bien sûr, je repoussai cette idée, personne n'était capable de comprendre Drago Malefoy, et ce n'était certainement pas moi qui allais y arriver d'après son regard.

« - Bien, nous allons rentrer, annonça Drago. Je ne tiens pas à rester dehors plus longtemps. Quant à toi, fit-il à l'intention de Caroline, je te déconseille de parler de cet incident à quiconque, c'est clair ? Ca te coûtera plus cher qu'à nous, crois moi. »

Merlin, j'étais effrayée pour deux, si Caroline ne l'était pas ! Le regard de Drago était noir, et son ton sans réplique. Je vis Caroline hocher la tête. Puis, sans me lâcher, Drago m'entraîna vers l'extérieur. Daphné et Théodore nous suivirent de quelques pas, et Blaise resta avec Caroline.

« - Merci, murmurai-je à Drago.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Tu sais bien, pour n'avoir pas mentionné Nora, déjà, et pour m'avoir défendue et pris la situation en main.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe, fit-il d'un ton égal. Et j'ai bien l'impression que tu n'aurais pas été très polie. »

J'eus un petit rire, et lui un sourire indulgent. Finalement, il ne m'en voulait pas.

« - Tu as vraiment le don pour t'attirer des problèmes, remarqua-t-il.

- Je sais, approuvai-je d'un ton léger. Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme ! »

Il rit, et nous entrâmes dans la salle, où personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de notre absence.

**oOo**

J'attrapai un livre, posé sur l'étagère d'un des rayons de la librairie Fleury&Bott. En théorie, je devais me trouver une jolie robe pour ce soir, puisque je dînais avec chez ma sœur avec Drago. Bien sûr, c'était inutile de prétendre que cette robe était nécessaire, puisque je possédais plusieurs tenues qui auraient convenu. Mais je m'ennuyais tellement à ne rien faire chez moi, que le shopping constituait une merveilleuse distraction. Décidément, j'aillais finir comme ces riches épouses qui ne vivaient que pour ça, et ce dans peu de temps !

« - Intéressant ? »

Reconnaissant la voix de Drago, je sursautai et laissai tomber le livre. Me maudissant de ma maladresse, je le ramassai, imaginant sans peine le rictus moqueur de mon fiancé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je en m'empressant de reposer le livre.

- J'avais des affaires à régler au ministère, expliqua-t-il. J'avais une course à faire pour ma mère, et je t'ai vue entrer ici. J'ai décidé qu'un peu de distraction ne me ferait pas de mal.

- Et en quoi puis-je te distraire ? Fis-je avec humeur en m'efforçant de regarder les livres.

- Si tu savais ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je plaisantais. Tout le monde sait bien que tu es une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus vertueuse… »

Son sourire m fit comprendre qu'il se moquait de moi, et je lui décochai un regard noir. Evidemment, il devait faire référence à ce petit moment d'égarement de l'autre fois. J'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il l'oublie. Même si, je devais le reconnaître, nos rapports s'étaient considérablement améliorés depuis. Il était plus enclin à bavarder avec moi, et à plaisanter. Enfin, à se moquer de moi, mais c'était un bon début, non ?

« - Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Demanda-t-il. En quête d'un roman d'amour ?

- Non, pas vraiment, fis-je en me gardant bien de dire que c'était le cas. J'étais venu chercher une robe, ou quelques chose à me mettre pour ce soir.

- Ce n'est qu'un dîner, pas une réception, expliqua-t-il comme si j'étais stupide.

- Je sais, mais ça me fait passer le temps, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

- Je t'accompagne, décréta-t-il. »

Je le regardai, attendant un démenti. Il n'était pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Honnêtement, l'idée de faire les boutiques avec Drago Malefoy était insensée. Irréaliste. A mourir de rire. Mais tentante. Je me repris. Hors de question qu'il me voit essayer des habits, surtout si je devais prendre une taille au dessus.

« - Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Dis-je avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr que si, fit-il d'un ton exaspéré. Je n'ai rien à faire cet après midi, et j'ai l'impression que t'agacer sera tout à fait distrayant. Quoi, tu as l'air ahurie, c'est l'idée de faire les boutiques avec moi qui te met dans cet état ?

- C'est… Bizarre, confessai-je en sentant mes joues s'empourprer. Désolée… »

Il soupira, et je crus l'entendre marmonner que j'étais impossible. Puis, sans me laisser le temps de protester, il me prit fermement par le bras et m'entraîna dehors. J'étais tendue de passer du temps avec lui : je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire ni quelle attitude adopter. Mais paradoxalement, j'étais contente, et excitée comme une petite fille qui vient de recevoir un jouet. Nous approchions d'une boutique que j'aimais beaucoup, et je me pris à penser qu'il le savait. Puis, secouant la tête, je me repris, mes romans à l'eau de rose me montaient à la tête. Quoi qu'il en était, je n'aimais pas sa brutalité, et pour le lui faire payer, je décidai de prendre tout mon temps. Aucun garçon à part Ben n'aimait accompagner une fille dans ses achats plus d'une heure. Nous entrâmes dans le magasin, et je me mis à examiner chaque vêtement un par un, et j'étais bien décidée à faire ça, jusqu'à passer vêtement par vêtement, et ce pour chaque portant du magasin.

« - Au fait, que s'est-il passé entre Caroline et Zabini ? Demandai-je en posant une robe contre moi. Je n'ai pas pu le demander à Blaise.

- J'imagine qu'il n'a pas été très gentil, fit Drago en m'ôtant la robe des mains et en la replaçant sur le portant. Je n'aime pas cette robe. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette imbécile refuse encore de rompre les fiançailles.

- Moi j'aime cette robe, mentis-je en la reprenant par pur esprit de contradiction. Je trouve que cette histoire entre eux dure trop longtemps. Et puis maintenant, elle m'en veut terriblement…

- Ne sois pas stupide, fit-il en reprenant la robe que je tenais. Ce n'est pas du tout ton style. Trop vulgaire. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle te déteste cordialement. Ce n'est pas surprenant, elle s'imagine que tu couches avec son cher fiancé. »

Il m'écarta sans ménagement, et jeta un coup d'œil aux habits. Puis il s'éloigna vers un autre portant d'un pas rapide, et je m'efforçai de le suivre. C'était un comble ! C'était moi qui devais faire les boutiques, et je me retrouvais à le suivre et à le regarder choisir mes vêtements. Franchement, j'enrageais.

« - C'est stupide, fis-je. Elle me connaît, elle sait que je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Tu as changé physiquement, objecta-t-il en sortant une robe. Elle a peut-être cru que c'était pour lui, ou que tu étais devenue comme ta sœur…

- Ma sœur a changé ! Protestai-je. Du moins, elle n'est plus aussi volage. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une nouvelle coiffure et que j'ai un peu minci que je suis une allumeuse.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu as changé, fit-il en me tendant la robe que je pris. La coiffure y est pour quelque chose, évidemment, mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est ton attitude. Tu es moins timide, et tu as un air plus sûr de toi. Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, ajouta-t-il d'un ton bougon. Mais en ce qui concerne ta ligne, tu étais déjà très bien avant. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à tous ces compliments. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir dit dans le but de me faire plaisir. Il avait un ton dénué de toute émotion qui aurait pu trahir un embarras ou quoi. Il aurait très bien pu parler du temps. Pourtant, sa dernière phrase m'étonna.

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui as demandé à ta mère que je fasse un régime ? »

Il parut franchement étonné. Puis il me poussa vers les cabines sans démentir. J'eus beau protester que nous n'avions pas tout vu, mais il affirma que c'était cette robe qu'il voulait. Je n'eus pas la volonté de contester, et m'enfermai dans une des cabines. J'eus un peu peur. Et s'il décidait d'ouvrir le rideau ? Ben et Nora le faisaient tout le temps quand on faisait les magasins. Le plus rapidement possible, j'enfilai la robe. Elle était très belle, il fallait le dire. Elle était noire. Les manches larges arrivaient jusqu'à mes coudes. Le décolleté en V n'était pas très profond, mais dévoilait la naissance de mes seins. Elle était serrée à la taille, mais était évasée de mes haches jusqu'aux genoux. Je l'aimais bien, mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre, puisque c'était Drago qui l'avait choisie. En plus, je n'osais pas sortir devant lui, et affronter son regard scrutateur et critique. J'étais sûre qu'elle ne lui plairait pas. Pas sur moi. En plus, j'aurais choisi la taille en dessus :je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec ma taille aussi marquée. J'arrangeais mes cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

« - Tu comptes passer ta vie dans cette cabine ? Maugréa Drago.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, dis-je en paniquant. Elle ne va pas… »

Le rideau s'ouvrit brusquement et je sursautai. Il me détaillait, mais restait imperturbable, comme d'habitude. Pourtant, son regard était différent. Je rougis, gênée de son silence, et mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment interpréter son regard, et je le pris comme de la déception.

« - Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle n'allait pas, protestai-je d'une voix tremblante en fermant le rideau.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua-t-il d'un ton ferme en rouvrant le rideau. Elle est parfaite sur toi. »

Avant que je n'aie pu réagir, il referma le rideau. J'étais encore étourdie du compliment lorsque j'enfilai mon manteau et rouvris le rideau. En sortant, il me prit la robe des mains et se dirigea vers la caisse. Je protestai, gênée, mais il me fit taire d'un ton si autoritaire que je ne répliquai pas.

« - Pourquoi as-tu dit que c'était moi qui avait demandé à te mettre au régime ? Demanda-t-il tandis que nous attendions notre tour, plantant son regard d'acier dans le mien.

- Parce que ma mère n'a jamais songé à me faire faire un régime, expliquai-je troublée. Si ça avait été le cas, elle l'aurait fait bien avant, quand elle envisageait les fiançailles, ou alors quand elle a su que tout serait officiel. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle me demandait ça après avoir discuté avec ta mère. Alors je me suis dit que tu pensais que sur ce point la, je ne convenais pas non plus.

- Je ne te suis pas, fit-il d'un air réellement surpris. Qu'entends-tu par « sur ce point là non plus » ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que…

- Je t'ai entendu le dire à ton père, avouai-je honteuse. Mais je te jure que je n'écoutais pas aux portes délibérément ! »

Il parut furieux, mais il ne put répliquer, puisque c'était notre tour. Soulagée de ce sursis, je le regardai payer d'un air absent, et lorsque nous sortîmes du magasin, je le remerciai. Il éluda, et décréta que nous devions avoir une discussion. Tendue, je le suivis dans un bar sophistiqué, bien loin de ceux que je fréquentais avec mes amis. Tandis que je m'asseyais en face de lui, il me dévisageait d'un air irrité. Je me sentis soudain très, très mal à l'aise. Il commanda un cocktail pour lui, et du thé pour moi. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais protesté, parce que je n'appréciais pas vraiment qu'il décide pour moi. Il demeura silencieux le temps que l'on nous apporte nos boissons, puis but une gorgée de la sienne.

« - Quand as-tu entendu ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Le soir de nos fiançailles, avouai-je. Théodore cherchait Daphné, et j'avais peur qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un… Je me suis un peu perdue dans ton manoir et je suis tombée sur la conversation avec ton père.

- Je vois, fit-il. Et qu'as-tu entendu exactement ?

- Que je n'étais pas prête, et que tu avais fait une énorme erreur, et que tu ne revenais pas sur ta décision à cause de l'argent, et de mon nom. Enfin, rien que je ne savais déjà ! »

Mon petit sourire forcé ne prit pas, puisqu'il continua de me regarder avec cet air furieux. Pour me donner contenance, je bus une gorgée de thé. Et me brûlait la langue. Je me forçai à ne pas recracher ma boisson, ça aurait été impoli et pas très raffiné. Aussi, je me brûlai le gosier, les larmes aux yeux, ne pouvant laisser échapper une grimace. Drago me regarda d'un air consterné.

« - Pardon, fis-je avec un sourire contrit.

- Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon, fit-il sérieusement. Ce n'étaient que des paroles en l'air, j'avais eu une mauvaise journée. Sache que je ne le pensais pas. Ni avant, ni maintenant. Encore moins maintenant, tu as fait des progrès en ce qui concerne ta tenue.

- Alors tu ne regrettes pas ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Non. »

Son ton implacable me dissuada d'en demander plus. Je bus mon thé tranquillement, contente de savoir qu'il ne regrettait pas ces fiançailles. C'était idiot, mais j'étais ravie. Bien entendu, je n'étais pas certaine de sa sincérité, en ce qui concernait ses excuses sur ses paroles. Mais je ne lui en tins pas rigueur. Nous continuâmes à bavarder, débitant banalité sur banalité.

« - Au fait, pourquoi tu étais au ministère ? Demandai-je. Tes affaires sont si importantes que ça ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, éluda-t-il alors que son regard s'assombrissait et qu'il reprenait son air maussade. Il se fait tard, je te ramène chez toi. »

Je le suivis, docile, et il me prit le bras. Bientôt, nous fûmes devant chez moi. Drago me raccompagna, et il tint à entrer pour saluer mes parents. Comme me l'apprit l'elfe de maison, ces derniers étaient sortis.

« - Je ne vais pas m'attarder, dans ce cas, annonça Drago en me tendant le sac qui contenait la robe.

- Merci, dis-je. C'est gentil de ta part, je la mettrai ce soir. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais gênée. Peut-être était-ce le regard insistant de Drago, ou sa réserve. Ou le fait de me trouver seule avec lui sans mes parents. Sans personne avec nous. Après l'égarement de l'autre fois.

« - J'espère bien, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant considérablement de moi. Sache que j'ai passé une bonne après midi… »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer lorsque brusquement, il me prit par la taille et m'attira à lui, posant une main sur ma nuque et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans réfléchir, je répondis au baiser, et posai mes mains sur son torse, lâchant le paquet qui tomba à mes pieds. Il me plaqua contre le mur du hall, et ses mains se firent plus audacieuses. Cela aurait dû me freiner, mais au contraire, je m'enflammai, me plaquant contre lui, nouant mes bras autour de son cou. J'eus un frisson lorsque je sentis sa main passer sous mon pull et se promener dans mon dos.

Comme si on m'avait balancé un seau d'eau glacée, je retrouvai ma lucidité. Que se passerait-il après ça ? J'allais sans aucun doute finir dans son lit. Et après ça ? Il m'ignorerait ? Passerait à une autre ? Sans aucun doute. Sans prendre le temps d'hésiter, je me détachai de ses lèvres et le repoussai doucement. Il se détacha de moi, et me regarda avec un air interrogatif. Je ne pus soutenir son regard, et tournai la tête.

« - Je… On ne peut pas… »

Drago frappa le mur de son poing juste à côté de ma tête. J'eus un sursaut, terrorisée. Il jura, et je crus l'entendre m'insulter. Il marmonna un vague « à ce soir » avant de prendre sa veste et de sortir en claquant la porte. Interdite, je restai immobile plusieurs minutes.

**oOo**

« - Ah, Astoria ! Te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Daphné avec une gaieté nettement exagérée. On n'attendait plus que toi ! »

Je sortis de la cheminée, et jetai un regard à ma sœur, presque collée à Drago, qui m'ignora.

« - Je vois ça, constatai-je amèrement.

- Drago était en train de me dire que vous aviez passé l'après midi ensemble… »

Là encore, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que son enthousiasme était feint, et qu'elle s'adressait à moi comme si j'étais une rivale. Je vis Théodore vidant sa coupe d'un trait, l'air mécontent. Quant à Drago, il sembla s'en moquer éperdument. J'approuvai en silence, et ma sœur me fusilla du regard, et décréta sèchement qu'il était grand temps de passer à table, puisque je ne m'étais pas donné la peine d'arriver à l'heure. Tandis que nous allions nous asseoir, Drago s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

« - Tu n'as pas mis la robe, chuchota-t-il d'un air mécontent à mon oreille.

- J'ai pensé que c'était malvenu, expliquai-je en murmurant. Après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… J'ai pensé que tu serais en colère contre moi…

- Tu as raison, approuva-t-il d'une voix glacée. Tes sautes d'humeur m'agacent. »

Il s'éloigna, et ne m'adressa pas la parole de tout le dîner. Je ne participai pas beaucoup à la conversation, écoutant les avis de Théodore sur l'économie, ceux de Drago sur le commerce, et les minauderies de Daphné. Je m'étais rendue compte avec colère que ma sœur était en train de jeter des regards langoureux à Drago, et j'eus l'impression de me retrouver le soir où j'avais assisté à ma première soirée. C'était écoeurant, et avec consternation, je découvris que j'étais jalouse. Et songeai avec amertume que jamais elle n'aurait repoussé Malefoy, elle.

Le repas s'enchaîna, et fut pour moi interminable. Les conversations m'ennuyèrent rapidement, et être le témoin du malaise de Théodore à cause de l'attitude de Daphné était navrant et embarrassant. Et Drago avait l'air préoccupé, malgré son masque impassible. Et il buvait beaucoup de vin.

Après le dîner, nous passâmes au petit salon, où ma sœur m'empêcha de m'asseoir à côté de Drago comme me le priait Théodore. Mon fiancé parut désintéressé, et ne me prêta aucune attention, détournant les yeux quand il croisa mon regard.

Puis il s'excusa et sortit. Si nous n'avions pas eu ce nouvel égarement, je lui aurais demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et l'aurais peut-être suivi. Mais là, je n'osai pas, et me contentai de converser avec Théodore. Ma sœur faisait la tête, et malgré le départ de Drago, elle conserva son attitude sèche à mon égard. Des fois, je ne la comprenais vraiment pas. C'était moi, sa fiancée, c'était moi qui devais me sentir offensée de sa conduite ! Et c'était le cas…

« - Je vais me repoudrer le nez, annonça ma sœur en se levant. »

Elle sortit de sa démarche chaloupée, l'air furieuse. Théodore me lança une œillade désolée.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, fit-il. Enfin…

- Ce n'est rien, assurai-je avec un sourire. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu n'y es pour rien.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Elle ne fait vraiment aucun effort…

- Je suis vraiment désolée, dis-je sincèrement. Tu ne mérites vraiment pas ça.

- C'est gentil, sourit-il. Au fait, ta sœur m'a dit que tu étudiais l'histoire…

- Plus maintenant, dis-je doucement. C'est compliqué. Mais je m'y intéresse toujours, à titre personnel…

- Je vois, fit-il. Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être quelques livres qui pourraient t'intéresser. Suis-moi. Ca nous occupera, le temps qu'ils daignent revenir… »

Il avait l'air aigri, et je le comprenais. Fort heureusement, je n'étais plus timide ou gênée en présence de mon beau frère. Au contraire, je m'entendais très bien avec lui. Il me raconta qu'il aimait l'histoire, tandis que nous déambulions dans les couloirs. Et là, nous nous figèrent simultanément. Théodore resta silencieux, mais j'eus un cri de stupeur.

A un mètre de nous, Drago et Daphné s'embrassaient, étroitement enlacés. Lorsqu'ils prirent conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils s'écartèrent vivement. Je ne regardai pas Drago, mais Daphné, qui avait un sourire satisfait qui m'écoeura. Son mari et sa sœur la surprenaient en train d'embrasser le fiancé de sa sœur, et elle souriait. Toujours en ignorant Drago, je me tournai vers Théodore, qui, livide, restait immobile.

Je secouai délicatement le bras de mon beau frère, qui baissa son regard sur moi. Avec un petit sourire, je l'implorai du regard de se reprendre. Heureusement, il sembla me comprendre.

« - Tu devais me montrer ces livres ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix faussement enjouée. Nous devrions y aller, je crois que nous les avons interrompus. »

Théodore acquiesça. Je passai devant, et fus forcée de passer entre Daphné et Drago. Ce dernier m'attrapa le bras, mais je lui jetai un regard dégoûté et dégageai mon bras. Je devais vraiment faire peur, puisqu'il n'insista pas. Je continuai ma route, et vis que Théodore me suivait. Je bénis mon sang froid. Au moins, nous avions évité un scandale. Mais j'avais sacrément envie de pleurer, et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à refouler mes larmes.

**oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, je ne pouvais toujours pas me défaire de l'image de ma sœur et mon fiancé étroitement enlacés en train de s'embrasser. Je vivais ça comme une trahison, autant d'un côté que de l'autre.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle à manger, ce matin là, ma mère paraissait bouleversée.

« - Oh, Astoria ! C'est affreux ! Ton père est parti il y a une heure pour proposer son aide… »

Je fronçai les sourcils et pris la gazette du sorcier que ma mère me tendait. Avec stupeur, je découvris la photo de Drago en première page.

_DRAGO MALEFOY, RETOUR AUX SOURCES ? _

_De source sûre, nous avons obtenu des informations confidentielles du Ministère de la Magie sur une enquête qui concernerait l'héritier de l'empire des Malefoy. Il semblerait que ce dernier ait replongé dans ses activités de Magie Noire. Outre ses nuits de débauche remarquables, alors qu'il s'est récemment fiancé, il aurait rencontré d'anciens Mangemorts en fuite lors d'un prétendu voyage d'affaires aux Etats-Unis et en Europe. Tout le monde pensait les Malefoy repentis après la guerre, mais a-t-on réellement raison ? (Dossier complet p.7&8). _

* * *

** A suivre dans le chapitre 13.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? Merciiii ! =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour poster, mais j'ai eu vachement de mal à me faire un rythme, et à m'habituer à mon emploi du temps, parce que même si j'ai pas énormément d'heures de cours, je passe presque toute la journée à la fac, moi qui croyais que j'aurais un super emploi du temps... =/ Mais positivons, j'espère que vos reviews me motiveront pour cette semaine, et surtout que vous aimerez ce chapitre. **

**Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, j'hallucine encore et toujours d'en avoir autant, sans parler du nombre de personnes qui lisent ma fic, alors merci à tous ! **

**Bonne lecture, j'espère !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Fébrile, je lus le dossier. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ils parlaient même de moi ! Ils citaient mon nom, et se demandaient ce que je devais penser du comportement de Drago aux Etats-Unis, et si j'étais au courant de cette histoire, compte tenu du fait que ma famille n'avait jamais compté de mangemorts.

Ils disaient qu'ils avaient découvert des dossiers confidentiels du Ministère, qui enquêtaient sur Drago, et de possibles activités en relation avec la Magie Noire et d'anciens mangemorts. Merlin ! Etait-ce vrai ? Et ces soi-disant nuits de débauche à New York, était-ce vrai ? Parce que pour être honnête, ça me préoccupait plus que ces histoires de magie noire. En attendant, il était dans de beaux draps. Je songeai un instant que c'était bien fait pour lui, et qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait après qu'il ait embrassé Daphné. Mais je me ravisai. Azkaban était un peu trop pour avoir embrassé la sœur de sa fiancée. Et puis ce n'était pas de ça qu'il était accusé. Pas par le ministère en tous cas.

Puis je me souvins du dernier après midi. Il avait dit qu'il avait des affaires à régler au ministère. Peut-être parlait-il de ça. Et puis, au dîner, il semblait soucieux. Il avait beaucoup bu. Ma mère m'appela. Elle me montrait une lettre.

« - Tu dois aller chez les Malefoy, me dit-elle. Ils t'attendent, il faut que tu voies avec eux comment faire et gérer tout ça.

- Evidemment, répondis-je. Je me prépare et j'y vais. »

Je me levai et me préparai, appréhendant la rencontre avec les Malefoy. Qu'allais-je leur dire ? Comment les trouverais-je ? Sans doute aussi froids et distants que d'habitude…

J'enfilai une tunique en laine grise, des leggings noirs et une paire de bottes grises. C'était discret et sobre. Pas besoin de trop en faire de toutes façons. Je pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et en quelques instants, je me retrouvai dans un luxueux salon chez les Malefoy. Celui-ci était occupé par Narcissa, qui se leva d'un sofa et se précipita pour m'accueillir.

« - Oh, Astoria ! Merci d'être venue rapidement ! »

Elle était calme, mais je sentais bien qu'elle était tendue et inquiète. N'importe quelle mère le serait dans cette situation. Cette vision de ma future belle mère m'incita davantage à soutenir Drago dans cette histoire. Je pourrais bien mettre ma colère envers Drago de côté le temps de cette histoire… Je souris timidement à Mrs Malefoy, qui parut se relaxer légèrement.

« - Je… Comment va Drago ? Demandai-je.

- Bien, répondit sa mère avec un sourire. Bien sûr, il n'est pas des plus contents. Nous étions au courant de cette enquête, évidemment, mais nous n'avions pas imaginé que cette histoire éclaterait au grand jour. Nous projetions de t'en parler, ceci dit.

- Et, ça se présente bien ? Demandai-je. Je veux dire, il risque quelque chose ?

- Je ne pense pas, sourit Narcissa. La plupart des accusations sont infondées, il a pu fournir des preuves comme quoi il n'a pas pratiqué la magie noire. Il est innocent, bien sûr.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas, m'empressai-je d'assurer.

- Le problème, c'est surtout ce scandale, expliqua-t-elle. Nous y ferons face, et nous comptons sur toi. Quant à ce qui est relaté dans le journal concernant l'attitude de Drago, j'espère que tu n'y accorderas pas d'importance. Malheureusement, je sais à quel point il peut être volage, et je ne peux prouver que c'est faux. Mais ne le blâme pas, ce n'est pas le moment, il est si bouleversé…

- Je sais déjà tout ça, à propos de son comportement, et je ne dirai rien qui puisse aggraver la situation, promis-je.

- Merci, fit Narcissa avec un grand sourire. Tu devrais aller voir Drago maintenant. »

Elle me conduisit dans une grande pièce aux murs bordés de grandes étagères pleines de livres, avec, au fond de la pièce, dos à une immense fenêtre, un bureau. Il y était assis, l'air pensif, et se leva à notre arrivée. Je notai qu'il paraissait soucieux, et que ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés. Mrs Malefoy nous laissa seuls, et il s'avança vers moi.

« - Salut, dis-je en me forçant à prendre un ton neutre. »

Pourtant, quand je le voyais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir l'image de lui et Daphné. Merlin ! Ca m'agaçait au plus haut point ! Pourquoi me souciai-je de ça ? Normalement, ça aurait dû me faire ni chaud ni froid. Pourtant, même si je lui en voulais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. C'était stupide.

« - Comment tu vas ? Demandai-je. Tu…

- Ne te force pas, fit-il d'un ton indifférent. Je sais que tu m'en veux. C'est normal, et je…

- Ne te fatigue pas, dis-je. Je le savais depuis le départ, tu me l'avais dit que tu ne serais pas fidèle. J'aurais juste dû m'y attendre.

- Astoria, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas…

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, comme tu le sais, interrompis-je. Apparemment, il faut que je voie ton père pour savoir quelle attitude je dois avoir pour… après.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Figure-toi que oui, répondis-je. Même si l'idée de me retrouver seule face à lui est terrifiante, je dois aller…

- Non, pas ça, fit-il. Tu vas vraiment rester ? Et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Avec en plus ce qu'ils ont dit dans le journal sur moi et ma conduite ?

- Evidemment, dis-je agacée. Tu me prends pour qui ? Nous sommes fiancés je te rappelle, et même si l'idée ne t'enchante pas, je le sais très bien, tu devras t'y faire. Et sache que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber les gens au premier problème qui se présente. Même si tu mériterais que je te laisse tout seul, et même que je t'enfonce d'avantage ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…»

Je me rendis compte quand j'avais fini que je criais. Lui, il me fixait, et il paraissait en colère. Mais je l'étais aussi. Alors je soutins son regard, et repensai à l'article et aux nuits de débauche. Et j'eus envie de le gifler. Puis je me rappelai de sa réaction la dernière fois que je l'avais fait. Et je me calmai instantanément.

« - Désolée, fis-je en voyant qu'il était silencieux et qu'il me fixait. Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais bouleversé et que je ne devais pas te mettre en colère. »

Je vis qu'il allait répliquer. Evidemment, ça piquait son orgueil de mâle de paraître bouleversé. J'eus un petit sourire.

« - Mais crois moi, ajoutai-je. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Et dès que tu auras repris tes esprits et que tu te sentiras mieux, je me rattraperai. Repose toi bien, je vais voir ton père. »

Et je me retournai et sortit précipitamment. Pourtant, en refermant la porte derrière moi, j'eus un sourire.

« - Je ne suis pas bouleversé ! Protesta-t-il tandis que je refermais la porte. »

Le sourire satisfait que j'avais s'évanouit instantanément lorsque je réalisai que Lucius Malefoy se tenait droit devant moi. Il me fixait de son air imperturbable qui m'effrayait.

« - Ravi de vous voir, Miss Greengrass. Je suis heureux de constater que vous n'avez pas l'air _bouleversée_. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, attendant le moindre rire de sa part, et me trouvai ridicule d'avoir seulement l'idée que Lucius Malefoy ait pu rire. Je baissai la tête comme une enfant prise en faute et m'humectai les lèvres.

« - Je crois que vous étiez venue pour me voir, enchaîna-t-il. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Je n'en menais pas large, il fallait l'avouer. Mes jambes tremblaient et mes gestes étaient incertains. Pourtant, je trouvai le courage de suivre Mr Malefoy.

**oOo**

« - 'Ria chérie ! J'adore venir chez toi, j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse ! »

Je ris à la remarque de Ben, et dirigeai mes trois amis dans ma chambre, où nous serions plus à l'aise. J'avais une foule de choses à leur dire, et eux avaient des tas de questions à me poser.

Ma mère avait tout d'abord refusé que j'invite mes amis, comme toujours. Mais je lui avais rétorqué que je pouvais très bien leur parler à la terrasse d'un café, et tant pis si nous étions entendus ! Aussi, elle avait accepté ce petit compromis. Nous nous installâmes donc paresseusement sur mon grand lit. Je leur racontai brièvement que je n'en savais pas plus qu'eux, sauf que sa mère m'avait affirmé qu'il était innocent.

« - Et toi, t'en penses quoi ? Demanda Nora.

- Franchement, je le crois innocent, répondis-je en toute sincérité. Pour la magie noire, en tous cas, parce pour le reste, je suis convaincue que c'est vrai.

- Mais il était mangemort, objecta Laurie. Il aurait très bien pu…

- Il s'est repenti, contredis-je. Et son père sait ce que c'est qu'Azkaban, et si tu veux mon avis, il n'y enverrait pas son fils.

- Il te plait ! S'exclama Nora. Et ne mens pas, je te connais par cœur. Merlin, j'y crois pas ! Il te plait ! 'Ria, tu sais aussi bien que moi que…

- Je sais, coupai-je. Mais j'y peux rien, il est… Il peut être très gentil, tu sais. J'ai passé l'après midi avec lui il y a deux jours et il a été très agréable.

- Tu te l'es fait ? Demanda Ben, excité comme une puce. Tu rougis ! Oh, ma 'Ria est une femme !

- Non ! Protestai-je. Ce n'est pas allé jusque là. Il aurait bien voulu, mais je l'ai repoussé.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Laurie en s'efforçant de couvrir les cris de Ben.

- Je ne suis pas prête, et puis ça ne servirait à rien. Je suis peut-être légèrement attirée par lui, ajoutai-je à l'attention de Nora, mais je ne suis pas aveugle ni stupide. Je sais qu'il passera à une autre après moi. Et il n'a pas attendu.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser Daphné quand nous dînions chez elle et Théodore.

- La sale pute ! S'exclama Ben. Je savais qu'elle était garce, mais au point de piquer le fiancé de sa sœur ! Même moi je ne le ferais pas, et pourtant, le copain de ma sœur est une bombe !

- Et hétéro, fit Nora. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu faire ça…

- Et le pire, c'est qu'elle souriait, ajoutai-je d'un air triste. J'allais avec Théodore à la bibliothèque, et nous les avons surpris. Et elle nous regardait tous les deux en souriant. Elle était contente d'elle.

- Et Malefoy ? Demanda Laurie. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis partie avec Théodore, on a regardé les livres, le temps de se calmer, et je suis partie. Daphné était assise et ne parlait pas. Drago a bien essayé mais j'ai refusé, et je les ai laissés tous les trois. Et voilà. Je l'ai juste revu hier, mais j'ai évité le sujet, de toutes façons, ce n'était pas lui mais son père que je devais voir.

- Pourquoi tu devais le voir ? Demanda Ben. J'aurais vraiment la frousse ! Ce type est un ancien mangemort !

- J'avoue qu'il est terrifiant. Mais il m'a juste dit de me comporter comme si tout allait bien entre Drago et moi, et comme si tout était faux et que je n'y croyais pas. Et de raconter que nos fiançailles n'avaient rien à voir avec un mariage de raison, mais que c'était de l'amour, parce que ça rendrait son fils plus humain.

- Ca c'est sûr que ce crétin en a besoin, maugréa Nora. Quand je pense qu'il a osé…

- Calme toi, Nora d'amour, tempéra Ben. Moi non plus, je ne peux pas voir ce crétin, après ce qu'il fait à mon Astoria chérie. J'aurais mille fois préféré Carter. Il est moins beau, mais il était gentil.

- Et il m'a traité de manipulatrice et il a refusé de m'écouter, dis-je. De toutes façons, je ne peux plus le revoir, et il ne le veut certainement pas.

- Faux ! Intervint Laurie. J'avais complètement oublié de te le dire… Pardonne moi, surtout. Je l'ai vu, hier, Carter. Il m'a reconnue, et m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Il dit qu'il s'en veut de t'avoir dit tout ça, et qu'il a lu l'article. Et qu'il culpabilise à fond, qu'il avait bien vu que tu ne voulais pas ces fiançailles. »

Il avait vraiment dit ça ? Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Ca aurait peut-être pu marcher quand même avec lui. Pourtant, j'étais un peu en colère contre lui, même si je savais que ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte et m'écouter avant de lire cet article.

« - En tous cas, il avait l'air vraiment mal, tu sais ? Ajouta Laurie.

- Au moins, il tenait à toi, celui-là, fit Nora.

- Nora, l'arrêtai-je d'une voix faible. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Désolée… »

Elle me fit un câlin et m'embrassa sur la joue, et pour détendre l'atmosphère, Ben décida d'attraper Laurie d'un bras et Nora et moi enlacées de l'autre pour nous entraîner dans un énorme câlin collectif, avant de nous raconter son dernier coup de cœur.

**oOo**

« - Astoria ! Descend immédiatement saluer ta sœur et Théodore ! Ordonna ma mère. Et ne t'avise pas de refuser, ça fait un quart d'heure que nous t'attendons. »

Je me résolus à descendre, avec la ferme intention d'ignorer ma sœur. Et tant pis pour les réprimandes, j'étais prête à tout avouer s'il le fallait. Je n'avais vraiment plus aucun scrupule envers cette garce.

Ils étaient tous dans le salon. Mon père, ma mère, Théodore et sa femme. Je saluai celui-ci d'un sourire aimable, qu'il me rendit volontiers. En revanche, lorsque ma sœur s'apprêta à me saluer, je lui tournai le dos pour aller m'asseoir dans le canapé. Je vis Théodore arborer un sourire en coin, tandis que ma sœur paraissait choquée et mes parents incrédules.

« - Astoria, fit ma mère. Qu'as-tu ?

- Je ne comprends pas ton attitude, Astoria, fit Daphné d'une voix plaintive qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection. Tu te comportes comme une gamine, tu…

- Faites la taire ! M'exclamai-je en me levant.

- Astoria ! Calme toi ! Ordonna mon père.

- Oui, calme toi, Astoria, renchérit ma sœur. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend… »

J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'elle réagirait comme ça, et qu'elle essaierait de me pousser à bout pour me faire passer pour la méchante.

« - Tu ne sais pas ce qui me prend ? Demandai-je en ignorant les menaces de mon père. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi que j'ai surprise en train d'embrasser mon fiancé ? »

Elle eut une expression horrifiée, et paniqua. Tout le monde s'était figé, et mon père se tourna vers elle.

« - Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Il m'a sauté dessus ! Je n'y suis pour rien si tu ne le séduis pas !

- Faites la taire ! Hurlai-je en perdant mon calme. Faites la taire ou je vous jure que je vais la frapper ! »

Je m'avançai pour joindre l'acte à mes paroles, mais Théodore me retint.

« - Je crois que je vais emmener Astoria se calmer, fit-il. Daphné peut très bien rester avec vous, et j'ai deux ou trois choses à voir avec ma belle sœur. »

Sur cette entrefaite, il m'emmena hors du salon, et nous entendîmes ma sœur crier et mon père la réprimander vertement. Je n'éprouvai aucun remord. Vraiment aucun. Elle l'avait bien cherché.

« - Désolée, je sais bien que je n'aurais dû rien dire, dis-je après m'être calmée.

- Je te comprends, fit-il. Cette fille est incroyable, et elle ne regrette pas. Elle m'a fait une scène en me disant que je les avais interrompus.

- Merlin ! Et tu n'as rien dit ?

- Oh si, je me suis mis sacrément en colère, et elle s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. J'en ai vraiment marre, tu sais. Je suis sur le point de craquer. »

Je le regardai, puis allai m'asseoir dans l'escalier, et invitai Théodore à faire de même. Il s'assit à côté de moi.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, quand ça sera le cas ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, l'envoyer s'exiler dans la campagne, ou en Irlande ou en Ecosse. Ou en Sibérie… »

Je ris, imaginant ma sœur coincée dans le désert glacé de Russie.

« - N'empêche, je t'admire, observai-je. Tu restes si calme !

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me prendre la tête pour une femme, tu sais. J'ai grandi seul, et je peux me débrouiller seul. Pour tout t'avouer, j'aime ma solitude. Et ce n'est pas Daphné qui va contrarier mes plans. L'argent qu'elle apportait m'était nécessaire, c'est pour ça que je l'ai épousée. Le problème, maintenant, c'est qu'elle se met à salir ma réputation. Et ça, je ne peux pas le permettre, mon image publique est trop importante. Pas pour moi, mais pour mes affaires.

- Je comprends, fis-je. Mais tu as vraiment grandi seul ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'avais pas d'amis proches ? Personne pour jouer avec toi, faire des bêtises, te donner des surnoms débiles ?

- Non, rit-il. J'ai joué tout seul et j'ai fait des bêtises tout seul. Pour les surnoms, c'est grave ?

- Enormément ! Dis-je en riant. J'imagine que je vais devoir t'en trouver un !

- Tu en as un, toi ?

- Mes amis m'appellent 'Ria, grimaçai-je. Je n'aime pas beaucoup, mais je m'y suis faite. Il faut que je te trouve un surnom embarrassant.

- Pitié, non ! S'exclama-t-il. Ou je vais devoir t'en trouver un !

- Très bien, décrétai-je. Trouve mon surnom, et je te trouve le tien. Et attention, j'en veux un beau, sinon le tien sera horrible. Et pas 'Ria, surtout !

- Très bien… Que dis-tu de Tory ?

- Tory ? Répétai-je. C'est bizarre. Un peu comme toi ! Mais ça me plait bien, ajoutai-je face à son regard noir. Moi, j'ai bien envie de t'appeler Teddy, mais j'imagine que tout le monde t'appelle déjà comme ça.

- Pas que je sache, fit Théodore. Et ce n'est pas un mal ! J'ai l'impression que tu parles à ton ours en peluche ! Mais j'accepte. Il est un peu comme toi : gamin ! »

Je lui assénai une tape sur l'épaule et nous rîmes.

« - Dis, Teddy, tu crois que ça va s'arranger, l'histoire avec Drago ? Demandai-je.

- Sans aucun doute, les affaires comme celles-ci se tassent toujours, et les Malefoy n'en sont pas à leur premier scandale. Mais les Malefoy resteront la crème de la société, et toujours les plus riches !

- Ils sont si riches que ça ? M'étonnai-je.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, confia Théodore. Ils ont tellement d'argent que c'est à se demander pourquoi ils font des affaires. Même leur implication dans la guerre ne les a pas ruinés, alors que ça aurait dû.

- Ils font des choses illégales ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Je ne pense pas, fit-il en souriant. Plus maintenant, en tous cas. Ils ont trop risqué auparavant pour s'embarquer dans des histoires.

- Alors tu le crois innocent ?

- Oui, et pour l'histoire de la débauche aussi, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, l'interrompis-je. Je te signale qu'il m'a dit clairement qu'il ne voulait pas être fidèle, et il me semble que tu étais là quand il embrassait Daphné. »

Il voulut répliquer, mais ma mère vint nous chercher à cet instant.

**oOo**

« - Daphné, pose ce verre ! »

D'un air las, je regardai Pansy, qui tentait d'arracher le verre des mains de ma sœur. C'était la dixième fois depuis le début de la soirée que j'entendais ça. Et ça n'avait commencé que depuis deux heures. Déjà, ma sœur était bien éméchée, et devait noyer son chagrin dévastant dans l'alcool. Quelle idiote. Je maudis mes parents d'avoir organisé cette fête pour montrer à tous que les Malefoy n'étaient certainement pas en disgrâce et que Drago et moi étions plus unis que jamais. Même si je commençais à avoir l'habitude d'agir pour sauver les apparences…

Daphné s'éloigna en titubant, soutenue par Pansy. Quant à moi, je me dirigeai vers le buffet pour me servir un verre.

« - Tu es superbe, Tory ! S'exclama Théodore en souriant. Laisse moi te servir, j'ai bien peur que tu ne saches pas quoi prendre. »

Je jetai un œil sur ma robe de soie couleur pêche, comme pour vérifier ses dires, avant de lui sourire et de lui tendre mon verre. Lui aussi était séduisant, dans son costume gris impeccable.

« - Toi aussi, Teddy, fis-je en souriant à mon tour. J'ignorais que tu avais des talents de barman !

- Eh oui ! Je suis bourré de talents cachés ! »

Il me tendit mon verre, que je pris en le remerciant. J'aperçus Drago qui discutait avec un groupe d'hommes. Je n'avais pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec lui ce soir, et ce n'était pas un mal, j'avais épuisé mon stock de banalités. Théodore m'apprit que personne ne blâmait trop Drago pour cette histoire, puisque presque toutes les familles comptaient des mangemorts.

« - Tant mieux, dis-je. En tous cas, j'en ai assez de tous ses journalistes qui demandent à me voir pour connaître les détails de ma relation avec Drago ! C'est épuisant…

- C'est ton heure de gloire, fit Théodore en regardant les danseurs au centre de la salle.

- C'est la sienne, pas la mienne ! Protestai-je. Si je dois être connue, c'est pour moi, pas pour ses frasques…

- Tory…

- Tory ? S'étonna la voix de Blaise. C'est quoi ce surnom ? »

Je me tournai vers Blaise, et le regardai. Puis je tournai la tête en croisant les bras.

« - Je ne t'ai pas pardonné, fis-je.

- Voyons, Tory, tu as eu le temps de t'en remettre…

- C'est moi qui ai trouvé ce surnom, fit remarquer Théodore avec nonchalance.

- Et alors ? Répliqua Blaise avec un sourire. Je suis un Serpentard, et bien trop paresseux pour trouver un surnom. Et je préfère ce surnom à celui que te donne Nora. Alors j'ai décidé de t'appeler comme ça, moi aussi. »

J'eus un petit sourire, et il eut l'air victorieux.

« - Va donc voir ta fiancée, Zabini. Je ne t'ai pas pardonné.

- Menteuse ! Sourit-il. »

Je partis d'un grand rire, décidant de lui pardonner d'avoir tout dit à Drago pour Carter. Au moins, il m'avait évité de faire un choix. Et puis, il sortait avec Nora, alors il fallait que je m'entende bien avec lui.

« - Quand te décideras-tu à progresser avec Nora ? Demandai-je.

- J'y travaille, promit-il. Ma très chère fiancée est à deux doigts de craquer.

- En attendant, elle croit toujours ces stupidités…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura-t-il. Je lui cherche actuellement un nouveau fiancé. Si j'arrive à convaincre la famille, cette gourde suivra.

- J'espère bien, fis-je en toute sincérité.

- Tory chérie, je rêve ou tu deviens méchante et sans scrupules ? Railla Zabini. »

J'allais répliquer lorsque je vis Drago s'approcher de nous. Aussi, je me tus. Blaise et Théodore s'éloignèrent et se mirent à discuter.

« - Tout se passe bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour moi oui, fis-je. Et toi ? Tu te remets de tes émotions ? Tu n'es pas trop b…

- Astoria, ne m'énerve pas, prévint-il. Dois-je te rappeler que nous devons paraître amoureux ?

- Oh, désolée, fis-je. J'avais oublié. »

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

« - Je peux faire plus, mais je n'ai pas étudié suffisamment pour savoir si ce serait inconvenant ou pas.

- J'imagine que ça choquerait, fit Drago. Et je ne suis pas venu pour ça, si tu veux tout savoir. Un elfe de maison te cherche, d'après ta mère.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je amèrement. Je vais y aller.

- Désolée de quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- De ne pas être Daphné ! Martelai-je en m'éloignant. »

Dans le hall, je vis l'elfe de maison, qui m'annonça que j'avais un visiteur à la porte, qui ne voulait voir que moi. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Aussi, je sortis. Il faisait froid, et je m'étonnais qu'un visiteur ne veuille pas entrer. Sans doute était-ce Nora, ou Ben.

« - Carter ? M'étonnai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Son visage s'éclaira et il se précipita vers moi. Sans que je n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa. Je le repoussai tant bien que mal, horrifiée qu'il ose faire ça ici.

« - Arrête ! M'exclamai-je. »

Il s'éloigna et me regarda, surpris sûrement de ma réaction.

« - Je suis désolé, fit-il. Tu dois m'en vouloir, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi… Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais forcée de l'épouser, et qu'il ne te respectait pas, qu'il te trompait !

- C'est faux, tu…

- Pardonne moi, Astoria, supplia-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, tu sais ?

- Tu ne peux pas rester là, Carter, éludai-je en paniquant. Nous avons des invités et…

- Je suis amoureux de toi, coupa-t-il. »

Il tenta de m'embrasser et je le repoussai tant bien que mal. Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, et je n'aurais su dire pourquoi. J'étais effrayée à l'idée que quelqu'un nous découvre, ce que je ne voulais pas. Sa déclaration me touchait, évidemment, mais je me surpris à penser que ce n'était pas la bonne personne qui me la faisait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je. »

Alors, il prononça les trois mots fatidiques. Trois mots dont la réponse que je ferais changerait ma vie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quelle que serait la décision, je savais qu'elle déterminerait toute ma vie. Plus tard, je m'étais demandé comment serait ma vie si j'avais répondu autrement.

Carter se rapprocha de moi, et lorsque je voulus le repousser, il prit mes mains et les plaqua doucement mais fermement de chaque côté de ma tête contre le mur. Je me rendis compte que j'étais à sa merci, maintenant.

« - Pars avec moi, souffla-t-il. Je te rendrai heureuse, je te le jure. Tu seras libre. Pars avec moi, Astoria. »

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 14.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? Merciiii =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou! **

**Alors tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, je suis impardonnable ! Mais j'ai du mal à me faire à mon rythme, et je rentre assez tard le soir avec les trajets qui me prennent une heure souvent, le temps d'avoir un train tout ça, donc je suis désolée, puis le week-end, je suis rarement chez moi ! Donc forcément, le rythme des posts est beaucoup plus lent, mais je ne vous oublie pas, je trouve le temps d'écrire, et vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, merci énormément ! **

**Pour ce chapitre, la relation Drago/ Astoria avance, je vous laisse le découvrire. Par contre, j'ai une question à avous poser: après "I'm yours", vous voudriez que j'écrive sur quel couple ? Parce que pour le moment j'ai pas d'idées et il me faut un projet futur, ça me motivera encore plus pour finir celle-là. Mais bon, il est hors de question que je commence deux ifcs en même temps, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ **

**Je vous retiens pas plus, j'espère juste que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture =))**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Je restai sans voix, et immobile. Stupéfaite. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux ! Il était amoureux de moi, apparemment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on m'avait dit ça, mais en ce moment, c'était les mots que j'avais vraiment envie d'entendre.

Il profita de ma non réaction pour m'enlacer étroitement et m'embrasser. Recouvrant mes esprits, je le repoussai. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas partir. Sans doute le regretterais-je toute ma vie. Oui, j'en étais persuadée. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir.

« - Arrête, intimai-je à Carter d'une voix faible. Je suis désolée, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça…

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais tu ne peux pas rester avec lui, Astoria, fit Carter d'une voix cajoleuse. Il ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera sans doute jamais. »

Etrangement, ces mots m'atteignirent comme une gifle. Il avait raison, évidemment.

« - Je sais bien, répondis-je d'un ton résigné. Mais j'ai pris un engagement, et je refuse de fuir, et…

- Et tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour me suivre, c'est ça ? Termina Carter. »

Il attendit une réponse, que je ne pus donner, trop embarrassée. Je pus le repousser, et il se laissa faire.

« - Tu ne peux pas rester ici, dis-je d'une voix plus ferme. Crois moi, Carter, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout, pour ne t'avoir rien dit, et pour maintenant. Mais je ne te suivrai pas.

- Je… Je sais que tu veux me suivre, au fond de toi. Même si tu ne m'aimes pas assez, je m'en fiche. Mais ne reste pas ici, Astoria.

- Non, Carter, je crois que tu ne comprends pas, contredis-je d'une voix tremblante. »

J'étais bouleversée et prête à fondre en larmes. Je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir mis Carter dans cette situation. Il était venu jusqu'ici pour moi, pour venir me chercher, et je le rejetais. Je frissonnai, gelée dans ma robe. Et puis, le fait de me rendre compte que je ne voulais vraiment pas partir et fuir Drago me paniquait encore plus.

« - Tu n'es pas faite pour cette vie là, Astoria, continua Carter d'un ton déterminé. Tu es enfermée, ici. Si tu restes là, tu seras malheureuse et fanée. Crois moi. »

Mes larmes coulèrent. Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes sanglots. Il avait raison, je le savais. Il dut prendre mes larmes pour une capitulation, puisqu'il s'avança et m'enlaça.

« - Carter, le suppliai-je d'une voix faible. Lâche moi, s'il te plait, et pars. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision et…

- Lâche la, ordonna une voix glaciale. »

J'eus un sursaut et vis avec effroi Drago, sa baguette à la main, nous regarder d'un air furieux. C'était la première fois que je devinais aussi facilement la colère sur son visage. Pourtant, il restait aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée.

Carter me lâcha, et je fus soulagée. Pourtant, j'avais peur. Si jamais ils provoquaient un duel, les invités le sauraient, et ce serait le scandale. Et ce n'était vraiment pas la période idéale pour ça. Et puis, il allait m'en vouloir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il trouverait le moyen de me blâmer. Alors que je n'y étais strictement pour rien, et que j'avais repoussé Carter à chacun de ses assauts.

« - Viens ici, m'ordonna Drago. »

Sa voix était glacée et dénuée de toute aménité. J'obéis instantanément et allai me placer à ses côtés. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur Carter, qui semblait avoir perdu tout son courage. Je ne pus que le plaindre, et culpabiliser. Tout ce qui arrivait était ma faute. Carter risquait d'être blessé, et de toutes façons je lui avais fait énormément de peine. Mes larmes redoublèrent.

« - Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas partir ? Cracha finalement Carter. Tout le monde sait que tu ne l'aimes pas, et que tu vas voir ailleurs ! »

Je vis les muscles de la mâchoire de Drago se contracter, et cela m'inquiéta. Et s'il perdait son calme ? Ou s'il lui jetait le Doloris ? Cette pensée m'effraya.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi de juger de ça, fit Drago d'un ton glacial. Je crois que la réponse d'Astoria à ta question a été très claire. Je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ici. Je te conseille même de partir avant que je ne te tue. »

Carter tressaillit, et j'eus une exclamation de frayeur. Drago se tourna vers moi et me fusilla du regard. Je baissai la tête.

« - Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, protesta Carter malgré sa frayeur. Elle ne sait pas que c'est mieux pour elle de partir.

- Je crois que sa réponse a été suffisamment claire, observa Drago. Mais pourquoi ne pas le lui demander une dernière fois ? Astoria, tu veux partir avec lui, et être libre, et heureuse ? Demanda-t-il avec ironie en se tournant vers moi. »

Son regard me transperçait, et mon cœur se mit à battre très fort. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait, même s'il n'y avait pas de raison pour cela. Il attendait ma réponse, et je crus un instant qu'il était incertain. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il était toujours aussi impassible. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et mon estomac se contracta. Je m'en voulus encore pour Carter, mais c'était ainsi.

« - Non, lui répondis-je d'un ton ferme quoique faible. Je suis désolée, ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Carter. Mais je ne peux pas. Si tu m'avais prévenue, je t'aurais dit de ne pas venir. »

Le regard douloureux de Carter me peina. Il recula, comme dégoûté à ma simple vue. Son regard était à peu près le même en puissance dix que celui qu'il m'avait jeté quand il avait su que j'étais fiancée. Je vis que Drago serrait sa baguette, et j'étais persuadée qu'il avait une grande envie de s'en servir.

« - Tant pis pour toi, conclut-il. Mais ne viens pas me supplier quand tu te rendras compte que tu t'es trompée. »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un éclat de rire de la part de Drago. Il s'éloigna sans plus attendre, et j'entendis bientôt le crac sonore du transplanage. Je restai un moment à fixer l'endroit par lequel avait disparu Carter, n'osant affronter Drago.

Pourtant, je me résolus à l'affronter. Lorsque je levai la tête, je vis qu'il me fixait. J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler, ce qui me fit remarquer que je m'étais arrêtée de pleurer.

« - Je suis désolée, soufflai-je. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait venir…

- Tu l'as revu ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Non, répondis-je. Je l'avais croisé une fois en allant à mes cours, mais c'était avant que tu ne m'interdises d'étudier et de le revoir. Depuis, je ne l'avais pas revu. Crois moi, je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait !

- Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

- C'est vrai ? Demandai-je avec perplexité. Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Si, soupira-t-il. Mais ce serait bien trop compliqué à expliquer. Mais tu as refusé, alors qu'avec toute cette histoire, tu aurais bien été capable de fuir avec lui.

- Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire une chose pareille ? M'étonnai-je en m'efforçant de cacher ma déception. De toutes façons, ça n'a pas d'importance, nous devrions rentrer. Il faut que j'aille me remaquiller, et… Enfin peu importe, tout a dû couler, je dois être affreuse… »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, soulagée de ne pas avoir reçu ses foudres. Pourtant, j'avais peur qu'il soit en colère et qu'il s'énerve sans prévenir. Au moment où je posais la main sur la poignée, il arrêta mon geste.

« - Tu es loin d'être affreuse, fit-il. »

Je fus heureuse d'être en pleine nuit, parce que je devais être cramoisie.

« - Merci, répondis-je bêtement.

- Et je suis content que tu ne sois pas Daphné. »

Son regard intense me transperça. Déconcertée, je ne trouvai rien à dire et baissai les yeux. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment prendre ça, mais je décidai d'être optimiste.

« - Merci, répétai-je. »

Je posai à nouveau ma main sur la poignée et cette fois, il me laissa faire. Je me précipitai dans la salle de bains sans me retourner. Etrangement, je fus déçue. Tout en me démaquillant, je compris pourquoi. Et cette pensée me terrifia. Depuis que nos égarements étaient fréquents, c'était comme si je m'y étais habituée, et que j'en attendais plus. Et là, j'étais déçue.

Drago ne m'avait pas embrassée.

**oOo**

« - Alors ils veulent m'interroger ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, m'expliqua patiemment Théodore. Ils veulent s'assurer que tu ne sais rien des agissements de Drago. Des supposés agissements, reprit-il après un regard noir de l'intéressé.

- Mais je ne sais rien, observai-je. Tout le monde le sait, même la gazette a dit que…

- Mais la gazette n'est pas l'enquête officielle et n'a aucun crédit, coupa Drago d'un ton exaspéré.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je devrai dire ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Tu diras la vérité sur ce que tu sais, et ce que tu ne sais pas, répondit Drago. Et à propos de notre couple, ce que t'a expliqué mon père. Et puis Théodore sera avec toi, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, si tu fais une gaffe, ce qui risque fort d'arriver, il sera là pour rattraper le coup.

- Tu es avocat ? Demandai-je à Théodore. Je ne savais pas. Quand tu parlais de tes affaires, je croyais qu'il s'agissait de commerce.

- Pourtant je suis avocat, répondit Théodore avec un sourire conciliant. Mais à titre privé.

- Alors c'est bon, tu es rassurée ? S'enquit Drago.

- Oh, oui, si Teddy est là, je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Teddy ? Reprit Drago d'un air incrédule. Depuis quand tu lui donnes ce genre de surnoms ridicules ?

- Depuis que lui et moi nous sommes consolés après que j'ai failli gifler Daphné et qu'il m'a retenue. Mais c'est une longue histoire, et si je te raconte tout, quoique tu en connaisses la plupart, tu y as participé, on va finir par se disputer. Et j'ai promis à ta mère de ne pas te b…

- Si tu prononces ce mot, je ne réponds plus de rien, prévint Drago d'un ton menaçant. »

J'eus un sourire railleur et satisfait, et il me fusilla du regard avant de soupirer et de se détourner. Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'expression ahurie de Théodore. Il y eut un long silence, que personne ne semblait décider de rompre.

« - Tu es fâché ? Demandai-je finalement.

- Tu m'énerves, répondit Drago de sa voix traînante. Tu me provoques délibérément.

- C'est vrai, admis-je. Mais ça me détend. Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois stressée et que je raconte n'importe quoi aux aurors, si ?

- Tu es d'une gaminerie ! Maugréa Drago.

- Je sais, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais que veux-tu, je n'ai que dix-huit ans… A propos, vous savez qui seront les aurors ? Ils seront méchants ? Non parce que je me souviens de ce Maugrey, qui nous avait fait cours en deuxième année, il était auror et…

- Potter, lâcha Drago.

- C'est pas vrai ! M'exclamai-je tout excitée. Le Harry Potter ? Celui qui…

- Tu connais d'autres Potter ? Coupa Drago d'un ton froid. Je te défends de le complimenter ou quoi que ce soit, compris ? Ce serait impensable que la fiancée d'un Malefoy complimente cet arriviste de Potter. »

A son ton, je compris qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Théodore toussota pour cacher son rire. Quant à moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Drago, qui regardait pensivement par la fenêtre de son bureau. En attendant, j'avais hâte de voir Harry Potter. Il avait tué Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, enfin Lord Voldemort… Et à ce qu'il paraissait, il était plutôt mignon.

**oOo**

« - Astoria, dépêche toi, m'intima Théodore. C'est à nous. »

Tremblante, je suivis Théodore dans le bureau de Harry Potter. C'était un bureau plutôt simple, comme n'importe quel bureau. Il se tenait derrière son bureau, debout. Je devais avouer qu'il était séduisant, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux verts. Un autre homme, que j'identifiai comme son coéquipier, s'avança. Il me salua avec un sourire chaleureux. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, et il semblait attendri par ma timidité. Quant à Harry Potter, il me salua avec indifférence.

Il nous invita à nous asseoir dans les deux fauteuils face à lui, et s'assit. L'autre homme, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, resta debout. Il déclina mon identité, pour s'assurer que c'était bien moi, suivant la procédure. Son ton froid était intimidant. Je regardai Théodore en paniquant, et celui-ci me sourit pour me rassurer.

« - Eh bien, Miss Greengrass, vous avez dix-huit ans, observa Potter. N'est-ce pas un peu jeune pour se fiancer ? »

De quoi parlait-il ? Il avait à peine vingt ans et il était déjà auror ! Et tout le monde savait qu'il était plus ou moins fiancé et destiné à Ginny Weasley qui n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi. Alors franchement, sa question n'était vraiment pas valable.

« - Je ne pense pas que l'âge ait une importance, quand on aime quelqu'un, répondis-je en m'efforçant de ne pas montrer mon appréhension. Et je suis sûre de mon choix en ce qui concerne Drago.

- Pourtant, tout porte à croire que c'est un mariage d'intérêt, insista-t-il. Vous êtes tous deux de beaux partis, et votre famille a l'avantage de ne pas s'être engagée dans la guerre.

- C'est vrai, et c'est dans ce contexte que j'ai rencontré Drago. Mais pour nous, ce n'est pas un mariage de convenance. Et quand bien même, si c'était le cas ? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce dont est accusé Drago… »

Potter ne répondit rien, et demeura pensif un moment. Quand je tournai la tête, je vis Théodore sourire légèrement. Quant à l'autre homme, il resta impassible.

« - Etiez-vous au courant du voyage de votre fiancé ? Demanda Potter.

- Oui, il me l'a annoncé quelques jours avant de partir, répondis-je.

- Saviez-vous pour quelles raisons il partait ?

- Pour les affaires, dis-je. Mais je ne suis pas au courant de ses affaires. Je savais juste qu'il partait pour quelques mois en Europe et aux Etats-Unis.

- Connaissez vous les relations de votre fiancé ? Demanda le deuxième homme d'un ton aimable.

- Pas toutes, avouai-je. Seulement ses plus proches amis. Pour le reste, il ne me tient pas au courant de ses relations professionnelles, et je ne suis pas assez curieuse pour lui poser la question. »

L'homme hocha la tête, et m'adressa un léger sourire. Puis l'interrogatoire continua encore une bonne demi-heure, avec des questions sur les relations de Drago et ses occupations. Ce à quoi je répondais que je n'étais pas au courant. Et c'était la vérité. Harry Potter resta froid envers moi, et je supposai que c'était par rapport à Drago. Il était de notoriété publique qu'ils se détestaient cordialement, après tout. Quant à Théodore, il n'eut pas à intervenir, sauf pour préciser que les questions avaient déjà été posées, ou que le sujet était personnel. Chaque fois, il s'attirait des regards méprisants. Je compris alors qu'en dehors du cercle des sang-purs, il n'était pas très apprécié, comme sans doute la plupart des amis de Drago. Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant, étant donné que je ne les fréquentais qu'entourés de gens qui les vénéraient. Mais en dehors de ça, ils étaient considérés comme des anciens mangemorts, ou encore favorables à Voldemort.

« - Que pensez-vous des nuits de débauche de votre fiancé, Miss Greengrass.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela vient faire là, répondis-je d'un ton glacial.

- Vous pourriez ne pas apprécier ces trahisons et…

- Et du coup dénoncer mon fiancé ? Terminai-je, cynique. Je ne peux pas me fier seulement à ce que dit la Gazette, et si c'est le cas, cela ne regarde que Drago et moi. Mais je ne le dénoncerai pas, sans compter que je le crois innocent, et que j'ignore tout de ses supposés agissements.

- Très bien, soupira Potter. Ce sera tout. Nous vous remercions de votre coopération. »

Il me serra la main, et l'autre homme également. Et, à mon grand soulagement, nous sortîmes du bureau. Je poussai un grand soupir de soulagement.

« - Mon Dieu, c'était horrible ! Me plaignis-je. Surtout que j'ai l'impression d'être venue pour rien.

- Tu as été géniale, Tory, complimenta Théodore. Je n'ai même pas eu à intervenir, Drago t'avait vraiment sous estimée.

- Ca doit être dans ses habitudes, marmonnai-je. En tous cas, Potter n'a pas l'air de beaucoup aimer Drago. Ni toi.

- Oh, ça remonte à Poudlard, et puis, nous n'avons jamais eu les mêmes… opinions. »

Je ris, encore soulagée d'être sortie de là. En tous cas, je ne pensais pas avoir été d'une quelconque utilité.

**oOo**

« - Non mais vous auriez dû la voir, racontait Théodore. Elle n'a pas perdu son calme de tout l'interrogatoire. »

Je ne prêtais qu'une oreille attentive à ce que racontait mon beau frère, le regard perdu vers la piste de danse. Les soirées se multipliaient, en ce moment, et cette fois ci, c'était chez les Nott. Et franchement, j'en avais plus qu'assez de ces soirées. Pourtant, se préparer pour y assister consistait en la seule distraction de mes journées. Alors quelque part, elles avaient du bon.

« - Ca ne m'étonne pas de Tory, ricana Blaise.

- Tory ? Demanda Drago, un sourcil levé. Encore des surnoms ?

- Elle en a seulement donné à Théo, pas à moi, protesta Blaise d'une fausse voix plaintive.

- Il n'y avait rien avec Blaise, répondis-je distraitement. Théodore, c'est facile, tu as plein de possibilités. Mais Blaise, c'est…Il n'y a rien. Désolée. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire amusé, et il retourna à sa conversation. Quant à moi, je regardai les danseurs. J'étais lasse, ce soir. J'en avais marre de tout, et j'aurais préféré rester dans mon lit. J'avais dû supporter pendant deux semaines ces histoires d'enquêtes, supporter la pensée des infidélités de Drago, supporter ma culpabilité envers Carter.

Je n'avais aucune difficulté à reconnaître que ça ne me plaisait pas d'imaginer Drago avec tout un tas de créatures de rêve, mais je détestais et je paniquais à cette idée. Parce si je commençais avec la jalousie, je savais que je n'aurais jamais de repos, et surtout, je ne savais pas ce que la jalousie annonçait pour la suite.

« - Ca ne va pas ? Tu veux danser ? Demanda Drago qui s'était rapproché de moi.

- Non, pourquoi ? Demandai-je en tournant mon regard vers lui.

- Parce que tu fixes la piste de danse depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oh, non, je ne veux pas danser. Désolée, je réfléchissais. »

Drago soupira, et prit un air agacé.

« - Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parler ? M'étonnai-je. Je ne pense pas qu'on a quelque chose de particulier à se dire.

- Moi si. »

Il me prit délicatement par le bras, parce que nous étions entourés, et m'entraîna hors de la salle. Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt dans la bibliothèque, l'immense bibliothèque des Nott que Théodore m'avait montrée. Je n'avais pas très envie de lui parler. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et comment me défendre. Et je trouvais encore bizarre qu'il n'ait rien dit sur Carter, et qu'il ne m'ait pas encore fait de reproches. Je déambulai le long des étagères en caressant les tranches des livres du bout des doigts.

« - Ecoute, commença-t-il. Pour Daphné, je suis désolé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû.

- D'accord, fis-je en lisant un des titres. »

Honnêtement, je n'y croyais pas. Je savais bien qu'il disait ça juste pour la forme, et pour que j'arrête de lui en vouloir.

« - Regarde moi, Astoria, ordonna-t-il d'une voix si ferme que j'obéis sans broncher. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles.

- C'est fait de toutes manières, répondis-je. Et si tu le regrettes vraiment, j'imagine que je n'ai plus de raison de t'en vouloir. Mais… Je peux te demander pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui demandais ça. Mais il le fallait. Drago soupira, mais garda son air calme. Il parut réfléchir un moment.

« - J'étais… Frustré, avoua-t-il. Je veux dire, tu m'avais repoussé, pour la deuxième fois, et ça m'avait énervé. Il y avait cette histoire d'enquête, qui me prenait la tête, et j'étais énervé. Quand j'étais sorti, ta sœur m'a rejoint. Elle m'a provoqué, et je n'ai pas pu résister. Je suis désolé.

- Tu es en train de dire que c'est ma faute ? Demandai-je. Que c'est parce que je t'ai repoussé que t'es allé voir Daphné ? Mais demande toi pourquoi je t'ai rejeté bon sang ! »

Pour me calmer, je lui tournai le dos et me mis à lire les titres des livres. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ?

« - Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ? Demanda soudain Drago.

- Je…

- Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que je ne te plais pas, ordonna-t-il d'un air arrogant. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Je rougis, gênée. Evidemment, n'importe qui l'aurait vu. Mais l'avouer n'était pas des plus faciles. Et le lui avouer à lui était encore plus difficile. Parce qu'il s'en fichait pas mal, et que des filles attirées par lui comme je l'étais, il avait dû en connaître des centaines. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire pourquoi.

« - Pourquoi ? Insista-t-il.

- Parce que je ne veux pas, répondis-je d'une voix incertaine. Je… Je ne suis pas prête à ça, avouai-je d'une petite voix honteuse. Et toi, tu… Tu connais ça trop bien, pour ainsi dire. Et le problème, c'est que je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. »

Il ne disait rien. Il se contentait de me fixer, et je devais être rouge. Comment j'avais pu lui dire tout ça ? Mue d'une impulsion que je n'aurais su expliquer, je décidai de continuer.

« - Après moi, tu passeras à une autre, expliquai-je en tremblant. Tu as toujours fonctionné comme ça, et toi-même tu m'as dit que ça ne changerait pas. Le problème c'est qu'après ça, je te verrai quand même tous les jours, puisqu'on sera mariés. Et je sais que j'en souffrirai, parce que je ne fonctionne pas comme toi, et que tôt ou tard, je sais que je tomberai amoureuse de toi.

- Astoria… »

Il paraissait gêné. Merlin ! J'avais vraiment dit ça. Je m'étais attendue à pleurer, mais je n'en fis rien. Peu à peu, j'avais retrouvé mon assurance et mon sang froid. Et tant pis pour ce que je venais de dire. Ce qui était dit était dit.

« - Non, l'interrompis-je. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, et je suis désolée, vraiment. Mais je préfère te le dire. Et je sais que tôt ou tard je devrai te céder, parce que tu veux un héritier. Mais je préfère que ce soit le plus tard possible. »

Il restait silencieux, se contentant de me fixer. Je me sentais vraiment honteuse, pour le coup, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Pour le coup, je crois que j'aurais préféré une remarque cinglante et bien méchante, j'aurais pu être fixée, et me consoler après. Mais là, son silence était insupportable.

« - Pour ce qui est de Carter, continuai-je, je sais que tu m'en veux. Même si tu ne dis rien, je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais je lui aurais dit non de toutes façons. Voilà, maintenant que nous avons discuté, je crois que nous pouvons retourner avec les autres. »

Je le contournai pour sortir. J'aurais aimé qu'il m'arrête, qu'il me dise quelque chose. Qu'il m'embrasse, peut-être. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta planté là, à ne rien dire, et à me suivre des yeux. De retour dans la salle de bal, je vis ma soeur tituber, un verre à la main. Cela faisait deux soirées qu'elle buvait, et je me demandai si ce n'était pas à cause de l'histoire avec Drago. Je ne savais même pas s'il lui avait dit quelque chose, ou s'il l'avait vraiment revue depuis leur baiser.

Je me dirigeai vers le buffet, lorsque Théodore m'entraîna, me prenant par le bras, et me mit un verre entre les mains.

« - Viens trinquer avec nous, Tory ! S'exclama-t-il. Ca devrait te plaire, en plus. »

Ahurie, je le suivis, et il m'entraîna vers un cercle que formaient Blaise, Théodore et Pansy. Mon estomac se contracta lorsque je vis Drago nous rejoindre. Il me fixa, mais je n'osai pas soutenir son regard.

« - Alors, trinquons à ce jour merveilleux, fit solennellement Blaise en levant son verre. Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie, et toi Tory, tu devrais être contente. Les amis, je vous annonce que je ne suis plus fiancé ! Les Rosier ont accepté de rompre les fiançailles ! »

J'eus un grand sourire. Enfin Nora allait être heureuse, et ne plus se cacher. Comme Pansy, je serrai Blaise dans mes bras brièvement, et je lui avouai que j'étais contente.

« - Je te l'avais promis, sourit-il. Maintenant, c'est enfin fini. Merlin que je me sens mieux ! »

Le sourire réjoui que j'arborais disparut lorsque je croisai le regard de Drago. Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. Il était intense, à n'en pas douter, mais je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. Déconcertée, gênée par ce que je lui avais dit peu avant, je baissai les yeux. J'entendis Théodore, à côté de moi, soupirer d'agacement, mais apparemment, je fus la seule à m'en apercevoir.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandai-je.

- Ma mère vient de s'apercevoir du comportement de Daphné. Elle boit de plus en plus, et ma mère déteste ça. Et vu que nous recevons, aujourd'hui, c'est d'autant moins convenable. Je dois intervenir, sinon ta sœur pourrait bien provoquer un scandale. Excuse moi, Tory. »

Il s'éloigna en direction de sa mère et de Daphné, et alors que je le suivais des yeux, je vis Caroline. Elle avait l'air misérable, et pourtant, elle s'efforçait de rester digne. Comme le jour où j'avais assisté à ma première soirée. Mais là, je la trouvais dangereuse. Bien loin de la timide jeune fille avec qui je parlais de littérature. Peut-être était-elle tombée amoureuse de Blaise. Si c'était le cas, je m'en voudrais. Mais entre Nora et elle, le choix était vite fait. Son regard se fixa sur moi. Déconcertée, je regardai à droite et à gauche pour savoir si c'était bien le cas, mais je vis que le groupe s'était quelque peu éloigné alors que je parlais avec Théodore. Maintenant, Blaise riait à gorge déployée avec Drago et Pansy. Elle s'avança vers moi, d'une démarche assurée, tandis que Pansy, qui fort heureusement n'avait rien vu, s'éloignait d'une démarche chaloupée vers un groupe d'hommes.

« - Tu dois être contente, non ? Me fit-elle. Il a enfin rompu ses fiançailles.

- Caroline, je ne couche pas avec Blaise comme tu sembles le croire.

- Evidemment, ça crève les yeux que tu es amoureuse de ton fiancé, cracha-t-elle dégoûtée. Mais ne fait pas la même erreur que moi. Ne tombe pas amoureuse de Malefoy, il est encore pire.

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'arrive, Caroline, éludai-je d'un ton formel.

- Oh, non, tu ne l'es pas ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne l'es pas, parce que je sais très bien maintenant que c'est pour ta meilleure amie qu'il est parti. Et maintenant que je l'ai trouvée, je me vengerai. »

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 15. **

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? Merci beaucoup ! =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut à tous ! **

**Avant tout, je crois que je dois m'excuser du retard pour ce chapitre. J'avais pas réalisé que ma dernière publication remontait à novembre ! Enfin bon, la fac me prend beaucoup plus de temps que ce que j'avais imaginé, et le seul temps libre que j'ai, je suis rarement chez moi. Enfin, rassurez vous, j'ai pas abandonné et j'abandonnerai jamais cette fic qui me tient à coeur, et les vacances arrivent à grand pas, autant celles de Pâques que celles de l'été. Alors je finirai cette fic, et j'en écrirai une autre. D'ailleurs, merci pour avoir répondu à ma question, et je suis très tentée par un Scorpius/ Lily pour le moment, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Mais bon, on va pas parler trop vite, et on va se contenter de "I'm yours" pour l'instant. **

**Pour ce chapitre, il est loin d'être mon préféré, mais il est nécessaire pour la suite, je pense. J'espère quand même que vous l'aimerez, j'ai peur que vous soyez déçues après tant d'attente ! En tous cas, je pense que vous aimerez le prochain ^^. Un grand merci pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, je suis quand même super fière de voir que l'histoire vous plait, je pensais pas que ça serait à ce point, alors encore merci ! Je vais essayer de répondre à toutes, j'espère que j'en oublierai pas ! **

**Je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche, horrifiée, et incapable de tenter de démentir. Je n'y arrivais pas, figée. Elle comptait s'en prendre à Nora. Ma meilleure amie, ma presque sœur. C'était inconcevable. Elle avait dû parler un peu fort, puisque très vite, je vis Blaise s'avancer vers nous, suivi de Drago. Celui-ci vint se placer à côté de moi, et me regarda. Je levai la tête et la baissai bien vite, tout honteuse que j'étais.

« - Tu ne peux pas faire ça, soufflai-je à Caroline dans l'espoir d'apaiser la fureur qui se lisait sur le visage de Blaise.

- Oh que si, je le ferai, assura-t-elle. Votre chère petite Nora va payer pour m'avoir volé mon fiancé et brisé tous mes rêves. »

J'allai protester, mais je sentis la main de Drago se poser sur mon avant bras. Je le regardai, et il me jeta un regard qui me dissuada de parler. Je détournai mon regard, pour regarder Caroline, qui m'observait d'un air cynique.

« - Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, fit-elle. Tu obéis déjà au doigt et à l'œil à ton fiancé. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, surtout. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, et ignorai les regards intrigués, surtout celui de Drago, curieux.

« - Je n'ai pas oublié, assurai-je. Mais s'il te plait, Caroline, ne fais pas de mal à Nora, elle n'y est pour rien.

- C'est à moi d'en décider.

- Si tu la touches, je te tue, promit Blaise. »

Il allait s'avancer, mais Drago s'efforça de le retenir. Caroline jeta un regard de défi à Blaise et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Je la suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

« - Il faut prévenir Nora, dis-je avec panique. Il faut qu'elle fasse attention et…»

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, trop bouleversée. Si je continuais, j'allais pleurer à coup sûr.

« - Je m'en occupe, assura Blaise. Je reviens d'ici une heure, autrement, ma présence se ferait trop remarquer. Je pars le temps de mettre Nora en sécurité. Ne t'inquiète pas, Tory, je me charge de tout. Je te jure que je la protègerai. »

Je le vis se précipiter hors de la salle, et restai sans bouger.

« - Viens, m'intima Drago. »

Il posa une main derrière mon dos et je tressaillis, avant de le suivre. Il m'entraîna de force vers la piste de danse, et malgré mes protestations, m'obligea à danser. Je détestais danser. Je n'avais pas tellement le sens du rythme, et je devais sans cesse compter les pas. Mais quand je dansais avec lui, je ne trouvais pas ça aussi désagréable. Pourtant, là, j'étais très, très mal à l'aise, et je me concentrai sur mes pas, fixant sa poitrine.

« - Astoria…

- Je compte mes pas, dis-je. Je ne peux pas te parler.

- Vraiment ? Et si nous arrêtons de danser, tu pourras me parler ?

- Non, répondis-je en évitant son regard.

- Nous devrons en parler tôt ou tard, observa-t-il.

- Pas forcément, objectai-je. Je peux toujours éviter le sujet. Et puis pas maintenant, je me fais du souci pour Nora.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Blaise s'occupe d'elle, rassura Drago. Et cette imbécile n'est pas dangereuse, crois-moi.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Insistai-je. Je ne l'aurais jamais crue capable de se comporter comme ça, alors honnêtement, je m'attends à tout.

- Je comprends, fit-il. Mais je reste persuadé qu'elle n'est pas assez dangereuse pour faire vraiment du mal à ton amie. »

Je lui adressai un sourire, comme pour le remercier d'essayer de me réconforter. Si tant est qu'il le faisait vraiment, évidemment. Nous continuâmes à danser en silence, et je me bornai à fixer son torse, et ne pas rencontrer son regard. A la fin de la danse, il m'entraîna vers Théodore et Pansy. Je notai avec une légère inquiétude que mon beau frère avait l'air furieux, et je me demandai si c'était à cause de ma sœur. J'en eus la certitude lorsque je vis Daphné arriver en titubant, alors que Drago me tendait un autre verre.

« - Que c'est touchant ! S'exclama Daphné. Que c'est…

- Tais toi, Daphné, ordonna Théodore. »

Je baissai la tête, honteuse, alors que Pansy retenait son souffle. Quant à Daphné, elle empestait l'alcool, et c'était un triste spectacle que de la voir tituber, la démarche incertaine. Son maquillage avait un peu coulé, son chignon était passablement défait, et l'alcool lui ôtait toute élégance dans son allure.

« - C'est moi qui aurait dû être à ta place, me fit-elle d'un ton amer. C'est moi qui aurais dû être là, à danser avec lui, et c'est à moi qu'il aurait dû donner ce verre. »

Elle se mit à pleurer, et je me mordillai la lèvre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je regardai Drago, qui la fixait d'un air méprisant, et j'eus pitié de ma sœur. Apparemment, elle souffrait vraiment de ces fiançailles, plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je ne savais pas si elle amplifiait ça avec l'alcool, je ne l'avais jamais vue saoule, mais elle paraissait sincère.

« - Nous aurions pu continuer, tous les deux, continua ma sœur d'une voix larmoyante en se tournant vers Drago. Nous aurions pu être heureux, si cette garce n'était pas venue se mettre entre nous ! »

J'ouvris la bouche, hébétée. La garce, c'était moi ? Je retirais tout ce que j'avais dit avant. Je n'avais pas pitié de cette allumeuse. Je la détestais, et elle n'avait pas à me blâmer parce qu'on m'avait imposé ces fiançailles.

« - Tais toi, Daphné, siffla Théodore. »

Je vis qu'il avait l'air gêné, et je compris pourquoi lorsque je vis que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers nous. Pansy essaya d'attraper le bras de ma sœur, qui s'écarta en reculant, d'un geste mal assuré. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, comme si ce simple fait pouvait tout faire disparaître. Je m'aperçus que je serrais fort mon verre lorsque Drago me l'enleva des mains. Je lui adressai un regard lourd de reproches, puisque c'était en partie sa faute. Comme tout ce qui arrivait, d'ailleurs. Tout était de sa faute, mais à la fin, il fallait que je me retrouve impliquée dans ses galères.

« - Non, je ne me tairai pas ! Cria ma sœur. Il m'a rejetée, il l'a préférée elle, pas moi. Alors que c'est une sale gamine qui n'a aucune expérience, et que moi je le connais par cœur depuis des années ! Et elle, elle débarque, et il ne voit plus qu'elle ! Je la hais, je la déteste, elle m'a tout pris ! »

Je la regardai, choquée. Elle était vulgaire, et avait crié ça devant toute la bonne société présente à cette soirée. De plus, nous n'avions pas besoin d'un scandale supplémentaire maintenant. Je me forçai à repenser aux accusations de ma sœur plus tard, pas maintenant.

L'air furieux, Théodore empoigna Daphné par le bras, et elle poussa un cri qui me fit sursauter. Il traversèrent la salle dans le silence le plus total. Puis, les regards se tournèrent vers Drago et moi, avant qu'Evelyn, la mère de Théodore, ne s'exclame que la soirée continuait. Evidemment, il était inutile de se demander quel serait le sujet de conversation après ça.

« - Ca va ? Me demanda Drago. »

Je pris mon verre de ses mains et le bus d'un trait, sous son regard étonné.

« - C'est vraiment la pire soirée à laquelle j'ai jamais assisté, répondis-je.

- Pour ce qui est de ce qu'a dit Daphné… Commença Drago.

- Pas ce soir, si tu veux bien, le coupai-je d'un ton las. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on en parlerait alors que je refuse de parler de ce que j'ai eu le malheur de te dire tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'on devrait laisser ça de côté quelques jours.

- Merci, répondit-il. C'est ce que j'espérais t'entendre dire. »

**oOo**

« - Nora ! »

Je courus me jeter dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, qui était escortée par son petit ami. Celle-ci me serra tendrement dans ses bras.

« - T'en fais pas, 'Ria, fit-elle. Je vais bien. Je suis même très contente, nous pouvons enfin ne plus nous cacher.

- Mais Caroline…

- Je sais me défendre, protesta Nora. Et vous semblez l'oublier, tous les deux. Qui est-ce qui a eu la meilleure note en défense contre les forces du mal, hein ?

- Une seule fois, corrigeai-je. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as eu cette note parce que la prof t'avait déplacée à côté de Brian Palmer parce tu t'étais mise à rire comme une folle en cours. Et tu as pu copier sur lui tout le trimestre.

- Sois pas dégoûtée, ma belle, fit Nora. Ou on a la classe, ou on ne l'a pas, c'est tout. »

Nous nous regardâmes, puis éclatâmes de rire à l'unisson, sous le regard perplexe de Blaise.

« - Si nous allions boire un verre, au lieu de rire comme des gamines de première année ? Suggéra Blaise. »

Je lui offris un sourire hypocrite avant que Nora ne m'entraîne vers le café le plus proche, glissant son bras sous le mien, comme d'habitude. Quant à Blaise, il nous suivit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous prîmes place à la terrasse du café, et je me mis à discuter avec Nora, de tout et de rien, des dernières histoires, et nous oubliâmes un Blaise plus qu'ennuyé. Puis je leur racontai comment avait fini la soirée des Nott, étant donné que Blaise n'était pas là et n'était finalement pas revenu.

« - Je n'y crois pas, lâcha Blaise. Cette fois, c'est vraiment arrivé.

- Oui, approuvai-je. J'étais tellement mal !

- Ta sœur est vraiment la pire des garces, observa Nora. Je t'interdis de la plaindre, maintenant.

- Ca, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, assurai-je. Puis j'imagine que Teddy va l'envoyer à la campagne et la forcer à y rester. Il avait envisagé cette solution…

- Et tes parents ? Demanda Blaise.

- Mon père était furieux, vraiment furieux, racontai-je. Plus encore que le jour où on avait surpris Drago et Daphné en train de s'embrasser dans le jardin.

- Hein ? S'exclama Blaise. »

Nora, elle, était parfaitement au courant, évidemment. Quant à Blaise, il paraissait étonné.

« - Je croyais que tu savais, dis-je d'un ton désinvolte. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il était furieux. Une fois que tous les invités étaient partis, il l'a giflée comme je n'avais jamais vu ça. Evelyn semblait assez contente, et Teddy ne disait rien. Et puis Drago m'a ramené, parce qu'apparemment, je risquais d'être choquée. Et puis je n'ai pas revu ma sœur, alors je ne sais pas dans quel état elle est. Et mes parents ont refusé de répondre à mes questions.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, commenta Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit qu'elle avait dit sur Malefoy et toi ? Demanda brusquement Nora.

- Oh… Fis-je en rougissant. Que depuis que j'étais arrivée, il ne voyait plus que moi depuis que j'avais débarqué. Mais elle avait bu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il en a dit ensuite ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'en parler de suite, étant donné que nous avions eu une petite discussion avant. Enfin, je te raconterai tout ça, plus tard, dis-je en regardant furtivement Blaise.

- Ne te gêne pas pour moi, fit celui-ci avec un sourire aimable.

- Si, justement, répondis-je avec un sourire amusé.

- Comme tu veux, mais Nora me racontera tout.

- Alors là tu peux rêver ! S'exclama l'intéressée.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ta sœur n'avait pas tout à fait tort, fit Blaise.

- En quel sens ? M'étonnai-je. Dans le sens que je suis une garce qui lui a piqué son mec ?

- Non, répondit Blaise amusé. Quoique c'est un point de vue tout à fait recevable. Oh, Tory, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je voulais dire que c'est vrai que Drago ne regarde plus autant les autres filles depuis quelque temps. Je ne sais même pas à quand remonte sa dernière conquête. Et Théo et moi pensons que c'est un peu à cause de toi. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, muette. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Pas Drago Malefoy. Pas lui. Je m'étais efforcée de ne pas penser à lui, ni ce qu'avait dit Daphné. Mais avec ce que lui venait de me dire, pas de doute que je n'allais pas en dormir de la nuit !

« - Il faut vraiment que nous reparlions de tout ça, Astoria, conclut Nora. »

**oOo**

« - Bien, Astoria, nous serons absents deux jours, le temps d'installer ta sœur, me fit ma mère. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à envoyer un des elfes. Nous comptons sur toi pour te tenir correctement. »

Je leur promis de bien me tenir. Mes parents me saluèrent, et Théodore m'adressa un sourire chaleureux. Il avait les traits tirés, et l'air plus triste que d'habitude. Cette histoire avait dû l'épuiser. Puis, ma sœur s'avança vers moi. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut de la même couleur, et ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés en arrière en queue de cheval. Elle n'était pas maquillée, mais elle restait belle. Pourtant, elle donnait l'impression d'un condamné qu'on menait à l'échafaud. Evidemment, c'était à ça que correspondait la campagne, pour elle.

« - Je suis désolée, Astoria, me fit-elle. »

Le problème, c'était que je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner. Je n'oubliais pas le baiser, d'une part, et je n'oubliais pas qu'elle m'avait traité de garce devant tout le monde, et qu'elle avait clamé haut et fort qu'elle me haïssait.

« - Si seulement tu le pensais, répondis-je glaciale. Mais puisque tu me hais autant que tu l'as dit, mon pardon ne te servira à rien. Et après tout ce que tu as fait, tu ne le mérites pas. »

Théodore masquait avec peine un sourire, et mes parents semblaient mal à l'aise. Pourtant, ils ne me dirent rien. Pas une seule remarque désobligeante. Quand à ma sœur, son expression se figea, sûrement à cause de ma froideur.

« - J'avais bu…

- Et quand tu as embrassé Drago ? Tu avais bu ? Raillai-je d'un ton glacial. Tu m'as fait ce coup deux fois, déjà. La première fois, j'ai été compréhensive et j'ai pardonné. Mais pas cette fois. Faire ça à sa sœur, c'est ignoble. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, tu peux considérer que tu es fille unique et que tu n'as jamais eu de sœur. »

Daphné eut un hoquet horrifié, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre. Je lui tournai le dos et m'éloignai à grands pas. Tant pis pour elle. Peut-être était-elle contente, après tout. Mais ça ne m'intéressait plus.

Environ une heure après le départ de mes parents, comme prévu, Ben, Laurie et Nora débarquèrent chez moi. Ben tout excité, se mit à arpenter le manoir, pièce par pièce, et Nora, piquée dans sa curiosité, en fit autant.

Puis, nous nous mîmes en pyjama, et j'eus l'impression de me retrouver à Poudlard, ou lors de nos soirées chez Nora. Affalés sur mon lit, nous nous mîmes à discuter.

« - Alors, raconte nous ce que tu as dit à Malefoy, ordonna Nora.

- J'imagine qu'ils sont au courant pour le reste, dis-je.

- Nora chérie nous a tout dit, approuva Ben. En plus d'être une pute, ta sœur est une conne. Enfin bref, raconte !

- Je lui ai tout balancé, tout, avouai-je. Pourquoi je le repoussais, et tout.

- Et si tu nous expliquais ce que ce tout veut dire ? Proposa Laurie.

- Je lui ai dit que si je le repoussais, c'était parce qu'il avait trop d'expérience, moi pas assez, et qu'il allait passer à une autre après moi. Mais que moi, je serais tombée amoureuse de lui. »

Un ange passa. Puis un autre. Puis Ben me frappa lourdement derrière la tête.

« - Aïe ! M'exclamai-je. Tu sais que ça fait mal ?

- Oui, bécasse, et c'est fait exprès ! S'exclama Ben. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller raconter ça à Malefoy ! En avouant tes sentiments, tu viens de te mettre en position de faiblesse.

- Mais je…

- Maintenant qu'il sait à quoi il peut s'en tenir avec toi, expliqua doctement Ben. Et il a la situation à son avantage.

- J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort, fit Laurie. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû tout lui dire.

- Mais Blaise a dit qu'il s'était assagi, observa Nora.

- Tu le défends ? M'étonnai-je.

- Non, je le déteste toujours.

- Chut ! Ordonna Ben. »

Il nous fit taire, et je plaqua une main contre ma bouche quand j'entendis des bruits de pas qui venaient de plus bas. Merlin ! Des cambrioleurs ! Nous nous regardâmes, effrayés.

« - Il faut aller voir, décréta Nora à voix basse.

- Oui, approuva Ben. 'Ria, tu connais le chemin, on te suit ! »

Je n'eus le temps de protester que tous me pressaient vers la porte. Je l'ouvris doucement, non sans leur avoir jeté un regard assassin. Nous nous aventurâmes dans le couloir, jusqu'à l'entrée. Nous entendions clairement des pas, et des murmures. Ils étaient plusieurs !

« - Je vous préviens, chuchotai-je alors que nous approchions du but. Ce n'est pas moi qui attaque.

- Tu as toujours été la plus douée en sortilèges, protesta Laurie. Moi, je ne suis bonne que dans la théorie.

- Mais oui, continua Nora. C'est toi la meilleure !

- Ah oui ? M'indignai-je en chuchotant toujours et en me retournant vers elle. Qui c'est qui se vantait hier d'avoir eu des meilleures notes en DCFM ?

- Tu l'as encore mauvaise à cause de Brian Palmer ? Sourit Nora. Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui es sortie avec lui pour avoir les notes de potion.

- T'es sortie avec Palmer ? S''exclama Ben.

- Chut ! Fit Laurie.

- Ce n'était que le temps d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ! Protestai-je. Ca n'a pas vraiment un grand rapport avec…

- On s'en fiche ! Coupa Laurie. Vas-y 'Ria, lance leur un sort.

- Très bien, maugréai-je. Passez moi ma… »

Je me retournai, paniquée, vers mes amis. Personne n'avait pris sa baguette. Merlin, nous étions vraiment inconscients ! Ben regarda autour de lui, et me tendit un vase en porcelaine posé sur un guéridon. Je le regardai, incrédule. Je fermai les yeux, pour me calmer, avant de me retourner vers l'entrée. Les pas se rapprochèrent, et nous pûmes entendre que les voleurs montaient l'escalier.

« - Malheur ! Souffla Ben. On va tous mourir !

- La ferme ! Ordonnai-je. »

J'entendis l'homme arriver, et lorsqu'il fut à ma portée, je lui brisai le vase sur sa tête, en criant de toutes mes forces. Ben poussa un hurlement aigu, et Nora et Laurie se mirent crier et à sautiller.

« - Merlin ! Je l'ai tué ? M'inquiétai-je. »

Nous nous précipitâmes pour voir un homme allongé, et la lumière d'une baguette m'aveugla.

« - Bon sang, vous êtes complètement irresponsables ! »

Je me figeai en reconnaissant la voix de Drago. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Je me précipitai vers l'homme allongé, et vis avec horreur que c'était Blaise que j'avais assommé, et qu'il gémissait.

« - J'ai tué Blaise !

- Tu as tué Blaise ! S'exclama Nora. »

Elle se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Quant à moi, je restai plantée, Ben et Laurie en retrait. Drago s'avança vers moi.

« - Tu n'as pas tué Blaise, Astoria, soupira-t-il. Il est juste… »

Il soupira, et jeta un sort à Blaise qui se réveilla complètement. Il saignait beaucoup, et je me mis à pleurer, alors que Nora s'éloignait vivement, malade à la vue du sang. Drago répara d'un coup de baguette le vase brisé, et nettoya le sol, tandis que Ben me prenait dans ses bras.

« - Calme toi, 'Ria d'amour, consola Ben en me caressant les cheveux. Tu ne l'as pas tué… Bon sang, 'Ria, je te dis que tu ne l'as pas tué ! Pour qu'il sorte avec Nora, ce type doit être solide.

- Je t'entends, Ben, prévint Nora. Et tu sais quoi ? Va te…

- Ne sois pas vulgaire, Nora chérie, fit Ben en continuant de me serrer dans ses bras. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Et tout le monde sait que tu es une teigne, quand tu t'y mets. Une sacrée garce.

- Plus que Laurie, mais pas autant que 'Ria, observa Nora.

- Ca, c'est vrai, approuva Ben. Ma 'Ria, elle vous bat toutes ! »

Je me mis à rire et à pleurer en même temps dans les bras de Ben. Celui-ci parut paniqué. Pendant ce temps, Blaise, assis, se tenait la tête et nous observait, pendant que Drago, agenouillé près de lui, avait arrêté de s'occuper de Blaise pour nous observer d'un air consterné.

« - Oh non, 'Ria d'amour, ne pleure pas, tu es une gentille garce, pas comme…

- Ta sœur, termina Nora. Oh, désolée, c'était déplacé. »

Une demi heure plus tard, nous étions tous assis en silence dans le salon. Nora, Blaise, étourdi, et Drago étaient sur un des canapés, Ben et Laurie étaient sur le canapé d'en face et moi, j'étais sur l'accoudoir à côté de Ben, qui me tenait par la taille.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ? Demandai-je enfin.

- Je m'inquiétais pour Nora, avoua Blaise penaud. Je voulais voir si tout se passait bien, je savais qu'elle était chez toi. J'ignorais que vous n'étiez pas seules. »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ben et Laurie. Ben fixait Drago d'un regard lubrique qui me rappelait Daphné, et que mon fiancé tentait d'ignorer. Je lui donnai un coup de coude et il tourna mollement la tête dans ma direction. Je lui fis comprendre d'un regard de tourner la tête, et il m'obéit à contre cœur. Une minute.

« - Elle était en sécurité, rétorquai-je. Et puis, vous n'auriez pas pu sonner ? Ou frapper à la porte ? Ou même mieux, prévenir ?

- Blaise a voulu faire ça sans prévenir, expliqua Drago. Et puis il a eu peur de vous réveiller. Mais nous avons bien compris que vous n'étiez pas couchés quand on vous a entendus dans le couloir.

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu dire que c'était vous ? Demanda froidement Nora.

- On a pensé que ça vous servirait de leçon de ne pas être discrets, avoua Blaise. Enfin, j'ai pensé. Parce que Drago ne voulait pas venir du tout. Je l'ai forcé. Mais je n'imaginais pas que Tory me briserait un vase sur le crâne.

- Oh, Blaise, je suis désolée !

- Ben, ferme la bouche, ordonna Nora avec un sourire.

- Sale garce ! Siffla Ben. »

J'eus un gloussement, imitée par Nora et Laurie. Quant à Blaise et Drago, ils nous fixaient, consternés, et un brin méprisants.

« - Eh bien, puisque vous avez vu que Nora allait bien, vous pourriez peut-être aller à Ste Mangouste pour voir si tout va vraiment bien, suggérai-je.

- Nous venons à peine d'arriver, protesta Blaise. Nous pourrions rester un peu…

- Mais oui, renchérit Ben.

- Non, coupa fermement Nora. C'est une soirée entre copines, et vous n'y avez pas votre place.

- Mais Nora… Commença Blaise.

- Non, répondit-elle. Je suis désolée, mon chéri, mais nous avons des tas de choses à nous raconter, et certains ont des études, pas tous bien sûr, puisque certains en sont privés, et moi j'ai mon travail. Nous ne pouvons pas nous voir comme on le voudrait, et cette soirée est l'une des rares qui nous avons. Alors je suis vraiment désolée, mais nous la passerons tous les quatre. »

Je restai muette. Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, de toutes façons. Drago jeta un regard noir à Nora, sûrement en raison de la petite pique concernant mes études. Puis il se leva, et Ben poussa un soupir de contentement en le mâtant ouvertement.

« - Tu es gênant, lui murmurai-je.

- Il est parfait, avoua Ben avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Elle a raison, approuva Drago dans le même temps. Nous ferions mieux d'aller à Ste Mangouste. Vous vous verrez demain. »

Blaise capitula et embrassa Nora, puis les deux hommes nous saluèrent. Drago prenait une poignée de poudre de cheminette, lorsque Ben, le croyant parti, s'exclama :

« - N'empêche, 'Ria d'amour, je ne comprends pas comment t'as pu le repousser ! C'est une bombe ! »

Nous entendîmes juste à ce moment là que Drago venait tout juste de disparaître et qu'il avait tout entendu. Quant à Blaise, il nous quitta sur un éclat de rire. Parfois, je détestais Ben.

**oOo**

Nora, Ben et Laurie étaient repartis depuis le matin. Depuis la veille, je ne m'étais pas remise d'avoir frappé Blaise et de lui avoir ouvert le crâne. Nora était partie le voir, et je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles. Ca m'avait fait du bien de revoir mes amis, et d'avoir pu leur raconter mes problèmes. Même s'ils m'avaient réprimandée ! En même temps, ils avaient raison : j'avais fait une erreur en avouant tout à Drago.

Et puis, j'avais été tellement gênée quand il avait été là. Déjà, Ben n'avait pas cessé de le mâter. Et je n'avais pas osé lui parler devant les autres. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Et je n'avais rien qui aurait pu justifier une quelconque proximité entre nous. Alors je n'avais rien fait.

« - Maîtresse, m'appela l'elfe. Vous avez un visiteur. »

Intriguée, je refermai le livre et le posai, quittant la bibliothèque.

« - Qui c'est ? Demandai-je.

- Votre fiancé, le jeune Mr Malefoy. Il dit que c'est urgent. »

La première question que je me posai fut de savoir ce que j'avais fait. Puis, je me ressaisis. Je n'avais rien fait. A moins qu'il vienne me sermonner à propos d'hier.

Je pénétrai dans le salon, emplie de curiosité.

« - Salut ! Lançai-je incertaine. »

Il me regarda, avec un air sérieux qui me fit prendre peur. Je détestais cet air sérieux. Là, c'était sûr, j'avais fait quelque chose, quoique je ne savais pas quoi.

« - Astoria…

- Je suis désolée ! M'empressai-je de m'exclamer.

- A propos de quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais tu as l'air que tu prends quand tu vas me faire des reproches, alors j'anticipe.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Et chose curieuse, tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est quelque chose de plus grave qui m'amène. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si grave et qui n'avait rien à voir avec moi, et qui l'amenait ici ?

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je.

- Nora a été agressée, lâcha-t-il d'un ton calme. Elle est à Ste Mangouste. »

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 16.**

**=)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut à tous ! **

**J'imagine que vous ne vous y attendiez pas vraiment, mais je suis de retour ! Je sais que ça va faire presque deux ans que j'ai pas mis à jour cette fic, mais je vous avais promis que je ne l'abandonnerais pas. **

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster. J'ai eu du travail avec la fac, et puis des problèmes personnels assez graves qui font que j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire. Mais maintenant que ça va mieux, me revoilà ! **

**Avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre, je voulais vous dire que j'avais terminé cette fic depuis un bon moment, et que je publierai les chapitres assez régulièrement. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s. J'ai été tentée de modifier quelques trucs, mais je l'ai finalement pas fait, parce que j'avais peur que ça dénature ma fic, le fait de la reprendre. Je préférais que ça reste dans la continuité. Et j'y suis quand même attachée telle qu'elle est, parce que c'est vraiment mon bébé, celle là ! ^^. Bref, j'espère que le chapitre ne vous décevra pas, après quand même un bon moment d'absence, même si je pense que ça sera forcément le cas. **

**Mais maintenant que j'ai terminé cette fic, et que j'ai à nouveau envie d'écrire, je me suis dit que je pourrais écrire une suite, avec Scorpius ou quelque chose dans le genre. A moins que vous ayez des idées ou des envies particulières, dites-le moi, ça pourrait m'inspirer ^^.**

**Je vais terminer cette looongue note (oui, le pire c'est que je sais qu'elle est interminable :p) en vous remerciant pour toutes vos reviews. Jamais j'aurais pu penser que j'en aurais autant, et je peux que vous dire merci, et que si je reviens, c'est grâce à vous et tous vos messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je vais essayer de répondre à toutes vos reviews, et j'espère que je n'en oublierai pas !**

**Voilà, je vous laisse enfin tranquille, mais bon, ça m'avait manqué de vous écrire ma petite note ^^. Bonne lecture, j'espère !**

* * *

**Cha****pitre 16:**

Hébétée, je portai une main à ma bouche ouverte, muette de surprise. Lui me regardait, immobile et parfaitement impassible. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme ? C'était tout bonnement horrible de savoir que Nora était à Ste Mangouste. Allait-elle bien ?

« - Bon sang, Astoria, soupira Drago d'un ton las. Comment ça se fait que tu te figes à chaque situation d'urgence ? Je ne supporte pas ça, alors qu'en temps normal, je prie pour que tu sois tout le temps comme ça. »

Sa remarque et son air narquois me firent réagir, et je lui jetai un regard virulent. Il avait raison : je restais plantée là alors que Nora était au plus mal.

« - Dépêche toi ! M'exclamai-je en fusillant Drago du regard. Amène moi là-bas ! »

Il me lança un regard incrédule, comme si je venais de sortir une débilité. En soupirant, je me précipitai vers l'entrée, et pris ma veste du portemanteau. Je me tournai vers Drago tout en l'enfilant.

« - Allez, viens, fis-je d'une voix qui trahissait ma panique. Il faut qu'on transplane.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, grinça-t-il. »

Je soupirai, maintenant excédée. Nora était à Ste Mangouste et tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que je ne lui donne pas d'ordre ? Il était incroyablement égoïste. Et détestable, pour le coup. Je me résignai toutefois, pour ne pas provoquer une dispute maintenant. En soupirant, j'ouvris la porte. Il nous fallait être à l'extérieur pour transplaner, mon père ayant pris des dispositions draconiennes quant à la sécurité.

« - Très bien, capitulai-je. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'amener à Ste Mangouste, s'il te plaît ?

- Il serait temps que tu passes ton permis, lâcha-t-il en passant devant moi. »

Je fis une grimace dans son dos, avant de fermer la porte et de prendre la main qu'il me tendait. Puis, en quelques secondes, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'hôpital sorcier. Je n'y avais jamais été avant. Chaque fois que j'avais été malade, ma mère me donnait une ou deux potions, et j'étais guérie. Mais là, c'était impressionnant. Des tas de gens faisaient la queue, ou déambulaient dans le grand hall. Une petite fille avait des oreilles et des moustaches de chat, et un homme était couvert de cloques violettes. Curieuse devant tous ces gens, je me laissai entraîner sans vraiment le remarquer par Drago vers l'accueil. Cependant, si j'étais impressionnée par toute cette ambiance, je n'en étais pas moins inquiète pour Nora, et silencieuse, je me faisais un sang d'encre.

« - T'inquiète pas comme ça, me dit Drago tandis que c'était à notre tour. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, et elle s'en remettra.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ? M'insurgeai-je avec un regard empli de reproche. Je me demandais si elle était entre la vie et la mort, figure toi !

- Tu lis trop de romans, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Et puis au moins, tu seras restée silencieuse et obéissante un moment. C'est comme ça que je te préfère.

- Crétin, marmonnai-je. »

L'hôtesse d'accueil, une jolie petite blonde plutôt bien faite, nous indiqua où se trouvait la chambre de Nora, non sans un regard aguicheur à Drago. Sans que je me demande vraiment pourquoi, ses minauderies m'exaspérèrent. Le soupir que je poussai parut amuser mon fiancé, qui me dirigea en posant une main dans mon dos sans se départir d'un petit sourire arrogant qui me consterna. Je le trouvai beau, ce qui m'agaça encore plus. Ce type était une plaie, et tout ce que je constatais, c'était qu'il était beau. J'étais stupide.

« - Tu sais ce qu'elle a exactement ? Demandai-je tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la chambre de Nora.

- Non, répondit-il de sa voix traînante. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas des plus graves.

- Je suis sûre que c'est Caroline, maugréai-je.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, concéda Drago.

- Pourtant, tu m'as affirmé qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse, reprochai-je.

- Je me suis trompé, soupira-t-il. Ca peut arriver, non ? Et puis ta copine n'est pas non plus blessée, elle sera sortie d'ici ce soir tout au plus.

- Et comment tu peux le savoir ? Maugréai-je. T'es médicomage, peut-être ?

- Tu es agaçante, Astoria, nota-t-il en plissant les yeux. Je connais le sort qu'elle lui a lancé, c'est tout.

- Et comment tu peux savoir que c'est ce sort ?

- Tu m'énerves, lâcha-t-il. On est arrivés. »

Il me lança un regard noir avant de me désigner une porte dans un couloir. Couloir dans lequel Blaise tournait en rond. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire lorsqu'il nous aperçut, et il se dirigea sur nous.

« - Drago ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est gentil d'amener Tory.

- Comment va Nora ? M'enquis-je.

- Bien, fit Blaise. Son père est avec elle. Elle sera sortie d'ici ce soir. Cette garce de Caroline lui a jeté un sort, et elle s'est effondrée. Si elle avait été meilleure en sortilège, ça aurait pu être plus grave. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, crois moi.

- Elle va bien, c'est le principal, fis-je soulagée. J'ai hâte de la voir ! »

Sous le regard étrangement craintif de Blaise, je frappai à la porte. La voix du père de Nora nous intima d'entrer. J'ouvris la porte, et vis Nora alitée, son père assis à ses côtés. Jack Parker se leva et me salua chaleureusement. Il me sembla que nous avions interrompu une conversation. Je connaissais bien le père de Nora, pour avoir passé un bon nombre de mes étés et mes vacances chez elle. Lui et sa femme étaient des gens adorables, très sympathiques, chez qui Ben, Laurie et moi adorions passer l'été, avec Nora.

A côté de Nora, un rideau, derrière lequel sans doute se trouvait un autre patient.

« - Oh, Nora, fis-je en me dirigeant vers elle et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ca va ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, me répondit Nora d'une voix faible qui me bouleversa. J'ai échappé à la surveillance de Blaise deux petites heures, je n'aurais pas dû… »

D'un coup d'œil en biais, je vis que Mr Parker avait l'air très mécontent, et la gêne qui se peignait sur le visage de Blaise m'indiqua que ce dernier devait y être pour quelque chose. Il se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, avec Drago à ses côtés. Je me retournai vers Nora et son père, et ce dernier avait l'air énervé.

« - Je crois que nous allons attendre un peu dehors, glissai-je. Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire.

- Nous ne serons pas longs, assura Mr Parker. »

Je lui souris, et poussai Blaise et Drago vers la sortie, et encore une fois, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir. J'avais très envie de m'asseoir, mais dans le couloir, il n'y avait pas de siège. J'ôtai ma veste et la passai sur un de mes bras, et m'appuyai contre le mur, avant d'observer Blaise et Drago. Le premier semblait à la fois gêné et mécontent. Quant au second, il était toujours aussi impassible, et plusieurs fois, je rencontrai son regard avant de détourner la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as, Blaise ? Demandai-je finalement.

- Le père de Nora ne m'aime pas.

- Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je. Jack Parker aime tout le monde, d'ordinaire !

- Pas moi, maugréa Blaise en se laissant tomber. Il dit que c'est ma faute si Nora est ici. Merlin ! Il a raison… »

Il paraissait abattu. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air las. Il me fit de la peine, et je passai un bras autour de son épaule.

« - Allons, Blaise, ne t'en fais pas, rassurai-je. Jack a eu peur pour Nora. C'est son père, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il a eu peur pour sa fille, comme tous les pères. Il arrêtera de t'en vouloir quand il verra que tu aimes vraiment Nora.

- J'espère que tu as raison, murmura-t-il. Nous avons déjà eu suffisamment de mal à nous débarrasser de Caroline… »

Je lui fis un sourire compatissant, et le serrai dans mes bras. Je lui souris, et il en fait de même.

« - Merci, Tory, me fit-il. Heureusement que tu es là. Nora a de la chance de t'avoir comme amie. »

Je lui souris, touchée. Un soupir de Drago nous décida à nous éloigner, et en me risquant à le regarder, je vis qu'il avait l'air mécontent. Ce qui était purement débile. Toutefois, je ne me risquai pas à le lui faire remarquer.

« - Comment va ta tête ? M'enquis-je.

- Bien, m'assura Blaise en souriant. Ce n'était qu'un étourdissement. Plus de peur que de mal.

- Je suis contente, j'ai eu vraiment peur. Déjà, que vous soyez des voleurs, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

- Et vous n'auriez pas été très efficace, sans baguette, railla Drago.

- On les avait oubliées, fis-je avec une moue mécontente. Ca arrive…

- Et puis, tu n'aurais peut-être pas pu t'en servir, observa Blaise. »

Je le fusillai du regard alors que Blaise éclatait de rire. J'étais sur le point de me justifier quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place au père de Nora.

« - Astoria, je pense que tu devrais aller voir Nora, avec ton ami, j'aimerais parler à ce jeune homme. »

Je suivis le regard de Mr Parker et souris à Blaise, avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Nora. Drago me suivit à l'intérieur de la chambre, mais resta en retrait, tandis que je prenais des nouvelles de ma meilleure amie.

« - C'est dingue, m'expliquait-elle. Je me promenais tranquillement sur le chemin de Traverse, après avoir été chez toi. J'attendais Blaise, et puis elle a surgi face à moi. J'ai rien pu faire, c'était effrayant, tu sais ? Elle qui paraissait si gentille…

- Je suis désolée, No'… J'ai dû la mettre sur la voie, je ne sais pas…

- Mais non, t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-elle. Ca devait arriver. Ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est que mon père n'aime pas Blaise. Je ne lui avais pas trop parlé de lui, mais là, je crois qu'il le déteste.

- Mais non, mentis-je. Il a simplement eu peur, et il lui fallait un responsable. Lui, dans ce cas là.

- N'empêche que ça m'énerve, fit Nora. Et avec lui, reprit-elle un peu plus bas en désignant Drago du regard. Du nouveau ?

- Non, je l'ai à peine vu, répondis-je. En tous cas, il ne m'a fait aucune remarque à propos d'hier. Il m'a juste dit que j'étais plus agréable quand j'étais morte d'inquiétude, parce que je ne parlais pas.

- Quel imbécile ! Pesta Nora. »

Nous fûmes interrompues par Mr Parker et Blaise qui firent interruption dans la chambre. Les deux hommes semblaient en colère, et après avoir embrassé Nora, je saluai tout le monde et Drago fit de même, annonçant qu'il me raccompagnait. Nous sortîmes donc de la chambre, et je poussai un long soupir.

« - Ta copine ne m'aime pas, observa Drago alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie.

- Elle s'appelle Nora, le repris-je. Et elle t'aimerait bien si tu arrêtais d'avoir ton air méprisant, et de prendre tout le monde de haut.

- Je ne prends pas les gens de haut, s'indigna Drago.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, marmonnai-je.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, fis-je avec un sourire. Rien du tout.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Il parait, oui. »

J'étais plutôt de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, et j'étais déterminée à ne pas laisser Drago entacher cette bonne humeur. Et puis, au fond, ça m'amusait. C'était assez jouissif de le voir enrager et se contenir, et me faire traiter de gamine me laissait de marbre, à présent. J'avais mon âge, et n'étais certainement pas prête à le cacher.

Une fois dehors, il me tendit la main, pour transplaner, et je la pris. Avec une résignation qui m'étonna, je constatai que j'étais parcourue d'un frisson. Sa main était chaude, et bien plus grande que la mienne. Il entremêla ses doigts aux miens, comme si c'était une chose habituelle entre nous, et je me troublai. Je priai pour qu'il ne le remarque pas, puis je ressentis la très désagréable sensation du transplanage. Nous fûmes en un instant devant chez moi, mais il ne me lâcha pas la main pour autant.

Il planta son regard gris dans le mien, et mon cœur s'accéléra. Merlin ! Allait-il m'embrasser ? Une petite – une grosse – partie de moi espérait bien que oui. Nous restâmes un moment à nous fixer ainsi, et je ne savais plus quoi penser. Le visage certainement cramoisi, je baissai finalement les yeux. Je sentis alors une pression de sa main, et relevai la tête.

« - Il faut qu'on parle, Astoria, annonça-t-il.

- Je le sais, fis-je. Mais on pourrait attendre un peu, non ?

- Non, répondit-il catégoriquement. Plus on attendra, plus on pourra s'attendre à des complications et des malentendus.

- Très bien, soupirai-je. Mais ça sera très embarrassant… Quand ?

- Je t'invite à dîner demain soir, ordonna-t-il plus qu'il proposa. Je passe te prendre à 19h30, tiens toi prête. »

J'hochai la tête, et il me regarda, semblant hésiter. Finalement, il m'embrassa sur le front avant de disparaître. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser, et, hagarde, je restai plantée trois bonnes minutes, avant de franchir la porte.

Je montai directement dans ma chambre avant de me jeter sur mon lit, pour réfléchir. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? J'étais tout excitée et morte de peur à la fois à l'idée de ce dîner.

Je soupirai, avant de prendre une plume et du parchemin. J'avais plus que tout besoin des conseils de mes amis. Nora étant malade, je rédigeai deux missives: une pour Laurie, et une pour Ben.

**oOo**

« - Je pense qu'il faut que tu te montres honnête, conseilla Laurie.

- T'es pas folle ? S'exclama Ben. Joue la séductrice, femme fatale. Chauffe-le quoi ! Avec un type comme Malefoy, l'envie te vient facilement ! »

Je regardai mes deux amis, amusée. Ben avait l'air sidéré par le conseil de Laurie, tandis que celle-ci secouait la tête, en total désaccord. Je bus une gorgée de mon thé.

« - Il ne s'agit pas de le séduire à la base, rappela Laurie. Ils doivent s'expliquer, et le mieux, c'est de jouer cartes sur table. Crois moi, 'Ria, te comporter comme une véritable chaudasse ne servirait à rien.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuvai-je. Je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour une fille… Facile. Je ne suis pas Daphné.

- Tu ne dois pas lui dire ce que tu ressens, fit Ben.

- Alors je le lui dirai quand ? Je ne vais pas me cacher toute ma vie, il s'en rendra bien compte ! Si ce n'est pas déjà fait…

- Laisse-le d'abord te l'avouer, reprit-il. Et ensuite, tu le lui dis s'il le faut. Sinon, il prendra les choses pour acquises.

- Y'a de la marge entre ça et se la jouer femme fatale, maugréa Laurie. De toutes façons, je pense qu'il a une idée de ce qu'il veut te dire. Laisse-le mener la conversation, et sois honnête. Ca ne pourra pas être pire que ce qui se passe maintenant.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, objecta Ben. Ne sois pas honnête, il va en profiter.

- Pas forcément, fit Laurie. Et puis si ça se trouve, il est sincère envers toi. Dans le cas contraire, fais juste attention à ne pas te faire de films. Il ne faut pas que tu te berces d'illusions comme tu le fais d'habitude. Tu pourrais être déçue. »

J'acquiesçai, totalement d'accord. Laurie m'adressa un sourire encourageant, et ses yeux bridés reflétaient la tranquillité qui la caractérisait. C'était bizarre, mais chaque fois que j'avais plusieurs avis, j'avais tendance à me fier à celui de Laurie. Il était pour moi le plus rationnel, souvent le plus sensé, face à ceux plus extravagants de Ben et romantiques de Nora.

« - Moi, en tous cas, fit Ben, je suis persuadé que ça va marcher entre vous. »

Puis il se mit à rire, et tous les clients du bar dans lequel nous nous trouvions se tournèrent vers nous. Gênée, Laurie le fit taire, tandis que je souriais.

« - Pourquoi tu ris ? Demandai-je.

- J'avais jamais pensé que tu pourrais te taper un canon pareil, expliqua Ben, nullement gêné. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment je devais prendre ça, exactement ? Puis Ben éclata de rire, et Laurie grimaça.

« - Au fait, tu sais comment t'habiller ? Demanda soudainement Laurie. »

**oOo**

Ce soir là, je mis la robe que Drago m'avait offerte quelques semaines auparavant. Plus précisément le même jour où Teddy et moi l'avions surpris, lui et ma sœur, en train de s'embrasser. Je ne l'avais pas mise ce soir là, parce qu'il m'avait quitté en colère, après que je l'aie repoussé. Je rougis à ce souvenir, avant de m'observer dans le miroir. La robe noire au décolleté en V épousait mes hanches avant de s'évaser, et j'adorais les manches lâches qui tombaient jusqu'à mon coude. J'avais repris un peu de poids, ayant quelque peu abandonné mon régime, mais je m'en fichais. Sur les conseils de Ben, j'avais bouclé mes cheveux, et les courtes anglaises encadraient mon visage. Pour le maquillage, c'était très discret. Je n'aimais pas ressembler à un pot de peinture. Juste un trait d'eye-liner et du mascara, puis une légère touche de gloss sur mes lèvres.

Même si la robe m'allait bien, et que je me sentais à l'aise dedans, je l'avais plus mise pour la symbolique. C'était lui qui me l'avait offerte, et ça prouvait que j'étais prête à l'écouter, et que j'étais positive. Du moins, c'était ce que je voulais dire, mais je doutais qu'il le comprenne en ce sens.

L'elfe de maison me prévint qu'il était arrivé, et avec une certaine appréhension, je descendis. Il devisait avec ma mère dans le hall. Voyant son air ravi, je supposai qu'elle était comblée par ce dîner. Et qu'elle s'en vanterait pendant longtemps. Drago ne me lâcha pas du regard tandis que je descendais, et je dus faire très attention à ne pas tomber. Je n'avais jamais été très douée avec des talons.

Je les rejoignis, alors que ma mère semblait choquée par ma tenue. Je l'ignorai, détaillant Drago. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. C'était très classique, mais il le portait à merveille. Sans doute à cause de son air sûr de lui et de son visage parfait. Et sa carrure n'était pas en reste. Vraiment, il était très beau. Ma mère s'éclipsa sans que je ne le remarque vraiment, et, après avoir pris mon manteau, nous sortîmes.

Il me prit la main, et je lui souris, quelque peu tendue.

« - Tu es très belle, me dit-il. Jolie robe. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais je ne pus le faire car déjà, il transplanait. Nous nous retrouvâmes devant un restaurant très chic, dans l'un des quartiers les plus huppés du Londres sorcier. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement ce quartier, je le trouvais trop prétentieux. Je préférais la cohue du chemin de Traverse et ses petites rues adjacentes bondées de cafés, de petits restaurants, de boutiques simples. Pour moi, ce quartier était trop impersonnel. Mais je comprenais un peu pourquoi il l'avait choisi : nous serions observés, et tous prendraient notre dîner comme un rendez vous amoureux et prouverait notre bonne entente. Et puis, je n'imaginais pas Drago autre part que dans un restaurant chic comme celui-ci.

Il me fit entrer dans ce restaurant, que je jugeai sublime. Trop peut-être. A vrai dire, il m'intimidait. Le serveur nous plaça à l'une des tables dans un coin certes à l'écart, mais en aucun cas à l'abri des regards. Toutes les nappes étaient d'un blanc éclatant, avec au centre de chaque table une bougie. Je vis de l'autre côté, contre un mur, un grand aquarium, et des plantes sublimes.

Je pris donc place, face à Drago, tandis qu'un serveur nous donnait des menus. Face à tous ces plats, je ne savais pas quoi choisir. Des fois, je me disais que j'aurais dû suivre mes parents dans des dîners de ce genre au lieu de décliner et de passer la soirée avec Nora. Finalement, je laissai commander Drago, qui semblait s'impatienter de mon hésitation.

« - Bien, commençai-je en feignant l'enthousiasme. Par quoi commençons nous ? »

Le regard d'avertissement qu'il me lança me dissuada de continuer, et avec un soupir, je me tus. Il me fixa un moment, si bien que je m'empourprai. Il semblait réfléchir.

« - Je crois que nous sommes partis sur des mauvaises bases, fit-il.

- Vraiment ? Raillai-je.

- Ne commence pas avec tes sarcasmes, prévint-il. Disons que j'aurais dû arrêter avec Daphné quand nous avons été plus ou moins fiancés. Disons quand l'accord a été fixé. C'était assez inconvenant, surtout pour toi. »

Je le regardai, ne sachant s'il était sincère ou non. Le serveur apporta nos plats, et la rapidité m'étonna. Face à la beauté du plat, j'avais presque de la peine de le manger.

« - J'aurais dû mieux t'épauler, et je ne l'ai pas fait, continua-t-il.

- Je ne me suis pas mal débrouillée quand même, tentai-je. »

Merlin ! Il reconnaissait ses erreurs, et il avait vraiment raison, et Dieu sait combien je lui en avais voulu. Et maintenant, je le plaignais et lui trouvais des excuses !

« - C'est vrai, admit-il. Toujours est-il que j'aurais dû surveiller mon comportement, et me montrer moins volage. Disons que je n'avais pas renoncé à mes habitudes de célibataire, et au départ, ces fiançailles n'étaient qu'une formalité.

- Et maintenant ? Osai-je demander. »

Il planta son regard dans le mien. Il était beau, très beau. Et à ma grande honte, j'étais conquise. Moi qui m'étais jurée de ne pas lui céder, j'étais bien mal partie !

« - Je le vois différemment, avoua-t-il sans lâcher mon regard.

- Mais… Daphné ? Laissai-je échapper. Je veux dire… Tu le vois différemment, mais ce différemment, il inclut le fait que tu puisses te taper ma sœur ? »

J'étais très calme, et la façon détachée dont je parlais de ce baiser avec ma sœur m'étonna. Apparemment, elle l'étonna aussi.

« - Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il. Je n'ai plus couché avec ta sœur depuis que nous sommes fiancés. Même si tout portait à croire le contraire, c'est la vérité. »

J'haussai les sourcils, surprise. Pourtant, une partie de moi le croyait.

« - D'ailleurs, elle semble t'en vouloir pour ça, observa-t-il amusé.

- Je m'en fiche de ce qu'elle peut penser, rétorquai-je franchement. De toutes façons, elle est loin, et ce pour un bon moment. Et puis c'est à Teddy de s'occuper d'elle, pas à moi. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai plus de sœur.

- Tu es dure, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais, mais c'est une garce. Et j'ai toléré bien plus que je n'aurais dû.

- Je te comprends, dit-il. Et j'espère que tu me comprends. Que tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fait ça, du moins. Avec Daphné.

- Tu m'as expliqué, oui, répondis-je. Disons que j'ai oublié, mais comprendre, c'est une autre histoire. Parce que je n'ai pas le même point de vue que toi.

- Et quel est le tien ?

- Je pense que c'est très puéril d'aller voir ailleurs parce que je t'ai repoussé, et c'est ce genre d'attitude qui me fait me demander si j'ai raison de te faire confiance ou pas. Mais de toutes façons, ça n'a pas d'importance, étant donné que nous n'avons pas le même avis sur la question. »

Et c'était là tout le problème : il m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas rester fidèle. Et je ne voulais pas de ça.

« - Je sais où est le problème, fit-il. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, et ce en partie parce que l'idée de coucher avec moi te terrifie. »

Je devais être écarlate. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me cacher quelque part, ou partir en courant. Au lieu de ça, je me contentai de fuir son regard tandis que le serveur nous enlevait l'entrée, avant de nous porter le plat principal. J'étais horriblement gênée.

« - Astoria, j'ai raison ? Insista-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- En partie, oui, admis-je en gardant ma tête baissée.

- Parce que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi ? Continua-t-il.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, marmonnai-je en piquant dans mon assiette.

- Bon sang, Astoria, regarde moi, ordonna-t-il. »

J'obéis, et rencontrai son regard gris. Je fus étonnée de voir que son regard gris n'était pas hostile, ni froid. Je ne me détendis pas pour autant.

« - Tu n'as pas à être gênée, assura-t-il. Au contraire, c'est plutôt bien de se dire qu'on est le premier.

- Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je.

- Oui, fit-il. Pourtant, j'ai cru qu'avec ce type, tu étais allée plus loin. »

Son ton agacé me troubla. Etait-il jaloux ? Je l'aurais tellement aimé !

« - Tu veux parler de Carter ? Demandai-je. Non, je l'ai juste embrassé, une fois, à la fête, avant que ton chien de garde ne nous sépare.

- Parce que tu serais allée plus loin, autrement ? Siffla-t-il.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Je ne l'ai pas côtoyé assez longtemps pour le savoir. En tous cas, pas ce soir là. Disons qu'il était moins intimidant que toi, de ce côté-là. »

J'attendis une réponse, qui ne vint pas. Il mangea avec application le contenu de son assiette, sans même un regard pour moi. Evidemment, il avait des raisons d'être agacé : je venais de lui dire que j'étais prête à coucher avec Carter mais pas avec lui.

« - Ce que je te dis là, c'est ce que je pensais avant, continuai-je. Mais à la réflexion, je ne l'aimais pas, et je ne crois pas que ça aurait marché entre nous. Et puis, si j'avais vraiment voulu être avec lui, je serais partie avec lui ce soir là.

- Tu as pu rester par lâcheté, fit-il en me vrillant de son regard d'acier. Par peur de te faire retrouver.

- Non, affirmai-je. Je suis restée parce que je le voulais. »

Il ne trouva rien à redire à ça. Encore une fois, je m'étonnai de son manque de réaction. Déjà, j'avais été étonnée qu'il n'ait pas été énervé outre mesure quand il avait su que j'avais embrassé Carter, et qu'il n'ait pas piqué une crise quand il m'avait proposé de le suivre. Il eut un sourire en coin avant de manger.

« - Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, pour Caroline ? Demandai-je.

- Blaise la traîne en justice, expliqua Drago. Apparemment, cette imbécile regrette, maintenant. Elle s'est excusée à maintes reprises.

- La pauvre ! Lâchai-je.

- Aurais-tu oublié qu'elle a pourri la vie de ta meilleure amie et l'a envoyée à l'hôpital ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Non, fis-je. Mais je suis persuadée que Nora aurait la même réaction que moi.

- Vous semblez vraiment très proches, constata Drago.

- Oh oui ! M'exclamai-je avec un sourire. Elle est comme ma sœur, c'est elle qui me comprend le mieux. Elle, Laurie et Ben me sont indispensables.

- J'ai cru le comprendre. Pourtant, ça m'étonne que tu traînes avec un type comme ce Ben. Vous êtes vraiment différents.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il est tellement adorable ! Et tu ferais bien de l'apprécier, fis-je d'un ton faussement sévère en voyant sa mine ironique. C'est ton seul allié.

- Mon allié ? S'étonna-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Parfaitement ! Nora et Laurie ne t'apprécient pas tellement, et estime toi heureux d'être beau, autrement même Ben te détesterait. »

Il sourit, apparemment vraiment amusé. Pourtant, à sa place, j'aurais été peinée de savoir que ses amis ne m'aimaient pas. Nous continuâmes à discuter, jusqu'au dessert. Finalement, c'était agréable. Il m'expliquait comment il avait rencontré Blaise et Teddy, je lui racontais quelques histoires avec mes amis, il me racontait les débilités qu'avait pu sortir Pansy. A la fin du repas, j'étais complètement détendue, et acceptai avec plaisir de marcher un peu avec lui.

« - Je suis content qu'on ait pu s'expliquer un peu, fit Drago. »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, pensive. Si c'était vrai que nous avions discuté, et que j'appréciais beaucoup plus la compagnie de Drago qu'avant, nous n'avions pas vraiment avancé. Sauf qu'il savait que j'avais peur de coucher avec lui, et qu'il devait se douter qu'il ne m'ait pas été indifférent, après lui avoir dit que je ne l'aurais jamais quitté pour Carter. Ben allait m'arracher la tête. Lui ne m'avait rien dit de plus. A part peut-être qu'il voyait nos fiançailles différemment.

« - C'est vrai, admis-je. On aura un peu avancé… »

Il me força à m'arrêter, posant ses mains sur mes épaules, et m'obligea à lui faire face. Il paraissait contrarié. Quant à moi, je frissonnai, le cœur battant, face à son regard, et à la pression de ses mains sur mes épaules.

« - Tu ne dis pas tout, constata-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Quand… Quand tu as dit que tu voyais nos fiançailles différemment… Ce différemment, il consiste en quoi, exactement ? »

J'avais bafouillé, hésité. Mais j'avais réussi à lui sortir. De sa réponse dépendait notre future relation. J'en étais persuadée. Il soupira, paressant gêné. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, et eus tout juste le temps de le réaliser, que déjà il enserrait mon visage de ses mains et m'embrassait. Tendrement. Je prolongeai ce baiser. Ce baiser qui me bouleversa, imposant à mon esprit des sentiments plus qu'évidents, que j'avais tenté de me cacher. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, il lâcha mon visage pour m'enlacer, posant ses mains sur ma taille. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée, puisque j'étais toute pantelante.

« - Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai dit que si j'étais infidèle, ce n'était pas parce que je ne le pouvais pas, mais parce que je ne le voulais pas ? »

Et comment ! Ca me poursuivait encore maintenant ! Et c'était l'une des raisons qui m'empêchaient de lui faire confiance ! Je détournai le visage, pour ne pas voir son regard, mais, il posa sa main sous mon menton, et m'obligea à le regarder. Alors, je me laissai tomber dans son regard gris. Son regard qui, ce soir, n'était ni dur, ni méprisant. Il avait une lueur que je ne connaissais pas. J'avais l'impression qu'en cet instant, il se passait quelque chose de spécial.

« - Tu te souviens ? Insista-t-il. »

Je hochai la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, comme si ça aurait gâché quelque chose.

« - Et si maintenant, je le voulais ? »

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 17. **

**:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Saluut ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien, et d'abord, je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardé à poster la suite, surtout qu'elle est déjà écrite. Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de poster et de répondre à toutes vos gentilles reviews. Et je vous dis un grand merci pour m'en avoir laissé autant. Je suis contente - et soulagée - de voir que vous n'avez pas été déçues, et que vous avez été nombreuses à lire la suite ! Alors du fond du coeur, merci beaucoup ! **

**La suite est là. Comme je l'avais dit précédemment, j'ai décidé de ne rien changer à l'histoire, parce que je voulais garder l'esprit de la fic (que j'ai terminée depuis un moment maintenant). **

**Et avant de vous laisser, je voulais vous dire que j'ai enfin une idée de fic. Ce sera un Scorpius/Lily, mais pas seulement. Comme vous avez dû vous en douter, j'adore les personnages secondaires. Et là, pour le coup, ils seront bien présents ! J'ai te tout. Les personnages, la trame, et même le titre, mais il ne me manque plus que le déclic, qui ne vient malheureusement pas. Mais je ne désespère pas, je suis en vacances pendant deux semaines ! :). Ce ne sera pas une suite à proprement parler, mais mes personnages y auront une petite place. Enfin bon, je ne vous en dis pas plus. C'est bien beau d'en parler, mais faudrait d'abord que je l'écrive ! :p. **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite!**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Interdite, je le regardai, bouche bée. Je ne m'étais certainement pas attendue à cette réponse, mais alors vraiment pas. Il paraissait très sérieux, mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais le croire ou pas. Après tout, il disait peut-être ça pour avoir la paix, et faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais en croisant son regard, je n'y voyais aucune lueur dangereuse ni calculatrice. Peut-être que j'étais en train de commettre une grave erreur, mais je décidai de le croire. Principalement parce que j'en avais très envie.

« - Tu es sérieux ? Demandai-je tout de même.

- Oui, assura-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes. On ne peut plus sérieux. Alors ? »

J'étais captivée, complètement sous l'emprise de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais jamais pu résister. Personne n'aurait pu résister. Instinctivement, je cherchai ses lèvres, mais il se recula très légèrement, attendant une réponse.

« - Alors ce serait une bonne chose… Soufflai-je. Une très bonne chose, je dirais.»

Il eut un petit sourire victorieux, et ce fut lui qui posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en m'entraînant dans un baiser avide et passionné. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, nous étions à bout de souffle.

« - Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il. »

La réponse semblait importante pour lui. En tous cas, il attendait la réponse. J'émis un petit rire, malgré moi, et il me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« - Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, oui, répondis-je. Je te fais confiance. »

Il eut un sourire et je l'embrassai.

**oOo**

« - Et ensuite ? S'enquit Ben d'un air impatient.

- On a marché un moment, et il m'a raccompagnée, terminai-je rêveuse.

- C'est tout ? S'exclama-t-il. »

Nora lui lança un regard consterné, et Laurie secoua la tête. Ma meilleure amie semblait s'être remise du sort que Caroline lui avait jeté, et nullement marquée par l'incident.

« - Finalement, il n'est pas si méchant que ça, constata Laurie.

- On ne sait jamais, prévint Nora. 'Ria, enlève toi ce sourire niais, s'il te plait ! »

J'obéis, ne m'étant pas rendue compte de mon attitude. Il fallait dire que depuis une semaine, j'étais sur un petit nuage. Je l'avais revu deux fois, et deux fois, il s'était montré aussi affectueux que ce soir là. Et c'était tellement nouveau, tellement bien !

« - Tu peux parler, t'étais pareil quand tu t'es mise à sortir avec Blaise, rétorquai-je. Et je ne t'ai rien dit.

- Oui, mais Blaise ne m'avait jamais fait de mal avant, objecta Nora.

- Il était fiancé, fis-je remarquer. Si ça ne n'était pas te faire de mal, excuse-moi mais…

- Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il irait voir ailleurs, et il ne s'est pas envoyé ma sœur ni la moitié de Londres.

- Bon, d'accord, admis-je. Mais il a changé, je le sens. Et il me l'a dit.

- Mais pour combien de temps ? Renchérit Nora.

- Oh, Nora d'amour, t'es pessimiste, fit Ben. T'as vu le canon qu'elle se tape ? Rien qu'avec ça elle a de quoi avoir le sourire niais qu'elle a en ce moment et qui la fait passer pour une débile.

- Va te faire voir, Ben, fis-je.

- No' a quand même raison, dans le fond, 'Ria, dit Laurie. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies comment il était avant. Pas pour le moment. Telle que tu es, tu vas te faire des films, et tu pourrais être très déçue. Je ne te dis pas de ne pas lui faire confiance, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant que j'allais répliquer. Juste de ne pas oublier ce qu'il a fait avant, et te faire des films. Juste au cas où il recommencerait. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, avouai-je. Mais si je me rappelle ça, je me bloque.

- Ca ne durera pas, fit Ben. Peu à peu, s'il reste comme il est, tu l'oublieras. Et une fois que tu l'auras dans ton lit, alors là, tu n'y penseras plus du tout ! Telle que je te connais, t'aimeras ça ! »

J'affichai une mine faussement outrée face à la franchise de mon ami, qui avait un regard lubrique. Nora éclata de rire, mais ne masqua pas sa surprise. Quant à Laurie, elle eut un sourire discret, sans aucun doute gênée.

« - Ce n'est pas la même chose pour les hommes et les femmes, fit remarquer Nora.

- Bah, on s'en fiche, j'ai toujours été une femme dans l'âme. C'est pareil pour le sexe.

- T'es pas croyable, fis-je en riant. »

**oOo**

« - Tu aimes le Quidditch ? Demanda Drago. »

Je levai la tête de la couverture du livre que je tenais entre les mains, chez Fleury&Bott.

« - Non, répondis-je.

- Dommage pour toi, fit-il avec un sourire ironique. Parce que je t'amène voir un match samedi.

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je. Non, il n'en est pas question. Je déteste ça, et Merlin sait combien ça peut être long, un match de Quidditch. »

Il me regarda, un sourcil levé. Il s'attendait vraiment à ce que je dise oui tout de suite ? Apparemment, oui. Mais pour moi, ça n'était pas parce que nos rapports avaient changé que je devais obéir à ses moindres désirs. Même si je n'aurais pas dit non à une après-midi avec lui. Mais pas à un match de Quidditch.

« - Désolée, fis-je avec un petit sourire navré avant de me replonger dans la lecture du résumé du livre.

- Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant...

- Je n'aime pas ça, répétai-je. Tu n'as qu'à emmener Blaise ou Teddy, ils en profiteront mieux que moi.

- Impossible, fit-il en secouant la tête. Si j'y vais, c'est parce que je suis invité. Avec ma fiancée. »

Je soupirai. C'était bien ma veine.

« - Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis malade, ou que j'ai un empêchement. Qui t'a invité ?

- Un homme d'affaires important, m'apprit-il. Et tu ne seras pas malade, ta mère y veillera. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, avant de me figer. Il avait bien parlé de ma mère ? Apparemment oui, puisqu'il avait un air triomphant sur son beau visage, et un petit sourire d'enfant gâté qui vient d'obtenir ce qu'il veut.

« - Tu en as parlé à ma mère ? Demandai-je incrédule.

- Elle est tellement enchantée par notre rapprochement, que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de lui faire plaisir en lui annonçant que nous irions à ce match. Tu l'aurais vue, elle était tellement heureuse !

- Traître ! M'exclamai-je. Espèce de…

- Tss tss, allons, Astoria, ce n'est pas beau d'être vulgaire, fit-il avec un sourire.

- C'est lâche d'être allée voir ma mère, fis-je boudeuse.

- Rusé, plutôt, corrigea-t-il. Et tu oublies que je suis un Serpentard. »

Il s'approcha de moi, un sourire aux lèvres, et me saisit à la taille. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, mais, joueuse, je mis le livre que je tenais entre nous. J'émis un petit rire, qui s'évanouit quand il me prit le livre des mains, l'air réprobateur. Il effleura mes lèvres des siennes.

« - Quand je pense que t'es allé voir ma mère… Je te déteste, soufflai-je. »

Il eut un sourire, et reposa le livre. Il m'enlaça plus étroitement, et je posai les mains sur son torse, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ne pouvant me détacher de son regard.

« - Menteuse… »

Et pour prouver ses dires, il m'embrassa.

**oOo**

Cette fois, c'était certain : je détestais le Quidditch. Ce satané match était interminable. Les Catapultes de je ne savais pas quoi menaient de je ne savais pas combien de points sur les Faucons de je ne savais pas quoi. En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment suivi le match. J'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à observer les gens dans la tribune et Drago, qui ne m'accordait pas un seul regard. Monsieur préférait regarder le match ou discuter avec son associé assis à côté de lui. Associé que je détestais puisque c'était à cause de lui que je m'ennuyais ferme depuis deux bonnes heures.

En plus, je me sentais très seule, parce que dans cette loge, tous les occupants semblaient passionnés. Ils se levaient à chaque attaque, hurlaient, frappaient dans leurs mains. Même la femme de l'associé, une petite brune replète, semblait passionnée par le jeu. Pourtant, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais pensé qu'elle s'ennuierait autant que moi.

Soudain, je vis que toute l'assemblée semblait en ébullition. Celui que je pensais être l'attrapeur d'une des deux équipes, je ne savais pas laquelle, semblait sur le point d'attraper le vif d'or. Ce qui signifiait la fin de mon calvaire. Dans la loge, tout le monde s'était levé pour mieux apercevoir la scène, en criant. Je fis de même, encourageant l'attrapeur.

Drago me saisit le bras, en me regardant étonné.

« - Ravi de voir que le Quidditch te passionne, fit-il.

- Ca ne me passionne pas, répliquai-je. Mais si ce joueur attrape le vif d'or, alors on pourra enfin s'en aller. »

Drago partit d'un grand rire, et indifférent à l'agitation qui régnait dans la loge, il m'attira contre lui en me tenant par la taille. Je rougis, le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérant.

« - C'est très bien que tu t'impliques, pour une raison ou pour une autre, expliqua-t-il. L'ennui, c'est que tu ne supportes pas la bonne équipe. Nous sommes pour les Catapultes de Caerphilly. Or là, ce sont les Faucons de Falmouth qui sont en train de gagner, et leur attrapeur qui a failli attraper le vif d'or.

- Oh, fis-je confuse. Désolée… Failli, tu dis ? »

Il hocha la tête, m'enlaça plus étroitement.

« - Alors, il ne l'a pas attrapé ? Gémis-je. »

Drago éclata de rire devant mon air malheureux. Puis il se penchant, et à ma grande surprise, m'embrassa tendrement. J'approfondis le baiser, auquel il mit fin quelque temps plus tard, à bout de souffle. C'est alors que je pris conscience de la foule toujours debout. Et je me félicitai que tous soient concentrés sur le match. En plus d'être ravie qu'il m'embrasse comme ça en public.

Finalement, j'aimais bien le Quidditch.

**oOo**

« - Alors, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Demandai-je à Nora. »

Je m'installai plus confortablement dans le canapé du salon, et Nora sembla chercher ses mots. Puis, elle me regarda.

« - Blaise veut que je vienne à la prochaine soirée des sang-pur avec lui, balança-t-elle.

- T'es sérieuse ? »

Elle acquiesça, visiblement perturbée par mon expression ahurie.

« - Ce n'est pas un peu… Prématuré ? Risquai-je. Vous ne sortez ensemble que depuis quoi ? Six mois ?

- C'est suffisant pour savoir que c'est l'homme de ma vie, déclara fermement Nora. Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je dis juste que ça aura une certaine signification si tu vas à cette soirée, et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Explique-toi, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. »

Je la regardai, troublée. Elle était vexée, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. J'hésitai un instant, mais elle était ma meilleure amie, et je devais lui dire la vérité.

« - Tout le monde a suivi l'histoire des fiançailles de Caroline et Blaise, expliquai-je. Tout le monde a méprisé Caroline, c'est certain, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient de te voir. Ils considèreraient que ce n'est pas convenable, et que tu prends sa place – et ce même s'ils désapprouvaient le choix de Caroline. Et puis, même si ton sang est pur, il ne l'est pas assez pour eux. Ou plutôt, ton nom n'est pas assez ancien.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Articula Nora.

- Non ! M'exclamai-je. Bien sûr que non ! Mais eux ne le voient pas comme ça. J'ai peur qu'ils se montrent blessants et méprisants, et que ça te rende malheureuse.

- Vraiment ? Railla-t-elle. A mon avis, tu ne veux simplement pas que je vienne dans ton monde. Tu ne veux pas que je te prenne ta place, c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

- Blaise m'a assuré que tout se passerait bien, et j'aurais pensé que tu te réjouirais de savoir qu'entre Blaise et moi c'est sérieux à ce point là. Mais en fait, tu es jalouse.

- Jalouse ?

- Parce Blaise m'aime, lui, grinça-t-elle. Il ne change pas d'avis à mon sujet comme de chemise. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, j'irai à cette soirée. »

Elle se leva rapidement et sortit. Je n'eus même pas la réaction de la suivre. De la rappeler. Trop choquée par son attitude. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle semblait m'en vouloir. En tous cas, je ne regrettais pas de lui avoir dit ce que je pensais. Parce que cet idiot de Blaise semblait l'avoir bercée d'illusions à propos de cette soirée.

Déjà que je ne voulais pas y aller, je devrais ajouter à l'ennui l'appréhension d'une catastrophe pour ma meilleure amie.

**oOo**

« - Tu sembles nerveuse… »

J'eus un léger sursaut en sentant la main de Drago dans mon dos. Il me tendit une coupe d'hydromel, me regardant en fronçant les sourcils. D'un léger coup d'œil, je vis que nous étions le point de mire de l'assistance. Je rougis, et me tournai vers Drago, le détaillant.

Il était vraiment très beau dans son costume noir, et je devais faire pâle figure à côté de lui, dans une robe en satin bleu nuit. Blaise et Nora n'étaient pas arrivés, et mon inquiétude croissait au fil des minutes. J'espérais vraiment que Nora ne viendrait pas. J'avais vu comment ça se passait avec Caroline, et j'étais sûre qu'il en serait de même pour Nora. Et je savais que ça lui ferait du mal. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre.

« - Blaise amène Nora, ce soir, expliquai-je à mi-voix.

- Pardon ?

- Il emmène Nora, ce soir. J'ai peur que ça ne se passe pas bien. En fait, j'en suis certaine…

- C'est évident, approuva Drago. Quand ils verront que c'est pour une fille de moindre condition qu'il a rompu ses fiançailles avec Caroline, ils vont changer leur avis. Tant mieux pour Rosier, au moins. »

Je bus d'un trait ma coupe d'hydromel, ce qui ne m'apaisa pas. Drago m'ôta vivement la coupe des mains, qui disparut sur le plateau d'un elfe.

« - Ce n'est pas une raison pour te saouler, réprimanda-t-il. Maîtrise-toi un peu, d'accord ? »

Sur ces mots, il m'entraîna sans que je puisse protester vers Pansy et Théodore qui discutaient. Ils nous accueillirent avec un sourire. Théodore avait l'air serein et à l'aise, et il avait quitté son air blasé de d'habitude. Et j'étais persuadée que c'était dû au départ de Daphné. Toutefois, je n'en fis pas la remarque.

Quant à Pansy, même si elle n'était pas très jolie de visage, elle avait mis son corps parfait très en valeur, dans une robe rouge moulante au décolleté profond et révélateur. C'était indécent, mais venant de sa part, ça ne semblait choquer personne. A vrai dire, ça ne me choquait pas moi-même.

« - Tory ! Minauda Pansy. Ta robe est superbe ! »

Je jetai un regard interloqué à Teddy, qui me le rendit, puis vis que Drago avait un sourire moqueur. Puis je reportai mon regard sur Pansy. Elle souriait, et attendait ma réponse. Réponse qui tarda, tant j'étais étonnée par sa familiarité. Génial, maintenant, même elle se mettait à m'appeler Tory. A quand le tour de Drago ?

« - C'est très gentil, répliquai-je sur le même ton. Même si ma robe ne me met pas autant en valeur que la tienne ! Tu es radieuse ! »

Et à moitié nue. Drago me regarda, perplexe, et Teddy eut un sourire ironique. C'était tellement étonnant que je me comporte comme ça ? En fait, oui.

« - Oh mon Dieu ! Couina Pansy. Dites moi que je rêve ! »

Nous nous retournâmes pour suivre son regard, et je fermai les yeux, comme si ça pouvait retarder l'inévitable, ou le faire passer plus vite. Je plaquai une main contre ma bouche, et Drago posa sa main sur mon bras.

« - Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il. Ne fais rien qui puisse te discréditer. »

Je lui lançai un regard horrifié. Comment pouvait-il me demander ça ? Son regard implacable me signifia que pour lui, il avait tous les droits, et que je n'avais pas voix au chapitre. Avec une soumission étonnante, je me résignai. De toutes façons, je n'aurais pas pu faire plus.

Face à nous, Blaise et Nora faisaient leur entrée. Elle était très belle, il fallait le reconnaître. Sa robe pourpre de taille empire descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Le décolleté carré mettait sa poitrine en valeur, et ses cheveux bouclés lui donnaient l'air angélique. Pourtant, dévisagée par tous, elle était morte de peur. Et lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, je compris qu'elle s'en voulait. Et au mien, elle comprit que je lui pardonnais.

« - Alors c'était pour elle ? Fit Pansy d'un air dégoûté. Mais d'où sort-elle ? »

J'allai répliquer, mais Drago m'en empêcha en pressant fortement mon bras, ce qui faillit m'arracher un gémissement de douleur. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser parler. Le regard haineux que je lui jetai sembla le déconcerter, puis l'énerver. Mais je m'en fichais : pour Nora, j'étais prête à tout.

Dans leur sillage, les langues se déliaient, et je pouvais voir les femmes se regrouper pour parler entre elle. Et quand ils passaient à leur hauteur, les invités détournaient la tête. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés vers nous, Blaise semblait contrarié, et Nora au bord des larmes. La voyant dans cet état, je paniquai.

« - Laisse moi aller lui parler, suppliai-je Drago à voix basse. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça sans rien faire…

- Non, répondit-il fermement. Tu n'y vas pas.

- Mais c'est ma meilleure amie, protestai-je. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller la voir, elle est mal, en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, ici, personne ne sait que tu la connais, et si tu vas lui parler, ça nuira à ta réputation. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça maintenant. »

Je dégageai mon bras, lui lançant un regard venimeux. Je me fichais bien de ma réputation, et si les gens parlaient sur notre couple, c'était à cause de lui, pas de moi. C'était lui qui allait à droite à gauche, et qui était soupçonné de pratique de la Magie Noire. Alors il n'avait pas à me faire de leçons.

Résolue, je me dirigeai vers Nora, ignorant Drago et son regard menaçant. Comme un imbécile, Blaise l'avait laissée seule. Je l'entraînai vers un coin un peu isolé.

« - Ca va ? Demandai-je.

- Oh Astoria, pardonne moi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça. Tu avais raison…

- Ne t'en fais pas, No', c'est complètement oublié, assurai-je. De toutes façons, tu es là, maintenant.

- C'est horrible, se lamenta-t-elle. Tout le monde me dévisage, et je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout à l'aise. J'ai juste envie de partir.

- Et Blaise, où il est, cet idiot ? Il n'est vraiment pas conscient de te laisser seule. Non seulement il t'amène ici alors qu'il sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais en plus il est parti. »

Elle s'apprêtait à me répondre lorsque Pansy nous rejoignit, avec son air de conspiratrice. Elle avait l'air tout aussi garce que l'était ma sœur. Et elle avait un air mauvais qui me fit prendre peur. Evidemment, elle allait s'attaquer à Nora, et ni elle ni moi n'étions capables de lui faire face : elle avait des années de pratique derrière elle.

« - Alors, Nora, c'est bien ça ? Commença-t-elle. Ainsi, c'est pour toi qu'il a quitté cette pauvre Caroline… Ils allaient si bien ensemble… »

J'eus une exclamation de dédain, et Pansy se tourna vers moi, étonnée, mais interdite.

« - Il ne me semble pas que tu disais ça, il y a quelques semaines, observai-je. Caroline n'était pas la pauvre Caroline, mais une manipulatrice.

- Peut-être, éluda Pansy. Mais j'ai pu changer d'avis… Et donc, Nora, d'où viens-tu ? Je ne crois pas connaître ta famille… »

Nora semblait incapable de répondre, et moi-même je manquais de mots. Une vague de murmures nous détourna de notre conversations quelques temps, juste assez pour voir Caroline Rosier entrer dans la salle. Elle avait sorti la carte de la petite fille modèle, dans sa sage robe beige, avec ses petites anglaises blondes. Une vraie petite poupée, qui prit un air abattu. Le visage de Nora était décomposé, et Pansy étudiait la scène avec intérêt. Je croisai le regard de Drago, qui me glaça par sa froideur. Je le détournai bien vite, pour voir Blaise arriver en trombe et se placer près de Nora. Il m'adressa un sourire incertain, auquel je répondis par une œillade agacée. Il prit un air penaud, alors que Pansy revenait à la charge.

« - Alors, Nora, reprit-elle. D'où vient ta famille ?

- Nora a le sang pur, intervint Blaise d'une voix glaciale. Et quand bien même elle ne l'aurait pas, cela ne te concerne pas. »

Pansy fit la moue, puis son regard passa de Nora à moi, les yeux plissés. Mon regard rencontra à nouveau celui de Drago, qui me fusilla du regard. Il était furieux, de toute évidence, et je frémis. Merlin ! Qu'allait-il se passer entre nous ? Est-ce que tout allait revenir en arrière, comme à chaque fois. J'espérais bien que non. Que nos relations se dégradent maintenant me ferait souffrir. J'en étais certaine.

Je détournai la tête, les joues en feu, tendue à cause de l'animosité de Drago à mon égard. Je reportai mon regard sur Blaise, Pansy et Nora. Blaise semblait dégoûté face à Pansy. Peut-être vivait-il ça comme une trahison : après tout, Pansy l'avait soutenu quand il avait voulu rompre ses fiançailles avec Caroline. Mais pour moi, ce genre de personnes était seulement attiré par le scandale et les histoires.

« - Tout de même, c'est étrange, continua Pansy. Tu étais à Poudlard ? Dans quelle maison ?

- A Serdaigle, répondit Nora d'une voix incertaine. Pour…

- Mais tu étais dans la même maison que notre Astoria ! S'exclama joyeusement Pansy. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils, et je regardai Pansy avec attention. Elle semblait sur le point de sortir quelque chose de gênant. Je sentais le scandale. Celui là même que Drago craignait. Mais je ne regrettais pas. Nora importait beaucoup pour moi, alors il était hors de question que je la regarde se faire humilier sans rien faire. Et il n'avait pas à m'en vouloir.

« - Et puis, vous semblez bien vous connaître… Continua Pansy. »

Nora regarda Blaise, paniquée, quand un ricanement moqueur retentit. Un rire cristallin, mais sans joie. Je me retournai, et vis avec effroi Caroline Rosier derrière nous, qui semblait amusée. Visiblement, elle avait écouté notre conversation.

« - Mais vous ne saviez pas ? Demanda-t-elle en feignant l'étonnement. Je ne peux pas croire que personne ne sache ! »

Pansy afficha une expression avide, alors que je retenais mon souffle.

« - Mais notre chère petite Nora ici présente n'est autre que la meilleure amie d'Astoria ! »

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 18. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si c'est le cas (ou non), n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'adore les reviews ! :))**


End file.
